Log Horizon: Alien Chronicles Vol 1
by Auto-nin13
Summary: When thousands of players are trapped within the game Elder Tales, GM Las Boss finds himself quite happy with the situation and begins to explore world he dreamt of with his friends. However, as they dive deeper into the database, they come to realize their new reality is far more than the game they knew and slowly becoming a living hell that they never expected. Post Fridays
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.

Warning/Authornote: This is the only warning I am giving for this fanfiction. Log Horizon dives into a lot of questionable themes, some of which includes gender roles, psychological, morals, and sexuality(both sides of the coin, not just homosexuality). I dive into both these themes and the darker ones with this story with it being my style of writing and wanting to give a deeper look into the Log Horizon's universe. However, even though I have this rated R, I don't have any really explicit scenes and such since, well, I personality don't like smut unless it has a purpose in the story. So, fair warning, read at your own risk. If you don't like stuff in later chapters, don't post a review like "Homosexuality is wrong" or such. If it doesn't have any constructive criticism in such reviews, they will be deleted from the review area as I gave the warning in this chapter. I do value people's opinions, it's just I rather keep the review area clean since FFNet is not my main site and I won't be answering reviews as fast as I did in the past. Alright, with this out of the way, onto the story below. Oh, I will be updating this on FFNet Friday mornings weekly as mentioned in the summary.

Edited by mossysauce

* * *

><p><strong><em>What is your desire,<em>**_ **Adventurer?**_

"Boss, pay attention. I'd rather not have you rez the beginners."

_Huh?... Oh, right, I'm playing as Las Boss._ The pre-teen shook his head, trying to fight the drowsiness making his eyelids sink. He looked at the computer screens before him.

Almost all of them had some sort of complex programs running or some kind of character login screen. However, the screen right before him showed four people, all game character models, standing in some kind of forest. The two younger character models were fighting goblins as the two adult ones stood nearby where they could assist if need to. It was a game the pre-teen knew quite well: Elder Tales, a post-apocalyptic fantasy world MMORPG.

[Sorry. Nodded off for a moment.] The pre-teen typed into the computer, using his foot to move the mouse and click on one of the young characters. His character - a tall, white haired man - used a healing spell to replenish the health of the samurai-looking boy on the screen. He used the other foot to direct another mouse over the other screens, checking the complex programs.

_Still no sign of the damn bug keeping the Alpha servers from connecting to the main game server,_ the pre-teen huffed. He was getting tired of doing all this work just because he was the only one who knew the programs well enough. _Need to train some of the others so I don't have to deal with this anymore._

"How long have you been up, Boss?" The pre-teen, referred to as Boss, looked at the other adult on the screen, a classic mage character with a white cloak and glasses. Even his calm and somewhat stoic tone of voice matched the mage persona on screen.

_How long have I been up?_ Las Boss looked around, finding food containers and wrappers littered around him, piled higher than the mess of papers, computer parts, and such that took over the small bedroom. It was a disaster zone. The only clean area was where several computer monitors and towers sat, humming right along with the air conditioners that were helping to keep the room cool. Las Boss snatched up a half eaten sandwich of the top of the pile and bit into it. The bread was slightly stale, but still perfectly edible.

[No clue. A couple of days?] Las Boss typed, hitting the keys hard. He could even feel the bags under his eyes. His whole body felt like it was sagging and ready to just fall over. It was only Las Boss's own will power that keep his body working.

"Wait, where have you been? I would have noticed you playing several days straight." The mage character asked, concern in his voice.

[Been working. Trying to debug whatever is blocking Alpha server from connecting to Elder Tales. Kind of regretting taking up the CEOs' offer to bring the game to my world as the director.] Las Boss popped his neck. His whole body felt oddly stiff and achy despite the feeling that it would melt to jelly the instant he relaxed. _Must have been working longer than I needed to be._

"If that was the case, then you should have denied my offer. I shouldn't have asked for your help when you need sleep." Las Boss chuckled at the scolding he was getting.

"Ah, Minori, keep an eye on Touya's HP," The mage said, focusing back on the two younger characters.

"Hai!" A panicked girl's voice came up as the shrine maiden character cast a spell on the samurai character.

[Ma, ma. It's what I get for leaving the bad game.] Las Boss was slamming his fingers into the keyboard. Sheer willpower kept him from slamming a fist into the monitors before him. That and fixing one of his computers would take too much time. Even though there was now a company that made the small parts, he was still working on training people to make said computers.

_"Oh, you quit the academy? Why not help us make Elder Tales reach a broader audience." More like work me to my bloody death, bastards! _Las Boss thought as he clicked onto his internet menu and opened up a new window on the side monitor. It was a forum for Elder Tales

"Las Boss, you're not thinking of possibly... You know?" The mage character said, serious concern coming from the screen. Las Boss only rolled his eyes.

[No. Even I know Life is a Permadeath game with no restart. Though, there are always loopholes and glitches in any game. Even in bad games like this one I am in.] Las Boss clicked onto the forum window and opened a new thread. _What should I start this time? Maybe tease the release of my webcomic that will be published soon for advertising the new updates? Though, I wish there was a way to restart this shit game. Maybe even change it into a much better game that I can play properly._

"Oh. Venting on the forums?"

[Venting on the forums. Hey, what do you think, tease webcomic release and publication or start another forum fiction?] Las Boss frowned at the screen. He was trying to think, but his head felt foggy and slow. _Mayb_e _I should hit the hay._

"Idiot! Why are you doing that?" Las Boss jumped, barely catching the bottle of water next to him that he knocked over. Even with the cap on tight, he did not want it to fall and possibly spill all over. Though, Las Boss found he impressed the two child characters with hearing voices of awe. He looked back at the screen, finding he activated an attack spell that killed a goblin in one shot.

"What you doing anyways, [ ]?" Las Boss looked behind him. There were several people standing there. At least two adults and some kids his age. The fact that they seemed to be shadows dancing in the light of monitor made it hard to tell. He rubbed his eyes, looking again with no change. In fact, he could not even make out any details on them. Just blurs of dull colors and shadows seemingly waving in the dim lights.

_Either I really need to sleep or the last few weeks have finally killed my eyes. _Las Boss turned around, typing into the computer. [Did you say anything? I was distracted.]

"Wow! I have never seen televisions like these." A shady hand reach for one of Las Boss's monitors and was slapped away by Las Boss. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That is quite rude, [ ]-san. By the way, how can you hold yourself up in your room? Even the most solitary insects are slightly social." Hushed whispering went on behind Las Boss, but he blocked it out.

"Stop ignoring us, [ ]! Because of you, sensei won't stop sulking!"

"[ ], I came here to apologize and I want you to return to the academy... I shouldn't have yelled at you."

_I am not going to answer back. Speaking is useless._ Las Boss thought, frowning with getting no answer from the mage. Though, the mage was one of the silent brooding types, always careful with his words.

_Unlike me who kept saying what comes to my mind. My voice has no creditably anymore in this shit game. No matter how much I yell, it has no merit to people playing this game. I can't change anything no matter how much I try. Everything keeps repeating in the same cycle, _Las Boss looked at the timer on one of the monitors. It was quickly nearing zero. _Ah, that might be why he is not answering. The extension is about to launch._

A demented grin crossed Las Boss's face. _Oh, yeah. This should work for a good venting session on the forums._ Las Boss clicked back onto the forums window and typed. [The Adventurer's Diary of an Alien Pioneer. Las Boss Fic.] Las Boss paused for a second before a slight chuckled left his lips.

[A view of Elder Tales from the eyes of a real offworlder. However, this unique Adventurer discovers the world of Adventurers and monsters is becoming one with his world. Our hero rushes to find the answers, but can he stop this catastrophe from happening? Or will he fail with grave costs?]

Las Boss nodded slightly as he hit the create button. The forum thread appearing and quickly pinning the thread to the top of the forum for all to see. _I'll work on this in the morning once I sleep some. With how I am now, anything I type would be crap. Also need to keep it from being spoilerish of the major new content of the extension._

"[ ]-san, please stop ignoring us. I understand you're probably angry at Umino-san, but you shouldn't throw your ninja career away."

_Wait. What did he just say?_

"If he is this skilled at technology, no wonder the dope-I mean, [ ] sucks at the academy. There are hardly any classes on technology."

_What the hell?_ Las Boss looked back at the shadows, their figures becoming slightly more defined. He could not tell who they were, but he could still hear them talking. They seemed somewhat happy that he had turned around.

"What a troublesome hobby, [ ]. Probably costs you a lot, too."

"P-P-Please c-ome b-back, [ ]-kun."

_Why the hell am I not hearing that label?_ Las Boss thought, realizing what was off. They were trying to call him by that label everyone in his village said was his name. Yet, each time the shadows tried to say it, nothing came out of their mouths.

An alarm shrilled on the computers and Las Boss snapped his head back to see several programs flashing warning signs. He quickly typed away, bringing the coding up. _What the hell? What's happened to Elder Tales? The data's_ _wrong!_

"What's going on, dope?" Las Boss only saw all of his screens cut off, just like a power outage. A reel video flashed across all the screens. Odd words in shining flames shined off the black before a white moon appear.

"Guh?" Las Boss suddenly found he could not breath with room filled with water and he was floating along with other things. _What the hell?!_ Las Boss looked back only for his entire sight to turn black. He was panicking around in the darkness, only rushing water went into his mouth when he opened it to breathe.

_What is going on?! _Las Boss closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do. His lungs burnt for air, yet no matter where he reached he could not touch anything.

"Boss... Boss... Come on, Boss! Cough it out!"

"Gasp!" Las Boss opened his eyes to see two shadows over him. Pain filled his chest, making him lunge upward to hacked up the water in his throat. His lungs burning each time he paused for breath.

"Las, you alright, bro?" a voice asked, the sound of armor clanking. "Sky diving and drowning festival, much?"

"No..gu...?" Las Boss gripped his throat, the burning feeling growing. He took deep breaths, trying to cool his lungs, yet it seem to fuel the fire instead.

"Las Boss, how do you feel?" Las Boss looked at the other voice and his eyes widened. A beady eyed man frowned, reaching for a pouch on his belt under his white cloak. His dark blue hair and simple clothes under the cloak recognizable to Las Boss.

"Sir-uh." Las Boss grunted. He rubbed his throat, still burning even though the fire in his lungs was beginning to cool down. He rubbed his throat with his fingers before putting hand before his face with feeling something off with his hands.

"Ua?" A callused adult's hand, that of a man of a craftsman trade appeared before Las Boss's face. He quickly looked up the hand's arm, finding it was connected to his body. Las Boss shot to his feet and would have fallen over if the mage and other shadow had not grabbed him. Looking down, he noticed how pale his skin was, making his bluish tattoos and dark clothing stand out.

"Hey, take it easy, dude," Las Boss looked at the other voice. It was a knight with a friendly face filled with concern and in full body armor . "You're health is still low."

_My health?_ Las Boss tried to focus on the mage next to him. Several transparent screens suddenly appeared before the mage's face. A menu connecting to various things. _Wait... This is, _Las Boss trembled with realizing where he had seen the menu before.

"You're seeing the status menu, right?" the mage asked. Las Boss quickly nodded, his throat still on fire even though he felt a slight chill. He soaked to the bone with water as his clothes clung to his skin. "I don't know for sure, but I believe we are stuck within the game. Within Elder Tales."

_Elder Tales...The MMORPG. _Las Boss glanced at his surroundings. He was in a city of skyscrapers, yet Mother Nature had seized control and reclaimed the land. Buildings were worn, falling apart and brittle with age, yet the plants were vigorous and filled to the brim with life. _Akiba... We're in Akiba in the game._

"Las, you okay? You got a weird grin on your face." The voice brought a name to Las Boss's mind. This knight was an old friend who had not been on Elder Tales for two years, the mighty Guardian Naotsugu. His cheerful face matched the jolly voice and personality Las Boss knew from his memories.

"... You do realize this might actually be a dream come true for Boss, the gaming addict." The mage sighed, adjusting his glasses. His voice and appearance matched exactly to what Las Boss remembered as Shiroe, the solo-playing Enchanter, he had been helping just before the expansion. "Especially with how his life has been going. He quit the academy."

"Really! The tenacious Las quitting his dream job?" Naotsugu shouted, recoiling. "That's scarier than a man who hates panties and ladies!"

_Academy? _Las Boss thought before his eyes widened. In an instant, thousands of thoughts and data flooded into his mind. Labels people had called him, how people had treated him, finding Elder Tales. Yet...

_Wasn't... I always Las Boss?_ Las Boss thought. He still had many of his memories, but there were odd holes; remembering going to an academy and what was taught there, but not exactly what it was called.

As he dug deeper into his memories, he realized what was all missing. All the labels connected to his - technically - name were gone and other such information. Only the generic ones people called him by remained. In fact, the only names he remembered clearly were those of the characters of Elder Tales, all of them, and his own characters like Las Boss.

"Heh...heh..."

"Huh?" Both men watched as Las Boss burst into laughter, falling out of their grip and onto the ground.

"Did Las go whacko?" Naotsugu asked, giving a scared look to Shiroe.

"No. He just realized the situation. You forget he did this even in the chat box." Shiroe said, calmly stating with a slight smile. This only earned him a skeptic look from the knight.

_Reset! Reset!_ Las Boss thought, his lungs once again burning from lack of oxygen._ I can't believe it! The shit game glitched out and reset. And it even rebooted as Elder Tales instead of the last shitty game location._

"Boss, let's get to some place safer." Las Boss snapped out of his wheezing laughter, seeing Shiroe's hand outstretched to him. "You need time to rest and recover your health. Save your healing spells for an emergency."

"H...Ty s." Las Boss said, flinching as Shiroe helped him up. He grabbed his throat, feeling the heat from it. _Why is my voice not working?_

"What's wrong, Las? Why are you not having a shouting to the rooftops in a joy festival?" Naotsugu asked.

"Nu... Sho...fev." Las Boss said, flinching at the pain and burning while trying to speak. He could manage hisses and grumbles, but never a full word.

"There's no debuff. I mean, no sign that this is a direct status effect from the game," Shiroe said, narrowing his eyes at Las Boss, his face serious and emotionless.

"But, if he can't speak, doesn't that mean he can't cast spells?" Naotsugu asked while Las Boss looked at his status windows. Sure enough, no debuffs. Las Boss opened his spell menu, finding he could easily control it with his mind.

_Wait. The no combat rule might be still in effect. If I use an attack, it might summon the Royal Guard to arrest me...Ah! This should keep me from summoning the city's security system... Well, if they are still real. _Las Boss held out his hand. "Bug Light" Las Boss said, grinning with seeing the little orb of light appear. It was smiling back at him. "A...so...Mmmm." Las Boss hummed, frowning at Shiroe and Naotsugu.

"... No way," Shiroe said, his face becoming grim.

"What? You know why Las can't talk?" Naotsugu asked, watching the ball of light pout at him.

"Las Boss never used the chat system before," Shiroe said, his voice wavering as he tried to keep calm. "How we got here... might have forgot to bring his complete voice."

"Seriously? How is Las suppose to declare his love of the ladies' panties without-Hey! Get this thing out of my face." Las Boss chuckled at the sight of his little light orb stuck to Naotsugu's face before seeing the sacred looks he was getting from Shiroe and Naotsugu, probably due to his sinister, raspy chuckle.

"Let's find a place to regroup and assess the situation." Shiroe said, easily shifting out of the awkward scene. Both Naotsugu and Las Boss nodded before Shiroe lead the way. Las Boss felt odd for a few minutes, wobbling as he walked on his new, taller legs before finding a confident stride.

_So, I can cast spells, but can't speak?_ Las Boss thought, noticing the three of them were not the only people there. Many people were panicking in the streets, wearing armor and the costumes of a fantasy world hero. The people running food stands and such were confused by these odd people's panic, trying to ignore it and go on with their lives. _True. I never... No way._ Las Boss almost stopped, but kept walking. Both the mage and knight before him did not noticed his slight pause.

_The saved data loaded incorrectly, _Las Boss thought, realizing his exact issue. He remembered seeing a warning of sorts before the shit game glitched. _Thankfully, it's just my voice, but I wonder how bad this corruption is? Oh well, as long as the glitches aren't bad, I don't care._ Las Boss simply smiled at the panicked looks of the other players now trapped in the game of Elder Tales. _At least compared to the shit game I was in, this is a game I can play._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can afford all this?" A somewhat plumped man asked, standing behind a booth.<p>

_Seriously?_ Las Boss gritted his teeth, annoyed at the shopkeeper before him. It's been like this with each shop Shiroe, Naotsugu, and he had entered. All because of one issue.

"Yes, my friend can." Shiroe spoke up, snapping Las Boss from his fury.

"Then why is your friend not speaking?" The shopkeeper asked, a skeptic look on his face. His eyes aimed right at the notepad in Las Boss's hand. "It's always the silent ones who steal."

"He can't speak, but that does not mean he has no money." Las Boss smirked at the shopkeepers shock when he poured a hand full of gold coins onto the booth counter. "We are able bodied Adventurers, after all."

_Of course. We can easily rob and kill you with being level ninety as well._ Las Boss thought. His two friends and himself at least confirmed so far the world they were in was either related or the very game Elder Tales.

The three were stuck within their avatars, but the different bodies paid off with having all their attacks and spells of their level ninety characters. Robbing a place would be easy for the three, though all three were against it. There was no point in stealing when you had plenty of money and supplies you needed already.

"I can tell." The shopkeeper took the money, still wary of the three. "But, do you know why all the other Adventurers are acting odd today? I had a few come at me shouting for me to get some kind of GM thing. You all never acted like this before." The shopkeeper glanced at the other Adventurers. Some of which still in a panic or collapsed completely into depression due to the fear and stress.

-Something has changed. They are shocked by it, hence the odd things you beem seeing.- The shopkeeper frowned at what Las Boss wrote and showed him. -But, I recommend you keep stock of your wares. The next few hours will get hectic.-

"You're an Adventurer, not a shop owner. However, thank you for your purchases." Las Boss rolled his eyes, but stuff the items he bought into his Magic Bag. It still worked in storing much more than it appeared, just like when Elder Tales was a game.

"Las, why have you been on a buying spree since we left the building?" Naotsugu asked, all three of them leaving the market place with their purchases in their Magic Bags, "Planning to hold a real festival?" All three of them kept their eyes opened to their surroundings.

There were still players still panicking at their situation. Yet, now, it had quiet down. Many had formed grouped, talking in hushed tones. Some just stood there, waiting for someone to come and help with a helpless look in their eyes that Las Boss seen before. The shit game he was playing before had claimed many innocent gamers over and over again in the orphanage he went to.

_But, then again, some people were deal a good hand in that shit game. That is, till it turned on them,_ Las Boss thought before focusing back on the knight. -You already forgot our conversation before, underwear knight.-

"Of course not! You two still have yet to announce your love of panties!" Shiroe and Las Boss moved away from Naotsugu. "Why are you closet perverts moving away?"

"We simply gotten supplies before the rush happens." Shiroe said, ignoring Naotsugu's question. He adjusted his glasses, looking over the other players. Las Boss noticed the wary eyes on them. "This world has no laws outside possibly not fighting in the player cities. People will realize this soon and try to create their own order out of the chaos that could spark any moment. It will be a mess."

"Scary. So, what are your plans, Beady Eyes, NEET?" Naotsugu sighed, "Is this reason we made a party? Part of the plan?" Naotsugu and Shiroe looked at Las Boss when he snapped his fingers.

-There really isn't a plan yet. There is just so little we know that our goal now is to get information. We have no worries for supplies now.-

"Indeed. Though, I rather not test our luck outside Akiba for information. Not with the fact we have no clue that death here is like the game or like real life yet." Shiroe added, nodding at Las Boss. In Elder Tales, players who died in battle revived in the Cathedral. Though, testing that was something none of the three wanted to volunteer for.

"But, what else is there really to know. We are either stuck either in the game or now in a fantasy world like the light novels. I understand we might need to figure out the fighting system, but so far everything else is just like the real world or like the game." Naotsugu sighed, shrugging at the two glasses wearing men.

_Yep. Games are won by those who have the most, yet accurate information. _Las Boss nodded before realizing something. He showed his notebook for his response, yet the two others were not noticing Las Boss's notebook.

"There are plenty of things we need to figure out. Like if we still get hungry and such," Shiroe said, though avoiding the looks of the hopeless players glancing at them for help. "However, we need to be on guard. We have no idea how bad things can go at this point."

_Guys? Seriously?_

"But, it is not the worse. dude. I mean, we have food and can buy a hotel room." Naotsugu grinned at Shiroe.

_I need to say something! If you don't look, I will do something to ya._ Las Boss thought, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"The issue isn't so much sustaining ourselves," Shiroe sighed, frowning at Naotsugu. "We don't know how this world works. It could be just like the game or it could far more different with magic involved. Also, we have no clue how everyone will react once out of the current shock. Not everyone can adapt to such a situation."

_That's it. You two asked for it._ Las Boss put a finger from each hand into his mouth. An evil smirk on his lips as the other two had yet to notice him.

"That is true. This could become a chaos fes-ACK!" Naotsugu and Shiroe jumped with getting a wet willy to their ears. "Ew! Gross festival!" Naotsugu and Shiroe moved away from Las Boss.

_Finally noticed me, eh?_ Las Boss let a chuckle out before showing his notebook. The two men noticed various comments from the mute man, mostly of annoyance that they weren't allowing him in on the conversation.

"Ah, sorry," Shiroe slightly bowed, sheepishly scratching his head.

"You are hard to notice when quiet. At least the chat had a bing to give us a clue when you texted something." Natosugu sighed, giving a wary eye at Las Boss. "But, do you really think the problem is your body?"

-Yeah. I am a twelve year old. It is probably the only incorrect data I can think would cause my voice to not work.- Las Boss shrugged. There could be other reasons. However, the best clue is the fact we are now in our avatars from Elder Tales, yet everyone sounds like they did before on voice chat. _If the voice is too young for an older body, then of course my voice would not work._

"Don't you have an Appearance Reset Potion?" Naotsugu asked with a smirk. "You can fix this problem festival in an instant!"

-Yep. Hence the rush for supplies as the shopkeepers. It would be more suspicious of a twelve year old Adventurer than a mute man.-

"He's right." Shiroe sighed, before looking at Las Boss. "But, you should change your body. I am amazed you are find walking with such a difference in height. I am still tripping over my feet even though my character is only a few inches taller." Las Boss nodded in agreement.

_If I had not have practiced with different body heights, I would be screwed. Though, this body was here before. I got clear muscle memory and it reacts to my thoughts quite well. _Las Boss thought, looking at his arms. They were much longer than his original body's arms, but it no longer even felt weird using them. It was like he used them every day, in fact.

"Heh. That would make you the mascot of the story!" Naotsugu shouted, getting a nasty glare from Las Boss.

_Just wait till I get my voice back, panties lover._ Las Boss sighed, reaching into his Magic Bag. He pulled out a vial with a man and woman sculpture on it and orange liquid inside. Appearance Reset Potions were given at a failed event that flopped years ago. It allowed for the player who uses it to change the physical appearance settings of their avatar, so it was mostly a gag item. However, Las Boss knew the potions still sold for a lot of gold in the game due to rarity and with constantly making items of high enough quality for some people asking to trade such items in exchange for such a rare potion.

"Santa Claus?"

"Huh?" All three looked down, seeing a cute little girl standing before them.

"Are you Santa Claus?" All three paled at the adult woman's voice that came from the girl's month.

"Ah.. .Oh! Wait, she's talking to you, Las!" Naotsugu laughed while Las Boss grumbled.

_Yet you guys won't tell me who this Santa Claus is that everyone calls me! All due to that damn costume for the Winter Festival!_ Las Boss gritted his teeth. Santa Claus was a nickname given to him for some reason due to all the items he given away due to all the crafting he done around the Winter Festival event. Since he was paid through the game itself, there was no point for Las Boss to sell the crafted items unless of really high rarity and such.

_I would have not had fun with the crafting system and gotten the Crafting Sage title. I wonder if I can do potions and crafting like in real life now?_ Las Boss sighed before seeing the girl's eyes light up with seeing his Appearance Reset Potion.

"Can I buy your potion?" The girl said in a kid like tone. However, she was shocked when Las Boss shook his head to both sides hard.

"I'm sorry, but Boss needs it for himself." Shiroe sighed. "You should look in the market before everyone begins to get stuff off the market."

"But… There's one right here!" The girl shouted, pulling out several small balls.

"What?" Naotsugu asked before the girl threw them on the ground and a smokescreen covered them all. "What the fuck festival?!"

_Huh?_ Las Boss suddenly felt something grab the potion and pull on it. _No, you are not taking this!_ "Flaming-"

"No! Las!" Las Boss was choked from someone hitting his throat through a choke hold. "The guards will be summoned if you use a fighting technique! That would be a death festival! Game over!" Las Boss looked down, seeing Naotsugu's gauntlet against his neck with his very narrowed vision.

_So what? That kid stole my potion! Oh, that's it!_ "Healing Wind!" Las Boss shouted unleashing a torrent of healing green wind for the smoke to the cleared. Shiroe was coughing, trying to breathe while Naotsugu looked around in shock.

Las Boss searched his surroundings, seeing surprised bystanders and a small bag full of gold coins before his feet. He collapsed to his knees, realizing that bag was the only sign the thief was once there.

"She must of had a thief type subclass," Shiroe said, his breathing heavy from his coughing. "Are you alright, Boss?"

_This is not even a fourth of how much a Appearance Reset Potion is worth!_ Las Boss sunk his head, holding the bag of gold. _At least give me the proper payment if you're going to take my only means to my old body… Though, I can't remember what I looked like except my face is roughly the same._

"That was a rude festival." Naotsugu sighed, "Though, I don't blame her for aiming for Las. He looks more like a bad guy than a hero."

"That was rude coming from you, open pervert." Shiroe said back, smirking with the scowl he got from the knight.

"You're just as villainous, Beady-Eyed Closet Pervert," Naotsugu said, pouting at the mage.

_So what about looks! I just got robbed,_ Las Boss glared at Naotsugu before slightly flinching. _Oh, now I get it._ A tired, somewhat mean looking face stared back at Las Boss. Bags under the person's eyes and a pale face to match the sickly appearance of someone close to dying or been on the darker side of a city for too long. The fact it was his own pair of determined filled eyes staring back at Las Boss in Naotsugu's reflecting armor just gave him chills.

_I really need to make sure never to pull so many all-nighters in a month span again… Was it a month?_ Las Boss let out a sigh, standing up. He put the bag of coins into his magic bag. _Oh well. I gotten used to this body, so just some more training and I should be fine… But my voice…_

"AAAAGH!" Shiroe and Naotsugu watched as Las Boss threw his head back, ruffling his hair in frustration.

"Calm down, Boss." Las Boss looked at Shiroe, finding the mage's hand on his shoulder. "Let's look through the markets. You have plenty of money to buy the potion if we find it?"

-Hopefully. The price is probably shooting up now as we speak.- Las Boss showed his notepad. However, Las Boss had a chill go up his spine. He noticed Shiroe tensing as well.

"Shiroe? Shiroe! Is that you?" A cheerful voice chimed.

"Huh? Who's that?" Naotsugu turned while Shiroe and Las Boss moved behind him. Las Boss saw the blond elf heading straight for them with a bright smile and bouncing melons.

"Boss…" Shiroe said, his head dropping for his glasses to hide his eyes.

Las Boss smirked with a nod to Shiroe. _Activating the Anti-Hugger Shield!_

"Huh? What are you two doing," Naotsugu yelped as both mages pushed the knight before them.

"I am glad I found you, Shiroe!" The elf latched onto the Guardian, hugging him without realizing it. "Huh?"

"S-Sorry. Shiroe used me as a-"

"You're the Guardian who saved me!" The elf chimed before hugging him more. "You can touch my boobs as a reward!"

"Agh! What the hell is this girl talking about," Naotsugu shouted, trying to get the woman off. "Get her off!"

"Seems Maryelle knows Naotsugu from somewhere." Shiroe chuckled.

_True. Which is odd considering he just logged in after two years hiatus._ Las Boss thought, but was enjoying the scene of Naotsugu struggling to get free of the mighty Sunflower of Akiba, Maryelle.

The elf was the guild master of the small guild, Crescent Moon Alliance. Even though the body of the woman was a graceful elf, Maryelle's smile and cheerful demeanor was clearly her own identity that Las Boss could recognize anywhere.

_Yet, amazingly, she's still teasing now and can hug all she can with this now reality. Even in the game, she would hug other people with the hugging button._ Las Boss sighed, shaking his head with remembering all the times Maryelle teased him over voice chat to try and get a response from him. However, he flinched with seeing Maryelle's attention shifted to him.

"Ah! Las Boss is here, too," Maryelle hummed happily. "Shiroe, can we talk? Ah… In a better place. It's like a funeral here."

The silence whispers around them went abuzzed, many of the others looking at them with either looks of wariness or hope. Las Boss frowned, but simply ignored the looks. He got used to such looks from when he was still in the orphanage, where suicide and depression was commonplace. _That and seeing it over and over again makes you numb of it._

"Ah, yes. Where do you wish for us to go?" Shiroe asked, trying his best to focus on Maryelle and away from the lifeless eyes laid on them.

_I don't blame Shiroe. It takes time to adapt to such looks. Though I gotten used it long ago,_ Las Boss sighed, though would like a change from the gloomy scene around them. Not even the hardened of souls could stand such conditions for long. Though, Las Boss was a bit different. _I wonder how many times have I been in their shoes before?_

"Let's go to the Guild Hall Building. We have plenty of private space in the Crescent Moon guild hall." Maryelle said, relief filled her voice. All three man nodded and followed her, wanting a chance to breathe without the despair crashing down around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Authornote: Doing an early release Thanksgiving Week for both Wattpad and FFNet. Happy Thankgiving and hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.

* * *

><p>"This stupid menu!" Naotsugu roared, barely blocking the balls of light being shot at him with his shield. "These controls suck!"<p>

"Naotsugu! Two from your left!" Shiroe shouted, standing at the top of a building. Naotsugu blocked the two overgrown weasels with briars wrapped around their tails with his shield. However, the weasels used the vines stuck to their tails to whip at him while holding onto Naotsugu's shield.

"They stink! Get them off!" Naotsugu whipped his shield to get the weasels off only to yell when one of the blasts of light hit his back.

"Icicle Ripper!" Las Boss shouted, unleashing a spell of ice. It hit Naotsugu's shield, bouncing off to knock the weasels off his shield and back at the weasels unleashing the light attacks.

"Thanks, Las!" Naotsugu said, rushing before Las Boss and blocking the renewed barrage of distance spells from the weasels, Briar Weasels.

_Would help if you just hot key your attacks! _Las Boss thought, chanting under his soft breath for another spell. "Servant Summon: Wild Boar!" Las Boss shouted for a complex circle to form before him and a wild boar launched out of it. It bowled right into the weasels, scattering them.

"Boss, Naotsugu! Fall back for now!" Shiroe shouted, making Las Boss to look up and see him moving his hands to work his own menu.

"Roger!" Naotsugu shouted, giving Las Boss cover from the weasels' attacks while the boar attacked and managed to kill one of the weasels. "This isn't like a game at all," Naotsugu looked back at the weasels as the boar ran backed to Las Boss to be healed.

_This is a game. Just a tough one to fight in, _Las Boss thought, holding out his spread. "Healing Wind!" Las Boss shouted, hitting his servant and Naotsugu with gentle green wind.

"Las, can you make them scatter?" Naotsugu asked, relief on his face with his wounds healing.

"Lightning Fall!" Las Boss shouted, unleashing a torrent of lighting from a seal under the weasels, forcing them to move to the sides. Naotsugu and Las Boss ran back, gaining some ground between them and the weasel. The boar stood between them and the weasels.

"Those buggers are tough!" Naotsugu shouted, stopping and readying his shield as the weasels recovered.

"I'll use a Nightmare Sphere-Whoa!" Shiroe shouted, drawing Las Boss and Naotsugu's attention to above in the destroyed building. "A Triffid?" Shiroe gasped, bound by the vines of a moving plant. It opened it's huge purple bud, exposing the flower to be actually a mouth of razor sharp teeth. "Oh, shit. Where did it come from!" Shiroe managed to shout before the wind was knocked out of him when the Triffid slammed him into the wall. He did not get a chance to breathe with one of its vines with a cone like object on the end slammed into his stomach.

"Shiroe!" Naotsugu shouted before seeing Las Boss bolt past him.

"Willow Spirits!" A mess of glowing vines shoot off the building which Las Boss used to leap up on and easily reach the ledge Shiroe was on.

"No! Stop!" Shiroe grunted, kicking at the vines that keep hitting him.

_Just use the hot keys!_ Las Boss thought, glaring at Shiroe. "Call Storm!" Las Boss shouted as his body glowed, steam coming off it.

"Boss?" Shiroe gasped, getting another vine punching his gut.

"Flaming Cage!" Fire engulfed around the Triffid, causing it to howl in pain. Shiroe gasped when Las Boss cut him free from the vines and dragged him back as the flames overtook the monster and made it collapsed to the ground.

"Boss, how did you do that?" Shiroe asked, shocked at the man before him. He watched as Las Boss chanted another spell.

"Icicle Ripper!" Las Boss roared, unleashing a torrent on the Briar Weasels going straight for Naotsugu with overtaking the boar.

"Yeesh," Naotsugu sighed, watching the weasels easily torn apart and dropped dead. "Overkill much, huh, Las?"

_Of course it is, _Las Boss sighed, reaching into the traveler's cabinet on his back and pulling out a potion. He tossed it to Shiroe who quickly gulped it down, his health status bar recovering the lost HP. _Those monsters are well below our levels. A level 90 Druid's Icicle Ripper can one-hit kill all of them, especially with the Call Storm buff on._

"Boss, how did you use those attacks without a command?" Shiroe asked while Las Boss looked at his own menus. He saw the one skill he been waiting all day to finally get out of cool down. He pressed the now lit up skill with his finger.

His body instantly moved, making his hands come together in a hand sign of form. "Henge no Jutsu!" Smoke exploded forth from his body, instantly causing him to hack and heave while his body shifted form.

"Boss? You okay?" Shiroe asked before yelping with getting kicked in the knee.

"Of course I am alright. My HP is more than a small raid boss!" Las Boss shouted, now looking up at Shiroe's face with his foot planted on Shiroe's knee. "Use your damn hot keys! Any skill link to those will automatically be used if you-Hack hack!" Las Boss gagged, his throat suddenly burning. Las Boss grabbed the canteen Shiroe had taken out of his Magic Bag and gulped a mouth of water down. It did not stop the burning, but reduced it enough to stop the coughing.

"Let's move out of the Archive Tower Forest," Shiroe sighed, looking down at Naotsugu. "I think we have gotten enough information."

"Oa..ku…" Shiroe frowned at Las Boss as he took out his notebook, the now pre-teen writing in it quickly. -Fine. Give a minute for voice to recover.-

"Understand," Shiroe said as both of them walked towards a staircase that was still holding together.

_Agh. This bites, _Las Boss groaned, rubbing his burning throat. He looked at his HP to see it was half of the 23058 he had. His monstrous MP was still mostly full, almost the 503908, but he knew all the well how MP costly his spells were. _But, how did my HP and MP jumped so much? I mean, originally it was just 7630 in HP and 12170 in MP when Elder Tales was just a video game. I was scheduled to be a raid boss for one of the events after the launch of the expansion, but my status were normal when playing just before waking up here._ Las Boss pondered, trying hard to understand what was going on.

"Naotsugu, do you have some skills set to your hot keys?" Shiroe asked once the two reached Naotsugu.

"Yeah. I have Shield Smash on my first one." Naotsugu said, raising an eyebrow at the two mages.

"Try using Shield Smash without a command… Ah, do it like the motion you seen when it was still a game." Shiroe asked, making a swinging motion.

"Sure… Shield Smash!" Naotsugu shouted, his shield glowing green as he swung it away from the others. "Oh! It worked! Wait, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Naotsugu whined, puffing his cheeks out in anger.

"I been trying to tell you two the whole time." Las Boss said in his raspy voice, showing them his notebook filled with insults at them all while telling them to use the hot keys. "We need to figure out a fix for communication with me in battle. My Henge's cooldown is exactly 18 hours, which sucks considering I can only use it for half an hour."

"Except when Henrietta got eyes on ya." Naotsugu smirked as Las Boss shivered.

_Why the hell did the woman that was one of the sensible in Crescent Moon Alliance had to be a lolicon?_ Las Boss thought, remembering being chased around by Maryelle's guild advisor while meeting with Maryelle. All when he discovered skills he had in his old world passed into this world with being unable to talk in the meeting. "But, fighting is much like the two games combined. You have a limited field of vision and the enemies can dodge or actually hit us unlike before when it would not count." Las Boss said, changing the subject off the lolicon.

"Yeah. Even though the monsters we faced are low levels, they are still scary. And their breath reek," Naotsugu groaned, slightly turning green. "Though, pain is amazingly low. Kind of like stubbing your toe on a cabinet corner."

"Ow…" Shiroe flinched, a bit pale.

_Must not like pain, huh?_ Las Boss nodded in agreement with Naotsugu. _But, then again, Shiroe and I are mages, so we technically stressed away from the main battlefield. The fact I use a my own version of a hybrid of Shaman and Absorber build for a Druid is the only reason I am on the front lines._ Las Boss sighed. Builds were basically play styles used with the classes and a basic framework that many players seem to fall into. A hybrid takes advantage of two to three builds to make an unique style. _Oh, yeah. With it now no longer a video game, I wonder if any new builds will form?_

"But, that jutsu is kind of broken. Only being able to change your form for thirty minutes before having to deal with a cooldown of 18 hours makes it akin to an emergency skill." Shiroe said, summoning an orb of light along with Las Boss so they could see around them in the dark. "Is it from your world? The jutsu, that is?"

"You believe this chuuni of a game addict?" Naotsugu asked, frowning at Shiroe. "How can this brat be an alien? He plays Elder Tales, which is only on Earth."

"It's on my world as well. Only the Alpha server to test the Moon Server system wasn't on when this event happened hours ago." Las Boss sighed, crossing his arms. "Though, I don't blame jutsu being buggy. We were still in testing the new scroll system that would allow more master points and have more experience players help new players due to how some of the new scrolls work like the Moon Scrolls. However, they are suppose to be awesome. They are harder to learn."

"Moon Scrolls?" Shiroe asked before realizing something. "Wait, is that one of the new items along with others you showed me?"

"Wait? I know he works some for the Elder Tales company, but he shared company info with you?" Naotsugu asked, glaring at the two.

"Before they made me the director for the Moon Server for my world, I did concept art for Elder Tales for the past four years to pay for my subscriptions along with other payments and in-game gold. I sometimes have Shiroe double check me since he got a good design eye from CAD." Las Boss said, chuckling at the shock look from Naotsugu. "I was experimenting with also making the first graphic design company using computers and good printers through the new company I made as well as other such companies. But, looks like I am not going to see the results of those due to this."

"That's actually pretty good. I was expecting you to finally quit trying to be a ninja after I graduate." Shiroe said, smiling at a pouting Las Boss.

"I'm not happy as even though my business wealth increased tenfold, I didn't get a ryou yet due to still getting it all to launched off the ground." Las Boss sighed, _But, I barely remembering any of the major details of those businesses. Heck, I can't even tell if this is my old voice or a random one._ Las Boss rubbed his throat. _All I remember is what each business was about and what they did for the company. I also can remember just the bare basics of the jutsu and why I learned them._

The Henge no Jutsu was a jutsu ninja learned before their career. At least, in Las Boss's old world. Though using chakra, which was basically the same as mana here in this Elder Tale game turn reality, the ninja would transform their bodies. However, depending on the skill level, the henge would drop if hit or the user was stressed too much. _Yet, here it is one-hundred perfect solid, but last thirty minutes at the lowest level and I can't reuse it till almost a day later. I knew the scroll and jutsu system was being worked on, but this is buggier than homebrew games._

"Overachievement festival," Naotsugu sighed, using his sword to bash away brush as they moved through the zones. "No wonder you two are closet perverts. All you do is focus on work, work, work. Your computers must be loaded with girls!" Naotsugu pointed at them both.

"How perverted am I in your mind?" Shiroe shook his head.

"I think he's into tentacles." Las Boss said, getting both men to stare at him. "What? That was the fourth Triffid that attacked him today alone. It's like he got tentacle rape perfume on or something."

"Ha ha!" Naotsugu laughed while Shiroe recoiled.

"It's just my level! And I was alone, so they must have targeted me since you two were close together," Shiroe tried to defend himself, his face lightly pink with embarrassment.

_New material!_ Las Boss smirked, making Shiroe lose the color in his face. "Maybe you wanted them to go after you? You actually want tentacles to make love with ya instead of a-"

"No." Shiroe grabbed Las Boss, covering his mouth to shut him up. "I don't wanna hear that from you. You're freaking twelve, yet your mouth is fouler than an used toilet. This is the very reason I banned you from the public comments of my blog."

"So, it's bad?" Naotsugu asked, curious at the scene. The two had played with Las Boss for a while, so knew of his bad habits. Though, only Shiroe had any contacts with him outside Elder Tales when it was still a game hours ago.

"Yep. I am not even going to say much further as some of what he sometimes say makes me wonder who the hell taught him it." Shiroe sighed, letting Las Boss go.

"No one did. I taught myself when no one would explain what I saw in the red district to me. It's the only reason I ever watched anime and manga outside game related shows." Las Boss innocently said, making both men look at him with horror. _Not that I can tell them that I kind of experienced it, too. Just not with this body._

"No wonder you're a troll at times," Naotsugu sighed, "Though, with how hard it was for us to fight, I'm worried for Maryelle's crew."

"Ah, that's right. No one is wanting to risk losing their life to see if we revive like in the game," Shiroe said adjusting his glasses. "That's why I wanted to get information on how fighting works. If we work up from low level monsters and up, then we should be able to defend ourselves with no problems and avoid dying."

"Death festival would not be fun," Naotsugu said, looking at the ground. "Though, Maryelle only has half her group at level ninety?"

"No, only four of them including Maryelle is at level ninety. Half is below level fifty that is here now in this world. Add the fact there is one member in Susukino, Maryelle will have a lot on her plate. I just hope she got the items they had on sell in the market back and gotten supplies while they could."

"Probably did," Las Boss said, tapping his spear on his shoulder. "Maryelle maybe denser than a blond at times, but when it comes to those she cares for, she will do anything to ensure they are alright. Though, my worries is the fact there's no laws for Adventurers in this world. There's still rules, but rules are bendable."

"Yes. With how many guilds there are in Akiba, that should help keep some order here. Though, what I am worried about if the fact the Intercity Transport Gates are down. With no guides to figure out the Fairy Rings locations, the only means of transportation is through mounts and walking through zones to get to place to place." Shiroe sighed, shaking his head.

"Zones filled with monsters and tentacles for Shiroe!" Las Boss chimed, smiling at the glare he got from the Enchanter.

"Maybe that is your cup of tea, closet pervert. But, you rather it with girls getting it than you," Naotsugu teased before all three of them heard rumbling. "What's that?" Naotsugu asked, readying his sword before they heard it again.

"It seems we still need to eat," Shiroe said, all three of them realizing the rumbling was their stomachs.

"I'm actually feeling tired, too," Las Boss said, crossing his arms. "Though, we best just break to eat and return to Akiba. I rather not chance sleeping outside tonight."

"Agreed." Both men nodded, all of them sitting down to rest. A slight amount of drool came from their mouths when they pulled out each a packed bento from their magic bags. The light odor oddly not making them hungrier with how good it smelled.

"Yes! Bento feast festival!" Naotsugu chimed before biting into a piece of fried chicken. "...Huh?"

"What is it, Naotsugu?" Shiroe asked before biting into his riceball. Shiroe's face instantly grimaced.

_Weird… Bad lunches?_ Las Boss bit right into his sandwich. His reaction was spontaneous. "Ack! It tastes like nothing!" Las Boss shouted, spitting out his bite. All three looked at each other with a bit of worried before viciously biting into different foods, blanching with finding the same thing.

"WHY IS ALL THE FOOD LIKE SOGGY RICE CRACKERS?" The trio roared, causing the Goblins nearby to run away in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Authornote- Surprise! Bet no one was expecting a Friday update with the early upload. I actually am doing a triple chapter upload for this Friday as celebration for Black Friday(more like the fact I got out of doing the madness than the actual event, heh heh). The upside of buffers is it makes it possible for me to do this for holidays and such without worrying to much. Hope you all enjoy this holiday treat!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this escalated quite quickly,<em> Las Boss sighed, peeling an orange. His party was in relaxed at a table. _Still, four days and the markets still are wiped out of major supplies. No one even has an Appearance Reset Potion. Even the henge is not worth constantly using even after adding mastery points to it. _Las Boss looked at Shiroe and Naotsugu. Both looked a bit depressed, but trying their best to eat the food before them.

_My gag reflex is still as strong as ever. I can't even eat this tasteless shit. I thought only the patrons at the orphanage could pull off tasteless food._ Las Boss bit into an orange piece. His only salvation was the fact ingredient items had taste. Hence the past four days, he had eaten nothing but fruit and vegetables. And occasion fish that could be eaten without cooking, but those were now really rare on the market now along with other ingredient items.

They had tried cooking like in the old worlds. Yet, everything that Naotsugu and Shiroe cooked turned to strange goo or charcoal. Las Boss cooking looked the same horrifying way it did in his old world. None of them had the courage to test it, even when Las Boss explain his cooking always taste good even though it looked like it could star in horror game. Though, even Las Boss did not want to test his food with seeing the other two's cooking.

_But, food is the least of our worries._ Las Boss took note of the billboard in the inn they were in. It was covered with flyers for guild recruitment. Even the people around them were giving them worried glances. From looking through the menus, almost all the people around them were in a guild.

-I rather not get asked by another guild again today.- Las Boss wrote on his pad, pushing it into the middle of the table for the other two to see with a quill pen on it. Shiroe put his tasteless sandwich down and took the pad.

-I understand. Though, all three of us prefer not to be bound to a guild.- Shiroe wrote, pushing it back into the middle. It was the only means of private communication they had in such a public place since the chat menu was gone.

-Correct. Also, I don't want to give Maryelle a burden festival. If we joined her guild temporary only to get out of these invites, we could draw unneeded attention to her guild due to our past.- Naotsugu added.

-It's also easier to get information with not being bound by a guild. However, it seems Akiba is setting up an order in the worse kind of way.- Las Boss wrote, all of them frowning. With everyone in a panic, everyone was turning to guilds as a way to find solace and allies. _But, due to the chaos created, many people have shifted to an Us Vs. Them mentality. If they weren't in the guild you were in, you couldn't trust them. Outsiders without a guild were seen as either potential recruits or a threat._

-Yes. But there is nothing we can do.- A tired sigh came from Shiroe's lips as he pushed the pad back.

-In a sense, food and survival is easy to get. Yet, it is hell with food that tastes like soggy crackers and all drinks taste like tap water.- Naotsugu added his opinion on the pad.

-That, and dying does not take us out of this world.- Shiroe pointed out, the tired look on the three only getting heavier. As soon as the trio got back to Akiba on the second day being trapped in this world, they found out Adventurers do revive in this world. Some guy pissed off the Royal Guard and got himself killed, reviving in the Cathedral some time later. However, that was also when everything began to go downhill.

It was an odd version of chaos that Las Boss never seen before even with the many experiences he had. The guilds going into requirement mode and people quickly becoming suspicious was one thing he expected. Yet, now, the issue was the boredom. Unlike in some of the stories Las Boss watched and read as well as seeing it with his own eyes in his old world, mostly everyone in this world had a means to earn the money or supplies to easily get food and water. That and getting a place to stay was just as cheap. Hence there was no need for survival as it is simply given to them.

_There's no purpose. A game needs a purpose to be enjoyable, _Las Boss thought, though he already had his own goals. Though, at the moment, he could only gather information that only now seems pointless to him. _Something is wrong with my memories. I can't even remember my hair color from my old self. However, I wonder if this is the same for everyone else?_

Las Boss knew Shiroe and Naotsugu at least know how they look back in the old world. Though, they had avatars that closely match their old bodies albeit some minor differences. _All my characters look differently from me, so Shiroe and Naotsugu probably escaped my issues with similar characters. Even the female one… That's it! Naruko!_ Las Boss went wided eye, realizing something. _I made one character based off myself if I was a female. So, with remembering that, I was at least a blond hair, blue eye kid. My name also went with Naruko. Let's see. Naruka? Naruta, Naruki, [ ]._

"Are you alright, Boss?" Shiroe asked, confused when Las Boss stood up. Las Boss took his pad and wrote on it.

-Sorry. Just realized something. It might be a wise idea if we pool our funds and buy a base.-

"Ah...What do you mean?" Naotsugu asked, raising an eyebrow at Las Boss.

"No way. You're thinking the guilds could…" Shiroe hushed his voice, confusing the Guardian.

-Yeah. Every building and zone is for sell. We noticed this with exploring the markets the other day. It's a huge investment, but big guilds could pull it off with careful planning and combining with other guilds to gain more resources. So far, I think they will be only going for resources and large places to cover their guild. But, later on, it could change.- Las Boss wrote, hiding his relief. _I can't tell them I can't ever hear my own name in my thoughts. But, how is it possible for the instant I think of a name, a blank space appears?_

-Ah, that would mean a guild could take over an inn and refuse to service players they don't like. That's wrong.- Naotsugu wrote. Shiroe and Las Boss, however, looked at each other. Las Boss could see what he was thinking and nodded.

_It can be much worse, Naotsugu. Which is why my other goal is to ensure the safety of my friends. At this moment , there's only two. That is quite amazing considering I had no living, viable friends in the old world outside Shiroe over the computer._ Las Boss watched as Shiroe and Naotsugu stood up with quickly finishing their breakfast. -Since we got a good idea of how fighting works through training, let's scout Akiba. We might find more information today with letting things settled down.-

"Agreed. A break from training would be good. We need to also sell the loot we don't need and visit the bank." Shiroe said as the three of them walked out of the inn. "Ah, Boss, what other skills do you have outside that new one?" Shiroe asked, pulling out a small notebook of his own.

-Tried Bushin no Jutsu, but it got and error and disappeared from my list. Probably due to I could never use it in my old world. The Bushin no Jutsu was a jutsu that allowed you to make illusionary copies of yourself for distraction and evasion purposes. I do have the Kawarimi no Jutsu which allows me to change my position with other things like a log. It now act like a teleport spell for very short distances. I also still have the Kakuremino no Jutsu which allows me to hide myself by using a special fabric to hide with my background. It has become a hate management and hiding skill. I have also gained two odd bonus skills which is quite odd. I gained Taijutsu Mastery and Ranged Weapon Master,y which are the only two without a Class transfer spell.-

"Class transfer spell?" Shiroe asked, taking notes in his notebook.

-All classes can learn Jutsu, but once you hit Intermediate with the jutsu, you gain the class transfer spell, a unique spell or spells depending on the jutsu unique to that class. You get to keep both the jutsu and class transfer spell, which that spells opens a skill tree to open new spells the normal class does not have. Though, E-rank or basic jutsu just like I have only have one or two skills that can be gained from them. The higher the rank of other jutsu, the more transfer spells and skills- Las Boss wrote, sighing. -Seems the Mastery Skills get a pre-set before they can work which I chose the Evasive for my Taijutsu Mastery and chose Throwing Weapons and Long Bows for Range Weapon Mastery. I just hit Intermediate with all the skills, but my Class transfer spells have yet to appear due to there is a purposed delay depending on how many you level up at one time to keep players from spamming out new skills too quickly.-

"That's just broken," Naotsugu sighed, shaking his head at Las Boss. "Broken festival, indeed."

"Actually, that isn't broken. The Mastery skills that is." Shiroe answered, looking up from his pad with writing what Las Boss showed him. "This reality must of carried his skills over due to it matched the jutsu system. The developers were probably trying to figure out how to bring other ninja related skills into the jutsu system and balance them with the game. It's actually quite smart as it gives new content for high level players like us."

"An alien world where ninja live and technology is far behind? Fishy story festival to me." Naotsugu said, frowning at the two mages. "I mean, when you learn of another planet with life, you expect aliens and maybe them being at the same technology level or higher."

"I know it is hard to take, but Boss actually showed me photo evidence to prove it from his reference photos for the...Wait, Boss, the expansion was called Homesteading in the Noosphere, right?"

-Yeah. It was a joke on the essay it is named after, but it was to also introduce the concept of software and computers to my world through Elder Tales.- Las Boss's eyes widen, realizing where Shiroe was going. -That's right! The Falling Moon Noosphere Event! It would be when the final mini-server for my world would connect to Elder Tales, creating new player cities across the servers to allow the servers to connect to the combined Noosphere Server that is for my world! The back story for the quest was another world, appearing like a moon, would appear in the sky and kick the quest started on both side to expose the two worlds. We called the first test servers the Moon Server with the Alpha Server was suppose to connect to the game at the expansion.-

"Wait. So, Elder Tales would become intergalactic to a tech-backwards world?" Naotsugu asked in shock as they began to walk again.

-My world knows all too well the problems caused by war. Hence why I was hoping to use Elder Tales as a means to bring some peace to my world by showing the good such technology can do.- Las Boss showed what he wrote, but frowned in thought. _But, there's been no signs for the quest since we got here. However, when you put the fact my memories are glitching out, then things seem to be more than it seems. But why is it only my most recent memories only affect? All the rest of my memories are perfectly fine, which is what I would expect with a lengthy save file to lose if corrupted like mine._

"How was the new player cities and new zones to form?" Shiroe asked, snapping Las Boss from his thoughts.

-There is five mini-servers combined into one that is the Noosphere server, each representing the five major shinobi countries. Each takes that country's ninja village and capital and combined them for the player cities. Those will be called Craters with appearing in five location as if embedded into the world.- Las Boss changed the page to continue. -The rest of the areas appear as floating islands or part of the outstretched areas of the Craters. Don't know much on the floating islands due to we were still finishing up the Craters. The islands were also being done by the main developers with wanting to make sure we give good content and use it as a base for us to make our own content in my world.-

"Wait, seriously? They were planning to make this world a full scale model of Earth instead of the half it is?" Naotsugu asked as they were passing a lake. Las Boss head a rock hit the ground behind them and looked back to see nothing.

"Yes. From what Boss told me with helping him, they originally wanting to expand the game world to match the exact distance instead of it behind half Earth's real size now with the Half-GAIA Project." Shiroe adjusted his glasses as they heard another rock hit behind them. "However, with finding out Boss's world is real, they thought it would actually make for a better player experience to have two worlds meet and make the other half of content and servers from Boss's world."

"Even the developer believe this lying troll?" Naotsugu asked, giving a skeptic look at Las Boss.

-My reference photos proved it too them. As well as the now several assassination orders put on my head just to get those reference photos due to how tight lip of the ninja villages are with taking photos of major places in the village.- Las Boss sighed, though raising an eyebrow at the shocked looks from the two. _What? I was obtaining technically information from spies. Though the spies were confused as to why I just wanted basic photos of buildings, landmarks, and such even after I told them I was using the references for artwork. Wait a second..._

"So, you're world really is a dangerous place to live. It is a good thing you gotten yourself out of the ninja academy." Shiroe sighed, though giving Las Boss an understanding look.

-Even non-ninja live in danger. It's a horrible shit game where everyone is constantly trying to outwit the other so badly that I can easily see the manipulation and strings of lies all over. What's the point of even becoming a ninja when your voice won't matter in all the noise covering the truth?- Las Boss heard another rock hit behind them, but looked at the lake.

_Not all my memories are missing. Just specific ones and the stuff connected to those, _Las Boss pondered, hearing Shiroe and Naotsugu discussing Naotsugu's job that forced him off Elder Tales for a while. _Is it corruption like my voice? I remember everyone from Elder Tales, my work, and so on, but barely anything on myself from the old world, the academy, and the outside details of my work connected to Elder Tales. Oh, yeah, with all that has been going on, I haven't checked my Friend's List._

Las Boss opened his menus and went to his Friend's List. However, he was shocked when seemed to short, buzzing with noise as he tried to read the names. _What the? Why is my Friend's List acting up?_

"Boss! Look out!"

"Ee?" Las Boss looked up only to get drenched from the boulder thrown into the lake next to him. _Lovely. Drench again._ Las Boss shook, trying to get as much water as he could off before it seeped into his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing? That's dangerous!" Las Boss sighed, looking at where Naotsugu was shouting at. He saw a man dressed in dark cloth armor, looking much like a ninja with his face covered with a ninja mask and head covering. He was leaning against the second floor wall of a collapse building he was standing in.

"It's Akatsuki-san," Shiroe said, recognizing ninja figure.

"What? You know him?" Naotsugu asked, confused.

"Boss and I partied with him before. He is not much of a talker, usually using the text system like Boss. However, he's a good Assassin." Shiroe explained, some relief on his face.

_Probably thinking it was some people experimenting how to kill without summoning the Guards, _Las Boss sighed, noticing the Assassin motioning them to come to that building. _Though, why is Akatsuki still silent? Is he like me?_ Las Boss pondered, following his compared to the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.

* * *

><p><em>I did not expect Shiroe-san to have company with him.<em> Akatsuki thought trying h-no, its body. _This is not my body. Must remember that. Or else I will really lose it. _Akatsuki watched as the Enchanter Shiroe entered the building it was waiting in.

_The armored man must be a Guardian. Why would Shiroe-san and Boss-san be working with him? _Akatsuki pondered, trying to control h-its nerves. _Shiroe-san and Boss-san are anti-social mages and capable of fighting on their own even with how the world is now. This is quite odd. Plus, I never seen that Guardian before. Is he from another server?_

"Ah!" Akatsuki shifted, hearing footsteps as the three came into the destroyed restaurant h-it was standing in. Akatsuki gave a wary glare at the Guardian, not knowing who he was except his name was Naotsugu through the status menus. _I need to be on guard. Even though I know Shiroe-san and Boss-san from the game, they might be completely different now._

"Akatsuki-san. This is Naotsugu, a Guardian. He's a reliable old friend of mine." Shiroe said with a reassuring tone. Akatsuki tensed when Naotsugu stepped forward, h-it's muscle ready to spring to action for combat.

"The name's Naotsugu. Nice to meet you. Whether you're an open pervert or closet pervert, let's get along together!"

_He's an idiot, _Akatsuki thought, watching as Las Boss bopped Naotsugu across the head with his fist. _No, focus Akatsuki. You must finish this challenge or else stay cursed in this body!_

"I've been looking for you, Shiroe-san." Akatsuki said, pulling down h-its mask.

"You have business with me?"Shiroe asked, making Akatsuki feel even more nervous and troubled.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Akatsuki took the plunge. "I want you to sell me a Reset Appearance Potion." Akatsuki wanted to hide from the shock looks on Shiroe and Naotsugu with recognizing the gender of the body from the voice.

"A-A-Akatsuki-san… C-Could it be you? You're a girl?"Shiroe asked, getting blush on the male ninja who was a girl on the inside. "T-That's a surprise." Shiroe said, sheepishly blushing as well.

_Or course it is. I been stuck in a male body for four days._ Akatsuki thought before jumping and drawing her sword from the flash of green that appeared in her vision.

[YOU STILL HAVE AN APPEARANCE RESET POTION!] Akatsuki blinked at the transparent text box before Las Boss, pointing at Shiroe. Las Boss's angry face turned to surprise to match the others.

"Boss, you could do that this whole time?" Shiroe asked as the text box disappear. Akatsuki watched as Las Boss tried to get the text box back, doing odd faces and poses to bring forth new screen. "Guess not," Shiroe sighed as Las Boss got furious and pointed at Akatsuki.

[OPEN SESAME OIL YA SON OF A BUN!] An awkward silence filled the air. Akatsuki, however, could not control her body's laughter at the scene. Shiroe and Naotsugu joining in from the echo her body was hearing..

_Ow!_ Akatsuki bit the her lips, finding an annoyed Las Boss had bopped all three of them in the head out of spike.

"Ah, I also have a Reset Appearance Potion," Naotsugu said before yelping when Las Boss hugged him.

[I AM SO GRATEFUL TO YOU! MY HERO, THE PANTIES FESTIVAL KNIGHT!]

"Get off, sadistic NEET!" Naotsugu growled, pushing the Druid off him. "And how did you make those screens appear?"

_Text boxes, _Akatsuki thought before focusing on her thoughts. [YOU MEAN THESE?]

"Akatsuki-san can do it to?" Shiroe asked, surprise in his voice before sighing tiredly. "Of course. You both used the text boxes all the time. Your bodies must remember it better than people who use voice chat."

[THAT AND BEING ABLE TO THINK OF SENTENCES MORE LIKE LETTER THAN SOUNDS.] Las Boss pointed at his box.

"What does that mean?" Naotsugu snorted before Akatsuki's h-its body's eyes widen.

"Oh. I get it. For people who text to communicate. We begin to register letters more like code and in patches instead of individual letters and sounds to keep up with the dialogue of voice chat users. I think seeing the word like a picture than sounds is what Boss-san was referring to." Akatsuki said, looking away from the others.

"I see. Basically icons?" Shiroe looked at Las Boss, getting a nod from the Druid. Shiroe then knitted his eyebrows in deep thought only to frown. "It seems I can't do it. Though, it might be I don't have the practice like Boss and you."

"Probably because Las Boss is a trolling NEET… Okay! Okay!"" Naotsugu recoiled when Las Boss pulled out his spear, ready to fight. "Yeesh… You're as cruel as ever."

[GO GET THE POTION BEFORE I SEE HOW FAR COMBAT ACTION GOES, PANTY PERV.]

"S-Sure. Let's go, Naotsugu. Boss, can you stay here with Akatsuki-san?" Shiroe asked, getting a nod from the Druid. "Thank you."

[NO PROBLEM. NEED TO CALM DOWN.]

"And maybe work on that cap lock, too." Shiroe said before dragging Naotsugu off with him.

"Ah…" Akatsuki looked at Las Boss, finding herself nervous with the white hair man. He was taller than the body Akatsuki was in and seemed well used to his own avatar. _Would I even be able to face this man if he tries something on me?_

[SO, STILL USING THE SAME BUILD AS BEFORE?] Akatsuki jumped with seeing the textbox suddenly appear.

"Huh?" Akatsuki blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by build?" _That really scared me._

[A BUILD IS BASICALLY YOUR PLAY STYLE. MOST PEOPLE STICK WITH A COMMON PLAY STYLE TO BUILD OFF OF, HENCE THAT PLAY STYLE IS CALLED A BUILD. I REMEMBER FROM YOUR PLAY STYLE THAT YOU USED THE SHADOW BLADE BUILD FOR THE ASSASSIN THE LAST TIME WE PARTIED TOGETHER.] Las Boss sighed, putting his spear away. The pole of the spear breaking apart in several parts to expose it all connected by a thick wire thread. This allowed it to be rolled up and put into a holster on Las Boss's belt, much like a whip.

However, Akatsuki got what Las Boss was telling her. She had done parties as a mercenary enough times to see certain classes using similar patterns of attacks and strategies to face enemies. _However, I never knew they were called something. But, I am more of a casual player, so that might be why I never knew. _"I am a ninja. I simply do as a ninja does and be one with the shadows." Akatsuki said before a blush covered the body's face. _I accidentally let it out! My role playing side!_

[THAT'S THE SHADOW BLADE BUILD. IT FOCUSES ON SNEAK ATTACKS AND BURST DAMAGE.] Las Boss found a chair in the mess and put it upright to sit on. [MY BUILD IS A HYBRID. I USE ABSORBER TACTICS TO RECOVER MY MP THROUGH MY SPEAR AND OTHER ITEMS I HAVE. HOWEVER, I USE THE OFFENSIVE MAGIC BUILD OF A SHAMAN ALONG WITH THE ABSORBER INSTEAD OF USING MY RECOVERED MP FOR JUST HEALING. BY COMBINING THE TWO BUILDS, I GAIN A SORT OF CROWD CONTROLLING TYPE BUILD THAT ALLOWS ME TO FIGHT ON THE FRONT LINE INSTEAD OF STICKING TO THE MIDDLE OR REAR OF THE BATTLEFIELD.]

"Aren't Healer and Mage classes weak in physical attacks?" Akatsuki asked, frowning at the Druid. _I always thought his play style was one of a kind. I always was surprised seeing him in the front lines with me, supporting me with keeping the enemies from overwhelming me._

[DePeNDS ON The PLAYeR'S STyLe. OH. STARTiNg TO GeT CAP LOck.] Las Boss looked at the box, smirking at it.[MosT sTIck To The BUilDS, BelieViNG ThAT is The way TO Play.]

"Now that is getting annoying," Akatsuki felt the body twitch it's eyes while trying to read the text box. She watched as he made many smaller ones of various words before showing her another larger one.

[How's this? I think I have the Caps lock down excePt for a Few letters now.]

"Much better." Akatsuki sighed, _Though, it is amazing he master that so quickly. Is he good with languages or is he a computer geek?_

[However, you don't have to stiCk with a build. Hence hYbrids and new builds are formed over time. HeCk, PeoPle are still talking about the SPrinkler build I made for the EnChanter.] Las Boss let off a creepy chuckle, making Akatsuki shiver from the chills going down the body she was in. [MY video "What's tHiS? CRAAAAAAAZYYYYYYYYY EnCHanter!" Still getS a lot of viewS tHeSe dayS… Well, wHen I Still had aCCeSS to a CompUter.]

"You're the one who posted that video?" Akatsuki gasped. She remember seeing that amazing video. Enchanters were often rarely picked due to how weak their attacks were both physically and magically. Yet, one Enchanter managed to take her magic damage output well above a Sorcerer, the attack magic specialist of the game. She did it though almost constantly using one attack in rapid succession. Akatsuki remember seeing the video, hence always wondered if she could do the same with thrown items Assassins could use. "How does one do that with… Wait, you're not an Enchanter." Akatsuki pouted at the man. _He tricked me._

[TeChniCallY, I am. I mUlti-boX all the time.] Las Boss noticed the confused look on Akatsuki's face. [Ah, I mean, I Use mUltiple CharaCters at one time instead of Just one to PlaY at one time. I was only soloing Las Boss at the time this Whole mess started.]

"You can do that?" Akatsuki asked, suspicious of the healer before him. _He could be feeding me lies. He is known to be a trickster to others. Even I got caught up in a few of his pranks._

[Yeah. I made the system that alloWs YoU to aCtUallY mUlti-boX on Elder Tales, making it the onlY MMORPG with a sYstem in plaCe so You don't need mUltiple aCCounts to do it. Though, I reCommend not doing all the PlaYing on one CompUter as some PeoPle Found out real QUiCk hoW imPortant one's CPU is to the ProCess. HenCe I have mUltiPle ComPUters to do it on.] Las Boss shrugged, let out a sigh. [I work to play Elder Tales as an concept artist for the company. However, I had to learn my way with computers since where I live is pretty low tech. It's probably the reason that they made me a GM since I was fixing bugs before they realized I hacked into Elder Tales to play with Shiroe. Oh! Got the Cap Lock down!]

"Where do you live?" Akatsuki asked, a glint forming on the body's eyes. _The more I know, the better off I am. The fact he is a developer and GM means he might actually be involved in what caused this whole mess! _Akatsuki kept keen eye on the man before her. She was not expecting to get involve with such a power player so early with being trapped in this world. _But, how to deal with him. He'll revive at the Cathedral is I just assassinate him. Also, if I torture him, I have no way of properly ensure I get the right information. Especially since he could get away with killing himself and reviving._

[Another world. I am technically an alien.] Akatsuki barely kept her serious expression on as the man continued to lie with text boxes. [Though, even I find it ironic the world Earth comes in contact with is actually behind Earth compare in technology and where ninja and samurai rule.]

"Ninja?" Akatsuki asked, _No! Don't fall for an obvious lie. A ninja must see through illusions._

[Yeah… Oh, let me prove it.] Akatsuki tensed when Las Boss put his hands together. "Kawarimi no Jutsu." Las Boss said in a raspy whisper. Akatsuki suddenly felt a pull on her and her vision shifted.

"W-What?" Akatsuki barely kept the body she was in from falling off the chair she was now sitting in. Looking up, Akatsuki found Las Boss standing where the body she was in was before. "How did you do that?" Akatsuki asked, narrowing her eyes. _It must be a cheat he had with this character._

[The Kawarimi no Jutsu is one of the first jutsu taught to ninja in training. It is more of a sleight of hand technique, but seems I can use it to change places with a comrade now in this world. Very useful in a party when two positions need to switch.] Las Boss smirked at Akatsuki.

"Are you a real ninja?" Excitement filled Akatsuki even though her face was serious. _A true ninja! It's like a dream come true if he is telling the truth. But, he can still be lying._ If she even learn one ninja secret, she would be happy to die for any lord she served! She loved ninja legends and even did martial arts. It was one of the reasons she played as an Assassin in Elder Tales. Becoming a real ninja would be the highlight of her life.

[Sadly. No.] Akatsuki glared at the Druid. [I can't call myself a ninja when I dropped out of the ninja schooling.]

"There's a school for ninja?" Akatsuki asked, somewhat shocked at that fact. _Aren't ninja suppose to be secretly? A school is a bit to public._

[In the village where I live there is one. Not so sure about other ninja villages.] Las Boss shrugged, oddly relaxed and carefree for a drop-out ninja. [I quit with realizing was wasting my time and trust thinking becoming a ninja would change things. The instant I dropped out, I began working full time with Elder Tales's companies and even made the first branch of it on my world. At least, till the shit game was replaced with this better one. Oh, I can cuss! Yay!]

"So, you have no idea what caused this?" Akatsuki watched Las Boss as he frowned at her question. "Have you gotten in touch with other GMs?" _Maybe he is role playing. With all that has happen, he could be trying to escape this world into another._

[Sadly, no to both. And I am not going to theory build out loud due to lack of details. At best, I know the biggest key is the fact Elder Tales and internet is the biggest connections between everyone trapped in this game. There is some expansion content that does worry me, but it is too early to tell if it is important to this or not. The Alpha Server for the larger Moon Server as a test. It' the first of the mini-servers for the Noosphere server my world will be using. But, it never went up due to bugs when the expansion launched, hence some content won't run, or at least I think it won't run.]

"I see. Is that why you join forces with Shiroe-san and the idiot Guardian?" Akatsuki asked, raising an eyebrow at the chuckle from the Druid.

[Naotsugu is an idiot at times, but would not trade him for another idiot. He's skills at being a Guardian far exceeds his I.Q. level.] Akatuski smiled, realizing the Druid agreed with her. [But, no. Even though I am curious, I am happy with living in this game. It is broken with bugs and glitches, but this game is a hell of a better than the shit game I was trying to work around playing. The reason I partied with Shiroe and Naotsugu is so I can always be there for my comrades. Shiroe is the only friend I have, even if he was over the computer all these years. Naotsugu is warming up to me, but got a ways before he earns my trust like Shiroe.]

"You did not have any friends or family in the other world?" Akatsuki asked, now wary of the Druid's story. _He only trusts Shiroe-san? Why would only one person only trust one person? Even I trust my family. Plus, he has been only using text boxes, not speaking at all. Dammit! Don't tell me he's playing me for a fool with my dream!_

[I have no family since I am an orphan. It's actually commonplace to lose family in my world at a young age.] Las Boss noticed the frown on the face of the body Akatsuki was in and smirked. [Don't be sad. My issues comes from the fact I am way too observant and perceptive of my surroundings. I have no problem understanding I am related to something bad that caused the villagers to hate me. Though, I also never really gave them a reason to change their perspective on me when I tried to become a ninja. In fact, I probably worsen it and hence I got out of the shit game before I made it worse.]

"So, you dropped being a ninja because of peer pressure?" Akatsuki could not hold back her sneer. She always wanted to be a ninja, even doing martial arts and studying up on old legends and history on them. However, there was no need for ninja in her world. _Yet, this guys is giving up his dreams due to people hating him! He's the lowest or the low of garage._

[No. Not a soul pressured me to drop being a ninja outside I was horrible at being a student at such a school. I learn through doing more than taking notes.] Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at the man. A somber smile on his face even though he was relaxed.

Las Boss crossed his arms before looking up at the text box he made above his head. [I just realize my purpose of becoming a ninja was all wrong. I thought becoming a ninja would be an awesome game where I could finally find friends and actually make changes to the world around me for the better compared to the last playthroughs. Then I realize that it was still the same shit game I try escaping through other games like Elder Tales. That this time was no different than the last. Even if I become a ninja, I would just be another pawn in the ever confusing game that is my world. Though, it seems luck is finally on my side as I am now in a world I understand quite well outside what got us here in the first place and some other things.]

"So, that's the reason you quit the academy," Akatsuki jumped, turning around to see Shiroe and Naotsugu had returned. "Is it really that bad? Your world?"

[Yep. In fact, I am amazed my village was saying we were in peace before I was stuck in this world. That's why I decided to try and bring the same games that saved me from depression and agony the shit game that my own world caused. Though, I am happy with my current conditions.] Las Boss smirked, smug and confident.

"Then you don't want this potion?" Naotsugu grinned, holding a bottle with a craving of a man and woman on each side to serve as the handles. The liquid inside was orange in color.

[GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!] Akatsuki stared at Las Boss, a grown man, acting like a little kid. He was trying to get the potion from Naotsugu. The Guardian was having trouble keeping potion out of Las Boss' reach.

"You're age is showing." Shiroe sighed, getting a confuse look from Akatsuki. "Ah, Boss is twelve years old. We believe his current speech issues is cause by how different his current body is to his height.

"But, I am a good foot or two over my original height and I can speak just fine." Akatsuki said, shocked at what Shiroe meant. _He's been mute the whole time? Is that why he was practicing with those boxes by speaking with me through them?_

[Well, there goes my body being the cause of the voice corruption.] Las Boss let out a huff. [I still want to get to my original height. Being a kid in an adult's body kind of sucks.]

"Isn't being an adult a kid's dream?" Naotsugu chuckled before finding Las Boss trying to get the potion. "Alright! Alright! Have a chill festival!" Naotsugu shouted. However, both men found themselves falling down due to Las Boss pushed Naotsugu too far. "Ow!"

"The potion!" Shiroe shouted in a panic as both men saw the potion up in the air.

"Got it!" Naotsugu said only to hit Las Boss in the head when they both reached for it. "Watch-Oh, crap festival." All four of them watched as the potion had hit off their hands and right out the window near them. Both men rushed to the window and looked down. "Oh, good it did not-Hey! Don't take… It's gone. Potion number 2 taken by a young dwarf below."

"Oh, my," Shiroe said with a bit of pity as Las Boss sat again the wall, going into the fetal position from despair. "Akatsuki-san, hurry and use this one before something happens to it as well."

"Hai." Akatsuki nodded in agreement, now understanding Las Boss's pain. _But, still, why would a twelve year old give up on the dream of becoming a ninja?_ Akatsuki pondered as she went behind a paper screen wall for some privacy. She popped opened the bottle and drank it down as fast as she could. Seconds later, she found herself regretting it, unleashing screams as her body twisted and contoured in directions she never knew was possible. She just focused on the form she wanted, hoping for the pain to end quickly. Though she also noted her body glowing bright orange, blocking her from seeing her body.

"Is she alright?" Naotsugu whispered as Akatsuki found her hearing coming back to her after a few seconds as the light died off her body. The searing pain turning to a dull ache.

"I-I think this potion causes a lot of pain from the sound of it." Shiroe sheepishly said as Akatsuki looked back over herself. Her body was to a petite girl, the same body she knew all her light. Her clothes pooled on her body due to such the change. "A-Akatsuki-san? Are you alright?"

"She had a lot of her own problems…" The Guardian spoke while Akatsuki gather her clothes up enough on her body to slightly tie it to keep it from falling off.

"Troublesome." Akatsuki sighed, frowning at her small figure. Even though she did not like being a man, she also did not like the fact she was a short girl. _But at least I can use the bathroom normally again._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.

* * *

><p>"Well, it should at least keep us dry from the rain." Akatsuki felt her eye twitching at the building before her. She followed the three men, hoping to repay Shiroe, but this was not what she was expecting.<p>

[The structure is still sound. I can fix it up tomorrow along with making beds. I'll make training dummies tonight so you all can do training while I work.] Las Boss padding his hand on the remains of a skyscraper, but only the first floor remained. It was inside a fence formed from another building with the upper part completely gone, meaning the remaining build was a part of the inside of the original building.

"It's small, but pretty cheap at 6,500 gold. Though, what about the shrimp?" Naotsugu looked at Akatsuki and instantly yelped when she kneed him in the face. "What was that for?"

"I'm not a shrimp!" Akatsuki glared at the idiot. "And why are we at this place? Couldn't we stay at an inn?"

"Sorry. It's just we realized that option might not be open much longer." Shiroe said, making Akatsuki frown at him. "Hence we secured a base where we can rest if the inns were bought by guilds. You can sleep at the inn tonight. I just wanted to make sure you seen where we can be found in case you need something." Shiroe did a slight bow along with the apology.

"I am not going anywhere till I repay you." Akatsuki said, her serious face on. _A Reset Appearance Potion is costly. Can I even repay him back with all my money?_ Akatsuki thought, her worry eating away at her. But, her pride would not allow her to leave a debt unpaid.

"D-Don't worry about it. Think of it as a gift." Shiroe looked away from Akatsuki's laser glare.

"I cannot stand owing a debt to anyone." Akatsuki stated, though hiding her own nervousness. _I only have 30,000 thousand on me. Even adding in all my items, that much not be enough._

"Ah… But, Boss, help me here," Shiroe gave a whimper of help to Las Boss. Akatsuki narrowed her eyes at the dropout ninja. The man was still surveying the area, studying it with a keen eye.

[You know the price of a Reset Appearance Potion has skyrocketed, right, Shiroe? It's worth well over 1,000,000 gold by now.] Las Boss shook his head, putting his traveling chest on the ground. He sat on a rock and opened on of the drawers, pulling out string and other supplies. [Ah, Akatsuki, you think of yourself as a ninja, right? Like you said before.]

"Yes." Akatsuki nodded, narrowing her eyes. _What is he up to?_

[How about you work for Shiroe and join our party?] Las Boss pointed at his text boxes. [You can be his shinobi and protect him. A bodyguard type mission usually pays roughly from 30,000 ryou to 1,000,000 ryou depending on the danger level of the mission. If you work for us just to train and figure out the battle system, you could pay off your debt in a few days even if you just changed the ryou to Gold. Though ryou equals ten yen with what my employers use for my pay rate, so it's actually 300,000 to 10,000,000 yen. But, I don't remember the conversion rate of Yen to Gold for the game, so that could be lot of Gold…. What's with the looks?] Las Boss frowned at the open mouths on Shiroe and Naotsugu, gaping at him. Akatsuki even did not know if she was a gaping from her own shock.

"Holy cow festival, that's a lot of money," Naotsugu said, glaring at Las Boss. "You're trolling us, aren't ya?"

"He's not. How much is on your head, as a bounty?" Shiroe asked, shaking his head.

[Last I check, it's up to 2,000,000 ryou. Since I gotten photos of major villages, gotten a network of employees and companies who could be confused as a spy network, and yet to properly be investigated by any ninja, my bounty is pretty high even though I am not an official ninja. Hence I made sure to keep in mind how much missions are in case I need to pay for support. Not that I really need much since when it comes to surviving, I'm a pro both in Elder Tales and the shit game I was in.] Las Boss did a thumbs up with a smug smile on his face.

"You're world is crazy," Shiroe sighed, "I can see why you delve into working for Elder Tales full time. But, please do not rub it in." Akatsuki cocked her head at the angry glare Shiroe was giving the Druid.

[Only 30 times I've died in Elder Tales, all times when I was made a raid boss GM, so I never lost my experience. How can I not brag? Though, I still don't get my new status. Sure, I was scheduled to be a raid boss, but I was not coded to be so when Elder Tales replaced the shit game.] Las Boss sighed, [Though, what do you think Akatsuki? Having a DPS would be great as we complete the Holy Trinity.]

"Holy Trinity?" Akatsuki asked while noticed Naotsugu and Shiroe shaking their heads.

"You're definitely a gaming NEET, Las. He's referring to the perfect party of a fighter, rogue, and mage many games and stories use." Naotsugu chuckled.

"Elder Tales is built up on it, though mage is divided into healers and mages." Shiroe added, adjusting his glasses. "Though, all RPGs, including MMOs, use this basic design as it is the easiest to build up on for the combat classes."

"Wait? Really!" Naotsugu looked at Shiroe with shock.

[Yep. But this is why Elder Tales works better than the shit game I was playing before. There are clearly defined roles and purpose to everything, even if some are bad. I can understand this world compared to the crazy shit game where one had no clue if they were a puppet or the GM.] Las Boss let out a sigh. A look of melancholy on his face as he looked at the ground.

_Wait. Was he using games as escapism from his world?_ Akatsuki pondered, trying to figure out the supposed ninja before her. When she thought of it, even though being a ninja was a dream of hers, she never thought what a world where ninja and samurai were commonplace would be like._ Is his world filled with conflict and death? Ah, he's a Druid, a healer. Maybe he… doesn't like death-Wait, GM!_

"Boss-sensei!" Akatsuki barked out, her body ready to spring into action. "You're a GM, so you know the game coding, correct?"

"Game co-Oh! That's right, code is used to make the game!" Naotsugu chimed, "I'm amazed a shrimp like-ACK!"

"Shiroe-dono, is it okay for me to knee this strange pervert?" Akatsuki asked, pointing at the down Naotsugu due to her knee hitting his face.

"Shiroe-dono?" Shiroe asked before realizing what Akatsuki said. "Ah, no, Akatsuki-san. Don't take what Boss says to heart. Though, I do agree it would be best if you join our party. Having an attacker would be a great benefit and it will be easier for you to avoid guilds with being with us."

"Hey! What about her kicking me?" Naotsugu cried, "And don't asked for permission after doing it, Shrimp."

"I do not answer to anyone, but my lord for I am his shinobi." Naotsugu recoiled when Akatsuki pulled out several kunai, the glint in her eyes showing she was dead on ready to use them on him. "I shall join your party, Shiroe-dono."

"Ah, roleplay," Shiroe sheepishly laughed before looking back at Las Boss. "Huh? What's wrong, Boss?" Akatsuki looked back at the GM, ready to use her blades on him when she was confused by the shocked face on him. He quickly made another hand sign.

"Henge no Jutsu!" Las Boss hissed to be engulfed in smoke and a pre-teen version of Las Boss appeared jumping out of the smoke. "The coding, that's the cause! Shiroe, write this down fast! The coding when weird just before I ended up here! The code-Agh!" The mini-Las Boss gripped his throat before collapsing to his knees.

"Boss!" Shiroe and Naotsugu ran over to the now pre-teen Las Boss. Akatsuki stood there, her eyes widen as Las Boss hacked up blood. He gasped for air between coughs, struggling to breathe as he clawed his throat. Las Boss motioned towards Shiroe, confusing Akatsuki before Shiroe quickly pulled out a vial from his magic bag. A Panacea potion, used to get rid of all bad status. Las Boss tried to drink it only to go into a coughing fit and seeming to hurl up blood.

_Did… I cause this?_ Akatsuki thought, shocked at seeing more blood on the ground as the coughing got worse with the Druid trembling from the sheer brutality of the attack from within his body.

"Akatsuki, can you make a fire. Naotsugu, get the sleeping bags ready." Shiroe ordered, helping Las Boss stay upright.

"Y-Yeah, but what's going on? Freaky festival!" Naotsugu said, reaching for his own Magic Bag.

"I'll explain once we get Las Boss stable." Shiroe said, rubbing Las Boss's back as he had another coughing fit, blood dripping down the boy's face as Akatsuki realized his tears were blood as well. It was more than enough to get her to look around the overgrown yard for firewood from the trees growing around.

Minutes later, the fire was going with the four players sitting around it. Las Boss was washing his face with a wet rag and taking small sips of water from a canteen to not trigger another coughing fit. "Are you alright, Las? That was quite a scare festival." Naotsugu sighed, his own armor off to relax. "For a second there, I thought you were going to croak and end up reviving at the Cathedral."

"Ie… A?" Las Boss flinched, holding his throat with a grimace on his face.

"That's strike two." Akatsuki looked at Shiroe who was grimacing as well. "I remember just before the game turned to reality you mentioned you were looking for a bug in the game code. That means you saw the code just before we all ended up here." Shiroe said, getting a nod from Las Boss.

"So, the reason Las Boss was in a mute festival was because he knew too much?" Naotsugu asked, "Wait, don't tell me."

"Ue." Las Boss hissed, rubbing his throat while pulling out a notebook. He wrote on it before showing it. -Strike one was just messing with memory storing system. Blocking my voice is probably strike two, but I have it at strike one for being the only GM stuck here who has memorized the whole game code. Strike two was taking my voice for transformations away. Bet all my money strike three will remove the text boxes from me or worse. Not chancing it and going to write for the rest of the night to make sure.-

"Memory storing system?" Akatsuki asked, noticing Naotsugu confused as well.

"Ah, that's right. You usually do housekeeping part of games first like you do with Civilization." Shiroe said, getting glares from both Naotsugu and Akatsuki. "Ah, I apologize. Boss has a very impressive memory."

-Got near perfect memory. But, to keep it from overloading my brain, I gotten to where I really want to remember comes to me easy, stuff I would like to forget and can't goes to back of system and hard to bring back up.- Las Boss showed his notebook.

_Ah, that would be why he was shocked before. I made him remember about the game code! _Akatsuki pouted her lips, thinking. "Wait… Isn't the last strike with game accounts being banned?" Akatsuki gulped, realizing what she just had done. _Is real death in this world caused through breaking the rules and being banished? And now Boss-sensei is one strike away from death?_

-No clue, but I don't think so. It seems this world is set on keeping us alive. However, not chancing it.- Las Boss took off the page once sure it was read and tore it out. He balled it up and threw in it the fire. -Though, we can at least agree the code is connected to how we got into Elder Tales. The fact this world has a system to keep those with knowledge in check on that proves it.-

"Wait, isn't your menus different with being a GM?" Shiroe asked, worry written all over his face.

-Yeah and my Friend's List is acting up. I can't use it unless the person on my list is next to me. Oh, wait, there was something else I noticed- Las Boss shifted his hand in the air, working his menu only he could see. His eyes widen before scribbling into his notebook. -Look at your menus! Is there a link to the forums on it where the Settings used to be?-

"Forum?" Akatsuki asked, but open her menus. She noticed at the bottom a button with a box with three lines in it. She pressed it with her finger and she was shocked when a screen appeared and recognized what it was.

"The forums are still live!" Naotsugu said in shock before standing up. "And we had a Disappearing Festival from the real world! They have a thread announcing all the players who are trapped here! You're right, Tactician, NEET! There's over 30,000 people in Japan alone stuck in Elder Tales!"

_Amazing._ Akatsuki thought, finding the thread Naotsugu mentioned and opened up. She found herself on the thread, showing a picture of her real self next to her male avatar. It also had information of where she was last from family members and extra details on her. _My family is worried about me...Ah, is Las Boss on here? _Akatsuki thought, moving through the thread.

"Boss, I can't make a thread. Did they shut down the threads to keep people from flooding it?" Shiroe asked, making Akatsuki check as well. She only got an error with hitting the "Start Thread" button on the forum. She looked at Las Boss curious at what he knew.

-Let me check.- Las Boss then smirked, -I get it. They locked it down to only GMs and game employees can use it. And there isn't many GMs who were logged on, at least in their official accounts.-

_Ah, there's a thread for just GMs._ Akatsuki went to that thread and found Las Boss on the first page. "How many character accounts do you have?" Akatsuki asked, seeing thirteen characters on his post.

"You had those accounts active?" Shiroe asked before frowning. "My other character is showing. It could be showing all possible characters the player maybe stuck in. If the game developers have no control outside the forums, then they might not be able to get exact character information."

"Boss-sensei?" Akatsuki noticed the fear over Las Boss's face. He quickly wrote down on his notepad.

-Shiroe, contact Naruko and Sandaime Hokage through Friend's List.-

"Alright." Shiroe put his hand to his ear and yelped in shock. "Ow… I got some kind of static noise trying to contact Sandaime Hokage. It cut off, too."

-Try Naruko, then.-

"..." Shiroe sighed, keeping his hand to his ear while moving his hand. "No good. No answer."

A little relief appeared on Las Boss's face. -Then most likely those two are not in used and if I hit the third strike, I would lose Las Boss and turn into one of those characters. Probably losing some memories to keep me from getting strikes again.-

"That's understandable. Wait, Shika is your low level Cleric, right?" Shiroe asked with a serious tone, making Las Boss froze.

_Why is he so worried? _Akatsuki thought. _Though, he could be just worrying on if other characters meant extra lives if he really does die or not. I only have this one._ Akatsuki thought while looking over her body.

-Why?... Wait, don't tell me. Just contact her.- Las Boss bit his lip, seeming restless and scared. It was quite a difference than before as Akatsuki saw before. Almost an one-eighty to the proud jerk she was talking to before.

"You're scaring me." Shiroe said, finding Las Boss now leaning against his ear. "Ah, hello?" Shiroe asked, shocked.

_Wait, he actually got an answer when the person is here?_ Akatsuki and Naotsugu got up and near Shiroe.

"Who is this?" She was shocked to hear a very soft voice from near Shiroe's ear. Akatsuki could not make out if it was a boy or girl, but it sounded like a pre-teen kid.

"My name is Shiroe. I am a friend of Las Boss. Are you Shika? Or at least, in the avatar Shika?" Shiroe asked, giving a glare at all three when he could. He tried to shift, but could not due to the three of them blocking him. "Could I have some space, guys?"

"Who are you talking to?" The voice asked, "I am in the body that is named Shika, though my full name is Shikamaru."

"I'm with Las Boss and two others. Can you tell me of your situation?" Shiroe said, frowning in uncomfort

"Do you know Naruto?" Shiroe looked at Naotsugu and Akatsuki, confused. "Is Naruto with you?" Akatsuki looked at Las Boss, noticing his confusion before his eyes widen in shock.

"Oi." Las Boss got their attention with a whistle from his lips before writing in his pad. -He's referring to me. That's my name.-

"Yes. Las Boss is his avatar and screen name." Shiroe answered, but Akatsuki looked at Las Boss. Las Boss gave a sheepish grin while putting his finger before his month to motion to not talk. "Can you tell me what is happening on your end? I noticed you're in a guild called Hamelin, correct?"

"It's bad." Shika whispered, seeming nervous. "We're trapped by a bad group that is tricking younger people into joining their group in exchange for so-called protection. They are working us like slaves and taking our EXP pots, whatever those are."

"You're staying quiet to make sure they don't hear you." Shiroe said, Akatsuki felt her gut sink as she realized why Las Boss was nervous. The Shika talking to Shiroe was not another Las Boss. It was someone else in Las Boss's character.

"Yes. I need to be careful. Sensei is trying to help us, but these guys are too strong for our sensei and the other guy with him to help us directly. Though I don't know why this group don't want them in the guild. I am glad Naruto is alright as we have been unable to find him the last few days. Can… you help us?"

"..." Silence filled the air as Shiroe furrowed his brows. Akatsuki looked at Naotsugu, noticing the grim look on his face. It was when they heard pen scratching on paper did the three looked at Las Boss.

-We will try. I have no idea what to do now, but we got to save them. It's my fault they are trapped in this world. They came to my apartment wanting me to return to school right when this happened. If I have to do it alone, I understand. But, I just landed them into the very shit game I left.- Las Boss gave Shiroe a determined face, completely serious and cold.

"You never change, Boss." Shiroe let out a sigh, getting a little bit of shock from Las Boss that Akatsuki noticed. "At this moment, I have no idea how we can help you, but we'll find a way. Wait, is there two other players by the names Minori and Tohya?" Shiroe asked, having looked at his menu with his free hand moving the air before him.

"Yes. Minori is next to me. Her brother is with the boys, Shiroe." Shika said Shiroe's name a little louder than the rest of the sentence.

"Shiroe-nii?" A soft female voice asked, almost not even noticeable to Akatsuki if things were not so quiet.

"I see. Thank you for let me know. Give us time to figure out how we are going about saving you. How many is there, along with Tohya and Minori, in your group?"

"Ten including Tohya and Minori. Plus one more if you count the girl who is a friend we made here. They keep several of us at the guild hall at all times to ensure we can't simply leave the guild even though I don't know how we can leave."

_Those bastards are abusing newbies and keeping them from freely using the guild hall desk to leave!_ Akatsuki clenched her fists, trying her best to keep from attacking something. Even though Naotsugu's head looked like a good punching bag at the moment. _And taking their EXP pots? Why would they want those pots? Are they trying to level up to ninety without the effort?_

"I see. Can you gather information on the guild for us?" Shiroe asked.

"We've been doing so for Iruka-sensei and the other guy who ended up in this world as well. However, it is best I cut this short before I am heard." Shika said, her voice rough and trembling.

"Thank you. Figure out the best time to contact me, all of you. All ten of you have me on my Friend's List." Shiroe said, looking over the field of their base and towards the center of the city where the Guild Hall Building was at.

"Why can I not contact Naruto?" Shika asked, a hint of suspicious in his voice.

"Boss's Friends List is acting up. He can probably get people calling him, but cannot do the same to call others unless right next to them. Also, Minori and Tohya don't have him on their Friend List, so I work better as you all can contact me if something happens."

"Alright," Shika said, a reluctant hint within her soft tone. "But, what level are Naruto and you?"

"All four of my party is level 90. The level cap. Try to contact me tomorrow whenever you have the chance. The more information I can get ahold of, the better we can figure out a solution."

"Deal. But, is Naruto alright? Why haven't he spoken?" Shika asked.

"He's suffering from a debuff from a monster. We were training earlier today, trying to figure out how combat works. We ran into a monster we were not expecting and he's still suffering from the Silence debuff it gave him. He's been writing the whole night. Actually, quite a relief from the chatterbox."

-Screw you.- Las Boss shot a triple birdie with a well drawn hand doing the third birdie on his notebook.

"That's what you get for doing that wet willy earlier on me," Shiroe sighed before focusing on the call. "We are going to come and save you all. I don't know how we will do it or how long it will take, so please stay strong and trust me." Shiroe gotten a grunt of understanding before cutting the call with putting his hand down.

"I can't believe there are idiots doing this! Bad guy idiot festival to crash!" Naotsugu roared before getting a pebble to the forehead. "Las! This is not the time to hit me!"

-Calm down. We lack information, so jumping into this head on is a big no-no.- Las Boss tapped his book, his face serious. -Games are won by those who have knowledge and knowing how to use that information to maximum efficiency.-

"Indeed. However, Hamelin might not be the only guild doing this." Shiroe said, resting his chin on his hands. "Akiba is beginning to spiral down with no order. Rumors of PKing is beginning to spread, but the fact guilds have begun to enslave people…"

"Shiroe-dono. Can we go against a guild?" Akatsuki asked, trying to think of how to save the new players. All she could think of was ambushing the guild outside the city, but there was no means to get everyone out through that without problems. Another could be to infiltrate the guild, but that was tricky as well. _They also have a guild hall that the enemy controls. Didn't the game allow control over the settings of zones own by players back when this was a game?_

-Heh. This is a game Shiroe and I specialize in playing. The issue is we never done it this way before. Hence we need information and need to get a better understand of what works around here.- Las Boss grinned at the others. -However, we all need to agree on not mentioning the forums. If other players find out about it, then it could be trouble.-

"But, we can contact the real world!" Naotsugu said, "It's a discovery festival everyone-"

"Boss is right." Akatsuki looked at Shiroe. "It would cause a panic and people could get furious once realizing the threads are locked. Thankfully, the forum icon seems to have replaced the settings icon, so no one will be the wiser as they look the same. Though, this might be too big for us to deal with at the moment. Hence it is better to break it down to make it easier parts. Information is first. We'll fix up the base here tomorrow morning and then train tomorrow in our skills as we will most likely used them… Ah, wait, Naotsugu, Akatsuki, you don't have to help Boss and me. I don't want to trouble you with our problems."

"No way I am leaving that be with hearing that. Time for hero festival!" Naotsugu grinned, doing the good guy pose.

"Even the idiot has common sense. I would assist even if you were not my lord, Shiroe-dono. A shinobi protects the weak." Akatsuki said, though her elbow was right in Naotsugu's ribs while doing so.

"Gah! Don't do that shrimp!" Naotsugu yelped before they heard a tapping noise and looked at Las Boss.

-Oh, just did the one thing we can do at the moment.- All three looked at Las Boss in confusion.

"What did you-The forum?" Naotsugu asked while Akatsuki looked at the forum. Finding one thread updated titled [The Adventurer Diaries of an Alien Pioneer, a Las Boss Fic.] She clicked on it and was shocked with what she saw as the next post on the thread.

[This is not a joke post. Everyone missing since the expansion are alive. However, we are trapped in a world just like Elder Tales and acts much like the game. We cannot logout, but we also cannot die as we revive at the Cathedral if killed. For me, this is a perfect place to live since it is a game. However, things are starting to spiral out of control. It's not worst case scenario where I am at yet, but some players are turning this somewhat okay paradise into hell for other players. If anyone on Earth can give me information on what's going on back on that planet, please reply! We need to know more of what is causing this to figure out solutions. Well, for those who want to leave and those who need to leave. Thanks, Las Boss]

"You can post on the forum?" Akatsuki asked, looking at Las Boss.

-Yep. Though only that thread. It was made a closed thread instead of a locked one. I am the only one who can post on it, but they will hopefully unlock it with seeing that. I will put a new post up every day to make sure it is seen.- Las Boss grinned, holding up his notebook.

"Awesome festival! The developers might be able to get us out faster than we can save the kids." Naotsugu grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But, you're name is Naruto? Never expected your name to be fishcake. It's a Fishcake Festival!"

-Could you not call me by that. I prefer Las Boss.- Las Boss frowned at the knight.

"Don't think so, Naruto," Naotsugu chimed before dodging Las Boss's spear. "Hey, we haven't toggle off no combat actions yet! Royal Guard festival is one I do not want!"

-Then go die and revive.- Las Boss smiled innocently, even sending chills down Akatsuki's spine.

"Nasty NEET. You're nastier than beady eyes," Naotsugu pouted, crossing his arms as he sat on his sleeping bag. "And just realize we haven't eaten yet. Why does this world's food had to be soggy crackers?"

"I understand. But, we still need food or else starve." Shiroe sighed, becoming slumped and depressed like Naotsugu as both took out food for all of them to eat.

"Naruto-sensei, could you train me in your arts?" Akatsuki asked softly to avoid the others from hearing. However, she noticed he did not respond. "Naruto-sensei? Naruto-sensei?" She asked before realizing something, "Boss-sensei?" Las Boss responded, looking at her.

-Ah, yes. Sorry. Was deep in thought. Sure. I can easily teach you jutsu. All you have to do is make me your mentor with the mentor system and you will gain the base jutsu. We designed this system so players have to learn from each other as only people from the Noosphere Server will be able to learn Moon Scrolls and pass it on to other players through said system.- Las Boss sheepishly grin while holding up his notepad.

Akatsuki, however, was not fooled. "Sensei… You do not remember your name?" Akatsuki whispered to the Druid. Las Boss kept a grin on his face, but what he wrote almost made her serious composure.

-Nailed it. That label won't register in my mind either, so all I heard or think is nothing when I hear or try to think of it. I remember most of who I am, but bits are missing due to the first strike. Please don't tell the others as I don't want Shiroe to worry about me. He has enough on his plate right now.- Las Boss quickly took the sheet and crumbled it up. He threw it in the fire before joining Shiroe and Naotsugu, plucking an apple from Naotsugu's hand.

_That's what he meant by affecting his memory system!_ Akatsuki trembled, trying to keep her fear and anger in check. _How much has he lost? Is that why he is carefree? He no longer remembers his old world to care?_ The possibilities ran through Akatsuki's head before she realized something. _Did it happen because I made him remember the code? Or did it happen when he got here?... If that is true… Doesn't that mean it can happen to anyone here?_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.

* * *

><p><em>This is bad,<em> Shikamaru thought, biting her thumb. Her mind already running possible back up plans and such, though this was getting too much for her. Even she was having a hard time staying calm with the current situation.

"I-I'm so-sorry. Hic," The dark hair boy sitting across Shikamaru sobbed. His white eyes tinted pink from crying, Hinata was trying to hide his face into his coat, much like what he done when he was still a normal girl.

"Calm down, Hinata," The dog eared boy, Kiba, said while patting Hinata's back as the others Shikamaru knew were sitting at the same table. Kiba's dog, Akamaru, whining in Kiba's coat in an effort to help his master comfort the white eyed boy. In many ways, Kiba was one of the few of them who did not change much. Well, if the fact gaining dog ears was not much of a change.

"They caught you meeting with Iruka-sensei and forced you to change your subclass?" Sakura asked, still wearing the leather work gloves that went up his arms. It did not help him, making Sakura look smaller with being a Dwarf. "What did they forced you to change it to?"

"A-Al-alchemist. T-They n-n-need m-more p-potions." Hinata said, trying to stop his tears. "T-They are k-keeping m-m-me here in the g-guild h-hall like the other c-c-crafters."

"At least they don't have you working with the furnace." Ino sighed, rubbing her arms while laying out on the table. Her blond hair moving to show her dwarven ears. "I never knew the process that made weapons and armor was such hard work. Add the heat and I don't think I will ever have to worry about a diet ever again!"

"As if eating is worth it here." The dainty dwarf sitting next to Shikamaru mumbled, trying to eat what looked to be bread. Only the bread tasted like nothing but mush it should look like. If it weren't for the swirls on the girl's cheeks, Shikamaru would not realize it was her childhood friend Chouji.

"However, that now only makes four-"

"Cough." A teenage girl with braided brown hair coughed, glaring at the well covered girl that Shikamaru knew as Shino. It was quite odd actually seeing Shino's sharp eyes behind goggles since there was no sunglasses. At least, for low level players or beginners as everyone called them.

"I apologize, Isuzu-san. That makes only six of us are on battle formations." Shino said, "Even though I been using my kikkaichu to look for Uzumaki-san, but it seems everyone's chakra has changed. Even my chakra is not the same. It took my hive time to adjust to changes."

"Even though the insects are cool, I just can't think of them living under my skin," A brown hair boy that Shikamaru knew as Tohya said, sitting across his twin sister Minori. He was slightly shivering, possibly at the thought of bugs crawling under his skin. "But, I really hope your friend is alright and not in the same or a worse scenario than us. If only Shiroe-nii was here," Tohya gritted his teeth, trying not to growl. Minori looked down with guilt, staring at her glass of water held by her bandaged hands.

"I been in contact with Shiroe-san for the past three days," The whole table became quiet. All of them looking at Shikamaru, who looked nothing like the lazy boy she once was. _But, why did I become a cute girl?_ Shikamaru thought, trying to ease her nerves. She played with one of her green bangs before facing the others. She actually looked nothing like her old self minus keeping her lazy eyes and scowl.

"Please keep this from the others beginners. Mostly because I don't trust this Shiroe-san," Shikamaru said, keeping her voice low. "I know he is lying to me on several things. One I am not sure about is if Naruto is with him."

"Wait, you had contact with Naruto?" Kiba asked, pinching himself to stop from shouting. Shikamaru had to respect Kiba for quickly reigning in his voice the past few days. His outbursts had earned him a few beatings from high level guild members.

"No. That's why I am skeptical of the man." Shikamaru noticed the angry look from Tohya, "But, he is also our only hope and the information he has given me was helpful. But, I know when I am lied to and Shiroe-san is hiding things."

"So, what level is Naruto?" A teenager in dark clothing asked, making everyone jump when he spoke. Everyone looked at Sasuke, who seemed more like a ghost than a person sitting next to them. Even the air around him seem to be still and cold.

"Sasuke, please don't do that… I don't need to be sent to the Cathedral due to a heart attack," Izumi said, patting her chest while looking at the gloomy boy.

"Sorry," Sasuke hide his face in his hid collar. "But, what is Naruto's level in this confusing world?"

"Shiroe-san said Naruto is at 90, the cap." Shikamaru sighed, "But, again, I don't trust him. I have yet to hear Naruto's voice to confirm he is with Shiroe-san or if Shiroe-san is-"

"What's his avatar name?" Tohya asked, his voice strong like steel. Shikamaru could see his determined eyes full of fury.

"I believe Boss? Or Las?" Shikamaru asked, trying to remember the odd name.

"Ah! That Druid!" Minori gasped quietly, looking around to make sure she was not heard by the others nearby, "Shiroe had a friend with us when training. His character was Las Boss, a level 90 Druid."

"Oh, right!" Tohya grinned, "He used a kickass spell that killed a goblin in one hit!" Hope seem to spring up from the two twins, giving a bit of warmth to the dreary air.

"That's probably because it was really low leveled." Izumi sighed at the Samurai next to her. "Wait, does that mean we have two level 90 people on our side?"

"It's four. Shiroe-san has been training in a team. They been focusing on coming to understanding the combat system through training in the field. They have a Guardian and Assassin along with Shiroe being a mage." Shikamaru reported. If she remembered right, Assassins were much like ninja were in her world. She did not know much from Guardians aside they were from the Warrior arch-class they focused on defense and holding front lines in battle. _They have each an archetype of Mage, Healer, Weapon-user, and Warrior. I wonder which is Naruto? Probably the assassin. Wait, they said Las Boss was a Druid. He's a healer?_

"That actually makes a pretty stable team from what I learned so far of this world. But, the issue is there is still several members at least over level fifty keeping control of this guild." Shino said, looking at the true members of the guild Hamelin. They were talking to each other at a table on the upper floor of the guild hall. A perfect place to look down at the beginners they had trapped within their grips. "Just like us, they must have been dealing with the changes of how battle works."

"But, that explains why they are training." Kiba chuckled, "Who would ever believe Naruto taking training seriously?"

"N-Naruto-kun… does train hard…" Hinata mumbled, looking down. "That is… till…"

"This world is a game, so Naruto is right in his element." Shikamaru chuckled confusing the others. "Everyone keeps saying this world is a game. What Naruto excels at is games. He's a genius at them. In fact, he's the only opponent I never challenge to shoji anymore."

"Wait, seriously? But I never knew of anyone beating you at that." Chouji asked, looking at Shimaru with disbelief.

"So, he whips your ass at that stupid board game you love playing?" Kiba asked, boredly stretching.

"No, we're tied at 5000 wins, 5000 loses and 15000 draws on various games." All ten stared at Shikamaru, dead silence feeling the space between them. "Blackjack, poker, chess, and other games he taught me, we end up burning ourselves out. Though, he hates the fact I am so slow with my moves, which is probably the only reason I beaten him sometimes at certain games. He often obliates me at faster paced games like bullet chess."

"What are you two? Geniuses? Chess is a super hard game." Izumi said, pouting at Shikamaru. "I tried keeping up with my school's chess club when they were forced to use the band room and it's so confusing! I even seen bullet chess and that's insanity far past playing cut time at a really fast march tempo."

"What's chess?" Sakura asked, sitting on his legs. Dwarfs were short by nature in this world. Sakura still did not like the change to his height, hence would try anything to keep a normal height while sitting or standing. Ino and Chouji had come to accept their height, but Shikamaru could see why it was still troublesome for all three. Especially Sakura, who used to be a girl.

"Oh, right. You're world is not Earth." Izumi smiled, "Chess is game from the West in our world, or I at least think it is. It's much like shoji, just different pieces and a different board. But, was this Naruto kid really into games? If you two were so good at chess and such, why play a MMORPG like Elder Tales?"

"Naruto loved games. Period. I t did not matter if it was simple games like Playing Ninja or complex like shoji, he would want in. He usually dominated tag when no clear rules were set." Shikamaru sighed as Chouji, Shino, and Kiba paled.

"Ah, forgot about those times. Naruto is good at traps." Kiba sheepishly laughed.

"Games… Wait a second, he's a game obsessed NEET?" Tohya asked, his face serious.

"Game obsessed, yes. Though I don't know what a NEET is," Shikamaru sighed, Though, I don't get how this world was a game. It's far complex than even shoji to be a simple game.

"So that's what he meant in the chat box." Tohya said, getting confused looked from everyone. "I noticed Shiroe-nii and your friend was having a weird conversation when things were still a game. He kept saying something about a bad game, but the way Shiroe and he were talking, it was like they were talking about his life."

"Wait, he was really referring to life as a shit game?" Izumi asked, "Like thos really bad games some people actually play them and make videos of how frustrated they get playing the horrible games to show online?" Izumi let out a chuckle, "Thinking of some of those videoes, kind of see how our situation is the game... Though, not as funny like watching someone playing one.

"Really?" Kiba chuckled, "Makes me wish we had this internet thing back home."

"Naruto might not even help us, if we agree he is with this Shiroe guy," Sasuke said, his eyes hidden by his bangs as he kept looking down.

"What are you saying, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked. Since they ended up trapped in Hamelin, Sasuke completely withdrew into himself. Even more than what he was before at the academy when he was a loner. _Does he blame himself for us ending up here? He did help push the others into agreeing to join the guild._

"The bad game he is referring to is his life. In fact, that might be the reason Shiroe might not be letting you speak to Naruto. Naruto is the one who doesn't want to talk to anyone from his old life," Sasuke said, finally looking them in the eyes. "When you think of it, I don't blame him. This world really made me open my eyes to how bad our world really was. I don't even think I can hate that... my brother anymore. Especially with realizing there are people just like this in our old world and far worse."

"Why would you hate your brother?" Minori asked, genuine confusion on her face. "Don't you care for him?... Or did he teased you?"

"Ah, shit! Bad topic!" Sakura hissed, "It's a-"

"He was forced to commit a crime to project me. I just never realize it till now." Sasuke said, his voice cold and void of emotion.

"Ah, wait, what does that mean?" Kiba asked while everyone looked at Sasuke in shock and confusion.

_Of course. Someone like an ANBU captain wouldn't just kill their whole clan for no reason, even if they did snap. Whoever covered it up was good enough that most people look over that obvious fact._ Shikamaru thought, _But, even Naruto was a mystery. All the adults hated him, yet they were pretty good at keeping the why a secret from the younger generation._

"I don't have the facts to prove it, but being capture really gives you time to think about things. Especially with what we been through," Everyone simply nodded at Sasuke, all having found they could no longer look at things they saw before the same again. All of them knew most adults were trustworthy. Yet, the guild members of Hamelin fooled them when they were in a panic and lost. "It is the same for Naruto. We never helped him at all in the old world. Why would he help us? Most of our own class never noticed he dropped out of a class till after a month. And that was because of Iruka's guilt finally taking its toll on him."

"He's a dropout?" Minori asked before noticing the gloomy looks on everyone. "W-What wrong? S-Shiroe-san will help us out. I know he will."

"Shiroe might be the only one to help us. Naruto has the full-on right to refuse it with how stupid we have been towards him." Sasuke answered, not hiding his own despair and guilt. "How can they go against a guild if Naruto and those two others are helping Shiroe for sure? I am sorry to break the hope, which I really want to believe as well… But, I can't take having anymore expectations only to realize they won't happen. We are on our own here and may have to find our own way out." Shikamaru was shocked, seeing tears forming in Sasuke's eyes.

"B-but… S-strength here is d-determined by levels." Hinata said softly, the air around the table going cold. Even Shikamaru could not denied this truth. All of them were below level twenty and weak. Even their sensei Iruka was just over level thirty and easily taken down by Hamelin. Both the Jonin and Iruka's own combined ninja and actual battlefield experience wasn't enough to balance out this weird world's rules.

_Dammit. This world is screwed up. You revive if you die. You're body doesn't match your real one unless you made it. The food is tasteless,_ Shikamaru let out a sigh and put his hands together and closed her eyes. _Calm down. Think. Though Shiroe's group could be really on our side, we can't solely rely on them or our sensei. We have to pull our own weight._

"We have six people on the field and we are growing level wise," Shikamaru finally spoke up. "If we are on our own, then the best bet they will try to keep us after level 30. That seems to be their stopping point for levels for preying on players. They need fighters and they have the hostages to ensure those fighters do what they want. But their mistake is they also work the hostages for efficiency in profits. Hinata, see the recipes and ingredients we can use. Ino, Sakura, Minori, Chouji, keep track of your sub-class level and what you're doing. The more information we have, the better we can figure out our solution."

"But, they could see us as a threat and kick us out," Shino pointed out.

"Which is why we have to help out while we can. Tohya, you remember how gathering works? Can you explain it to the guys more tonight before bed? If we can get supplies in secret would work better than stealing from the guild. The business efficiency these guys go for will only lead to them becoming harsher to us if we steal from them. Use some of the ingredients we find to make potions they are not expecting that could be useful to the guild."

"Why would… Oh! I get it." Sakura smirked, "We got to get on their good side. But, we also got to be careful or else they will get suspicious, especially with Hinata being caught."

"Hence you want us use the excuse of trying to keep up with the work. The higher the subclass level, the easier and faster it gets to make items," Minori said, though looking at her own bandaged hands. All from the sewing she did with other crafters like Chouji.

"Alright! Time for bed!" One of the rougher looking upper members of the guild shouted. "We have plenty to do tomorrow! Are you glad you guys at least have our protection?" The man chuckled, getting glares and sorrow looks at all the beginners in the cafeteria area.

_Not at all_, Shikamaru thought while getting up. She followed the other female members to the room they were forced to stay in. The tavern like place just simply made the place seem like a prison, especially the small room the girls shared together. "Minori-san." Minori nodded as Shikamaru and she moved to the back of the room, Izumi and the other girls going to get their sleeping supplies. Shikamaru opened her Friend's List and hit Shiroe's name.

"Ah, hello, Shika." Shiroe voice came to Shikamaru's ears. Shikamaru had to keep from turning, knowing the man was not standing next to her. However, she was confused by his surprised voice. "Oh, good. Sorry about that. We were just finishing off the monsters we were fighting."

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Shikamaru paled, _That would be troublesome. Dying from answering a message._

"Ah! It's no problem. How are you doing?... Boss, will you leave the Triffid issue alone?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, remembering all too well the monster Triffid. She had died several times facing them in the fighting group. However, she focused back on Shiroe. She wanted, no, needed answers.

"Shiroe-san, when are you going to let me speak to Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, keeping her tone steady and quiet. She did not want to let other beginners hear her. "I want proof he is there." Shikamaru said in a cold tone._ I need to bring our group's moral up. Even if we are alone, having Naruto on our side will keep everyone's spirits up. _However, Shikamaru felt her own gut sink with hearing no reply.

"I can't." Shiroe finally answered, "Though, please do not think I am pulling your leg. Boss is within the party and he wants to save you… It's just Boss can't communicate through Voice Chat."

"Can't communicate through it?" Shikamaru asked, but put his hands together after sitting down. She wanted to make it look like she was talking to Minori. Minori was listening on in a meek manner. "Like his voice is blocked?"

"Yes. We know the cause, but it's kind of hard to get around… Ah, wait, Boss, use your whistle. Do a song or something Shika would know." Shikamaru blinked before she heard several whistle toots. She listened carefully before realizing what they were.

_'You worry too much, Slow-mo Shika. Sorry for no reply. Still working on our game plan,_ Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. _At least the deadlast learned the basic Konoha code message from the academy. Shikamaru could tell it was Naruto. Only Naruto called him Slow-mo Shika and would use the term game plan in a sentence. Ah, wait a second. Naruto used game plan before… Does that mean our world has access to Earth's internet?_

"Thanks." Shikamaru said, thinking of how to said her next questions. She did not know what Shiroe know about her world. She did not want to make it seem like she was losing her mind.

"That worked?... Ah, good. I felt bad keeping that from you, but I been trying not to add onto your problems." Shikamaru slightly nodded, seeing how it was difficult to prove Naruto was there if Naruto's voice was blocked by voice chat. "We are starting to get combat down. However, we need more practice. Monsters and humans are different when you face them as opponents."

"I understand… Hey, could you tell me something?" Shikamaru asked, realizing her body.

"Yes?"

"Why is it we… I mean, my group ended up with characters with the same names? I noticed some people have different names." Shikamaru asked. She remembered how awkward it was waking up as a girl._ It was odd being shorter, making it hard for me to walk for a day or two. And learning to pee was troublesome._

"Ah, that's right. All of you don't know about Elder Tales." Shiroe said, meekly laughing at himself. "I'm sorry. Boss usually plays multiple characters at one time. Since he was preparing to launch a webcomic based off your village, he would roleplay as certain people he observed to help get the characters. He probably choose fellow classmates like yourself to make characters from, hence the ones you are in. He's bad at naming characters." Shikamaru sweated, hearing some kind of bickering in the background. Something about a guy getting kneed in the face. "Since we have no idea how the game transported us here, whatever did must have simply used your own names to match you up with one of Boss's many characters."

"He played multiple characters at once? Wait, is this game a role playing game?" Shikamaru asked, starting to get why this game was so complex.

"Yes. It's an MMO-Ah, sorry, it is a massive multiplayer role playing game. Does your world has tabletop RPGs?" Shiroe asked.

"You know of our world?" Shikamaru asked before frowning. "No. Only games like shoji. But, I do know of simple role playing games like Pretend Ninja. Elder Tales is just a really advance version of it, correct?"

"Yes. TRPGs are like the combination of board game with a story is the best I can define it to you. MMORPGs are a similar step up and are like putting yourself right in the story with game elements as you can pretend to be whoever you want to be. Are you following me?"

"Yes. It actually clears up many things for me." Shikamaru said, though her frown only became deeper. _That is why Hamelin acts the way it does. They still think this world is a game. Or at least think they can do whatever they want without thinking of the consequences to others. _It made Shikamaru feel ill the more sick she thought of it. Especially with understanding her world was sometimes the same with remembering history class. Her village put special emphasis on good and bad examples of ninja to make sure to make professional ninja from the students. "But, why would Naruto play multiple characters? I think one is enough to enjoy such a complex game."

"Boss loves challenging games and mastering them. He thinks being a Game Master is being like a Pokemon Master instead of what a GM really is. Though, that's why when he thought your world was a game, he would be living the dream." Shikamaru's eyes widen in shock, "But, I am thankful Boss quit on becoming a ninja. He actually has a stable job with working for Elder Tale's company as a concept artist and now director for the server that is for your world...Ah, sorry, was with us stuck in this world."

"Naruto's an artist?" Shikamaru asked before shaking his head. _Of course! That's explains the mess of artwork we saw in his apartment before being trapped here. Is that always why he has those computers? I never heard of computers being used for art_. Shikamaru pondered, quite sure the only times she saw computers were in the hospitals and high end offices.

"Yes. He works both traditional and digital...Ah, forgot, different world. He can use the computer to do work, which he often used for Elder Tale assignments. He can't deliver traditional in person if the company is across the vastness that is space." Shiroe sighed, "Though, that's why I was always confused why he wanted to a be a ninja when he was a very compatible artist. I seen some of his traditional work and he could easily sell it for a living in your world." Shiroe mused aloud. "That's or be a writer."

Shikamaru instant felt the air around her went dead cold. Minori gave her a concerned look, though Shikamaru looked down to avoid it. S_asuke's right… We don't deserve to even be saved by Naruto. We broke him. Not just Iruka-sensei, he was just the last straw._ Shikamaru thought, realizing how everything fit together.

Naruto saw life as a game, but just like Elder Tales. It was how he got through the mess that was his life. It all made sense to Shikamaru now. He even had goals, just like the ninja role play game Shikamaru knew as a kid. _He was trying to live his life to the fullest, but that was destroyed. He was alone. No one really helped him. No one really even gave Naruto a chance, a desperate tiny chance. Everyone just ripped apart his dreams as if they were worthless. No wonder he refused to talk to us when we came to his apartment. He must of realized we only went there to cure Iruka's guilt. We just put the nail in the coffin that was the life he wanted to live as a ninja. _Shikamaru thought, feeling her stomach sink.

"Are you alright, Shika?" Shiroe's voice snapped Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Just thinking. How is things going on your end?" Shikamaru asked, quickly making her face neutral as Izumi, Shino, Ino, and Chouji walked over.

"Slow. Fighting, we might handle at this moment," Shiroe let out a sigh, "But, the issue is Hamelin actually has ties with the raid guilds in Akiba. That's the reason they are using beginners' EXP Pots to make a profit from those who want to hit the new level cap of 100. Even if we just rescue the current beginners, it would not take much for Hamelin to be resume their activities and preying on other beginners along with recapture anyone we rescue. Possibly through worse, more damaging tactics if we try taking them on now."

"I understand," Shikamaru shivered at just thinking how the situation they were in was not the worse. _I just hope it does not become what I heard stories of from my parents and their friends._

"I'm sorry this is taking so long, but there is only so few chances we have to execute once we do have a plan. I rather be on the safe side than sorry." Shiroe said, genuine regret in his voice.

"I understand. Good night." Shikamaru ended the call. Minori and Izumi looked at Shikamaru, a mix of fleeting hope and deepening despair in their eyes. "Let's try to get some sleep."

"Shiroe-san…" Minori whimpered, holding her hands together as they went to the mats Izumi laid out for them. "Is he-"

"He is… But, we might be on our own for a while. It is best to prepare for the worst." Shikamaru said, laying down on the mat. She felt heavier than usually, which made the cold hard floor beneath her mat even more noticeable to her.

_They also have their own problems, even if at level 90. At least they have the resources to deal with them while we have nothing. If Naruto and Shiroe-san are going to attempt saving us, it is not even worth their time and investments. We have to at least try as hard on our own before resulting in taking their help._ Shikamaru thought, understanding now how fragile their position was. It could stay the same, or drastically change for good or worse in a second. They were just very lucky the worse they gotten so far in this world was forced into slavery in this cruel world.


	8. Chapter 8

Authornote- Due to possibility of working Friday this week, I am doing a day early release. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan, I'm sorry," Serara whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. She held a rag on the large bruise forming on Naruko's arm. "Because of me-"<p>

"Not your fault," Naruko said bluntly, looking at Serara straight in the eyes. Though, she had trouble seeing out of one eye with it still swollen. "I got in the way."

"But I'm the one who dropped the food!" Serara shouted, throwing the rag to the side. "You keep getting hurt because of me! I'm just-"

"It's alright." Naruko said, ruffling Serara's hair. "Better me than you. Level 90." Naruko frowned with seeing tears go down Serara's face. _Poor thing. She really is too kind for her own good... Agreed. Though, I am amazed with this weird world that we only got out of that last beating with bad bruises... Don't remind me. I rather not think of how this can get worse... This coming from the guy wanting to smartass the culprits for our condition... Hey, if it got worse, I want to go down rubbing it in their faces... You do realize we can't die in this world, right?_

"Nee-chan, are you alright?" Naruko jumped, snapping out of her thoughts. "Were you spacing out again, Nee-chan?" Serara chuckled, confusing Naruko.

"No." Naruko said, her frown deepening. _Wait, did that little gaki call us Nee-chan?... I believe she did. Didn't Serara-chan called us Naruko-san?_ Naruko sighed, making Serara pout with poking her forehead. "Just tired."

"Oh. Then I should let you rest," Serara said, oddly joyful compared to what she was seconds before. "If you're not ready when they come, then they could hurt me instead." Naruko had a chill go down her spine, seeing Serara evilly smile.

_What the heck? Wait, illusion expert, are we in a genjutsu?... I no longer have the Sharingan, but this could be an illusion._ Naruko bit her lip, keeping her eyes on Serara. _But who could do an illusion? If I remember right, there isn't many illusion based abilities, especially complex ones outside my own genjutsu... I don't know. Can't figure out how anything works in this world of menus and numbers._

"Nee-chan, you really should pay attention," Serara grabbed Naruko's bruised arm. Naruko's eyes widen as Serara body was bloody and covered with wounds. "The skeletons just want as much of a piece of you as the living."

"Serara," Naruko gasped when another pair of hands grabbed her free arm.

"There is ways for criminals to be punished other than death." Naruko looked back see a small boy with dark hair grinning at them as the futons and sheets beneath her turned into hands, reaching out at her.

"No, stop." Naruko recoiled, trying to escape. "Leave me alone! Stop touching me!" She found her legs and lowers body grabbed and looked at the faces filled with hunger and madness. "NO!" Naruko shrieked, sitting up to find the room swaying around her. She trembled, her body oddly soaked.

"Oh no! Here!" Naruko felt something pushed into her lap and hands, but did not bother to look. She heaved, finding not much coming up from her burning throat. "Made it in time. Oh, dear," Naruko gasped, weakly looking to the side to see a blushing, but worried Serara. "N-Naruko-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Horrible..." Naruko groaned, a wave of nausea hitting her. It only worsen as her memories came back to to her, making her grip the bucket she found was what she puked into. "Serara-chan... Did they...To you..." Naruko felt her throat go dry, tears coming to her eyes with realizing what all happened.

"No, they only ripped my clothes before you used that fire attack and explosions to stop them and we ran to escape," Serara said, rubbing Naruko's back. "It's alright. We're safe for now. Eek!" Serara squeaked when Naruko hugged her. Naruko sobbing, gripping onto the young Druid.

_Thank goodness. The same thing did not happen to her...Yes. Serara-chan is safe._ Naruko thought, trying to focus on the positive. However, she realized the sheets beneath moist . _Wait... That can't be all sweat..._ Naruko blushed before her sobbing increased, _It feels so wrong... I'm scared... I feel dirty... Am I safe from them?... I even wet myself with how weak I am._

"Naruko-chan, calm down," Naruko jumped, finding Serara's ruffling her hair. "We are safe. I called Maryelle-chan. She is preparing a rescue party to come save us. I am weak, but I will do everything I can to help you. You done-hic-way too much to-hic-protect me." Serara hitched her breath, trying to fight back the tears.

"I don't deserve it," Naruko whispered, trying to control her trembling body with letting Serara go. _This is what Hell is... The crimes I did are coming full round...Unlike the lives I ended, I don't have the mercy of death ending it for me... I don't want Serara-chan to end up suffering for my sins._

"You're the one who doesn't deserve what has happened to you!" Serara shouted, snapping Naruko from her thoughts. Serara's face, however, instantly turned red. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout," Serara backed off bowing in apology.

Naruko stared at Serara before chuckling. "Huh?" Serara blinked at Naruko before she burst into laughter. "W-What's funny?"

_Serara-chan... Thank you... Even if you wrong, maybe I can push through with your _ thought, breathing hard while calming herself down. She pushed herself out of bed, finding even though she could stand though she felt tired and dirty. He body just wanted to collapse onto the floor even though she wanted a bath and fresh clothes. "Thank you, Serara-chan."

"Ow!" Serara yelped when the blond hair girl standing only a foot over her flicked her in the forehead. "W-What was that for?"

"Ah, sorry, I used to do that to my brother." Naruko chuckled, "Though you're too cute even when distressed."

"You're teasing me?" Serara gasped, shocked at the girl before. "Wait, you're speech is different." Serara said, a perplexed look on her face.

"My speech?" Naruko asked, "I am speaking like I normally do." Naruko said, rubbing her throat. _Maybe I was screaming from nightmares or something... Yeah, my throat hurts._

"That's it. Before you were blunt and a bit stiff. I was expecting you to be even more... silent after what happened." Serara said, looking down.

"I was-" Naruko's eyes widen. _Wait... Before I had to agree on... Wait, what is my name?... Same to me, it's Naruko... That's not right. My name is Naruko._

"Naruko-chan?" Serara asked, moving to catch Naruko as she was trembling too much and almost collasped to the ground.

"My name... My names," Naruko mumbled, gripping her head in panic. _What's my name?... Sasuke! I remember my brother!...Wait, is he my brother?...I don't know. Ah! I get it! My memories are too mixed!... But I can still think separately in a way._

"You're names?" Serara asked, getting the panicking Naruko's attention. "Isn't your real name Kisame Itachi? I remember you mumbling them while still in bed with a fever."

"Kisame... Itachi?" Naruko asked, _That's right! That's my names!... Wait, which one is mine? Wait, why can't I think..._ "No way... The trauma..."

"You lost your memories?" Serara asked, panic welling up in her own voice.

"...No. My memories are intact." Naruko steadied her voice, realizing what the issue is. "I'm technically one person now."

"Huh?" Serara blinked, cocking her head in confusion before noticing something behind Naruko. "Oh! Welcome home, Nyanta-san!"

"Ah, Naruko-chi is up, nya," Naruko jumped up and bolted to behind Serara to hide, nearly being the girl down with struggling to bend her legs without falling. Naruko looked over Serara's head to see an adult cat humanoid wearing what looked to be a causal gentlemen's attire. However, her eyes focused on the two swords on the cat man's belt.

_He looks like the ninneko I've seen... Ah, he must be of one of the other races I haven't seen yet. But, he feels oddly familiar... Probably because of the ninneko I am experienced with._ Naruko thought, but it did not help ease her nerves. She found she had somehow gotten her menu for skills and spells ready without noticing till now.

"Are you still...Oh, I apology. I entered at a bad time, nya." Nyanta said, having sniffed the air. "Shall I prepare a bath for you, Naruko-chi?"

"That would be great, Nyanta-san!" Serara chimed, "I'll help Naruko change into something else while you do that and gather the sheets."

"I was asking Naruko-chi, Sweetie. Are you giving me the cold shoulder due to not staying in touch, Naruko-chi, nya?" Nyanta asked, opening his closed eyes a little.

"You know me?" Naruko asked, confused at the odd speech pattern of the Werecat. _Or is it a rouse... Though... He sounds like he is from Kumo... But actually quite polite... So weird..._

"Of course. You used a reed to play with me all the time, nya." Nyanta hummed, smiling while holding his chin.

_This was a game with fake characters till a few days ago... How the hell did I play with you like a cat?_ Naruko thought, frowning before realizing what the man was saying. "You know Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto-kun?" Serara asked, confused. "Nyanta-san, do you know Naruko-san and is that why you helped us yesterday when Naruko was knocked out?"

_I was knocked out? ...Oh, yeah, one of the Brigandia's members hit me with an attack... Nyanta-san must of taken advantage of the Royal Guard appearing due to the attack to get us out of there._ Naruko thought, though frowning, _But, if he knows Naruto-kun, is he one of Naruto-kun's agents?_

"Ah, so that's my partner in crime real name, nya? What a fine name for a young lad like him, nya." Nyanta said, nodding, "Are you his girlfriend? You two must be in that wonderful stage of youth. I find it quite sweet he was having you play one of his married avatars, nya."

"You played with-Wait... Naruko-chan's married!" Serara shouted, looking at Naruko in shocked.

"I am?" Naruko asked, confused before shaking her head. "Ah! No! I am not married to Naruto-kun or dating him! I am a guy and I was investigating him," Naruko then blushed with realizing what she said. _Did I seriously just say that!... Agh, did what happen loosen my lips?... This is one hell of a fail for a ninja like myself-I mean. Dammit, forget it._

"Let me guess. He finally gave up on being a ninja, correct?" Naruko looked at Nyanta with shock. "It's a pity his dream was crushed, nya. Part of the job of the youth is to dream. However, he also had a stable job with Elder Tales he could fall back on, nya."

"How can a game require a twelve year old to raise the funds that could run a small country?" Naruko asked, narrowing her eyes at Nyanta. _Naruto-kun had already a spy network and easily every village after his head for just the information he gather on the layout of the villages... There's no way he was using the money he collected through building up businesses and creating new technology to make a game._

"Games these days, especially MMORPGs are costly to make. Even free-to-play models take nearly a million or more to make and keep adding content." Serara and Naruko gapped at Nyanta. He chuckled at their expressions, "It is why Elder Tales is a subscription based model MMORPG, nya. Though, I can understand since your world is a bit behind compared to ours. Even if Elder Tales did not add new content, Boss-chi would have to still have the hardware and software build to make it so people can play the game in that world. It can easily go into millions and billions of dollars depending on how he wants to start the game out in your world, nya."

"That much!" Serara gasped in shock, actually backpedalling from hearing the cost.

_I don't know what a dollar is, but my god, who has the money to put that into any kind of game?... Rich bastards?_ Naruko thought, her own eyes widen in shock. _And what kind of fucking game needs that much money to make!_

"Video games use more than just rules and game pieces to give you a fun time, nya. Many tell a story by using music, beautiful graphic, backstory, and more to bring you into the very world the game is set in. It's quite an interesting process. Boss-chi, though a GM, often works as a concept artist for Elder Tales, designing the new items, monsters, and dungeon content we are now living in, nya." Nyanta said, smiling at the girls.

"Wait, if he worked on the game, maybe he knows what's going on?" Serara asked, hope springing up in her eyes.

"Probably not," Nyanta said, frowning some at both girls, "Though Boss-chi can program code, it's not his forte, nya. If it weren't for that near perfect memory, he would be quite terrible at it in fact. But, he's a smart boy and might have possible ideas of what cause this, nya."

"Is that why you saved us? Because you thought I was Naruto-kun?" Naruko asked, fear welling up. He could be like them.

"No. Recusing the youth from danger is part of my job as an adult. Protecting ladies is also the duty of a gentleman. It seems Brigandia has forgotten this, nya." Nyanta chimed, doing a slight bow. "I apologize. I forgotten to introduce myself since you do not know me like I thought. My name is Nyanta. Level 90 Swashbuckler and an old friend of Boss-chi, or as you know him as Naruto-chi, nya. If you were not him, then he is in one of his other characters. Most likely Las Boss since it is his favorites, nya."

"He plays multiple characters?" Serara asked while Naruko was still trying to understand what Nyanta meant by characters.

"He is a multi-boxer. Or he plays multiple characters at once when it was a game. He actually finally gotten to be able to play a full party of characters by himself when I last conversed with him, nya." Both girls looked at Nyanta with shock. "One of his nicknames among players is the Puppeteer or the End Game Boss for the fact he is also know to take on full on raid bosses with just a party with maybe one or two other players and also a raid boss at times when need be, nya."

_Naruto-kun, what the hell have you been doing without Konoha knowing?_ Naruko thought, dumbstruck at the cat man before her. She at least knew what a raid was from hearing other people talking. _Wait a second. He's been meowing the whole time... Could it be?_ "Nyanta-san, did you always have that verbal tic?" Naruko asked, pointing at the cat man.

"Don't all Werecats speak this way naturally, nya?" Nyanta asked, "Ah, that is right. You're new completely to Elder Tales. While playing as the character you see, I would roleplay as if a real cat. I guessed it just became a form of escapism, nya." Nyanta sighed before opening his eye. "Why are you asking Naruko-chi?"

"I'm actually two people in one body," Naruko admitted, noticing Serara's eyes widen. _She's probably just realized what my odd behavior before was... Don't blame her for the shock._ "Yet, now, I only think and act like one person. I can't remember who was Itachi or Kiame before, even though I still think in two lines of thought."

"And you believe the game is the cause, nya?" Nyanta asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Ah, thinking of it more, you might be right. Serara-san is only at level 19 and still creating her character in this world when it became reality, nya. We are both in well established characters at level 90, including character traits and habits. Even though you're wary of me, you are acting much like how Boss-chi played Naruko. A young lady who goes for the facts and spreads rumors. At least with the little I seen so far, nya."

"And it would explain why Bringandia are acting the way they are. Were they a bad guild even before this reality was ours?" Naruko asked, gulping with realizing her worst fears. _And that means there are others who will be like those men elsewhere... I can't fight like in the old world to protect myself._

"Yes. Boss-chi was the one who kicked them out of two player cities before they moved here to Susukino, nya." Nyanta said, "But, even if the game is affecting their behavior, they still choose their own actions, nya. Though, Naruko-chi, should I prepare a bath for you? I think a young lady like yourself would like to clear herself off after sweating hard with a fever."

"Ah..." Naruko blushed, hiding behind Serara. "Y-Yes. A bath would be nice." _I almost forgot... Yeah. But I also want to scrub myself down... Not that it will make things better, but it could help a little._

"You both are welcome to stay here. I own this home, so they can't use the Friend's List to locate you as long as you stay in this zone, nya. I shall prepare a meal once I have the bath ready. Some good soup should help soothe your stomach with not being able to keep anything down for the past day, nya." Nyanta said, giving a gentle smile to the two girls. "It will be nice to have company at the table instead of just myself, nya."

"Nyanta-san..." Serara blushed, smiling back.

"So, you like old guys, huh?" Naruko asked, giving Serara an annoyed look. _We just escaped Brigandia and you're going to trust a guy we just met?... I have my work cut out for me if I want to keep this girl safe till she gets back with her guild... Maybe I could join that guild? It sounds like there aren't too many men to worry about... True. But if Naruto-kun is here, I need to find him... Maybe the guild could help us find him?_

"Ah! No!" Serara shrinked down, panicking in embarrassment. "He's just a good guy!"

"Yeah. And maybe you want to be in bed with him?" Naruko asked with a smirk before her eyes widen. _Wait? Did I just make a sexual joke even with what has happened to me?... Maybe it is how I am dealing with it?_

"Eek! No! No!" Serara shook her head. Her face so red, Naruko was expecting steam to come out of her ears. "He's a gentleman! What girl doesn't like a gentlemen?"

"But a cat gentlemen is a bit stretching it. You like the fact he's a cat more than a gentlemen?" Naruko teased, pinching Serara's cheek. _Hey, this is actually fun... Did I tease people like this before?... I think I did a little, but not like this way. More like battle puns in the middle of battle._

"Aah!" Serara hid her face in her hands, mumbling her shouts of embarrassment.

"Ha ha!" Nyanta chuckled, making Naruko blush with realizing Nyanta was still in the room. "You really do act like Naruko I know, Naruko-chi. And it seems you get along well with Serara-san. I am thankful to see this as I was a bit worried for Boss-chi. He has no one from his world playing Elder Tales when I talked to him when he was using Naruko here to gather supplies a few days ago, nya. Well, I will let you two play, nya." Nyanta chuckled, leaving the room.

"Ah..." Serara deflated, "He must think I am a little kid."

"Of course you're a kid. You're a little loli." Naruko sighed, N_ot that I am different as I am short, too... I missed my old height... Wait, Las Boss?_ Naruko focused hard on the menus that were still opened and managed to find the Friend's List._ I remember hearing a ringing before. Was he trying to use the Friend's List to contact me?_ Naruko used her mind to look through the list only to find it frizzing when she got near Las Boss._ Huh? Oh, it must be due to my body issue. It's still adjusting... Las Boss is logged on and in Akihabara._ Naruko reached up to touch the small tag, but stopped her finger near it.

"Naruko-chan, what's wrong?" Serara asked, noticing the distraught look on Naruko's face. "Ah, you have Naruto-kun on your Friend's List?"

"Yes... And he probably won't bother coming if I asked for his help," Naruko said, closing the menu. "He knew I was spying on him and he could of easily disposed of me back before we were trapped in this reality. He probably did not do it so he could focus on Elder Tales with no issues like two S-rank criminals being found dead in his village."

"You're a criminal?" Naruko looked at Serara. She was frowning before shaking her head. "You may have done bad things, but you're a really nice person. I can tell."

"I have... killed a lot of people. Even my own family just to keep peace in the villages I came from," Naruko said, looking down at her hands. "I even became a criminal just to serve my home as a spy and keep secrets hidden. That is the life of a ninja that Naruto-kun knows all too well. Even now, he is probably keeping low to avoid issues like in the old world. He wouldn't risk his own life to save someone trying to dig into those secrets of his for information and other means. Especially since he knows my past and even my weaknesses when I was still two people."

_I don't even know what he would act like in this world... He was so quiet and focused in his apartment, yet was loud and annoying when still going to the academy... He also purposely never met his spies and such directly, always indirectly through a special kind of radio and other technology._ Naruko thought, realizing Naruto could be in a similar situation like here and had no room to help others. _Actually, with thinking about it, did Naruto-kun even speak when I was observing him outside of radio use?... Ah, I get it. When he gave up on being a ninja directly, he gave up on human contact as well... Much like some of the others the group have done... Like I did..._

"He's probably lonely," Naruko raised an eyebrow at Serara. "Sure, it sounds scary with what you are saying, but I don't think he would simply be a hermit with how young you both said he was. Maybe the reason he was trying to get Elder Tales up where you were at was so he could finally have friends," Serara chimed, "And you sound lonely, too. You can't go around life alone. It only makes you miserable!... Ah! I'm sorry! I don't mean to say you're in the wrong... But, I'll be your friend. Especially with how much you done to protect me." Serara smiled at Naruko, trying to keep her cheeks from lighting up.

"Serara-chan," Naruko smiled back, her body relaxing from the stiffness she had kept the whole time. "Are you also into yuri? What a naughty girl." Naruko chuckled, putting her hand to her mouth to hide her amused smile.

"Nonononono," Serara shook her head in a frenzy, "Don't tease me at a time like this!"

"But you're too cute when flustered," Naruko hummed, _And it's too fun... But, thank you, Serara-chan... Maybe, if things change for the better, we can be friends._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authornote-Heh heh. Found out I actually don't have work this Friday(due to my next week schedule conflicting, hence lost out on that job assignment). So, I decided to go ahead and post this Friday as well. Forgot this in my last authornote, but I have a poll going on my blog. It's for the title of the next fanfiction that will be appearing on Wattpad and FFNet. It won't appear for a while, but thought it would be better to use test the poll feature with something useful than random . Hope you enjoy this extra treat!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.

* * *

><p>"To think we took down a PK Party so easily," Naotsugu said, snapping Shiroe from his note taking. Shiroe looked up, noticing they were almost to Akiba. Naotsugu cleared the path with his sword as they walked. "But, they could do something better with their time instead of killing others and stealing their stuff. It's basically a bad guy festival to kill others for fun." Naotsugu looked at Shiroe, putting his sword on his shoulder with the pause.<p>

"It's not that simple," Shiroe stated, looking back at his notes he taken based on their latest combat experience. _Our teamwork is not perfect, but we are getting there. Boss is always at his over hundred percent adaptation rate. Akatsuki is also adapting well to combat with us. Naotsugu is almost back to his game efficiency as a raid tank. That PK battle at Loka really helped to show our weaknesses and strengths, BUT I need more information._

"What do you mean by that, Tactician?" Naotsugu sneered before recoiling back when he tried to walk again. "Naruto! Don't do that! You're text boxes aren't completely see through you know," Naotsugu fused, glaring right at the text box before him.

[You asked, I will answer. The poor souls have yet to set themselves a goal to live by. Not that I don't blame them. There's no worries about surviving, food is tasteless, and quests have stopped. There's just nothing to do and that leads to bad ideas galore.] Shiroe frowned with reading the box, looking back at his notes. They were cryptic in nature, though it was his normal means of making notes in the old world. However, now, it was handy as he only knew Las Boss could translate them.

_Though, how can Las Boss translate my horrible shorthand when most of the students and teachers at the college can't? _Shiroe held back a sigh, putting his nose back into the notebook to write some more notes. _But, we would be the same if we had not set a goal. However, our quest is well beyond the simple quests many players are used to from the game. But, can we pull it off? _Shiroe bit his lip in thought before seeing another text box in front of him when he looked up.

[Take a chill pill, Shiroe. If you keep your nose to the notebook, you might end up breathing ink soon.]

"Ha ha. Clever joke coming from someone who lived like a crazed mangaka," Shiroe sighed, putting his notebook away. "But, we don't have the luxury to keep waiting. Each day that passes is another day they spend in torment." Shiroe frowned, fighting back a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. _If I had called Minori and Tohya on the first day, I could have stopped them from joining Hamelin. Maybe even save their friends, too._

"My lord, are you alright?"

"ACK!" Shiroe spun around, finding Akatsuki kneeling down before him. He glared at Las Boss who was snickering at him, squatting next to Akatsuki.

[Your faces were priceless. Nature Walk is badass even right at Akiba's gate.] Las Boss chuckled, forcing Shiroe to look around and realize they were indeed on the bridge connecting the zones to the city.

"Will you two stop that? I don't like freak out festivals," Naotsugu growled, turning back around and heading for the gat.

[As if. My build is now an official crowd control Druid with my new Transfer Class Skills. No way in hell I am not taking advantage of them.] Las Boss grinned, an evil glint in his eyes when Naotsugu stopped to read his text box before him.

"More like an OP troll festival," Naotsugu grunted, turning around to see Akatsuki standing and glaring at him. "Why are you glaring at me shrimp-Ack!" Naotsugu yelped, getting a knee right to his nose.

"My lord, may I kick this moron? Akatsuki asked with a blunt face, yet her twitching eyebrow showed her annoyance.

"Ask before you kick me!" Naotsugu shouted, "And why did you hit me?"

"Don't call me a Shrimp, Bakatsu." Akatsuki pointed at Naotsugu, "You have insulted the ways of a ninja. A brave offense for an idiot like you."

"What is this? Menji era festival?" Naotsugu asked, giving a skeptic look at Akatsuki.

_Ah. Boss and Akatsuki uses similar tactics if you take out classes from the equation._ Shiroe thought, though backing up as the Guardian and Assassin began to bicker. _The last few days have be productive in our research... But, I can't help to wonder if this party's chemistry is a bit too... Ah, reactive?_ Shiroe let out a sigh, watching as Naotsugu did his best to dodge Akatsuki's kicks while Las Boss cheered on with his whistle.

Shiroe focused back on what the others and he learned through their training. Their bodies knew how to fight in this world, but minor things easily change the efficiency of combat. Simply things like properly swinging a sword or using the staff to aim magic, all those small details vastly improved their combat and gotten them closer to mastery. _Our bodies will automatically react in combat, but we have to practice and experiment to begin to properly fight. Though, thankfully our teamwork has also improved to allow for the experimentation and practice._

Shiroe looked back at his group, finding Naotsugu on the losing end of a double chokehold from Akatsuki and Las Boss. He shook his head as he kept walking towards the metro. _But, it's a lot harder to work as a team with this reality instead of a game. Naotsugu has to keep the enemy aggro while Las Boss and Akatsuki gather information to properly attack. Las Boss's new build has helped Naotsugu and lessen my burden with helping to crowd control, but I am still gathering every detail of everyone to proper memorize and plan in battle. It makes me wonder if we can really pull off saving the others? It has more complex issues pass the fighting._

"Ah, want to buy something or eat?" Naotsugu grumbled the last part while pointing at the market place within the metro, all three having caught up to Shiroe. The disappointed look on Naotsugu's face oddly matched the familiar feel of Akiba. Even at the marketplace, there were somewhat gloomy expressions on both other players and the NPCs. Even from the shadows, Shiroe could feel the wary glares and interested stares of players hiding from the open.

_Security really has gone bad,_ Shiroe thought, frowning. It made him wonder how many guilds like Hamelin were within Akiba. Many of them, including Hamelin, had been good with keeping their monstrosities hidden for the first few days. Yet, now rumors have begun to fly around and it wasn't just about the PK guilds killing other players for fun. _People are getting more brazen with there being no laws. How much farther will Akiba sink at this rate?_

"Ah, my lord, what should we do?" Akatsuki asked in a bland voice, her stoic face matching it. Las Boss had already pulled out an apple to eat, offering another apple to Akatsuki who gladly took it.

_I don't blame them not wanting to eat. But we need to eat to live, even if the food is bland. Thankfully ingredients have taste or it would be harder to do so._ Shiroe let out a sigh before looking at Las Boss. Even though his eyes were filled with life that matched his sneaky grin, Shiroe had noticed changes in Las Boss's body. His skin has become paler, making him look more like a ghost in the light streets. The bags under Las Boss's eyes have gotten deeper and darker even with keeping a good schedule of rest between their training and research.

_The only thing he has been doing different is not eat the food of this world. He still has that gag reflex even though everyday he tries to eat something outside ingredients. _Shiroe frowned before deciding on what to do. "Hold on. Let me call Mary-nee to see if she was still awake." Shiroe said, opening his menus.

The only way to really combat the gloominess of the act of eating tasteless food was where you ate the meal. Shiroe and his party found eating at Maryelle's guild helped improved the experience, even if it was the same soaky crackers and tap water disguised as delicious looking food and drinks they were eating.

However, Shiroe felt his worry creep in with how quickly Maryelle answered when he hit her name on the Friend's List. "Yo, Shiroe-bouyan. where are you?" Maryelle answered cheerfully, but there was a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"We're back in the city," Shiroe said, catching hints of movement and hushed voices of those rushing around. _What is going on?_

"Come over to my guild."Maryelle said, her voice slightly wavering.

"Is it convenient? Isn't most of your guild sleeping at the moment?" Shiroe asked.

Crescent Moon Alliance had been helping Shiroe and his group. In exchange for gathering information on battling on level 60 and above zones, Crescent Moon has helped with gathering information in the city and trading items with Shiroe's group. The guild ran on shifts, switching from farming zones, crafting, and collecting information to efficiently work together. Hence why Maryelle was usually up even though it was midnight as the crafters worked a good bit into the night before resting for most of the morning as the others get to work with their own jobs.

"I was just thinking of contacting you. Just come over." Shiroe frowned, noticing the others had caught his conversation.

"Convenient for my party?" Shiroe asked, trying to figure out why Maryelle was anxious. The movement he was hearing was at least the guild members rushing around for some reason around Maryelle. _Have they found out about Hamelin?_ Shiroe thought, a pit forming in his stomach.

"That's even better! I will be waiting for you guys!" The call ended. He put his hand down from his ear, his mind going through the possible reasons why Crescent Moon was still really active this late at night. _I know Hamelin is still in the shadows, but did Maryelle find out?_ Shiroe and his group had purposely kept quiet of Hamelin to Maryelle and her guild.

Part of the reason to keep quiet was to keep invisible to their target. The other reason was to keep Crescent Moon Alliance out of the possible danger. Hamelin was trading with major guilds, mostly raid focused guilds. Add the fact rumors had spread that minor actions akin to attacking like grabbing someone or verbal harassment did not count as a combat action to the Royal Guard, _There would be no way to protect the beginners once we saved them outside of keeping them in a guild hall and never have them leave there. The instant they are found, either by Hamelin or a similar guild could easily capture them, especially if they have help from the raid guilds that have many players over level 70._

"What is it, Shiroe?" Naotsugu asked, casually smiling at Shiroe.

Shiroe took the kindness from the Guardian, using it to push down his doubts before looking at the three. "Let's head to Crescent Moon Alliance. Something seems to be up." All three nodded with Naotsugu and Akatsuki taking the lead to the guildhall. Shiroe walked behind, still in his thoughts. _Ah, maybe one of their guild member have been captured by Hamelin? Crescent Moon has several beginners. No, with thinking about it, Maryelle would be in a panic if something like that happened._

[Brain toll road.]Shiroe snapped out of his thoughts, moving around the text box and looked at Las Boss. [You're thinking Hamelin and Crescent Moon is mixing it up, huh?]

Shiroe nodded, noticing how no one was starting at Las Boss's text boxes before realizing no one could see them with how close Shiroe and Las Boss was standing. People were still quite skeptical of Las Boss using text boxes to communicate, through the NPCs were a little less wary compared to when he used paper and pen.

[Remember the meeting on the first day?] Las Boss asked as they reached the Guild Hall Building. The outside was better than much of the rest of the city, though plants and trees still grew out of the building. With entering the building, it was much better condition with the bank still busy with players depositing and retrieving goods and money. However, many players who looked at the party gave wary looks, some even of distrust.

_The divides are getting wider between guilds and solo-player, _Shiroe thought as they reached the stairs and seeing a new text box pop up from Las Boss.

[One of their members is stuck in Susukino. We hardly gotten any information from other player cities outside Akiba. Let alone of other servers.] Las Boss had a rare frown on his face. That was enough for Shiroe to piece together where Las Boss was going.

_They are planning an expedition to Susukino? _Shiroe thought, remembering what he could on the player city. It was well know for a rough area that attracted rude and mean players, several guilds that have been banned from other player cities had migrated there. _Susukino must have deteriorated much faster. That missing member must be out of the city, trying to make it to Akiba on foot or trapped in the city if Maryelle is staging for such a bold move._

[I know of several PK guilds that moved to Susukino. A bunch of idiots with a lot of power.]

"A bad combination." Shiroe said as they reached the floor they needed. The hallways looked like an office building, all with the same type of doors lining the walls. The only difference was the numbers on the doors. With reaching the one they needed, windows popped up to show the door lead into the Crescent Moon Alliance's guild hall and what the guild had set the zone's rules to.

Opening the door was like night and day. The panic the party walked into contrasted the quiet hallways that disappeared with closing the door. The entire guild was up, busy rushing around with various tasks. Some were inventorying items and bags, others were busy crafting items from consumable items or repairing equipment.

"Ah, Shiroe-san, you're here!" The battle leader of Crescent Moon, Shoryu, rushed towards them. Shiroe noticed how tired the Wolf Fang Swashbuckler was as he escorted them to Maryelle's room.

Maryelle's room was a mess, many of the guild members helping the guild's accountant Henrietta with tidying the office or accounting for weapons and money. _They are planning a journey. _Shiroe thought as the blond hair secretary noticed the group.

"Sorry for the mess, Shiroe-sama." Henrietta's eyes instantly lit up with seeing Akatsuki who tried to hide behind Las Boss. Sadly for her, Las Boss had already disappeared with Nature Walk and trying not to lose the invisibility with so little plants in the room to allow the skill to work. "Wah! Isn't it Akatsuki-chan!" Akatsuki was unable to escape Henrietta who hugged her and patted her head.

[Lolicon Alert.] Shiroe sighed, seeing the textbox and knowing all too well Las Boss would be annoyed to no end to henge to his old body by Henrietta.

Henrietta loved cute children, which before Shiroe thought it was only girls with how she reacted before when Elder Tales was a game. It was when Las Boss discovered he had the Henge no Jutsu that Shiroe discovered Henrietta like cute boys as well. That and Las Boss's insane investment of his status points into speed and evasion paid off in the oddest way.

_Don't blame him, _Shiroe thought, looking at Akatsuki. She looked like an annoyed cat forced to deal with her master petting and holding her against her will. The fact Henrietta was well a head taller than Akatsuki just set the image even more.

"Welcome back, everyone!"Maryelle said, cheerfully winking at Shiroe after seeing the others. "Sorry for the mess. Hope you don't mind. Las Boss is already hiding, isn't he?" Maryelle playfully looked around for the invisible Druid.

Shiroe let a small sigh out, a bit of his worries off his shoulders with seeing Maryelle's mischievous self. However, he focused back on the matter. "What happened, Mary-nee?" Shiroe asked while sitting down on the couch. Akatsuki was forced to sit on the backless sofa, Henrietta still clinging on her.

"...Ah...Erm?" Maryelle stuttered. trying to figure out her words. "Eek!" Maryelle leapt and looked to the side to find Las Boss, holding a glass of water for her. "Ah, thank you, Boss." Las Boss nodded, giving the glass to her before standing near Shiroe and Naotsugu. Shiroe and Las Boss exchanged looks before nodding.

"Going on an expedition." Shiroe stated, letting Maryelle take a sip of water to calm down. _She must be worried to be speechless._

"Yeah." Maryelle sighed, sitting down and putting the glass on the table.

"Susukino?" Shiroe asked, getting another nod from the guild leader. Due to the Half Gaia project, the whole world was a half-sized version of Earth. Also, there were five player cities in Japan: Akiba, Susukino, Shibuya, Minami, and Nakasu. The player cities used to be a great advantage with the Intercity Transport Gates. Only now those gates were not working and the distance between the cities made travel rough as they have to not just travel by foot or mount, but also go through monster infested zones that have yet to be properly explored.

Everyone has come to call the event 10 days ago that brought them to this world as Catastrophe. Some called it teleportation or sliding into a new world, but Catastrophe fit better for many like Shiroe. Using teleportation or such made it sound like you gave up on returning to the old world. That was one thought Shiroe did not want to have, though could understand how some prefer this world over their old one like Las Boss.

"Any news on the gates being repair?"

"No one is repairing them. No one knows if they are broken or not."Maryelle shrugged, her cheerful coming back with the conversation started.

[Given we teleported here, it could be just drained from one big beam us up.] Las Boss chuckled, getting a giggle out of Maryelle. [I found with a new skill I can sense mana and it seems the gates got nothing even though in this world physics they should be full of mana to work.]

"True. However, back on topic. My guild is small. We have grown a little to 24 members over recently. However, one member is not here with us. Her name is Serara, a cute level 19 Druid who joined us before the Catastrophe. She's a bit shy, but wants experience running a business, hence was playing Elder Tales for. She's a bit of a unique person... Ah, this information is not important." Maryelle sighed, trying to stop her rambling. She glanced down, frowning.

"Serara was in Susukino for a level 20 raid when the Catastrophe happened. With the Intercity Transport Gates down, she had been stuck there." Henrietta answered for Maryelle.

[Don't even think about going to save her.] Shiroe was shocked with seeing Las Boss's textbox.

"You want a fight?" Shoryu growled, showing he stayed in the room and had his hands on his swords, "Our member is in trouble, so there is no way we are going to leave her on her own!"

[The gates are down and using the Fairy Rings is suicidal without guides. Even I don't have every location for them in memory to properly use them. How would you get a player under level 20 to Akiba all the way from Susukino without her dying once?] Las Boss had a sick grin on his face, giving a chill to everyone but Shiroe. Shiroe only had a serious face on, understanding the grim situation for Crescent Moon Alliance. [Have anyone gone or came back from Susukino?]

"No. Many have been too busy with their own issues to try, which I understand. I understand also using the Fairy Rings would only worsen the problems. You need at least two weeks of supplies for the journey even without the obstacles. It is not a simple trip to take out of curiosity, but we need to help Serara.

"Wait a minute, couldn't she use Call of Home to-Oh, yeah. Forgot the crucial issues with that." Naotsugu said, frowning.

"That's right. The spell is check-pointed to Susukino for Serara and it won't change till she enters another city or town with a Cathedral or Shrine. She will also revive in that city till then." Henrietta said. Call of Home was a teleport spell that returned the player to the last player city they had visited. It only took a few minutes to cast and could only be used for 24 hours, so was not very useful outside of being done for the day and returning to town before logging out when it was a game.

"Why are you mounting a rescue at this time? Can't you wait for more information?"Akatsuki asked and the air became colder.

"Because..." Henrietta frowned, hugging Akatsuki tighter.

"Because we were planning to bring her back! It's scary to be alone in the Northern border, correct?" Maryelle tried to cheerfully ask, but got a stern look from Shiroe.

"Mary-nee," Shiroe said, sensing the discomfort from the two women.

"Don't look at people with your sharp eyes, Shiroe! You won't be popular with the ladies if you do that, right?" Maryelle asked, though slightly pale.

[She was raped, right?] Dead silence filled the room with Las Boss's text box appear. Mostly of shock while Shiroe narrowed his eyes as another box appeared. [I can bet all my money Susukino is worse than Akiba now. Even with the no combat rule, people can still harass people in this world like verbal means, especially with the filters gone. However, there is other crimes outside pure violence and confinement that the game code does not cover. You would only go to save her now that she been hurt is kind of lame.]

"Take that back!" Shoryu roared.

"Shoryu!" Maryelle shouted as the Swashbuckler took out his swords and swung at Las Boss. Las Boss, however, simply grabbed Shoryu's wrist and forced him around, pointing both his blades back at his neck while keeping him from moving.

"Naruto! Let him go!" Naotsugu shouted, standing up and ready to jump in when Shiroe stopped him with holding his arm up.

"Mary-nee. Do you know you can kill monsters and people in one shot, just like in the real world?" Shiroe said, his voice cold like metal.

"What about levels?" Henrietta asked, her voice trembling, "And please let Shoryu go, Boss-sama. Shoryu, apologize to our guest. In a sense, he is right. We should have tried going to Serara's aid as soon as we found out she was stuck there."

[With just puncturing this guy's neck, right in this area, he will die in an instant, even with being a level 90 Swashbuckler and at full health.] Maryelle and Henrietta became paper white, watching as Las Boss used the blades tips to point at the mid neck.

[I can cut the major arteries to have him bleed out. Cut and crush several other parts of the throat, choking him to death through blood if he's not healed or blocking the airway with the blade to keep the healing out of the equation. I can even do the back and sever his spinal cord, which even the weakest player can do if you aim just right.]

"Gah!" Las Boss let Shoryu go, pushing him forward with his foot. "You bastard. How do you know that?" Shoryu asked, glaring at the man while pointing his sword at him.

[I just killed a man through cutting his throat earlier. We were attacked by PKers before we got back to Akiba tonight.] Shoryu's eyes widen, looking down to find Las Boss's spear now right at his neck. [And this is why I told you to not bother going after her. You might be able to face the monsters, but humans are a whole new level. Especially when those people are brazen enough to rape a little girl.] Las Boss flipped his wrist , making his spear break apart and quickly wrapped it like a whip to put it away in his holster.

"Ah, it's not that bad... Okay, it is that bad," Maryelle frown with getting a dual glare from Las Boss and Shiroe, "But, we have to go save Serara and her friend. I know this might not be the best time to ask, but could you watch the guild? We have good kids, but not reliable yet. All of us good players have to go or else we won't make it even to Ezzo. So, can you look after the kids here while I am away?"

"You won't need to spend all your time. Aizel will be staying behind to lead the rest of the children. The rest of us will be doing all we can to make this expedition success. We are not too sure about this and it is purely a request, but Shiroe-sama, Naotsugu-sama. Boss-sama, Akatsuki-chan... Can you take care of this guild for a short while?" All three Crescent Moon leaders, even the reluctant Shoryu, bowed their heads slightly to stress the plead.

Shiroe looked at the two ladies and man before holding his breath. He focused on his thoughts, putting his mind to work. Tokyo and Sapporo were 850 km in the real world, making it 425 km in this world. There were some roads still serviceable to walk or ride horseback on, but many of the zones were either uneven lands or dangerous zones.

Best case scenario, someone could hit 50 km per day. But, with monsters and other threats like PKers, getting past 25 km would be nearly impossible. Even if Maryelle's group made roughly 20 km a day, it would take almost three weeks to reach Susukino. The trip, if no problems were caused in the attempt of getting Serara out, would clock into being over a month and a half for the whole journey.

_It won't work._ Shiroe thought, realizing even with a team of six with an excellent healer going, Maryelle would fail. He was an introvert and would over think things. However, he used his delusional thoughts to properly gauge enemies, allies, and even other things that comes into the situation. _But, how can I tell her and help her?_ Shiroe thought, pondering on roughly twelve suggestions only to see Las Boss step forward.

[I deny. Instead, I'll go alone to Susukino and get the girl.] Las Boss smirked, getting gasps from the ladies.

"You seriously want me to send you to the Cathedral?" Shoryu asked, his eyebrow twitching in anger.

[You can try, but my old habit might send you instead.] Shoryu stiffen, ready in case Las Boss pulled something again. [However, you'll be going right into a war zone with reaching Susukino alone. If you tried having your whole group go and save Serara from the enemy, you'll be wiped out and, worse, stuck in Susukino as well.]

"But, you can't cover such a distance alone!" Maryelle pouted, glaring at the Druid.

"Actually, he could. If Nature Walk also covers his mount, he could get all the way to Susukino quickly without facing monsters and other obstacles." Shiroe said, realizing what Las Boss was doing. "He could also sneak Serara out with mentoring her and getting her to learn the skill as they are both Druids and the skill is open to all levels."

[I also have the Kage Bushin with finding the scroll for that. I can make my own party, too, to assist. That is I am alone in this?] Las Boss looked at Shiroe and the others.

_Las Boss,_ Shiroe focused back on what he thought of and quickly narrowed them down with running them through his head. He quickly realize Las Boss was in the right, though not completely and thinking of a proper choice. _Would they go with it? I know Las Boss is good and we have handle ourselves. But, would they take the proposal?"_

Shiroe looked back at Maryelle, frowning. He did not want to push his ideas on others, but did not want to see either Maryelle or Las Boss fail in their journeys. With finally the words forming from his thoughts, Shiroe looked up to see Naotsugu and Akatsuki nodding their heads in support.

"Say it, Shiroe."Naotsugu did a thumbs up at the Enchanter.

"Please speak, my lord." Akatsuki said, though wiggling to try and escape Henrietta's grip.

[Ya joining me, friend?] Shiroe blinked, seeing Las Boss grinning like a goofball. The support of all three stopped his thoughts and he smiled.

"We will," Shiroe said, getting confused looks from the Crescent Moon members. "It is the best we go and you stay with the guild."

"We can't possibly trouble you to do that, Shiroe-bou! Same with Boss and the others!" Maryele shouted, but was ignored as Shiroe looked back at Naotsugu and Akatsuki.

"Of course , we'll save the pretty gal!" Naotsugu chimed, doing the nice guy pose.

"Leave it to us. A shinobi does not know the definition of failure." Akatsuki said, finally freeing herself of Henrietta. Naotsugu also stood up, standing next to Las Boss and Akatsuki.

[You're best role is supporting your guild, Maryelle. It's best to let us do the dirty work instead of you guys.] Las Boss patted Shiroe's shoulder, who looked away from Maryele when seeing her stunned with her mouth wide open.

_Agh! Why did I say something so arrogant! She must be thinking I am an arrogant fool!_ Shiroe thought, embarrassed of his actions. However, he hid it and tried his best to stay calm to hide his waves of emotions. "Leave this to us, Maryelle, Henrietta. We shall leave at dawn."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>"Boss, how's the inventory?" Las Boss looked up from his notes. He blinked in confusion with standing within Ueno Log Castle, a zone where at night it was full of demi-humans and bandits. The foggy morning air giving off a mysterious feel to the air, reminding him of the battlefields he had been on that were covered with bodies and weapons.<p>

_Ah, no, Boss. That was not you. Or, technically current me._ Las Boss shook his head, clearing it of confusing thoughts. [Everything is in order. I have Akatsuki with attack increasing items and Naotsugu with defense increasing items along with the basics needed for survival for the trip.] Las Boss looked back at Shiroe, moving away from the packs he was organizing for the journey.

"Heh! Finally done?" Las Boss nodded at Naotsugu who picked up his bag and strapped it to his armor. "I'm in your care, Treasurer [ ]!" Naotsugu saluted to Las Boss.

"Treasurer?" Akatsuki asked, taking her bag from Las Boss. She was giving Las Boss a slightly wary look. Though, Las Boss could tell it was more of worry for him. He was used to reading stoic faces like hers.

_She must be worried about my memory. Though, seems my memories are fine except whatever is blocking memories has screwed up my storage system, _Las Boss thought with a bit of bitterness, though smirking with pride at the ninja. _Forget it. Not a problem. Need to focus on the present as the lessons of the past only are useful in the present._

"Boss used to be the one responsible for items and such when we partied before." Shiroe explained, "His title and love of crafting made him perfect for the job since he has a lot of things in his bank account."

[That and good at numbers. Math was one of the few subjects I got perfect scores in the academy. Then again, the Yazuka was always happy for kids to do their numbers to never worry about issues outside errors.] All three sweated, giving the Druid skeptic looks. _Though, they don't need to know I never done anything for the Yazuka in this lifetime._

"Is this really okay?" All four looked at Maryele. She was standing there with other members of the Crescent Moon Alliance. All of them with some worry and anxiety on their faces.

"Heh! Don't worry a bit, Marie-san! Is that girl cute, right?" Naotsugu grinned at Maryele, "I won't let any guy touch her before I have a chance to hit on her myself! Hitting on girls expedition festival-Agh!" Naotsugu groaned from the quick jab to his ribs from Akatsuki.

"Shut up, Bakatsu." Akatsuki glared at Naotsugu. Las Boss noticed the guild members giving them disappointed looks.

"It will be fine. We have gotten used to camping outdoors and been training constantly the past two weeks." Shiroe reassured Maryele, but Las Boss smirked with seeing Shrioe was refusing to meet with the guild leader's eyes.

_He's still embarrassed, huh? _Las Boss thought, remembering when they return to Akiba that night. _I don't blame him with being a male tsundere. Acts one way, thinks the other way, but perfect teasing material all the way. _A chuckle escaped Las Boss's lips. [Don't worry, Maryelle! We'll keep Shiroe safe from tentacles and get the noob back in no time!] Las Boss did a thumbs up at the group who were still sweating.

"Will you lay off on the Triffid jokes," Shiroe said at Las Boss, but gave a smile of relief for his friend breaking the tension.

"Maybe that's your fetish, closet pervert." Naotsugu smirked before grunting with getting a swift jab from the blunt end of Las Boss's spear.

"Even though you started that, thank you, Boss." Shiroe sighed at the grin from Las Boss.

Las Boss focused back to his own notes, writing down what items the guild members gave them. It reminded him when he was the unofficial treasurer of the old party, setting their budgets for the raids they did and ensuring they had the proper items to do such raids. _But, now guilds want my ass for my skills. Though, can't deny I have them with being made a director on a project. _Las Boss let out a sigh.

_But, is that server even online?_ Las Boss looked up at the sky, ignoring Maryelle teasing Naotsugu with her boobs. He still saw no signs of a new second moon the past two weeks in the sky since being trapped in Elder Tales. He still remembered his theories in his head, but he did not even want to think of the old world anymore… But it did made him realize the cause of everyone losing their sense of life outside people like himself.

_There has been no quests._ Las Boss remembered going to the desk in the guild hall. He wanted to earn some extra money through the quests since they were training. Only, he found none at the guildhall. He asked around, though many NPCs were not keen with talking with someone who communicated through text boxes.

One of the main points of an MMORPG was taking on quests and completing them as part of the fun. In a sense, they gave people goals. Now that there were no such thing, Las Boss could see why many guilds and players have fallen into despair. Not everyone can make their own goals and stick with them, especially in such a setting like a fantasy MMORPG world. Add that survival is not needed expect having money or basic skills to keep alive and it made things even worse.

_But, that is why I accepted to do this mission, _Las Boss thought as the group finally say their goodbyes and pulled out their horse whistles. Las Boss quickly taking out his own. Just like in the game, the instant they blew the mount whistles, four horses appeared from the morning mist. The four Adventurers mounted them and rode them away as pros even with all four never having the experience.

_I need to know more. I need to know what this world is exactly like, _Las Boss looked over to the other three, frowning as he focused back on the road. Even though the road was intact, they still did not know for sure if monsters would steer clear of them while riding. _I knew almost everything of my old world, yet I am not sure of this world. Without that information, how else can I properly play the game. Even if I save the others from my world now, it would be a waste without knowing how I can properly help them long term._

[Sensei, are you feeling alright?] Las Boss blinked, seeing a text box before him and glancing at Akatsuki.

[Yep. Just excited with getting out of Akiba. Would be awesome to find some more Moon Scrolls to add to our Jutsu and Class Transfer Skills.] Las Boss hit the confirm button, sending the message. _Though, it's kind of annoying I have to accept the first message or the call to use the Friend's List chat. Upside, messages are hidden, perfect for ninja like Akatsuki or people like me who hates speaking about business matters aloud… Or texting in my case._ Las Boss chuckled at his own joke.

[Do you believe Susukino will be bad?] Las Boss raised an eyebrow before realizing what Akatsuki was asking.

_Ah, true. People are very random. You can get really nice guys or really bad guys. Even a mix bag of the two in any place._ Las Boss sighed, making a next text box appear. [From what we got from Akiba's Airhead, it's bad. The issue we will be facing is brutes who are controlling city with force and fear. Shiroe and I already have a rough idea of how we will get noob and her pal out of Susukino, but we need to see the exact conditions of the city before a major plan.]

[Are you using your memories to confirm this?]

_That's why she is worried. It's for Shiroe's safety, not my well being._ Las Boss let out a sigh. _Well, that's her job as a ninja. Making sure her lord is safe and sound._ _Though, I find it quite odd most of my memories are intact, but I am remembering stuff I purposely pushed to the back of my mind of late._

Las Boss steered his horse away from a part of the road with damage, focusing onto his thoughts. _It could be due to it's resurfacing due to the change in information input and output. I need memories of battles and strategy more so than just the ones of my childhood. I just wish it wasn't as distracting… And spooky, _Las Boss shivered, remembering the times when he did not have such control of his memories

[My memory is fine. In fact, with keeping track, I pinpointed the exact blocked materials. Basically my name, coding, and some minor details. Everything else is fine. In fact, I probably still have those memories, but this world set something up some shitty filter to block them instead of infanities. Which I am not complaining as I like using words like fuck and screw even in text.] Las Boss snickered, watching as Akatsuki's face turn beet red.

_Oh, she's just as fun to mess with as Shiroe and Naotsugu. Well, if we only succeed in saving the noob and her friend, then messing with these three will still make this journey a win. _Las Boss thought as the sun began to burn off the fog.

The ride through the summer morning drew Las Boss into many memories, far more than when he played Elder Tales as a game. Even though the MMORPG's graphics always improved with each expansion, pixels could not rendered the beautiful scenery all around the group. The views were only greater once they got off horse back and walked through more dangerous zones.

Like in the game, the horses would run off once unmounted, to return from where they came from. _At least mount items like flutes still summoned mounts like horses. Though, best not test to see if the horses are still items like in the game or real animals. It would be a shame to loose your horse to monsters. _ Las Boss thought as they began to traverse a half ruined highway, giving them a good open view of the field zones they were passing through.

The world was divided up into many zones, just like the game design. Basically an enclosed area that is entered through a gate or door was a zone. Field zones were unique as you could simply cross the boundary of that zone to enter another. _Though zones did make it easier to code and design areas, I am kind of shock to see it in this world. With how this world is real game merged with life, I could see the advantage of zones. If properly mapped, weaker players and NPCs could easily avoid areas too dangerous for them and smarter players could trap an enemy in a closed zone to gank it._

They kept switching back and forth from walking and riding the horses, often walking only when in a dangerous zone or the underbrush was too thick for the horses. _But why is my old problem coming up?_ Las Boss thought, looking to the side to see a battle going on, people in armor akin to samurai charging to each other. Only for it to disappear to show it was not there. _Thankfully, unlike back in the old world, the memories don't match up to the environment. It's a lot easier to deal with these projected memories._

"Shall we take a lunch break?" Las Boss blinked, snapping from his thoughts before looking up. The sun was high, highlighting the vivid blue skies above them.

_Ah, great, I am becoming like Shiroe. Too buried in my thoughts to pay attention to time. _Las Boss got off his horse. Another illusion flashed through his eyes, showing a different horse with a woman on it before disappearing in before he could get a good look at the woman.

"It's nice my body is able to ride a horse automatically, but it still hurts my butt." Naotsugu grumbled, getting off his horse to stretch.

"That's right." Shiroe sighed, stiffly walking away from his horse.

"Does it?" Akatsuki asked, cocking her head some at Shiroe and Naotsugu. Both men gave her a sheepish grin, realizing she was much lighter than them.

[You're lighter, so you can actually ride for longer periods of time compared to heavier set builds like the two fatties.]Las Boss smirked at the glares he got from his male comrades. [For me, I am used to riding horses… Well, getting bucked off for trying to for fun.]

"Serves you right, troll," Naotsugu said before looking around. "I wonder how far we gotten."

"It's been only half a day, Bakatsugu. You're being too hasty." Akatsuki huffed, yet Naotsugu was unfazed as he kept stretching. They moved to a wasteland area with boulders they could sit on and still see any threat from all around. The light poles left made Las Boss realize it was once a residential area.

_I wonder why there are places like this in the old world as well?_ Las Boss pondered. From both the haunting memories and the reference photos he had gotten through various sources, he knew the world he came from was much like the setting of Elder Tales: Post-apocalyptic.

_If it was just wars, then there should be a lot more progression in technology. Jutsu and chakra alone can't set back a world where technology even in the richest nations is quite close to the poorest when you compare it to Earth's technology. _Las Boss thought, seeing Shiroe and the others set up a boulder into a table. Shiroe pulled out a map and his tools. _Jutsu has not advanced enough to cover why that old world is so behind. In fact, if my world is as old as Earth it… No way, _Las Boss's eyes widen in shock.

"[ ], stop spacing out." Naotsugu snapped Las Boss out of his thoughts with an apple in his face."You alright?"

[Yep. Just enjoying the scenery and putting it to memory. Might sketch some of of it when we make camp to keep up my drawing skills.] Las Boss snatched the apple and bit into it.

"Where did you find that, my lord? That is a nice map" Las Boss looked to see Akatsuki looking over the map Shiroe was using. With walking over, Las Boss noticed the details whereof that made of a find mapmaker.

"My subclass is Scribe." Shiroe gave a sheepish smile at the praise. "It's a map I copied from the Akiba library that I am hoping to cross reference zones as we travel."

_Good move. That information can prove useful on the way back and for trading in Akiba,_ Las Boss took another bit into his apple.

"I see. Good job, my lord." Akatsuki said.

"So, where are we?"

"[North of Tokyo, right?] Las Boss asked with a text box.

"Yes." Shiroe pointed to where they were at, not far from Akiba.

"We didn't get very far." Naotsugu sighed, disappointed.

[Actually, we did pretty good considering we had to mix up walking and horseback riding. We'll get better distances from now on with the route we have planned.]

"Oh, right. That should really speed things up!" Naotsugu chimed before his happiness turned to gloom with seeing their lunch. "I still can't get used to soggy crackers disguised as real food."

[At least you can eat it.] Las Boss frowned at Naotsugu, pulling a bit of cheese from his bag.

"Boss, how is your health?" Akatsuki and Naotsugu looked at Shiroe with confusion. "You've been eating only ingredients for roughly ten days and you look horrible."

"Now that you mention it, you do look paler. I never noticed it before." Naotsugu said, crossing his arms. "Don't tell me you're having a sick festival, [ ]."

"Sensei…" Akatsuki stared at Las Boss, making Las Boss give them a flat look back at their own.

[Alright. I am suffering from anemia, specifically the nutrition type.] Las Boss pulled off a piece of the cheese and popped it into his mouth. [It take longer to set in and the effects are less compared to the old world, but nutrition is still an important part of this world and there are new statuses to reflect it. You haven't seen it with mine status menus due to using Panacea to heal it, but it pops back up every twelve hours… Ah, that's why you're asking.] Las Boss sighed, looking at his own status window and seeing the new status appearing on his health bar. It was a little box with a simple empty bottle inside which Las Boss discover meant Anemia from the symptoms he suffered.

"Can't you get nutrition from the ingredients?" Akatsuki asked, holding up the orange she was eating to get the grilled chicken sandwich she was eating down.

[Yes, but this status probably will pop up with any nutrition type anemia. Mine is iron deficiency due to Akiba has a shortage of meat based ingredients that is edible when raw.] Las Boss frowned, finishing his cheese and pulling out a glass vial with clear liquid inside. [Even though survival is no longer needed, guilds need large quantities of ingredients to feed their guild members and hence the shortages in Akiba outside what players can farm the areas around Akiba. As long as I keep using a Panacea, it keeps the effects of the Anemia away which is decreases to my status. If I didn't used it, the status would probably change and get worse. Though, not going to test that theory.]

"I understand. The Northern zones in Japan have more meat based ingredients. This will be a good chance for us to restock on items. Salt is another item more plentiful in Susukino than Akiba." Shiroe said, however his frown stayed while Las Boss opened the vial. "Are you sure you're fit for this journey?"

_Ah, he noticed, _Las Boss smiled, though it was hidden as he gulped the liquid in one gulp while swinging his head back. _Agh… It has taste, but sucks! _ All three gave him looks of discomfort when he stuck out his tongue in disgust. He noticed Naotsugu salting his sandwich before biting it. [Yes. I'm fine for the journey. Just old issues… Wait, does salting the food give it taste?] Las Boss pointed at Naotsugu's sandwich.

"Yes. Though sugar and salt barely makes it better due to the texture of the food." Naotsugu whined, tears of despair going down his cheeks.

[Akatsuki, give me the healing potion that the Crescent Moon member gave you, the minor one.] All three looked at Las Boss in confusion.

"Why Sensei?" Akatsuki asked, but pulled out the potion.

[We might be going the wrong way with food.] Las Boos took the potion and opened it. He dripped a small bit on his finger before tasting it. [Thought so. The system has changed to the exploration system. Using menus will result in tasteless items, but if you use the exploration system, you get taste even for items you have recipes for. I had made all my potions and such outside of food through the exploration system before the game turned reality with beta testing the new version of the exploration system. Hence they have taste compared to potions made by menus like this one.]

"Wait. So you mean there is a way to make things without menus?" Shiroe asked, a bit of shock in his voice.

[You're doing it. You have experience for every subclass. 5 EXP to be exact. This allows you to use the smallest skill of that subclass. Seasoning food is the lowest skill for cooking skills. When you become a Chef or other cooking subclass, you gain extra EXP that allows you to do higher skills than seasoning and begin gaining more experience to unlock more skills.]

"But don't you gain EXP for even small actions done in a subclass skill?" Naotsugu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No way. You can level up cooking without being a Chef?" Shiroe asked.

[Bingo. In fact, that's part of the requirements to get my title. You have to raise the level of several subclass skills to make items that require multiple subclass skills. It's hard to start off without the advantage of your subclass having the skill, but once you hit the beginner level skills of that skill set, you can level it up faster, though not as fast as the subclasses that specialize in it.] Las Boss grinned at the group, _Basically, the snowball effect is still pretty impressive once you get through the worse of it._

"But, how do you use the exploration system?" Akatsuki asked, her eyes lightening up with joy in contrast of her dull expression.

[One sec. Might try a little experiment.] Las Boss opened a side drawer to his traveling chest and pulled out a beaker and gas lamp looking device, but a round crystal was in place where a burner would be at. He set it on the boulder made table once Shiroe moved his map and pulled out some fish and other ingredients and putting them on plates.

"Ah. Boss… You're not about to cook, are you?" Shiroe asked Las Boss put water into the beater, turning on the device that sparked around the orb before a flame came off the crystal and he focused cutting up the ingredients.

"No guinea pig festival please?" Naotsugu cried, trembling in fear.

"What's wrong with Sensei's cooking?" Akatsuki asked, looking at the pale Shiroe and Naotsugu.

"Ah. Do you know what happens when you try cooking?" Shiroe asked, his voice unsteady with seeing Las Boss as put the ingredients into the beaker.

"It burns up into char or turns into a strange… Goop…" Akatsuki paled, sweating as the once recognizable ingredients turned into a strange soup in the water. Las Boss frowned as well as he let it simmered. All of them watching as it turned from it turned from a simple soup with fish meat and vegetables to some kind of stew that could pass off as a mad scientist's experiment.

"I think we can say cooking can't be done with the exploration system." Shiroe sheepishly laughed, seeing the goop stew actually twitching when Las Boss turned off the burner. "Unless you plan for us to test it."

[No. I will. Cause if the exploration system now works off real world physics instead of menus… Then this should be right… Hopefully.] Las Boss gulped, looking at the creation he made. _There was a reason I liked eating ramen in the old world. I can cook… But it always came out like this. Not just for current me._

"Sensei, shall I prepare a healing potion or revival item in case of failure?" Akatsuki asked, giving a salute to the Druid.

[Yes. Unless you all don't mind waiting half a day or so for me to get back here if I am wrong.] Las Boss sighed, tapping the glass to see if it was still hot. Seeing it was warm, he pulled out a long spoon he used for making potions.

"Boss, should you really doing something so risky at a time like this?" Shiroe asked while Las Boss bent down to get a spoonful.

_Bottoms up and hope no Cathedral, _Las Boss shoved the spoon into his mouth and his eyes widen.

"Ah, [ ]… Bad taste festival?" Naotsugu asked, all three of them sweating with seeing Las Boss trembled. Tears formed in Las Boss's eyes as a silly smile formed on his face.

[DELICIOUS!] Las Boss picked up the beaker and began to dig into the monstrosity. _The texture! The flavors! It's like beautifully crafted ramen without the ramen!_ Las Boss taste buds screamed of joy. It has been ten days since he tasted true, real food and it was paradise on his tongue.

_Ah… That hit the spot._ Las Boss let out a content sigh, putting the beaker down to pull out a canteen. When he looked back up, Las Boss blinked in confusion of his party member's expressions. [What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?] Las Boss checked his mouth, noticing the disturbed and stiff looks he was getting from his party.

"That… Was so wrong on so many levels. It was a super wrong festival." Naotsugu said, shivering. "Did… it have taste?"

[Not just taste, it was delicious!] Las Boss grinned. [I was expecting if it tasted like in the old world, it would be average food. My cooking normally tasted like what I was trying to cook in the old world even though it looks bad and often not like the expected dish. However, seems my level 90 cooking skill has super charged my cooking.] Las Boss did a thumbs up before noticing the despair from the others. [What's wrong? I just proved the exploration system works and we can have real food.]

"I rather… eat the soggy crackers." Akatsuki sighed, putting her orange away.

"I am still keeping an eye on your bars in case what you ate comes back to haunt you," Shiroe said in monotone.

"How many times to I have to season a food item before I raise get a level up festival in cooking?" Naotsugu asked, raising his hand in a robotic manner.

[Roughly 2000 to 3000 times depending on the seasoning. More expensive, less amount to roughly 500 to 1000.] Las Boss answered with a shocked dummy expression before doing a silent roar. [Wait! What's wrong with my cooking? It may look bad, but it tastes perfectly fine!]

"No thanks." All three said in unison while Naotsugu was already turning his sandwich into a salt covered miniature mountain .

[Too cruel…] Las Boss cried taking his tools to clean them. _Don't judge a book by its cover goes to cooking, too! _Las Boss sighed, cleaning his beaker. _Wait. If the new exploration system is in place, does it apply to more than just items?_ Las Boss thought, looking at his clean beaker. _I mean, I made potions since I have memories involving poison making and medicine making. But, I also have memories of jutsu and how it came to be._

"Will it always be like this?"Akatsuki asked, snapping Las Boss out of his thoughts. He looked at her, seeing she was looking out across the vast field zone they were in.

_Ah, yes. Even though this world is a game, it is not the same game as Elder Tales._ Las Boss thought, understanding Akatsuki's question. _This is a lawless world where anything goes as long as you don't go against the few rules the world set up like no fights in non-combat zones._

Even though Las Boss could not tell the exact emotions of his teammates, he could tell they were all uneasy. _We all understand this is a true alternate world, even with being a game one. With no laws, this place will be hell no matter what. If you don't have the conviction to keep your own morals, then you're no less like the villains we are trying to save the noob and her friend from._

"No. It won't," Shiroe answered, frowning with also realizing what Akatsuki meant.

"That would be boring." Naotsugu commented curtly.

_Agh, yes. It would be bad if the world turns boring and we become like those PKers who are too bored to think properly, _Las Boss thought, putting his hands behind his head while enjoying the view. Even with training every day and crafting, things have begun to get boring for Las Boss. No, more like stagnate. There was no fun, no sense of danger back in Akiba.

_Now, we can have fun with rescuing the girls. And maybe learn of something to fix the stagnate air of Akiba, _Las Boss smirked, watching Naotsugu snap Shiroe out of his thoughts with a tap on his back.

"Really, harassing a girl is so unromantic! A unromantic festival!" Naotsugu chimed, instantly destroying the meek atmosphere. "You need to be more like this and grab their attention!" Naotsugu grinned, posing while doing muscles to get a chuckle from Shiroe.

"What type of girls do you like Naotsugu?" Akatsuki gave a condescending look to Naotsugu.

"Ah! My range is-Ack!" Naotsugu looked behind him to see an outline of daggers behind him,

[Oops. My hand slip.] Las Boss stuck out his tongue while innocently looking away.

"You did that on purpose!" Naotsugu shouted.

[Only due to you'll turn that simple question into an awkward conversation, pervert. if you want a straightforward answer, Akatsuki, he just like panties on a girl not matter the type.]

"So you think you know me that much." Naotsugu growled, trying to hold back. "Then, what is Shiroe's favorite type of girls?" Naotsugu shouted while pouting at Shiroe.

"Please do not include me in this." Shiroe sighed, holding up his hands.

[Tentacle gals.]

"I see, that is why he is so cold." Naotsugu grinned at Shiroe.

"Hell to the no. I like girls just like anyone else, but no." Shiroe said before noticing the glares he was getting from Akatsuki.

"My lord should act like a proper lord and ignore the idiots, baka-lord." Akatsuki said while Las Boss roared with laughter with Naotsugu, ignoring the killer glare Shiroe was giving them. Las Boss couldn't stop snickering as Akatsuki gave them the cold shoulder for the rest of the break.

_Oh, I already am enjoying myself on this journey! It makes me wonder how much more fun it will be later on! _ Las Boss thought as they packed up. He pulled out a bamboo flute carved to look like a griffon from his magic bag. He noticed Shiroe stop Akatsuki from blowing on her wooden horse flute, the Assassin looking confused at the Enchanter.

_He did not let her know we will be using griffons?_ Las Boss thought, seeing Akatsuki noticed the flutes in Naotsugu and his hand.

"What is that, my Lord?" Akatsuki asked before Las Boss and the others blew the whistles towards the skies. Las Boss could only smile at the shock on Akatsuki's face with seeing instead of three horses coming towards them, three mighty griffons were flying towards them.

"Griffons?" Akatsuki gasped in shock as the griffons flew around them twice before landing with their heads down before them. Las Boss took out a fish and let his griffon eat it while preparing the mount. He ignored the banter between the others as he got onto his griffon.

_This makes things a lot more better. With flying, we will get there in roughly few days compared to two to three weeks. _Las Boss thought, noticing the awkward expressions on Naotsugu and Shiroe as they tried to explain the Griffon Flutes. _Ah, yes, one of the times I am glad I can't speak. Griffon Flutes are rare items only given from the King of Winged Beasts with completing the Hades Breath raid on the Fields of Death. _Las Boss remembered that raid well. It was one of the few raids he actually joined in since he mostly did the money work and raided on his own for fun. Hence many did not know he was part of the mighty Debauchery Tea Party, though many knew of his crafting for them.

[I'm going on ahead to scout the skies.] Naotsugu and Shiroe nodded at him before Las Boss whipped his reins and the griffon. The suddenly ascend caught Las Boss by surprised, but he smiled as the sky got closer and closer.

_Amazing! None of others experienced this! At least not on the back of a griffon!_ Las Boss thought, the sight of the clear blue skies and puffy white clouds budding a happiness he hasn't felt in a while. _Maybe… this means I am really free of that old world's shit game. And the others will be the same once rescue them, too. Finally out of that neverending web of hatred. _Las Boss thought, hearing the other griffons following up behind him.

Las Boss focused back on the sky before him, comparing it to the many different versions within his vast collection of memories. None of them could compare to this. It was his first true experience as himself, not just a shared one of so many before him. _Just like when I found Elder Tales. Heh… I never believed in destiny or fate, but maybe this is what it is. I am finally a true person! Not a repeating character with different names for each playthrough of the game!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Authornote- Howdy everyone and Merry Christmas! With the holidays, I decided I will be posting a chapter each day from today to December 26 to celebrate the season of giving. This will be the last multi-update week for a while with this week long update will be eating a bit into my buffer. However, I hope you all will be enjoying the holidays as much as these chapters. Well, Auto out and Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>"If only those dragons hadn't spawn over the mountain, we could just fly all the way to Susukino!" Naotsugu complained, having gotten off his griffon and stretching his legs. "Still hurts like riding a horse." Akatsuki glared at him while getting off of Shiroe's griffon. She looked at the beast with some fear as Shiroe took off its harness and saddle before it's two companions and it flew off.<p>

_Sensei and my lord are amazing._ Akatsuki thought, still remembering the amazing view she got to see.

The party had stopped for lunch the roughly three days ago on their first day, having not gotten far on horses. However, Akatsuki was shocked when her three other companions pulled out unique bamboo whistles and summoned Griffons that they used for the rest of the journey. _That was why Sensei had planned such a low amount of food for a journey that should take a month. I thought he was planning for us to resupply at towns to keep our packs light…But this method will keep us in top form for once we reach Susukino._ Akatsuki thought before her eyes widen as they moved to the entrance of the dungeon before them.

[Real life always beats out art. This is amazing.] Las Boss whistled at the entrance of the dungeon that all four knew was Depths of Palm.

"We used to come here a lot when it was a game… But it looks different…" Shiroe said, studying the entrance.

[It got an overhaul due to the enhance visuals that were coming with the console.] Las Boss explained while pulling out his spear and holding it out. [However, I believe we should be careful as there is also new content for this area if I remember correctly.]

"The expansion?" Shiroe asked as they entered the dungeon.

"Summon: Aldurne!" Las Boss hissed, a magic circle appearing and a toddler like plant creature appeared. [Yeah. A lot of dungeons and such got updated looks and content.] Las Boss did a thumbs up while the little creature held up its arms.

"A summoning?" Akatsuki asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion as Las Boss got the summoned plant creature onto his shoulders.

"Ah, that's right. Even though Depth of Palm has some plant life, it's mostly rock and such." Naotsugu said while Las Boss and Shiroe using their lighting spells to give them light.

"What does plant life have to do with a summoning?" Akatsuki asked, glaring at Naotsugu. _They know so much more than me. Why are they hiding such things like the whistles?_

"Willow Spirits and several other Druids spells requires plants in the area to work," Shiroe said, looking at the summoning on Las Boss's shoulders. "A plant-type summoning counts as plants in the area which will allow spells like Willow Spirits to work. Though, why haven't you made a permanent contract with a summoning?" Shiroe asked, looking at the Druid.

[My build made it hard to work with a permanent summoning.] Las Boss sighed, the Aldurne cocking its head at the others. [However, from what I seen, the summonings AI has become like real minds though I still have to properly compare the pros and cons before I decide on one. I am a crown control build, which most of the summonings are not built for.]

"Ah, true. Akatsuki-san, can you scout?" Shiroe asked thought sweating with seeing the glare he was getting from Akatsuki.

"Yes, my lord." Akatsuki answered, disappearing with using her skills. She began looking throughout the area as Las Boss stayed with Shiroe and Naotsugu. The trio stayed in the open middle part of the tunnels in case they were attack. It gave them plenty of room to move about without any issues if a battle began.

"Reporting… No enemies in sight." Akatsuki answered while landing on top of a pillar to also see the next area with her Night Vision. _Amazing we have yet to run into enemies. I was expecting them right off the bat._

"Awesome! Let's move on!" Naotsugu chimed while Shiroe looked at a map. Shiroe nodded, putting the map away and they continued. They also spotted monsters known as Ratman hiding within tunnels. They were the lowest of the demi-humans, but the humanoid rats were still a threat at level forty due to their disease status they can inflict. Even with the preventive potions they have used, they wanted to keep from having Las Boss result to healing them as a last resort.

However, thanks to Shiroe's hand drawn map and detouring around areas where the Ratmen were in mass, they managed to get through to the bottom within several hours without even one fight. "This is quite impressive. Much different from a monitor." Naotsugu said, awestruck by huge tunnels.

"Thankfully, it hasn't change layout wise." Shiroe said, checking his map again. "Though there are places I would like to check to make sure, we don't have the leisure time. Especially since we are avoiding the Ratmen."

"Hey, is this a safe spot?" Naotsugu asked as they reach an area with waterfalls coming out of the walls of the room.

"Yes. Let's take a break." Shiroe said.

"I will scout ahead." Shiroe nodded at Akatsuki before she disappeared once again. _This place is quite vast compared to when it was a game._ Akatsuki thought, taking note of the paths where the Ratmen had groups within and the areas that were free if them. Even the air felt fitting of an underground dungeon, damp and stale, instead of just her room when she entered the dungeon when it was a game.

[Sensei, are you scouting as well?] Akatsuki pushed the yes button, looking around. _Is Sensei's memories like these ruins? Slowly falling apart?_ Akatsuki thought, biting her lips. She noticed the past few days, Las Boss had been drifting into a daze at time. It made her fearful he might be forgetting everything. _I don't know what is crueler, losing your life or losing your memories._

[No, doing inventory. So, how is the scouting going?] Akatsuki looked at the sudden text box that popped up next to her.

"So far, it seems random where the Ratmen are grouping. As my lord said, they won't attack us due to how high the difference of our levels. That is, unless we corner them by going through a tunnel they are in." Akatsuki said, standing near one such nest. She heard the warning hisses from the monsters. They were leering at her with glowing red eyes and backing up deeper into the shadows of the tunnel. "However, I've noticed that the surroundings are not stable. If you are not careful, some paths will collapse and you can fall."

[Ah. It's probably how this world translated the ruin's back story into how it is now. The Depths of Palm is an ancient maze of tunnels and mine shafts, so the new look for the console was to give it a more deteriorated look that must have made it like this. I apologize since I was part of the concept team that made the new look.]

"It is alright, Sensei. You were only making it so we would be exploring amazing places… When it was still a game." Akatsuki said, frowning while using the telepathy link to speak with Las Boss. Since the game became reality, Akatsuki found herself simply falling back on her ninja role-playing to keep going. However, with meeting Shiroe, Las Boss, and Naotsugu, she found herself not even homesick. Like this world was made almost perfectly for her.

Especially with finding Las Boss was a real ninja and she was learning his moves. She already gotten two new moves, Shadow Clones and Shadow Veil with learning Kage Bushin no Jutsu and Kakuremino no Jutsu from Las Boss.

As they experimented with the Kage Bushin, both Las Boss and Akatsuki found it was suited for double damage at the cost of spreading out HP and MP. If the clone dies, all HP from the clone does not return to the user, though remaining MP does. However, Shadow Clones work similar to Kage Bushin, but it only takes a small amount of users HP and MP. It makes the clones far more fragile, but the clone can run out of MP without dying like the Kage Bushin. Though fragile, Shadow Clones were very useful when combined with the Shadow Veil invisibility that makes her undetectable depending on how much MP she uses.

_But, what if Sensei forgets all of his old memories? Would he still be a ninja?_ Akatsuki thought before shaking her head. "Sensei, I am heading back to report." Akatsuki saids, getting a grunt through the telepathy. It was Las Boss's way of quick answers along with using his whistle. _Though, I find it odd the new skills are better than the jutsu. I hope, though, to get some more jutsu from Sensei. I must protect my master. _Akatsuki thought, quickly returning to the small camp the three males had made while she scouted.

Las Boss was calmly taking notes of their wares, looking more of a military solider than the healer he was. His notes were spot on right down to the percentage of how the items would work. She was amazed at how knowledgeable Las Boss was on items, much like Shiroe's own game knowledge. It makes his status as healer of the group more refined and solid than other healers she fought with in the past. Most healers were indeed shy and quiet, often only healing and giving support when needing to.

Las Boss, however, was a bit like Maryelle. The difference between the two being Las Boss's words were not what made him famous or charisma. It was his actions that spoke loudly with having no issues being right on the front lines to battle and heal. Though silly and sarcastic, he was just like a right hand adviser for her lord, Shiroe.

Naotsugu... Though a good Guardian, was like the jester compared to the mighty two mages. She pondered how he gotten a griffon whistle as he did not seem to be that strong to get such a prize. Though, with remembering his skills as a Guardian, he could have easily helped out a raid to get the item.

"Hm?" Akatsuki noticed Naotsugu grinning at Shiroe and looked at her lord. She found him talking via telepathy to possibly Maryelle. None of them could talk to Serara, the girl they were going to save, directly due to none of them had her on their Friend's List. Hence Shiroe has been in constant contact with Maryelle to keep up to date on her status.

_That's right. She's in a bad spot. _Akatsuki thought, remembering the information they had gotten. Susukino was becoming more and more dangerous compared to Akiba. What had happened to Serara was a good example of the lawless city. Serara was forced into joining another guild known as Brigandia by force. From some nasty players' intimation, from what they heard, and was even directly confined by them.

It was through Las Boss's interrogation that they found Serara was almost sexually assaulted. The player she escape with was not as lucky and Serara did not want to leave her in Susukino. Their escape was only successful due to the help of a nicer player. That player assisted them with seeing them escaping from the guild members after they were injured, but it was a narrow success. Akatsuki gripped her fists at the thoughts of such sins. _Could have I... No... _Akatsuki shook her head and walked over to Shiroe.

"Well, I will contact you later, then." Shiroe sighed, ending the conversation formally.

"How is the situation, my lord?" Akatsuki held back a chuckle when Shiroe jumped and turned around to see her. He took a second to calm down by looking at Naotsugu. Sadly, Naotsugu was trying his best to eat his lunch quickly for obvious reasons, not making the best escape goat._ It seems I am taking on Sensei's habits._ Akatsuki thought, liking the idea she was even silent when she wasn't wanting to be. At first, she was quite annoyed at her Sensei's own sneakiness. Now, she was glad she was gaining it and catching up to him.

"Akiba is the same from what Maryele told me." Shiroe said, his voice showing he calmed down after the quick fright. "Serara is hiding in the urban part of Susukino. Since there has been no issues so far, let's proceed as planned after we finish resting."

"Affirmative." Akatsuki nodded while talking out her canteen. She narrowed her eyes at it. The canteen looked bigger in her hands compared to the same canteens the others had. _Why must I have to be reminded of my size all the time?_ Akatsuki thought before noticing Shiroe offering one of his oranges to her and took them.

"So, Las Boss, how's our… supplies?" Shiroe asked, his eyebrow twitching in discomfort with seeing the goop monster on the plate Las Boss was eating.

[What? It's curry.] Las Boss gave a frown, chewing on the spoon. [I thought you like curry. Want some?] Las Boss held up another spoon with the goop sticking on it and the Aldurne took it. The creature happily said it, making Akatsuki shiver at seeing the seemingly inedible stuff eaten by a cute creature.

_Sensei… You are a brave man._ Akatsuki thought, pale at seeing the food and watching Shiroe shook his head rapidly in denial. _A brave, but crazy man._

[Yesh. Seriously? Oh, well, more to myself. Though, I am limited due to our supplies with cooking, hence not going to cook anymore complex foods like this. I just wanted to get some good nutrient packed foods in my body even though my Anemia status is gone.]

"I see. With any luck, the markets in Susukino had not been taken out by guilds since there are fewer people there and we can do a major restock for the way back." Akatsuki nodded, remembering Shiroe mention Susukino had only one eighth the population compared to Akiba. Even though it has become a lawless place, food supply and other items on the market was probably higher in amount than Akiba. In Akiba, the large guilds were buying up what they can when they can as fast as it appears on the market, forcing smaller guilds and solo-players to go to the fields to get items they could not get on the market. "Akatsuki-san, can you tell me what you saw? I want to cross reference it with my map."

"…" Shiroe sweated as Akatsuki puffed her cheeks out. "You're being too formal. Call me, Akatsuki." Akatsuki said in annoyance.

"Sorry…" Shiroe sheepishly smiled at her. "But, can you report?"

"Understood." Akatsuki began her report while peeling her orange. She reported the nests of Ratmen she found including the ones on the main path. Shiroe used the information to draw a new path on his map to detour that part of the main path.

"Does it look something like this?" Shiroe showed Akatsuki the map, wanting to make sure it was correct.

"Indeed. That is accurate. You are quite good at cartography, my lord." Akatsuki said while inspecting the map and impressed at the craftsmanship. The map reminded her of the old maps she saw in museums she visited in the old world. The only difference was that this one before her was fresh and clean instead of worn, old, and dirty of an aged map.

"This is just like CAD and it also helps my subclass is Scribe." Shiroe said, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"CAD?" Akatsuki asked, a bit confused of the acronym.

[Computer Aided Design.] Akatsuki looked at the text box and at Las Boss. [You can use computers to do artwork to blueprints in your world. It took me a while just to build my own version of a pen display to get my concept art and illustrations purely digital to make it easier to send to the bosses.]

"Yeah. I used CAD for engineering blueprints and such. I am an engineering student at my university." Shiroe said.

"So, you are a college student, my lord? You, too, Sensei?" Akatsuki's brighten, remembering Las Boss was a young ninja. _Since he is a ninja, he could be graduating from military school for it._

[Nope. There's not really a high-up education in my world unless you're really rich. Instead, after you have training through a workshop or the military school for ninja and such, you move up into apprenticeships and such. For ninja, I think you get a seasoned ninja to teach you if I remember how it works. I'm just twelve, too, which I don't think your world would allow me to even take online college courses... Though I wanted to.] Las Boss slightly pouted at his apple core he now had.

"I am actually graduating soon… Or was." Shiroe said, a bit sad.

"So, you are about my age, my lord." Akatsuki mused aloud. An awkward silence filled the room. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?/No way?!" Both Shiroe and Naotsugu retorted, looking at her in surprise.

"Is it that surprising?" Akatsuki asked, a mean glare now in her eyes. She noticed Shiroe had mixed emotions, probably guessing she was a little younger than him and felt guilty. Las Boss just rolled his eyes, probably having guess she was not a kid.

"Are you kidding us, Shrimp?! Based on your height, you-Ack!" Akatsuki kneed Naotsugu before he could finish his sentence.

"May I kick this baka, my lord?" Akatsuki asked, pointing at Naotsugu.

"Didn't I tell you to ask before doing it?!" Naotsugu shouted.

"Naotsugu-baka is always nitpicking about height issues."

"It would be sadder talking about bre-Ack!" Naotsugu got hit by Akatsuki's other knee this time before she gracefully did a backflip and landed two meters away.

"…Akatsuki? Please don't murder Naotsugu?" Shiroe asked, though giving a sad look at Naotsugu.

"Since it is my lord's request." Akatsuki said, though smirking on the inside with seeing Naotsugu sulking. "But, did you also think I was a child, my lord?" Akatsuki glared back at her lord.

"I am not concerned about height… or age issues… Just troubling…" Akatsuki noticed Shiroe thinking hard. She noticed his focus was off of her and was elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about, my lord?" Akatsuki asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Nothing really." Shiroe said, getting up.

"That isn't true. Whenever you are thinking, your brows furrows." Akatsuki pointed at her forehead. "Right here, you know. Just like the wrinkles of an old man." Akatsuki heard Naotsugu burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at, Naotsugu?" Shiroe asked with a dark tone.

"Because-Snicker… Hahaha!" Naotsugu tried to stop, but couldn't when Shiroe kicked Guardian in the shin only to hurt his toes from hitting the Guardian's armor.

"…Las Boss?" Shiroe asked for Naotsugu to yelp when he got hit across the head by Las Boss's spear, the Aldurne mimicking his moves. "Thank you."

"No fair!" Naotsugu shouted as Shiroe and he bickered with breaking up the small camp and moving ahead. "Yeesh… Was this place as decayed when it was a game?" Naotsugu asked, noticing the cracks within the stairs they moved to begin the climb back up through the ruins. They had to reach the north side of the mountain they were going under to get to the channel that leads to the Ezzo Empire.

"Sensei told me they updated the graphics. That might be that the cause." Akatsuki answered, though noticing Las Boss behind them.

"To fit the story, huh?" Naotsugu sighed, "Hey, Naruto, I just remember, is there... Huh?" Naotsugu stopped along with Akatsuki as they noticed Las Boss stopped.

"What's wrong?" Shiroe asked with seeing Naotsugu stopping before hearing Las Boss blow his whistle. A long warning wail that shocked everyone. Akatsuki almost did not react when Las Boss threw his summoning at her, making her catch the Aldurne in her arms.

"Willow Spirits!" Akatsuki's eyes widen when Las Boss shouted and unleashed his spell.

"What the fuck?!" Akatsuki looked back at Naotsugu, finding him wrapped up in magic vines.

"Boss! What are-Huh?!" Shiroe yelped as the ground began to shake. "Earthquake?!" Shiroe shouted before they heard a rushing sound.

"WHOA!" Akatsuki and Shiroe were shocked when Naotsugu was hit by a torrent of water and looked up to see several holes in the wall above them was unleashing the water. "Agh! I don't need a bath!" Naotsugu roared, trying his best to keep his head above the water as the vines kept him from being washed away.

"Akatsuki!" Akatsuki looked back at Shiroe running at her for her eyes to widen seeing the ground beneath him break.

"My lord!" Akatsuki bolted forward and grabbed his cape only to find herself also falling.

"Willow Spirits!" Akatsuki looked up just as Shiroe and she was caught by vines from another Willow Spirit from Las Boss.

"Sensei! Tha-Watch out!" Akatsuki shouted with seeing cracks forming in the wall right next to Las Boss.

"Agh!"Las Boss yelped getting hit right in the head as the wall collapse. He was launch off the stairs by the torrent of rock and water.

"Astral Bind!" Shiroe shouted, unleashing his own bind spell. "Boss!" Shiroe shouted as the binding spell missed Las Boss's legs and he fell into the darkness below them.

"Akatsuki! Slam your blade into the wall!" Shiroe shouted as Akatsuki saw the vines beginning to dissipate. She quickly pulled out her blade and slammed it into the wall before the vines fully disappeared and releasing them. "Astral Bind!" Shiroe shouted, unleashing a new batch of vines which grabbed into him.

"Are you guys alright!?" Naotsugu shouted, having gotten out of the torrent before the vines that ensnared him disappeared.

"Sensei is-"

"We need to get down fast! Boss got knocked off!" Shiroe shouted to Naotsugu, "Take off as much armor as you can and put it in your magic bag! Then start climbing down before us! I can keep using Astral Bind to lower us down till we get close to the water down below."

"But, he could have died on impact!" Akatsuki said before realizing something between Shiroe and her. The little Aldurne was sniffing, hurt from being squeezed between the two of them.

"Boss is still alive as any non contracted summons disappear is the summoner is dead. Akatsuki take your blade out of the wall." Shiroe said as his Astral Bind disappear and Akatsuki yanked her blade out. He let them drop a few seconds before recasting the spell. "Hurry up, Naotsugu! We need to get to Boss before he dies!"

"Got it!" Naotsugu shouted, quickly getting to taking apart his armor and stuffing it into the small pack. The bag that many Adventurers knew as Dazaneg's Magic Bag was able to hold many times its own weight. A must for players when it was still a game and even now.

"Akatsuki, I need you to have your blade ready in case I miss." Akatsuki nodded as the vines disappear and they fell. She was shocked at how fast it took before they saw the water below from the speed they were going. "Astral Bind!" Akatsuki gasped from the suddenly stop. "Do you see Boss?" Shiroe asked, trying his best to look around now feet above the water.

"Night Vision…" Akatsuki mumbled, her vision shifting to see in the dark. "There!" Akatsuki shouted, seeing Las Boss's traveling chest floating in the water and pointed to where he was at.

"Alright. Swim to him as fast as you can." Shiroe said while putting his staff away and she sheathed her sword. She had the Aldurne grab onto her back before the vines disappeared and they dived into the water below. Akatsuki shot straight towards Las Boss, seeing he was stuck underwater with the chest above.

_Sensei! _Akatsuki saw Las Boss's health slowly draining as she got close enough and quick worked to push the chest over. _Crap! I'm too short!_ Akatsuki glared, trying to push the chest over, only to fail with her arms unable to flip the chest from underwater. However, she was shocked when a long pair of arms came up from behind her and managed to get the chest to flip over with Las Boss. Akatsuki looked back to see Shiroe before they surface.

"Sensei!" Akatsuki shouted with surfacing, her eyes widening with seeing blood on Las Boss's head.

"Boss!" Shiroe got up on the chest and checked over the man."Come on! Stay with me!" Shiroe shouted, shaking Las Boss. Water spruted from the Druid's mouth, making him cough before breathing in air. "His health has stopped dropping. Help me push him to shore."

Akatsuki nodded as Shiroe jumped back into the water. They both began to kick, holding onto the chest like a raft till reaching the shore of the underground lake.

"Akatsuki… Can you...get a fire going?" Shiroe heeved, pulling himself out of the water.

"Yes, my Lord," Akatsuki said, getting onto the land and quickly opening her bag to pulling out what she needed. She looked back as she put the wood and kindling on the ground, seeing Shiroe hurrying to get Las Boss off his chest and out of his wet clothes. _Sensei… How did you know that would happen?_

"Yahoooo!" Akatsuki looked to the water hearing a splash before seeing Naotsugu surface. "Cold festival! Cold festival!"

"Bakatsugu." Akatsuki sighed lighting the fire. Shiroe came up to her, dragging Las Boss over to the fire to dry off. His cloak off and drying with most of Las Boss's clothes on a boulder.

"We made it in time." Shiroe said, letting loose a sigh of relief while sitting down next to the now blazing fire. "He was just knocked out by the fall. His head wound has already closed up with wiping the blood away. He'll probably heal with being asleep."

"That is good." Akatsuki said, finding the Aldurne hugging her for warm.

"He realized the danger and stopped us from falling, but forgot about himself… But, then again, he's always like that." Shiroe let out a sigh of relief that Akatsuki caught before he spoke again. "I guess we will rest here for now and dry off. I don't want to chance us getting sick now."

"Agreed! Freezing festival!" Naotsugu shouted, running over to the fire with getting out of the water. All his armor was gone, exposing the simple clothes he wore underneath it. "Naruto took a hero fall festival. I am amazed with how many times he done that he hardly dies from his heroics." Naotsugu shivered, holding his hands to the fire.

"Let's focus on the present. Boss will be probably out for a hour or two, so we better prepare for the detours we need to take to get back on track." Shiroe said, pulling out a towel from his bag to help dry off. "I believe we have rope. We should have that out and ready in case we need to climb up an area. It's clear we also need to keep an eye on our footing with confirming places can collapse."

"Yeah. That was not fun." Naotsugu sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I did not need a power shower festival back there. How bad did Naruto get it?" Naotsugu pointed at Las Boss, who was sleeping soundly next to them.

"He only lost an eighth of his health. I guess our level 90 bodies are able to take a fall with hardly any damage." Shiroe said, patting his chest. Akatsuki noticed she barely lost any health as well with the sudden drop and rescue. "However, we need to be on guard. Especially with one of us down."

"I'll do first watch once I am dry festival!" Naotsugu chimed while Akatsuki looked into the flames.

_Sensei is doing a better job at protecting my Lord than me, _Akatsuki thought, clenching her fists as the Aldurne looked at her with confusion. _I should be the one protecting both my Lord and Sensei. Especially when Sensei is losing his memories because me, isn't he?_ Akatsuki thought, giving a worried glance to Las Boss. _Just how much of your memories have you lost so far?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Las Boss opened his eyes, blinded by white light. "Am… I dead?" Las Boss asked, looking around to see himself inside some kind of white space filled with seemingly screens floating around and connected by static shapes similar to branches. "Oh… My voice is working. Is this the space before revival?... Wait." Las Boss noticed the screens closer to him, seeing moving images going about in them that he recognized.<p>

"This is my mind!" Las Boss shouted, seeing one of his memories where he was being bullied by older kids in the orphanage. Looking around, he saw more panels with the man he often saw like a grandfather treating him to a meal to spending his nights alone in his apartment.

"But, it's really different from before. No wonder my storage is so screwed up… Could being in Elder Tales changed it?" Las Boss said, pouting at his surroundings as he floated around sideways. He looked around, seeing everything scattered and spaced out. "Man, this is a mess. I liked the sewer better than here. At least then there was breaks between the memories." Las Boss sighed, focusing on his forehead for his menus to appear. "That explains it." Las Boss said, looking at the party status. Everyone was fine, only Naotsugu and he were slightly injured. Though, he was out cold with a sleep status.

"… What is up with my menu?" Las Boss said, now looking at what cause him to stop and quickly act to save his comrades. He noticed it before, but it never made sense till now. When Las Boss asked others how their menu screens were like, they were the same as the game for all players. However, Las Boss's menus, though had same structure, was not completely the same. In fact, he recognized his menus from when he was working maintenance as a game with what normal players had, game masters had status screens for various things like the environment data and such. In fact, the only thing not in his menus was his hacks for showing off new content in live casts or to move quickly to find a player going against the rules.

However, though they were the same screens, the way they showed data has changed. Instead of numbers and other computer data, the screens gave different statuses and such. Like with the environment status, it gave him the weather, terrain, and other such details instead of the code and information it originally had for that one spot. If he had not been looking at the environment status and saw the warnings of the stairway collapsing, they would have all fell to the bottom of the ruins and possibly sent back to Akiba with dying.

"Heh… Now I think I am getting it." Las Boss grinned, seeing his memories floating around with some abuzz, barely showing anything where he "purposely" forgot the memories. "Games go through phases, even outside video games where rules often change a lot faster. They have to be played. The rules and elements worked out before the real game is a finished project. Even then, the rules and elements can change to make new games or improve the old one." Las Boss focused towards one of the buzzing screen and his body moved towards it. He touched the screen only for it to stay the same.

"I can't permanently deleted my memories as I wish I could… Not that I don't mind. It has its good points like I can still remember my parent's voices on the day I was born. Though, very fuzzy, I know they loved me before they kicked the bucket." Las Boss said with a smirk on his face.

"To deal with constant information storage over the many years, I simply denied the ones I didn't want by pushing them to the back of my head. Where it was harder to recall them so they did not take up space for the important ones… This game world adjusted my memory ability to keep all my memories without allowing access to keep with my wishes… And keep me out of the loop as well." Las Boss said, noticing through the screen the fuzzy images of his own monitor screen and now illegible code for the game on it as well. "That's how that label and other information is being filtered and blocked."

"But, it's still in progress, isn't it!" Las Boss looked around, moving through the screens before looking down. "There!" Las Boss shouted, see a small bit of murky yellow far below him and out of the light.

"Huh?" Las Boss suddenly found himself free falling towards the yellow. "FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" Las Boss shouted while shooting right for that area. However, right before he slammed into the water covered ground, his body stopped within meters of the water. "Than-" He hit the ground, making a slight splash. "Agh. As always, life's a crappy game even when it works." Las Boss got up shaking the water off.

With standing up, Las Boss found himself in a sewer-like place with water that was covering the ground and several tunnels branching about to other areas. "Heh. Awesome. My mind hasn't fully transferred to the new system yet." Las Boss focused his mind for a ball of water to form and turned into an arrow point. "And seems I still got control here as well. Now, to see how to use this my old system to my advantage. There's probably something here that does not fit to the new world and hence the delay." Las Boss said, following the crazy taxi arrow. He only used his mindscape as he called it when sorting through memories and moving them around. Hence Las Boss never bothered to really explore it unless really needing to.

_Though, my inner self has even turned into Las Boss. This filter is pretty damn strong to block even my old appearance. _Las Boss thought, looking at his reflection. He was still in his character avatar instead of his original body.

"Not that I mind since I gotten used to this body. Though, glad to see I can at least speak in my mind." Las Boss sighed before realizing something. "I… haven't been here before…" Las Boss followed the arrow into a tunnel and found himself in a massive room with a steel bar gate before him. He noticed a slip of paper with the word seal on it as if a lock on the dual gate doors… But, he also recognized the glowing circuit like symbols on the gate around the paper slip.

"Alv." Las Boss sigh, recognizing the common symbol used for ancient magic tech in Elder Tales. Especially the namesake one right before him of a "Y" like symbol with a circle embedded in the top part of the "Y." "Alv magic, maybe?. But, if I think back of the back story of the Alv's, they are an extinct race that was all-mighty with magic. It would explain some of that magic remaining. And possibly controls the game mechanics laws in this world." Las Boss said with a grin, walking closer to the cage. However, while trying to figure out exactly what kind of spell it was, he recoiled back as huge claws hit the cage.

"Bastard! Where the hell is he?" Las Boss stared into fury red eyes glaring at him. "What the hell have you done to this seal and my host? What the fuck have you done to me!" Las Boss saw huge droplets of tears falling and hitting the water below, large white teeth snarling from behind the bars.

"…Uh…" Las Boss focused again on his forehead to look at the status window of whatever it was behind the cage. His eyes widen with what he saw. "Shit! Tell me how you are feeling, Kurama?"Las Boss shouted, pulling out his spear-whip from the holster and spun it to full spear.

"How the fuck does a disguising human like you know my name?" The beast behind the cage roar, showing itself more in the dim light. It was a towering nine tailed fox with slightly human like front arms and long ears. It's fur a murky orange red that matched its furious state even in the odd lighting. "What have you done to that brat I was sealed in? As well as what is with this glowing seal?! Why can't I say my host's name as well as the title you damn humans gave me!" The beast howled before it's eyes widen to see a spear pointed at its face.

"I _am_ your host, Kurama! This body I am in now is a character I made, Las Boss. And it seems the filters don't just apply to me as I can't even think of that old label that people called me by." Las Boss said in a stern tone. "Now shut it and tell me what you are feeling! Your HP and MP is draining at a constant rate that if you didn't have fifty times the MP and one hundred times the HP I have, you would have been dead already!"

"…What?" The fox asked after a moment of awkward silence before laying on the ground. Las Boss could see how emaciated the fox appeared and the tired look it had even with trying to glare at him. "Heh. So, you're my host? Now that I look at you, you do look like him as if you grew up. That and sick."

"As if you can say anything. You look like crap like I do, Kurama." Las Boss sighed, checking for any inflicted status that could be causing what he was seeing.

"Tch. You're a worthless human like the rest of them and do not deserve to call me by my name, brat." Kurama growled.

"In this body, I am a Ritual of Race. Not human." Kurama looked at Las Boss oddly. "And don't call me brat. I go by Las Boss. You can call me Las for short." Kurama sweated under the heated glare from the Druid. "We are no longer in that shit game of a world you knew. I gladly leave behind everything with being in the world I am now. Even my name, Kurama."

"Heh! Don't you realize what I am?" Kurama sneered at Las Boss.

"Yeah, though just as you said, the filter is blocking what you were called for me, too. Probably due to in same body with this being my mind. But, you are an intelligent being, so I am referring to you by your name anyways. Labels are worthless and disrespectful." Las Boss frowned while looking through his spells.

"Though, it explains some things for me. I always knew the hate directed towards me was due to you attacking the village with some of the labels. I just thought it was due to I was born on the battlefield that day and the birthmarks on my cheeks were the cause. Never thought of you being sealed in me was the real cause." Las Boss sighed, seeing the spells he wanted to use.

"You're pretty calm for just learning this." Kurama said, though panting as it seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Life Burst!" Las Boss shouted, unleashing a blast of green energy that hit Kurama.

"What the?" Kurama blinked and panicked, finding his strength slowly returning as a green glow engulfed him.

"Heal!" Las Boss unleashed another healing spell, watching as Kurama's HP beginning to work back up. "Healing Wind!" Las Boss unleash a current of green, glowing wind with holding out his staff.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked, confused by the man's actions.

"Healing you, of course!" Las Boss shouted, unleashing his weaker Heartbeat Healing while Healing Wind was in cooldown. "Life Burst is an emergency spell that recovers a good deal of HP if done right. I used it to heal up your HP a good bit and now I am cycling my healing spells. Thankfully, the rate of damage is slower than my healing per time rates, but it's only a temporary fix as I can't see what is causing your HP and MP to keep dropping. That and my healing can only go so far with how much you already lost."

"HP and MP?… What the hell is that?" Kurama asked, though still a bit in shock.

"HP is your life force. MP is your chakra, I think. Well, in simple terms." Las Boss sighed, unleashing another Healing Wind. "Focus on your forehead and you see a menu as well as your status."

"Why-" Kurama blinked as he did as Las Boss told him. However, both of them saw the status windows now before Kurama. "What the hell is this?" Kurama asked, looking at his own status window showing his level well past limit of one hundred as well as the massive, but quickly diminishing HP and MP he had.

"See anything on menus that might be inflicting on you?" Las Boss asked while Kurama looked back between the Druid and the screens for a second before studying the screens.

"No. But, why is the bar moving back and forth?" Kurama asked, confused with seeing the bars for his HP going right, but then begin to diminish with going left and disappearing before repeating.

"That's because I am trying to get you some more HP through my healing spells, but something is zapping away your life and chakra." Las Boss answered, using a Heal again.

"What do you mean? I am a being of pure chakra! I have no life force!" Kurama growled before realizing the symbol on the gate. "This! This must be the cause!"

"…Damn… Heh. Even when a game become reality, reality makes it a shit game." Las Boss said, stopping his healing. "I understand that magic on your cage now. Just as my mind changing by this world's will, so are you."

"Me?" Kurama asked, a slight be a fear in his tone.

"Yeah. It also explains why my MP is so high… Dammit!" Kurama backed off slightly when Las Boss slammed his spear into the bars. "A game is where everyone should be having fun! Not being fucking jerked around and left for nothing like that shit game before! Why the fuck is this game turning into that damn crap I was living through over and over again before!"

"…Are you high on something?" Kurama asked, a bit worried of its host.

"Life was already a shit game for both of us." Las Boss said, looking Kurama in the eyes. "Sure, my life was hell because of you this playthrough… But it was the same to you, too! You just kept repeating as the same character. Worse, you're big as hell and a beast, so I can see why people would seal you up… But… Is being in a crappy jail cell all the time fun?"

"Tch. No." Kurama snorted back at the Druid.

"Thought so! Dad gave birth to you to have a lot more than this shitty hell of a life!" Kurama's eyes widen at Las Boss. "Yet, why the fuck does life do this? This damn shit game! Giving everyone the same fucking crap over and over again like this! Even in this new world, you're now dying because you don't fit in! It's not fair at all! It's just not fair! Aren't we out of that damn cycle of puppet strings and hate!" Las Boss roared, slamming his spear again the bars in his fury.

"I'm dying… Because I don't fit in?" Kurama asked, still in shock. He realized what Las Boss was saying yet was in a daze. "…By new world, you mean we are no longer in Konoha or somewhere far away?"

"Yeah. Story summary: this world is a game turned reality. Er, sorry. Do you know what a story and game basically is?" Kurama weakly nodded, now laying on the ground with his head on his paws. "Well, this game is basically a story you play through as a character. Hence Las Boss as I am now. However, a lot of others and myself who played this game were trapped in the fantasy world that was just a game days ago. The laws of logic and physics are not the same, though some still apply. One such thing is life force and chakra are now separate as Health or HP that is for your body and Mana or MP that is for your spirit. The body will die once HP hits zero and disappear after a while, too, in this world."

"I get it. Since I am a pure chakra to begin with, it tried to apply that law to me and it's killing me in the process." Kurama sighed, "What are the rules on death?"

"NPCs… I mean, normal people die when their HP hits zero unless revived almost on the exact moment of death in theory. Adventurers like myself, however, revived at the Cathedral if we are not revived before the body disappears. It's been proven true, but I haven't experienced it yet and rather not to. Had it enough times in the old world to not want to go again. You are probably the same boat from what I remember."

"Yes. In a sense that is how we work." Kurama chuckled, "But, if I guess right, I am not an Adventurer."

"Yeah… But, it's not showing me any major data and it seems slightly corrupted." Las Boss said, noticing Kurama's menus buzzing and shorting more than his. "My guess is your data was corrupted and this world is wiping you out… Which isn't fair. This is a whole new world you could be living your life out in. Especially with all you went through in the old game. It's partly my fault..." Las Boss grimaced while looking down. "You could be living the life you always wanted. The way Dad planned for in the beginning."

"Try taking off the seal." Kurama smirked at Las Boss who looked up at the seal.

"Icicle Ripper!" Las Boss shouted, unleashing spikes of ice at the paper seal. The glowing symbol to unleash lightning at the spell, melting the ice and knocking Las Boss on his rear end.

"Ow… Not a good idea." He groaned, sitting cross legged. "Plus, from the rate of which you're losing HP and comparing how much I healed, you might not live long enough for me to even figure out a way to get you out. Even with healing you, you're still in the red… Dammit! I'm a fucking healer and yet I can't do anything but delay your death!" Las Boss shouted, smashing his fist into the ground with a splash. "I specifically chose the class as I was tired being a fighter! I was tired of constantly fighting and destroying things due to the battle against hate!" Tears rolled down Las Boss's face, trembling in anger.

"…" Kurama looked at Las Boss, studying him. "By Dad… You are referring to the Sage of the Six Realms?"

"Ah, sorry about that. Heh heh." Las Boss said, managing to calm down a little from the sudden question. He pushed himself up and sat down in the water. "I never could properly remember Dad's name. Too long, so I always called him Father or Dad when I was Asura." Las Boss said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're were that brat!" Kurama shouted, standing up in shock before it's eyes widen. "You been reincarnating like I do this whole time?"

"Yeah. Though, I usually don't have full access to my memories like this playthrough. It's hit or miss and depends if the character I get has awesome memory." Las Boss frowned, "All the shit you been through has been partly because of my brother's and my bickering, though I know there was someone pulling the strings over the many years for his descendants and him. But, even when I had my memories, things kept repeating over and over the same way. How else can I call that old world a shit game. Especially to your siblings and you, Kuruma. You all are technically my little siblings through the weirdest man pregnancy ever." Las Boss chuckled, though the tears were still flowing.

"You are quite an odd human."

"Race of Ritual."

"Whatever." Kurama sighed before smiling, "And thank you...All the humans I met simply thought with seeing me was using me as a weapon or sealing me away. You're the first to fuss at me and went about to try healing me. Though, I see it is because you pity me, which is annoying"

"Fuck no! I know your pain!" Las Boss cried out, "I thought I would forever be stuck going through that damn game over and over again till I ended up here in this world. I finally thought I was free of this crap and maybe even you guys with my part gone from that world. Yet, now you're being killed due to I am in this world! You deserve this new game more than me." Las Boss choked, looking down at his reflection.

"Heh. You're quite a softy." Kurama chuckled, though a smile of sharp teeth appeared as he looked away, tears still in the beast's eyes. "Though, in some ways, I think this is caused by humans being pure idiots, not solely your fault."

"Of course. A lot of people are idiots, though can't say humans are the only ones. Humans aren't the only intelligent species in this realm. Though it is still in a lot of ways my fault." _Some of my playthroughs without all the memories were the ones who sealed you several times._ Las Boss got up and walked back over to the cage. "Is there something I can do for you. I am going to look for-"

"Leave it be," Las Boss went wide eyed at the fox who had a toothy grin. "Sure, I don't like the idea of dying. But, maybe it is my time to finally go. I lived for centuries dealing with the same crap over and over again just like you know. Talking to you made me realize my anger and hate was helping keep me in this cycle as much as the humans I hated. I don't like it. But, I am also tired. Tired of the constant crap given to me." Kurama sighed, looking up at the seal. "I want to rest. But, I am thankful I talked to you, Onii-chan, though you're a pretty bad older brother."

"…I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult, but will take it as both." Las Boss touched the bars, sighing in relief to see they were not electrify like the attack earlier. "You know… How about we talk? I'm not about to let family die all alone. Some of your past I know from my past playthroughs, but I want to know all you been through. It's the best I can do with the situation." Las Boss said sitting down in between two of the large bars.

"But, you're probably waking up soon." Kurama chuckled, though quite interested in this odd Druid.

"Sure, but since you are in my mind, you can probably pull me in right when you're about to kick the bucket. You probably have a few days left, too. Whenever I get the chance, I will come here and be here for you. It's the least I can do for not coming to realize this sooner… If I had, then…" Las Boss bit his lip before his eyes widen. _Wait. When I think of Dad, he made the base to ninjutsu… Ah, What was it? Sushi… Nushi? Ah! Ninshu! _Las Boss thought.

"Heh. Don't worry about the past." Las Boss blinked, trying to figure out how the fox just poked his forehead without flinging him across the room. "Take it from a grumpy old fox who never learned that lesson. I will be taking it to my grave, in fact, with holding grudges. But, if tell me about this world, I will also tell you my story. I can at least imagining myself being in this new world before dying," Kurama said.

_I do better than that. I will try to complete this quest to save you before the time limit! _Las Boss smiled even though a tear went down his cheek. "Sure. In this world, when it was a game, you were able to create a character that served as you in this fantasy world. Including your size."

"I wish I could have done that." Kurama chuckled, "Might have save me a lot of problems."

"True. In fact, if you were cute and adorable instead of your scary self now, you probably have no problems at all except keeping the ladies off you." Las Boss chuckled.

"I don't get what being cute and adorable means for ladies." Kurama snorted while Las Boss pondered for a second. "I technically have no gender, so don't get the differences between females and males in humans."

"True, though you sound like a guy, so I will go with brother. But, since we are in my mind." Las Boss snapped his finger for several text boxes to appear. The images were small humanoid creatures with similar features to Kurama. All varying in shapes and sizes with the largest being a Kurama with a human like body with just his head and paw feet the same. "Oh, it worked. If only doing concept art was this easy back in the old world. See. Would you think anyone would seal any of these due to it being dangerous?… Well, maybe cage it for being super adorable." Las Boss hummed, happy with his mental images.

"You know, I kind of like those forms They look far more useful than this hulking form. The cons outweigh the pros of it." Kurama smirked. "But, then again, being of pure chakra, there's a reason I am so big that I can accidently knock down mountains."

Las Boss laughed along with the fox. "True. But that's why I liked Elder Tales. When it was a game, you were able to be whoever you want, whatever you want. All so you can enjoy yourself in a fantasy life even if you can't do the same in real life." Las Boss blinked with feeling a strange situation. "Huh?"

"Ah! Sensei is up!" Las Boss blinked, finding himself laying near a fire. Akatsuki was looking at him while holding onto his summoned Aldurne.

"Boss, how are you feeling?" Shiroe asked, looking up from his map.

"Doing alright after your free fall festival again?" Naotsugu chuckled, drying off his shield with a rag.

[Fine.] Las Boss sighed, sitting up and looking over his body. _Amazing that, even with my bad defense, I got out of that with so little damage. Even my summoned companion survived… Wait! That's it!_

"Sensei?" Akatsuki asked while Las Boss jumped up, rushing over to his travel chest. He opened up drawers and pulled out several tomes.

"What are you doing,[ ]? Checking the guides?" Naotsugu chuckled, but Las Boss did not focus on him. Las Boss pulled out papers and ink, opening the tomes which were guides on magic and recipes written in the language of the NPCs and translationnotes. Las Boss noticed even though he could understand the NPCs when they talked, their written language was different and they learned the Adventurer's languages to write out for Adventurers. Hence Las Boss learned the NPC's language at least in written form.

_It's a simplified spell of Ninshu, which was originally design to connect people through chakra! _Las Boss through, scribbling down notes and searching through the books for the information he needed. _Ninshu and ninjutsu are based off magic! Ninshu required training spiritual energies and transferring it. Ninjutsu uses those same principles and applied it different than spells, but the basic principle and execution is the same!_

"Ah.. Leave him alone. I think Boss had an idea." Shiroe said, Las Boss focusing on writing formulas, finding what he could experiment the hypothesis forming in his head.

"But, what is his idea? I can't read a word he is writing." Akatsuki said with a hint of awe in her voice.

_Please work. _Las Boss sat up, finishing what he needed. [Shiroe, though I have Scribe skills, I rather try this with a true Scribe.]

"Huh? What are you doing?" Shiroe asked while Las Boss brought over the paper with his notes and walked over to Shiroe. He handed it to Shiroe whose eyes widen. "Wait, is this an attempt of making a spell not in the game?"

[Exactly. Worse case, you'll just use up Scribe supplies with doing it in this method. I rather not use the more direct method of doing this with the current situation.] Las Boss kneeled down next to Shiroe. [Since I aimed for a weak spell to test this, best use a medium quality paper and ink.]

"Sure. Though, this method is for Intermediate scrolls, so it might not work." Shiroe sighed before looking to the side sheepishly. Las Boss looked behind him to see Naotsugu and Akatsuki looking at them in interest and confusion. "Could you deal with that as I do the scroll you need?" Shiroe smirked at Las Boss, getting a pout from the Druid.

[Ass.] Las Boss looked at Naotsugu and Akatsuki, sweating at the excitement in at least Akatsuki's eyes.

"Sensei, what does my Lord mean by new spell?" Akatsuki asked, sitting on her legs while on a boulder, holding the little Aldurne like a doll to add to her cuteness.

[It's exactly what he said. I just realized while thinking of healing myself how spells and jutsu were similar in principle. Add the fact the exploration system is now in effect, it might be possible to make new skills and spells through experimentation and research.]

"Ah, which is why you're doing the scroll method often used to get the Intermediate skills for beginner level skills instead of jumping into the experimenting. You could have a blow up festival." Naotsugu chimed.

[Exactly.] Naotsugu went pale while Las Boss smirked.[Many jutsu can do that if you do them wrong with messing with them to make new ones from what I heard.]

"Glad to know of this safe method if it works." Naotsugu sighed while Shiroe finished up the paper he was working on.

"Here you are, Boss. I didn't make it scroll format since it is an experiment, but it should work like a scroll."

[Thanks.] Las Boss took the papers and smirked when his skill menu showed an alert. He opened it and found the name of the experimental spell on his Skill Acquisition menu. His level well above what was needed for it, he put one mastery point of the many he kept saved up. It instantly became a part of his skill list, though he added another mastery point to change it from comprehension level to beginner.

"Did it work?" Naotsugu asked while Las Boos kneeled down to the ground, reaching into his magic bag.

[About to test it out. Got it in my skill list, but not sure if it will do like Bunshin did before.] Las Boss grinned while holding a seed. [Good thing I kept my trash to test later.]

"What would you test with food waste?" Shiroe asked before shaking his head. "No, don't answer that. I am guess if that seed sprouts, it worked."

[Correct. Though putting a good bit of MP right into to make sure, so not holding it in my hand or else.] Las Boss put the seed on the ground, keeping his hand over it.

"Only you can make something as innocent as an apple seed dangerous." Naotsugu said as Las Boss clicked on the spell in his head.

"Overgrowth!" Las Boss shouted, his hand glowing as a spell circle form under it. [Apple seeds have small quantities of arsenic in them, so they are slightly dangerous to begin with] Las Boss smirked at the scared look on Naotsugu face before yelping with yanking his hand back in time. All four of them were in shock as a towering tree grew within seconds before them, full of leaves and glowing blooms. Some blooms even formed oddly glowing apples. [Ah… Oops. Too much MP?]

"That's OP no matter the oops!" Naotsugu shouted, pointing at the tree before them. "It's a magic tree festival!"

"Amazing! My lord, you just made a new skill!" Akatsuki said, the Aldurne she was holding having the shiny eyes of amazement like Akatsuki. She was trembling in excitement, making the Enchanter move away from her slightly in fear of her jumping him.

_And with that proved, I will be using every moment I can to figure out how to use this new discovery to save Kurama. I am not going to let my brother lose his chance of enjoying this new world._ Las Boss thought before grinning. [Magic Contract Ceremony] Las Boss pointed to Shiroe.

"Huh?" Shiroe blinked before instantly glaring at Las Boss. "No. We are not naming the method. Stop being a chuuni. No one likes an immature brat.""

[Hey, I'm 12.] Las Boss puffed his cheeks out in protest while Shiroe shook his head. [Come on! You're the first one to make this awesome hypothesis work! It should have a cool name like any Overskill!] Las Boss held his hand up, pointing at the tree.

"Can we even call this an Overskill when that is simple something players who don't understand an unique playing style or method outside normal gameplay?" Shiroe sighed before sweating at Akatsuki excited eyes aimed right at him.

"Overskills are real, my lord?" Akatsuki asked, her stoic face unable to hide her joy.

_Ah, right. Overskills was a rumor on the forums._ Las Boss had a smug smile as he zipped his lips and looked at Shiroe. _Serves ya right for early._

"Bastard. Overskills is sort of half real, half overhyped rumors." Shiroe sighed, explaining in defeat. "In reality, it's just doing something, be it a gameplay style or even just how you use skills, outside what was intended in the game. A good example is Las Boss created the Sprinkler build of the Enchanter with Naruko. He simply used items to shorten spell cooldowns and literally spam Pulse Bullet and other similar skills to turn the Enchanter into a bullet first person shooter themed Sorcerer. A lot of builds and strategies people used could technically be once known as Overskills at a time."

"But, Overskill might be a good word to call this OP stuff here." Naotsugu said, looking back at the tree. "Ah, why are the apples glowing?"

[Probably due to location. They might have magical properties. Also, it's a dark place, so the spell might have adjusted the seed so it could grow here. The spell is design to create obstacles on the field that can be used for cover for allies or blocking and redirecting enemies.] Las Boss used his spear to cut down one of the apples and offered it to Naotsugu. [Wanna try one?]

"No festival there. I think there was enough experimenting today." Naotsugu moved away from the tree and Las Boss.

"Well, let's just leave it at that." Shiroe sighed, "We lost a bit of time due to the collapse and rest. It's also going to take us more time to detour to get back on path."

[Sorry. But, upside, my GM menus show me the status of the surroundings, so I can point out the bad spots to avoid.] Las Boss held out his hand to the sitting Enchanter with putting the apple away.

"Ah, that is what you saw." Shiroe said, grabbing the hand. "That will be very useful with our-huh?"

Las Boss's eyes widen when a new text box appeared and he looked at Shiroe. "Is there something the matter, my Lord?" Akatsuki asked though Las Boss noticed the smirk on Shiroe's face and he smirked back.

"Yes, I just realized Las Boss was a ditz again, right?" Shiroe adjusted his glasses with letting go of Las Boss's hand. The glare on Shiroe's glasses blocked his eyes, giving an chilling aura of evil.

[Yeah. But, my menus have been acting up since I been in world.] Las Boss adjusted his own glasses, the whistle on it bouncing off his cheek. He, too, gave a similar evil aura, but his twisted smile only added to the madness of his own aura compared to Shiroe's calm one, [It would save us a lot of headaches when researching earlier.]

"Indeed." Shiro said before both of them began giggling maliciously.

"M-My lord?" Akatsuki asked while sweating. The Aldurne she was holding trembled in fear and hugging onto Akatsuki for dear life.

"Step back, Shrimp. They are having an evil genius festival." Naotsugu sighed, stepping back from Las Boss and Shiroe.

_Seems Overskills are now a part of this world in more ways than just making new play styles and strategies anymore._ Las Boss thought, grinning ear to ear. _Just you wait Kurama. I am going to turn this world into a true Dasboard where everyone can have fun even if they don't realize it! Starting with saving you!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>"Sensei, are you sure you're alright?" Shiroe looked up from his map at Akatsuki. Even though she was expressionless, her constant movements around Las Boss showed her worry towards him. She looked for injuries on their healer, though there were none to be found now.<p>

[I'm fine. Even my MP is back up... Ah! Shiroe, ledge over there is unstable.] Las Boss pointing at an area before them.

"Right." Shiroe marked his map and looked for a detour. "If we take this tunnel, we can get back to the main path." Shiroe pointed at a large tunnel just before the spot Las Boss pointed at.

"Heh. So you weren't lying about seeing the status of areas. You're such a cheater!" Naotsugu grinned, back in his armor as they were trying to get back on schedule for the rescue.

[It's not cheating. As a game master, one of the jobs I had to do was make sure the data of the game was not corrupted for various reasons. Actually, I am one of the GMs focused to bug fixing as there are some just who focus on keeping players in line. Hence the extra menus I have to check things like data for environments and such to find and fix bugs and glitches... Though, they changed with the Catastrophe. I did not realize they were still doing the same thing, but of real life information instead of computer data.] Las Boss glared at Naotsugu.

"Ah. That's right, the character you are in is one of your main three you use. Wait, does your other avatars have these menus?" Shiroe asked, getting confused looks from Akatsuki. "Oh, I forgot. GMs usually have characters specifically for work and then ones for playing. Some GMs were probably in their playing accounts when we got stuck here."

[They do. Being a GM is my hobby, so I don't mind all my accounts being work related.] Las Boss was looking ahead, keeping an eye on his menus for hidden dangers. [Oh… That does make me wonder. What has happened to our other characters? You weren't able to contact Naruko or Sandaime Hokage before.] Las Boss turned to face Shiroe and the others.

"…" Shiroe suddenly went into thought.

"Huh? What do you mean? I only have this one I am stuck in now." Naotsugu asked, confused.

"The same for me." Akatsuki, for once, agreed with Naotsugu.

"I have one other character that I played Elder Tales and got to test out on the beta." Akatsuki and Naotsugu looked at Shiroe with shock. "I was lucky to be able to play it as a kid and was able to keep her once I opened my Japanese account. She is on the test server connected to the American Server. Though, it does make me wonder what has happen for those with multiple characters. I mean, we were confirmed to be missing in the real world, but the game developers can't see which character we are in."

[Indeed. I know at least several people ended up in my characters by mistake without directly playing. It makes me wonder who else could have been unlucky to be near a player with multiple accounts.] Las Boss sighed, crossing his arms while looking away.

_He's really regrets the situations._ Shiroe through, also lamenting on their lack of action. He has been keeping up contact with Shika and Minori while on their journey. He explained the full situation to Shika with finding she was mature enough to understand the urgency. _This is the test run. If we can't save Serara and her friend, there is no way we will be able to save the others._

Shiroe noticed Las Boss pouting, [It does make me worry as we haven't seen any new players either. There hasn't been any updates on the forums since we found it. However, there was a notice on the forums warning not to touch the computers of players who have disappeared.]

_That's right. Shika and the others ended up trap due to trying to help Boss._ Shiroe thought, looking at his map. _Could it be they lost control of the game? They must be focused on stopping anymore victims to not be posting on the forums the last few days. Or, have the developers lost control of the forums as well?_

"Maybe it is just something to give us false hope festival." Naotsugu sighed, frowning. "The devs probably reacted quickly to give us a means of communication and it failed."

"Ah, that is true." Shiroe said, nodding, _And explains why only Las Boss has been able to use the forums. It might have been frozen for the real world._ Shiroe has tried several times to use the forums. Yet, it was still stuck to where only Las Boss could use the forums. _But, that also solidify that we might be on our own. Not with just finding a way back to the old world, but with how to live in this new world._

"Though, maybe Naruto can hack the forums since he still has access?" Naotsugu asked looking at Shiroe. "Sure, he does not have a keyboard, but if he has access to his GM stuff, Naruto should be able to hack it."

[I can hear you, Bakatsugu.] Las Boss pouted at the Guardian.

"Don't you start, too, with that." Naotsugu glared back at the Druid, "You could seriously overpower what has cause our situation if you have gain control over the servers!

"True. But when you put it that way, it is a double edge sword." Shiroe sighed, looking at his map. Not noticing the confusion from Naotsugu and Akatsuki. "We are almost to the exit."

"Good, but what do you… Huh?" Naotsugu blinked as all four found their surroundings had changed. They were still in the ruins, but a purple mist was surrounding them as they were just before the stairwell and the lighting shifted to a greenish tint. "What is this? Lag?" Naotsugu asked, confused.

"No. We switched zones." Shiroe said. They moved forward and discovered the reason of the zone change.

"Whoa, boy… That's big." Naotsugu whistled as they found themselves face to face with a giant rat monster that was blocking the stairs. "Was that in the game before?"

"It does not have a specific name…" Shiroe said, narrowing his eyes. The level of the creature was sixty-eight. "Is it a mutation of the Ratman?"

"So… This is one of the new Novasphere Pioneers monsters?" Akatsuki asked while Las Boss nodded while putting his whistle to his mouth.

[New party rank monster. I don't know much about this one as I was not part of its team. Since it's best to guess it is from the Ratman line, it probably debuffs a lot and is not as powerful as it looks.] Las Boss readied his spear.

"I see… It's a bit risky, but we have no choice." Shiroe adjusted his glasses, "Eliminate it."

"Alright!" Naotsugu shouted as all four moved away from each other, Naotsugu taking the front line. "Over here, big guy!" Naotsugu shouted, activating Anchor Howl and making huge rat focus on him.

"Stealth Blade!" The rat roared when Akatsuki got a blow to its back.

"Cross Slash!" Naotsugu followed up with his own attack as the beast was stunned from Akatsuki's attack.

"Fierce Mold!" Las Boss hit with his own physical attack, causing spores to burn at the rat's fur as he dodged the rat's tail.

_Fighting is a lot harder than in real life. _Shiroe thought, focusing on the menus, "Boss, heal the tank!"

"Healing Wind!" Las Boss shouted while moving back and engulfing Naotsugu with green light.

"Thorn Bind Hostage!" Shiroe shouted, his spell unleashing the magical thorns onto the rat monster.

"Hah!" Naotsugu cut one of the thorns before the monster roar and slammed him into the wall with Naotsugu in its claws. "Ow! His defense is still high after your attack, Naruto!" Naotsugu shouted, jabbing his sword into the monster's hand, trying to get it to let go. "Shrimp! It's up to you!"

"Don't call me that!" Akatsuki shouted, jump up to ready her attack from above.

_To make sure she can't miss…_ "Mind Shock!" Shiroe shouted, unleashing a purple ball of energy that hit the rat monster. The rat monster gripped its head in pain.

"Agh!" Naotsugu cried out as the monster threw him away.

"Willow Spirits!" Las Boss shouted, aiming at Naotsugu and catching him before he hit the wall or ground again.

"Thanks!" Naotsugu sighed in relief while hanging from the wall. Las Boss began to heal him while the vine spell kept him in place, tooting his whistle in acknowledgement.

"Keen Edge!" Shiroe shouted, Akatsuki's blade glowing with his magic. _That should do it._

"Assassinate!" Akatsuki shouted, slicing the rat monster right in half along with cutting all the other vines. The monster collapsed to the ground. Items spill out around its corpse as Akatsuki whipped her blade to get the blood off and sheathing the blade back into its sheath.

"Heh heh! Victory Festival!" Naotsugu chimed, free of the vines now and doing a victory sign. Las Boss did a little victory dance that hit Naotsugu's head before posing. "Ow! Don't do that!" Las Boss answered with a whistle toot. "You're quite a comedian, aren't you?" Naotsugu growled while Shiroe and Akatsuki chuckled.

"Good. Now we just need to get back to the surface." Shiroe said as Las Boss, Akatsuki, and Naotsugu quickly collected the loot. They began their ascent up the stairs while Shiroe found himself lost in thought.

_I took Maryelle's journey just to clear my head and think along with test to see if we are ready to take on Hamelin._ Shiroe thought, his brows furrowing in frustration. _I been so focused on trying to find a solution, I have lost sight of the feelings of those around me again. I am being just selfish so I can escape the city. But I can't sit still and watch everything go down in flames around me. I have to find solutions._

Shiroe exchange a glance with Las Boss who grinned at him. _If he tries to hack the forums now, it could mean a third strike against him. We have no idea what the punishment is now. Boss could really die as the result. I am not about to ask him to do something so risky to find out what is going on in the real world. The real world is the least of our worries at the moment._ Shiroe let out a sigh. _If things keep going on the same path, will I be able to move forward and stay the same?_

"Found the exit!" Naotsugu shouted as Shiroe snapped out of his thoughts to see the light almost blocking the figures of the three before him. Shiroe grabbed Akatsuki and Natosugu's hands as they helped him out of the dungeon. "Agh! So bright!" Naotsugu whined as they were all blinded by said light.

"We've must have been down there for a while." Akatsuki asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Brrrr." Shiroe could hear Las Boss' teeth chattering.

"It's cold, huh?" Shiroe said, realizing the chilly wind. However, as their eyes adjust, they were greeted with an amazing view of the sun coming up on the horizon of sea before him.

"Amazing," Shiroe gasped as all four of them stood there in awe.

"Beautiful." Akatsuki said, smiling at the morning rays. "It's much different from seeing it through a monitor."

"Finally passed the hard part! But, this is just like the old times festival!" Naotsugu grinned at the others, "This is what really makes adventures awesome! Well, that and panties!"

"Shut up, Baka." Akatsuki glared at the Guardian.

_Old times._ Shiroe thought, remembering back during the days of the Tea Party. All the adventures they took along with their leader. _Finding new things, as Kanami said, was the best part of adventuring... No. It still is._ Shiroe smiled, remembering when it was a game. All of them working together and enjoying themselves even though it was not a true guild. He especially remembered their leader, her unbiased love of having fun no matter what process used to get it and leading them into chaos. Shiroe slightly jump, snapping out of his thoughts at a thud on his back. He found Las Boss had slapped his hand onto his shoulder.

[Feel a lot better now that you have some fresh air in your lungs instead of ink?] Shiroe looked at Las Boss, wide eyed at the cheerful grin on his face. [A view just like this is great to clear out the clutter.]

Shiroe let out a little chuckle. _He knew the whole time._ Shiroe looked back at the horizon. "We're the first ones to see this scenery of this world." Shiroe looked at Akatsuki and Naotusgu. "We are also the first Adventurers of this new world. So, let's go and explore." Shiroe offered, seeing the smiles on Akatsuki, Las Boss, and Naotsugu. _They knew as well… Then, I need to do my best. I need to see what this world we are in has become._

"Then, let's head to Susukino. Serara-san is waiting on us." Shiroe said with a genuine smile. _Thank you, you three. I guess I would never have been able to adapt as well to this new world without you._

"Yeah! This is just our first prize!" Naotsugu chimed, acknowledging Shiroe as Akatsuki and him cherished the scene before them. Shiroe answered back with facing the east and blowing his griffon flute along with Las Boss who dismissed his summoning.

_We need to keep going forward or else we will never move at all._ Shiroe thought with seeing the Griffons coming towards him. However, he snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar xylophone tone hit his heads and saw the menus showing Maryelle was calling.

"Yes, Maryelle?" Shiroe asked, putting his hand to his ear while hitting the answer button. The others looking at him with confusion. _It's too soon for another update call._

"Shiroe-san? Good thing I reached you! I need to ask you a question." Shiroe's heart sink, hearing the distress in Maryelle's tone.

"What is it? Has something happened to Serara?" Shiroe asked, hoping they were not too late.

"No. Serara is just fine. However, I remember the girl with Serara was named Naruko. However, I also remembered Naotsugu calling Boss Naruto. We found two people looking for someone called Naruto and wondering if you know Boss is this Naruto or it's this Naruko in Susukino?" Maryelle asked, her cheerfulness unable to hide her worry.

"Naruko is in Susukino?" Shiroe asked in shock before realizing something. "Who is looking for Naruto?" Shiroe asked, wanting to make sure of who is asking.

"Two adults. There avatar names are Iruka and Kaka-Inu. We rescued them from being PKed by a guild known as Hamelin." Shiroe blood began to run cold and his mind went into hyper drive. Various scenarios running through his head. "One is a teacher and his students were captured by the guild. He has one unaccounted student who is named Naruto. We want to at least help him find that student."

"Las Boss is the student they are looking for." Shiroe answered, noticing the looks from the other members of his group. "Please don't have them or yourselves do anything risky till we get back. Let's us get Serara back to Akiba first."

"Right. Thank you, Shiroe. I can at least ease their minds with telling them Naruto is safe. Bye." Maryelle said, hanging up.

"They know of Hamelin now, right?" Naotsugu asked, frowning as the griffons landed. "Worried festival?"

"Yes. However, though I am worried for Crescent Moon… Naruko is in Susukino." Shiroe said, adjusting his glasses.

"Didn't you try to contact that character a while back?" Akatsuki asked, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Correct. And with what Maryelle told me, all of the people who were with Shika and trapped in the game are in Akiba. There was not enough to add Naruko." Shiroe said, his tone becoming as cold as ice.

"Wait… Does that mean she has become an AI?" Naotsugu asked, his eyes widen in shock. "Like in a computerized human festival?

[Maybe not so much AI, but she is human like the NPCs are now.] Las Boss pointed at his text boxes.

"Right. That would also give the explanation of her possibly not answering the Voice Chat. She doesn't know how as she might believe she is a true Adventurer." Shiroe said before moving and petting his Griffon which was getting restless. "However, if Las Boss just said is true. This world might not be the Elder Tales we know, in fact, far from it. And, if we don't find a solution soon to at least Akiba... The effects could be far more damaging than we first thought." Shiroe looked back at the trio with him, his grim frown matched by the others.

[Then, what are we waiting for! Let's go save Serara and Naruko!] Las Boss hopped onto his Griffon, holding a fist up. [It's time to test what we learned and see what we need to improve on for the bigger match in Akiba.]

"Right! Time for victory festival! Not for despair festival," Naotsugu shouted, getting to his Griffon.

"Alright. Let's go. We still have a few days before reaching Susukino." Shiroe got onto his Griffon, helping Akatsuki up onto his own. _But… Is Naruko really an NPC now?_ Shiroe thought as their Griffons launched into the sky, flying towards the horizon before him to Susukino.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authornote-****Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you are all are enjoying your holidays! My Christmas present, along with the the week long of chapter releases, I am doing a double update for Christmas. Hence releasing both chapter 14 and 15. Hope you enjoy the the two chapters!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>"This is my fault." A dark brown hair Cleric groaned, laying across the couch in Maryelle's main office. "If I had never ignored him and kept my cool, he would have never quit the academy."<p>

"Iruka-kouhai, it's not your fault." A female assassin with silver hair sighed, rubbing the clerics head. "Though, my legs are going numb if you keep using my lap as a pillow."

"S-Sorry, Kakashi-sempai!" Iruka instantly shot up, sitting on the couch next to Kakashi. "But, how else can you explain this mess we are in." Iruka scratched the scar on his nose, looking down. "If Naruto did not quit the academy, he would be in school when the event that caused the Catastrophe would be happening. Even if this still happened, I still failed my students who are now captured."

Kakashi looked at Iruka with two lazy eyes before ruffled the Cleric's head. "Ma, ma. Such a mother hen. Do you remember the time you were in my team?" Kakashi asked, her silver hair falling over her auburn left eye, lining up with the scar over his left eye lids.

"Yeah. I was injured and became a teacher while recovering." Iruka sighed, looking at the dog painting in the room. _Though, this is a very odd room for a leader of an organization._

"Well, I felt horror since I was the leader of the team and you got hurt. Yet, it turned out well as you discovered your Will of Fire with being a teacher." Iruka's eyes widen at Kakashi. "It may seem bad at the moment, but you can't give in. This might prove to just be a stepping stone to make both you and your students better in the long run."

"How can being captured by Hamelin a stepping stone?" Iruka growled before sighing. "But, maybe you're right. In this world, you can't die. However, being captured and enslaved is horrible. I don't know it from experience myself, but it can't be good for the kids."

"Maybe this is why you are such a good teacher. You're a mother hen." Kakashi laughed, getting a glare from the Cleric.

_Still, I feel like this is all my fault and I could have stopped it from happening. _Iruka sighed, bringing up his menus. It has been almost three weeks since Kakashi and he ended up in this odd world. _Yet, we are no closer to helping out my students. The only thing we have managed to accomplish is die several times over and find out where Naruto is._

"Worried about Naruto with him going across this new continent?" Kakashi asked, snapping the Cleric out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Though it seems he is doing a far better job than us as he is helping Crescent Moon save a member from another city." Iruka said, focused on the floor under his feet. "But, I have a feeling he will success in saving that person. The problem is I don't think he will help us save the other students. He has the right to refuse with how we all acted towards him."

_I don't even remember what I shouted Naruto at that cause him to quit the academy. It was probably something really petty for me to forget it. _Iruka pondered over how Naruto would look now. Iruka kept close to the same appearance, but Kakashi had become quite different in appearance. _How the hell did Kakashi-sempai turn into a girl, anyways?_

"He'll help us out." Iruka looked, seeing the relaxed Assassin putting her hands behind her spiky silver hair, reclining some into the couch. "Naruto's a good kid. He's just at that point in life where he is discovering his direction."

"His direction?" Iruka shook his head, "I think that smut you been reading has affected your brain too much."

"Don't insult Jiraiya-sensei. He is a great writer." Kakashi said, "But, I am serious. Sometimes you find your direction at the worst times of your life. I did when I lost my best friend. I have a lot of regrets from those times, but I wouldn't be who I am without them. So, give Naruto a bit more trust. I believe he deserves that much from us."

Iruka smiled at Kakashi. "He does deserve that, especially from me with what I put him through." Iruka sighed, letting his shoulders slump.

"Ah, such a sweet couple!" Both the Cleric and Assassin looked to the door, seeing a blond hair Kannagi and small Wolf Fang girl wearing a frilly dress looking at them with excited eyes and blushing.

"My favorite shipping has become real life." The little Wolf Fang Enchanter both ninja knew as Ashlynn chimed, seemingly drooling with looking at the two.

"We are not a couple." Kakashi held up a hand, glaring at both girls while Iruka face turned beet red. "I am a man. No way I have those kinds of feeling for my kouhai, who is a guy as well."

"But you two fit each other so well!" The Kannagi, Asuka, cooed at them with coming into the room with a pitcher of tea. "In fact, you're almost like a married couple."

_Oh, god! No!_ Iruka thought, shaking his head and closing his eyes in the embarrassment. _Give a remorseful guy a break! No way in Hell I like Kakashi-sempai! In fact, I would die if I had him as a girlfriend with his porn habit. _Iruka put his face into his hands, trying to hide the horror on his face.

"Iruka-sensei?" Iruka looked up to see Ashlynn before him. "May I have your autograph?" Ashlynn chimed, holding up a notebook to the teacher.

"A-Autograph?" Iruka asked, his eyebrow twitching in confusion. _What the hell is wrong with this guild? An air head for a leader. A lolicon for second command. What's next? A monkey and dog fighting?_

"If you don't want Kaka-Inu as your wife, I can be your wife!" Ashlynn chimed, brushing while holding her cheeks.

"You're too young." Iruka quickly said, though pale as a ghost with hearing what the girl said.

"Ashlynn, what are you talking about? Why do you want an autograph from Iruka-san?" Asuka asked, her confused looked matched with Kakashi. Though, Kakashi had her fabric mask covering her lower face, so only her eyes showed her confusion.

"Iruka is my Husbando!" Ashlynn said, her face as red as the dress she was wearing. "Gentle-hearted, caring, pure hearted sensei. The reason I joined Elder Tales was because the announced release of the continuation of Bossy-sensei's one-shot webmanga and possibly reliving my Husbando's experiences as an Adventurer!"

"N-nani?" Kakashi asked, sharing the confusion with Iruka who was moving away from the girl.

"You're a fujioshi, Ashlynn-chan?" Asuka asked, also a bit disturbed by her little friend's outburst.

"No! I just like Iruka-sensei!" Ashlynn cried out shaking her head. "If Kaka-Inu was a guy, though, I would also have her as a Husbando, too, as she's so silly, yet so mysterious."

"I am a man. And no, marry your lolicon master, loli." Kakashi snorted while crossing her arms.

"Ah! No! Herrietta's nice, but I would never marry her if I was a boy!" Ashlynn whined, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ha ha! Too funny!" A brown hair Fox Tail, Hien, was holding onto the doorframe, trying to keep upright from his laughing while a Swashbuckler walked in.

"What's going on?" The Wolf Fang Swashbuckler, Shoryu, asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Finally, a normal person." Iruka said, crying in relief seeing the very man who saved Kakashi and him from being killed by Hamelin. He helped them to Crescent Moon Alliance where the healers of the guild helped close their wounds and healed them.

"But, I really want an autograph from you, Iruka-sensei! It will make never finding out the cliffhanger to the one-shot well worth it." Ashlynn grabbed into Iruka's pants leg. "Please?" Ashlynn whined, her eyes watering up while sniffling.

_No! I shall not let the puppy dog eyes win!_ Iruka thought, looking away only to give Kakashi a disappointed look.

"Give her an autograph, Iruka-kouhai," Kakashi said, looking away blushing.

"Don't tell me you're a lolicon, too?" Iruka growled, glaring at the Assassin.

"Hey, she's cute. You can't deny that." Kakashi sighed, though sinking from the anger coming off Iruka.

"Of course Ashlynn-chan is cute!" Ashlynn froze before being hugged by Henrietta who ran into the room. "I can't get enough of her!"

_And I wonder how this girl has yet to be traumatized by you._ Iruka thought, watching as Ashlynn kept still while waiting for Henrietta to finish rubbing her chin onto Ashlynn's chin.

"Ah, Iruka-san. Kaka-Inu-san, how are you two doing here?" Maryelle chimed, closing the door behind her.

"Fine. The loli, not so much." Kakashi said, pointing at Ashlynn and Henrietta.

"But I really wanna autograph from Iruka-sensei! Getting an autograph from my Husbando would make the cliffhanger on the Hidden Village Hero one-shot worth not being resolved." Ashlynn whimpered, doing the puppy dog eyes to Henrietta.

"Iruka-san, please give Ashlynn-chan an autograph?" Iruka recoiled at the scary look Henrietta gave him while holding a notebook and pen.

_That girl has learned how to control the lolicon!_ Iruka thought in fear before sighing in defeat. "Fine…" Iruka took the notebook and pen. "But, what is this Hidden Village Hero and one-shot thing you keep mention?" Iruka asked before regretting it with seeing Maryelle crying.

"That's right… I will never know what will happen to Menma…" Maryelle whined, trembling. "As well as the end to Game of Thrones."

"Your NEET status is showing, Maryelle." Henrietta sighed, letting Ashlynn go.

"But, it's a good webmanga! It was supposed to go into full run as a webmanga a month after the Expansion as a Elder Tales supported webcomic!" Maryelle pouted, puffing her cheeks out. "Wait… Iruka and Kaka-Inu are two of the characters from Hidden Village Hero!" Maryelle recoiled in shock, looking at Iruka and Kaka-Inu.

"Right! They are!" Ashlynn chimed happily. "They don't just look like them, they act like them."

"We… are characters from a what?" Kakashi asked while Iruka was shell shocked at the guild leader and member.

"A webcomic is a comic viewed online… Ah, sorry, you two don't know what the web is." Henrietta slightly bowed. "The internet is a wide information network that everyone can access through computers. This allows information the be shared around the world. That includes comics and manga, which Maryelle and Ashlynn-chan are talking about. Though, I don't get how they are confusing you for characters of a manga."

"Ah, that explains things… Wait a second. Did you say Bossy-sensei was the author?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"Ah, yes, The author is known as Bossy Brush-sensei. I follow him on DevilArt and want to be a artist like him." Ashlynn said, "His concept art for Elder Tales is amazing. I was shocked when he made a one-shot, but fell in love with it. Hidden Village Hero was suppose to be published online soon as a weekly webmanga."

"Isn't Naruto's avatar here called Las Boss or something like that?" Kakashi asked, everyone instantly becoming silent.

"No way! Las Boss-san is Bossy-sensei!" Maryelle gasped before pumping her fist up along with Ashlynn cheering. "We must have Boss-san make his comic when he returns!"

"Yay!" Ashlynn chimed, pumping her fist as well.

"You do realize the situation, right?" Henrietta sighed, both girls giving her sheepish bows.

"Yes, but that cliffhanger! I want to know what happened to Menma with discovering the monument in the village was actually an Intercity Transport Gate and was teleported to another player city!" Maryelle whined, puffing her cheeks.

"Actually, when was that manga was released?" Iruka asked, gulping. _Don't tell me Naruto made that out of revenge!_

"Ah… I think roughly five months ago to when we got stuck in this world. Since then he has been updating his Ustube and DA account with behind the scenes shots of his work as he got a buffer up though the last few weeks his updates had been sparing due to work at Elder Tales and preparing for the launch of the webmanga." Ashlynn said, putting her hand on the chin to think.

"Wait… How the hell am I a character?" Iruka asked, confused. _I only been his homeroom teacher for technically over a month, most of that he did not attend class!_

"Really? Ah, who are the other characters, name wise?" Kakashi asked, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Well, there's my favorite ship which is of the ninja Kaka-Inu and Iruka-sensei," Ashylnn said, joy in her voice. "Then there is the hyper and curious Menma who is a student at the Ninja Academy along with Shika, Shino, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, and Menma's rival Sasuke. There's also the Third Hokage, Naruko, and a sage known as Boss…"

_Naruto! Don't use people's real names for your stories!_ Iruka thought, now realizing why he was getting asked for the autograph now.

"Las Boss put his main three character in the manga." Maryelle said, confusing everyone in the room. "Ah, I knew of Sandaime Hokage and Las Boss, but Shiroe let me know the Naruko with Serara is actually one of Las Boss's characters… Wait, don't tell me the two avatars you're stuck in is Las Boss-san's role-playing characters?"

"Role-playing characters?" Iruka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah! A common thing artists and writers do is reference from life. Much of the concept art for the Expansion including new player cities and such were based off where Bossy Brush-sensei lives. Though, I don't get how so many Japanese like weapons and ninja based stuff is around where he lives as he made it clear he doesn't live in Japan."

"Ah… What are the names of those player cities?" Iruka now had a raised eyebrow, seeing Kakashi pale as he asked the question.

"Konoha, Kiri, and Suna are some of them if I remember." Ashlynn said, "Though, he jokingly said in one of his journals he had amassed a huge bounty due to getting photo references for his work, whatever that means.."

_Naruto… How the fucking hell did you failed the Genin Exam? Twice at that!_ Iruka thought before paling. _Wait? If he managed to get images from Mizugagure and Sunagagure… How good is his spying skills? _Iruka thought in horror at the realization. _Could it be the village has been stunning Naruto due to he could never past the exam?_

"That's because even pictures of important buildings can be seen as valuable information to other ninja village. I heard rumors of a bounty on a leader of a spy network who oddly been only collecting photo and historical information from villages… But, who would think the mastermind was just a twelve year old artist?" Kakashi sighed before asking, "Wait, how do the character versions of Iruka-kouhai and I act in the manga?"

"Kaka-Inu is a lax ninja who reads smut in public and good friends with Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei is a kind hearted, but harsh sensei who is like a father with his students." Ashlynn chimed, her cheeks glowing . "If Kaka-Inu and Iruka-sensei were not such a good couple, I would be stealing Iruka-sensei for my own Husbando."

"I see." Iruka sighed, making a note to not be alone with the little girl. _Wait… Naruto got me down pretty good when I think… Oh. My. God. He's been spying on Kakashi and me without us noticing!_ Iruka blushed, realizing one of his students had outdone him in a ninja skill.

"Wait, are you saying there is real ninja villages and Elder Tale's was making player cities for them?" Asuka asked, finally getting out of her shock from earlier.

"Konoha is short for Konohagakure, which is our home village. It is one of the five major ninja villages of the world we are from. However, I know nothing of this game." Kakashi sighed while Iruka's eyes widen.

_Could… what happened could be more than just being teleported to a new world?_ Iruka thought before remembering something. "Ah, Maryelle-san, how was the meeting with the other guilds?"

"Ah…" Maryelle looked away, laughing. "It went… poorly. We just ended up bickering over little things and they left after it got out of hand." Maryelle sighed.

"The problem is small guilds vary in purpose and sizes. Everyone was focused on their own problems to not see we need to work together not just to survive against the major guilds taking control of the markets and zones, but also the help get Akiba out of this funk." Henrietta sighed, adjusting her glasses.

"Didn't you also mention of Hamelin?" Iruka asked, a pit forming in his stomach. _Did we lose the support we need to get my students to safety?_

"Yes, but it did not stand. Oh?" Maryelle blinked when a knock came onto the door.

"Excuse me, Maryelle-san, but some people came to see you." A blue hair Sorcerer, Eisel, said, opening the door. Two short men and a Samurai followed him into the room.

"Ah, Soujirou Seta-san, Woodstock-san, Akaneya-san, what brings you here?" Maryelle asked.

"Even though our alliance with the other guilds failed, I want to make a smaller one between our four guilds." Woodstock said, frowning at the Elf. "I feel bad as Black Sword Knights are part of the issue and I want to at least try to resolve it. Especially with Hamelin taking in beginners to take their EXP Pots."

"I don't know how much help I can be as I am simply a guy who understands fighting on the frontlines, but you have the West Wind Brigade's aid." Soujirou Seta said, giving a gentle smile.

"I mostly care for the survival of my guild, but having numbers will help." Akaneya sighed, "Plus, if we show this smaller alliance work, we might win over the other guilds."

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Maryelle bowed happily. "This could really help to fix the situation here."

"Though, you said Shiroe-sempai has gone to Susukino to help out one of your guild member, right?" Soujirou Seta asked.

"Yes." Henrietta. "Shiroe-san and Las Boss-san went to Susukino with two others."

"Ah! Boss-sempai is also with Shiroe-sempai?" Soujirou Seta chimed, "Maybe after saving your friend, they could help us out. They were always the one who made the plans in the old days when we partied together."

"Why would you want them to help?" Akaneya asked before his eyes widen, "Wait, isn't Las Boss a major GM for Akiba? He's trapped in this world?"

"Yes, though he has been unable to do anything and unable to contact other GMs and such." Henrietta said, frowning at the three. "However, I don't think we can ask Shiroe-san and Boss-san to help us. We already gotten so much from them with helping us save our member from Susukino. Plus, I think this would be too much out their comfort zone. Both are solo-players with not guild affiliations."

"Then we could see if they could represent the solo-players and offer to make make them a part of the alliance when they come back." Woodstock said, nodding in understanding. "We can give them the invitation and explain the situation. Then it will be their choice. I think they also understand how Akiba is rotting. It would be great if they can help us, but I understand if they will feel too overwhelmed."

"I see. Then, can you write down your guild's strengths and weaknesses of the situation. I will make paperwork so we can have official paperwork later. It would be best to see what our roles will be since our guilds are different in function and size." Henrietta said, "We will ask Shiroe-san and Boss-san when they get back, though I rather give them time to rest once they get back."

"I understand." Woodstock said before noticing Iruka and Kakashi. "Hm? Are these two new members? I don't remember them when we met earlier."

"No. I am a teacher who saw one of my students disappeared in front of the computer and teleported to this world when trying to save him. Now my students are trapped in Hamelin." Iruka said, all three guild leader's eyes widen."We have been trying to save them on our own, but we only have gotten ourselves killed over and over again. Crescent Moon Alliance saved us from Hamelin's latest attempt to stop us."

"I see. I don't know how much we can help you, but I will try to help." Woodstock said, a bit of regret in his eyes. "I tried to get Issac to stop using the EXP Pots, but he won't listen. He still thinks this world is a game and will keep doing so until someone puts some sense into that noggin of his. However, that also means guild's like Hamelin will have their protection till then."

"I see. Well, West Wind Brigade will keep up our hunt on PKers. With how things are going, if we don't curve the attacks down some, no one will have the will to go against guilds like Hamelin."

"Ah, that's right, you been taking down PKers." Akaneya said, nodding. "Well, that will hopefully make the zones safer for farming."

"At least the ones the major guilds have yet to take over." Woodstock sighed, "Well, we will be going. Please call me if you need any help."

"Alright. Thank you. And I am sorry about the alliance meeting earlier." Maryelle bowed in apology.

"It's not your fault or ours. We just overestimated the situation." Akaneya said before Iruka walked up to Maryelle.

"Maryelle, is it alright if Kakashi-sempai and I join Crescent Moon?" Iruka asked, determination on his face. "I want to help your guild in exchange for helping us and my students."

"S-Sure!" Maryelle gasped, somewhat shocked with the sudden question. "But, are you sure you want to join our guild? We do help beginners, but you both sound more specialized in battle which I think West Wind Brigade could help you more in this situation."

"Sadly, our battle skills don't completely transfer from the real world to this one." Kakashi sighed, though crossing her arms. "We do have the advantage in taking down small groups, but taking on a full party or guild as you call the groups still results in death. Also, with the Exp penalty as I learned, we been losing any levels we gained defeating the higher level guild members."

"It would be best to learn the other skills while slowly building up our levels so we can be of assistance once a solution is figured out on how to save my students and other kids from Hamelin." Iruka said, frowning. "If Naruto does join your alliance, I want to show I am there for him to not just save his fellow students. So, please help me." Iruka bowed to Maryelle. _I have to be prepared as well if Naruto refuses. I want to save my students no matter what happens._ Iruka thought while Maryelle nodded.

"Alright. Let's go down to the desk on the first floor to get you both set up. But, welcome to Crescent Moon!" Maryelle chimed, smiling at both Iruka and Kakashi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Now, before I say the little warning, if you want to see a unique twist to a trope rarely seen these days, go on ahead even if you don't like the warning. Now, the warning, don't like homosexuality, even when no MA-18 is shown, you might want to skip this chapter. The reason I put the warning in the first chapter is this very chapter. Don't like, next chapter comes out tomorrow.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>"The rate is increasing." Kurama said. He glared at the white space behind Las Boss, watching it slowly eating away at greenish yellow sewer that was once Las Boss' mind.<p>

"Yeah. The faster my new mindscape devours the old mindscape, the faster the rate goes for your HP and MP." Las Boss sighed. He looked back with a disgusted frown with seeing the white space had already taken out the wall and door that was there just yesterday. "Quite annoying. Here, I thought you would have at least a few more days. But, seems this world is saving you as the last thing to get rid of in my mind. Well, except my memories of you. They are safe along with the one memory I made sure to keep."

"So, you think it's going to work?" Kurama asked. He grinned at Las Boss.

"No fucking idea, but I don't care. If you are going to die, might as well let you die with some fun under your belt." Naruto grinned back, adjusting his glasses. "But, even with proving the concept of making spells and gotten some new ones, this type of spell is a whole new level. Probably going to hurt pretty badly for me since it is untested and bugged, but again I don't care as long as it does the job done."

"Heh. You know, I almost don't hate the bastard who sealed me in here anymore." Kurama chuckled, "But, you could die as well if this goes wrong, you know?"

"Yep! But don't care! If I live, then I can make possibly Materialization Shiritori from _No Game No Life_ real if I prove the concept! Or at least mimic Final Fantasy! It's pure awesome! Especially if I can get a repeat of episode 6 of _No Game No Life_! Right down to the freaking hydrogen bomb and supernova!" Las Boss said, a little drool coming out of the side of his mouth out of the pure joy. "I can make my ultimate dream of living in a reality like Disboard true! A world defined with rules that create a real game world than the shit game of life!"

"And this is where almost applies." Kurama sighed. He smirked at the pout he got from Las Boss. "You have a twisted mind. Would you grow up?"

"Nope! I will forever be a kid!... Well, in the inside, that is." Las Boss sighed. He pointed at his chest since both of them knew he now had the body of an adult. "However, to me, everything is a game, even life. How else can I justify all the playthroughs I have been through. It's in fact much like the respawning of this world, except I get reborn through a mom every time till now. Hence why I actually love the fact that I am now in a reality that works like a game as everything that confused me so much in the old world now make sense. It is like the game laws truly apply compare to only partly doing so... Well, other than the shit game stuff like you dying. A game should be enjoyable for all sides, not a few."

"Though, I do wonder how, if you do live, you will get out of the situation you are setting yourself in. I want to die knowing you'll at least not end up in the same situation I am in, Brat." Kurama snorted. A bit peeved at the current situation.

"Oh. I know what I am doing and will enjoy it. In fact, now I am glad this version of Elder Tales is now reality. I can now do what I always wanted to do that I couldn't as a GM when it was a pure game. Never could as it would go against the game policies." Las Boss chuckled, closing his eyes.

"Well, well. Seems luck is on my side today." Las Boss opened his eyes, finding himself facing a closed shop with snow covering its empty boxes and the surrounding streets he was standing in. "I can finally get my revenge on you, Lassy." Las Boss turned, finding himself surrounded by a group of players who looked more like thugs than adventurers.

There was a bear of a man right before Las Boss, looking straight in his eyes with being almost the same height. He was very muscular and his face fit the overpowering aura he had. Just like a bad guy from a movie or video game. Standing right behind him was a mage wearing a gray robe, his own stone-cold face covered by half of his blond hair. The muscle man was a Monk while the mage was a Sorcerer from what Las Boss saw on his status screens.

"Heh..." Las Boss smirked, adjusting his cloak he was wearing to keep the cold at bay. "Well, well, well. Long time no see. You're a sight for sour eyes, Demikas. Londark." Las Boss spoke, his voice quite low and quiet behind his collar.

"You sound just like I expected you would, Lassy." Demikas, the bear man, snorted. "A snarky, quiet guy who barks loudly in pride. But, now you don't have your game master hacks anymore, don't ya?"

"Why do you think that?"Las Boss asked. He lazily looked at the other players. There was three weapon based players and two healers. However, given there was seven players before him, he had to guess another party of five was hidden in the alleyways belonging to Londark. The rules of parties with six people were still in play in this world.

"It is highly unlikely your hacks were brought over when we became stuck in the game. You are just like other players, Las Boss. You cannot hold your title of End Game Boss anymore without them." Londark, the mage, slightly scoffed. "You seemed to enjoyed wiping our guild out and expelling it from Akiba and Nakasu with being overpowered. Now it is time for us to repay the favor."

"The law of no fighting in the city still stands, Londark."Las Boss shook his finger at the duo. His tone cold and calculating. "Not that I am staying here much longer. I only stopped to restock on some supplies. There are some items I need so I can to get to crafting."

"Heh. Not so fast. I want to add you to my Friend's List, Lassy." Demikas chuckled, pointing at Las Boss and making movements with adding the Druid to his friend list. "That way I know wherever you are and take you out the instant you leave the city."

_Clever. _Las Boss thought. _The Friend's List can also locate nearby people on the list. However, you could add anyone to your Friend's List without their permission. They just had to be in front of you. That must be how they were tracking the noob and the mystery Naruko. The unknown player is hiding them in a private zone. _Las Boss thought.

When he heard from Shiroe that Maryelle told him Naruko was in Susukino, he was skeptical. However, they had no idea of this Naruko Maryelle mentioned could be another Naruko with extra parts to the name or Las Boss's alternate character. Las Boss's Friend's List was acting up and actually giving fewer details than everyone else's Friend's List.

"I thought you hated me."Las Boss pouted at the duo, his eyes softening to give himself a slightly creepy child like expression. "I was kind of scared you did as all the Akiba guys are pussies. They did not want to join me on exploring this awesome world."

"You came here from Akiba?" Londark asked, raising an exposed eyebrow. "The transport gates are down."

"That's a big duh."Londark glared at Las Boss as he shrugged. "But, it made the journey here much more fun! There is a new dungeon monster in the Depths of Palm that is quite a challenging party rank!"Las Boss hummed, spinning around.

"Heh. You seem quite happy of this world, Lassy." Demikas growled, narrowing his eyes at the carefree man. "I'll change that after PKing you every time you leave this city! Till you beg for it to stop and keep on doing it just for the hell of it!"

"Hmmmm. I didn't take you for a dominate." Las Boss smirked at the men. Demikas and Londark's eyes widen when Las Boss's body suddenly turned into leaves and disappeared. "You always seemed perfect uke material. Acts toughs and barks loud, but submissive in bed."

"You still have your hacks!" Londark gasped slightly in shock, looking at where Las Boss was at... And a blush gracing his face of utter disgust.

"Easy to frustrate, but easy to take over. Makes me wonder how you would be like in bed all the times I PKed you." Demikas own face was turning red as well. It was hard not to with Las Boss pressing his chest again Demikas' back, his hands on his chest and leg exploring.

"W-What do you mean, L-Lassy?" Demikas shouted, his strength oddly missing as Las Boss rubbed his abs. "Why the hell are you speaking like that?"

"I always speak this way. But, had to go with light teasing due to Elder Tales censors and rules. I kind of felt bad expelling your guild as it was so much fun utterly destroying you." Las Boss looked at the other players with a hungry smile.

The other Brigandia members stepped back, gob smacked and blushing at the brazen display. "I like dominating my prey. Every. Way. Possible." Las Boss whispered into Demikas ear before licking it. "So, I don't mind the challenge. If I defeat you, though, you won't be PKed." Las Boss hand began traveling from the hip to-

"PHANTOM STEP!" Demikas shouted, suddenly disappearing with an afterimage and tripping some while moving away from the Druid. "Y-You're a homo!" Demikas shouted, his face red.

"I go both ways. But I love beefy prey. You're my perfect type. Londark over there is my second favorite type. Strong, yet lithe."Las Boss winked at Londark who moved away from Druid, making sure to not lose sight of Druid like before. "Though, not planning to go eroge game till after I get the crafting I want to do. Once I get those items, then it will be a lot more fun." Las Boss chuckled, sending chills down all the Brigandia members' spines.

"Though, if you wanna try to PK me, go ahead. The item on my back keeps me from losing any items or money when killed. So, you won't get anything out of it... Unless you want to bet who tops, then I might let you be seme." Las Boss winked again at Demikas and Londark.

"NO!"Demikas roared. "We're leaving! No fucking way I am messing with a homo creep!" All the members agreed and followed their leader as he stomped off his embarrassment of being harassed.

_Ah... Right when it was getting to the really fun part, _Las Boss pouted while watching the Brigandia guild went out of sight. _Teasing people is so much fun._

"Boss... I am never doing that again for you."Las Boss heard Shiroe speaking through the telepathy link he had open the whole time. He also could hear Naotsugu laughing his butt off before Akatsuki kneed him and they began bickering. "I need to wash my mouth out after saying all that. Where the heck did you learn all this crap? You're twelve!"

[Manga and games. I love any game with challenges. Also, when I found out from the Red Light District I might deal with sex on missions as a ninja when I was younger. So, I researched it since no one wanted to explain to me what it was for some reason.] Las Boss pressed the yes box with his mind when the confirmation box appeared before his message. However, upside, the textbox did not appear to others except the person contact through the Friend's List whereas others can hear the person you are talking to through the link.

_Though, still don't get why everyone holds their hands to their ear when they use the link. What is with that?_ Las Boss thought, frowning at the condition of the streets. Susukino was a place that was supposed to look rough. It was a frontier town in the middle of a cold, unforgiving place after all. But, to Las Boss, it seemed more of a prison than a stone fortress.

"Boss, the fact that text box had Red Light District and explaining what sex is, I can guess why they did not want to tell you. And now I know why you're quite crude and lewd with your type. How the heck you keep from doing that when Elder Tales was a game, I will never know."Shiroe sighed, Las Boss could see in his head the mage shaking his head.

[Hey! Just because I like to talk one way does not mean I do not know how to keep it clean!] Las Boss pouted his cheeks while thinking the message. [I mean, for some reason, people don't like me talking like an adult, so I try not to do it back at the academy. Especially since there was a girl I was trying to date.]

"You were dating?" Shiroe asked, his tone flat. Las Boss smirked at realizing his old friend was jealous.

[Trying to date. But, I did like the manga and how-to books said to ask her, talk to her, and so on. Yet she kept shouting at me to leave her alone and even sometimes hit me.] Las Boss sighed, walking back towards some shops he seen when he came into the city.

"I don't blame her. My guess, you looked like some love struck creep." Shiroe snickered slightly.

[Well, sorry! At least I took an effort to try to date someone, unlike you! You're twenty-two and you don't have a girlfriend yet! But.. It's not as easy as it is in the games even with my old life being like a game... Though, haven't seen her since I quit the academy, so she probably forgot about me.] Las Boss let out a sigh. _Ah, if I remember, Sakura-chan was one of the students stuck in Hamelin. She probably still forgotten me and only was there in my room to get me to go back the academy with helping the sensei._

_Another thing to add to the "Deal with It" list._ Las Boss has found this very list growing every day. Even the bags under his eyes had yet to go away and he would not be surprise they were permanent. He could not trust on his very convenient healing ability to get those sleep derived under-eye bruises to go away after a few days of good rest. Saved him from ever having to explain his all-nighters he did back when he was still in ninja school.

_She probably scream bloody murder and run away seeing me now. Well, does not matter who or what they are, if they give me the chance, I'll date them for the chance to experience love in this playthrough._ Las Boss thought. He did not get the concept of perverts, though found it easy to tease people who fit the label. However, he did get the concept of love and sex. He knew he had to have the former before really going into the later unless it was a one-time deal or something like that with the research he done. What he really wanted, though, was some love as he did not want to be alone for the rest of his life. _I remember the playthroughs where I was all alone. It is horrible. And I don't want others to experience the same in this world with no laws outside of the game laws._

"A-Anyways, you have secured your way out of Susukino if your part of the plan does not work?" Shiroe stutter slightly.

[Yep. I just need a few seconds to ensure my Griffon can be summoned and jump on my mount. Hence why I put on the Orochimaru act to make sure to creep Brigandia's main force out.] Las Boss chuckled slight, [Though, it is fun to mess with people like that. Maybe they really are interested in having some fun in bed.] Las Boss teased, waiting for Shiroe to respond.

"No. You are a twelve year old with questionable sexuality. There's a reason I put you for only private messaging on my blog. And I don't want to even know who or what an Orochimaru is... Naotsugu and I are about to go and meet Serara-san. Akatsuki has herself set up with her clones to give us constant updates of where Brigandia is at." Shiroe said. "You're going to head towards where we will meet up and move out of the city. Are you sure you want to do an experiment in this situation? You haven't even told me what it is."

Las Boss ignored the gloomy looks of the NPCs and players around him and focused on the cloudy sky above. [Yeah. I am. If your battle plans go correctly, I will be able to ensure no backlash from Brigandia. They already think I still have my hacks and my experiment will only solidify it if it works. If not, it will be good distraction for Akatsuki to take out whoever you need taken out and you get a laugh later.]

"You need to stop treating life as a game. Sure, you respawn, but..." Las Boss heard Shiroe letting out a sigh.

[Oie. Even before I ending up in this reality, I treated life like a game. You kind of have to after the crap I been through over and over again. However, if there is a challenge, I will not back down. It's better to face challenges than to face what people call destiny. The noob and Naruko mystery lady will be saved, even if I end up in the Cathedral to do it.] Las Boss looked at Susukino's Cathedral that had snow covering its roof and fit for a quiet winter cityscape painting. _That is, if I respawn after doing the experiment. I will be breaking some laws and possibly getting strike three._

"Please be careful. We won't be able to come back and save you if you do go down." Shiroe adamantly said, even though his voice wavered slightly.

[I know. Stop being a mother hen.] Las Boss let out a little jolly chuckle while walking forward. The NPCs and Players giving him odd looks as he spun around in the streets, as if he was in a far more enjoyable world than the cold, hard one they were seeing. [Our objective is to save Naruko and the noob any means necessary. Why not have some fun in the process?]


	16. Chapter 16

**Authornote: Well, this is the last chapter for the week-long update. Next week, Alien Chronicles returns to it's weekly update schedule. Hope you all have a Happy New Year as next chapter is Jan. 2. Auto out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>"My level went up again!" Serara said with a slight pout. She ringed out the rag she was using to clean the home she has been hiding in for the last few days. However, she was shocked to see her subclass level of Housekeeper had gone up another level. "I was just level forty-two yesterday!" Serara complained, seeing her level was now forty-four. "Why did I pick such a useless class?" Serara said, continuing with her cleaning.<p>

"Maybe because it keeps you occupied?" Naruko said, busy repairing the Druid's scarf at the kitchen table.

"But if this keeps up, my subclass will be so high compared to my own class!" Serara blushed while running across the floor with the wet rag, not realizing she was talking to Naruko. _I should have chosen a production class! _Serara thought.

Serara joined Elder Tales to see how to run a business. However, she was a level 19 Druid and still needing to save more gold before she could do so. When starting Elder Tales as a beginner, it was hard to start a business due to low levels made it hard to get the needed items. Also, production classes needed ingredients that lower level characters had to work really hard to get.

Hence, Serara choose Housekeeper out of eliminating the other choices and was saving up money for later when she changed her subclass for starting a business. She needed to gain levels and complete some quests to become an Accountant or Merchant, which were in her real plans. Housekeeper was a subclass able to clean areas and organize consumables and storage items needed to keep a place clean. It also had cooking skills as well, but low level ones. Though, past that, it was not worthwhile, hence one of the minor subclasses of the game.

"I am so bored that I keep leveling my subclass. If I keep leveling up like this, I will be a NEET!" Serara sighed, yet kept on cleaning. She was now onto washing clothes and hanging them up to dry.

"I don't get what a NEET is still, but you're quite a productive housewife." Naruko chuckled, waiting for the reaction.

"I should have become an Artisan or Tailor instead." Serara shifted to wiping the table, careful not to move the sewing tools on it. Subclasses leveled up differently from battle classes. Subclasses easily leveled up and had smaller exp requirements, though some subclasses like Swordsmith and production classes take longer due to special requirements.

"Maybe I am a maid." Serara said. She had been doing the house chores of cleaning and laundry to keep from being bored to death. However, her face instantly went red. "Wait?! I'm a housewife!" Serara shouted, finally looking at Naruko. "No way! No way! I'm a maiden waiting for her kitty-husband!" Serara chimed, her face tomato red in a blush with now frantically sweeping.

"From the looks of it, you are, Serara-chan." Serara's face managed to hit deep red as she froze like a statue with realizing she was still cleaning. "I finished repairing your scarf." Serara looked at the woman who was sitting at the table and putting up her sewing kit.

"Aaah! Naruko-nee-chan!" Serara walked over, taking the scarf from Naruko. "Thank you!"

"How's the scarf?." Naruko hummed, softly smiling at Serara while holding out the Druid's scarf. "I still can't get this menu system around my head. Thankfully, my Tailor subclass seems to allow me to do things by hand even if I have no real world experience in it."

"Amazing! It looks the same before..." Serara stopped. Her memory flashed back to days before, when several men had prepared to- _Nonononono! _Serara shook her head, trying to not think back. Her eyes were already tearing up thinking of what happened.

She looked at the girl before her, trying to get her thoughts off of the nightmare they had been through. Naruko had wavy blond hair tied back in a bun with a butterfly-theme hair piece. She had a charming face with a pair of beautiful black eyes that had three odd markings under each eye that was slightly gill looking. _Just like a mermaid!_ Serara thought, also looking at her beautiful clothes with the light purple lace robe covering her simple dress, giving the appearance of wings like a fairy or mermaid fins.

"That were torn..." Serara teared up again, managing to remember how badly ripped up Naruko's clothes from the incident, managing to cause a confusion and escaping the rapists that almost got their way with her.

"Worried about your kitty-husband?" Naruko asked, smiling at Serara with sharp, triangular teeth. "Maybe he's fighting to get you the perfect wedding ring right now? Or looking for materials for a beautiful wedding dress?"

"Ack! No! He's not my husband!" Serara squealed, beet red while shaking her head.

"Kind of hard to deny it with saying it aloud earlier." Serara froze with realizing she was speaking her thoughts earlier. "But, it's alright. We're safe now." Naruko put Serara's scarf around her neck. "No matter what, I will protect you if your kitty-husband cannot. Even if I get PK and captured over and over again."

"Naruko-nee-chan..." Serara pouted at Naruko when the woman poked her forehead. "But... You were-"

"It is better to be me than you. You're just an innocent child. I, on the other hand, deserve such bad things that happen to me." Naruko said before looking at the door.

"But-"

" I'm home, nya." Both girls looked at the door of the home, seeing Nyanta walk into the dining area.

"Welcome back, Nyanta-san!" Serara said, her cheeks still flushed. Nyanta was the owner of the home or zone. In exchange for buying and paying the monthly fees, he controlled the settings of the zone and hence has managed to keep Naruko and Serara hidden with the private zone. It hid them from the Friend's List of the Brigandia guild after them.

"How was the town?" Naruko asked the Werecat. He had a vague smile on his mischievous cat like face. It gave a bit of mystery to his middle age man look of a green corduroy jacket. His slit-like eyes laying on Serara, making her feel a bit better and at ease.

_But, I still can't tell the other minute changes to his face. _Serara thought. Still, she was grateful to Nyanta for coming in and saving both Naruko and her when they were on the run and almost caught. _He's such a nice guy. Much different from Brigandia's guys._

"Same as always. It wasn't good, yet wasn't bad." Nyanta said. He put the bag he was carrying onto the table and began to take out what he bought.

_But it's still bad!_ Serara sank at Nyanta's words.

It meant that it was still a dot-eat-dog world that had settled into Susukino due to the small population unable to keep order. It all started due to the guild Brigandia. It was expelled from Akiba and Nakasu back when Elder Tales was a game and hence kept the nasty reputation with becoming a real group of bandit after the Catastrophe.

Brigandia used their aggressive methods against not just players, but the NPCs as well. They even began to enslave and trade both low level players and NPCs. There was no reason to do that as the NPCs had no wealth to bully and enslave them for. Especially since most NPCs were hired to do jobs players did not want to do like upkeep of a player's abode in the game.

_But, nothing has been good with the Catastrophe_. Serara thought. She looked down at her hands. She watched as all common sense was thrown out the window when the game became reality and made daily life a nightmare to more than just the players.

The NPCs suddenly became real and human, just like the players along with a lot more of them appeared when Elder Tales became reality. Yet, Brigandia saw the NPCs becoming exactly like the players except for abilities as merchandise and began to see NPC as tools of entertainment though slavery. All to kill time as it did not really make much money in a place with only two thousand people.

_Then it just went out of control!_ Serara thought. Brigandia allowed a snowball effect to happen and shifted from slavery to doing anything to just torment and oppress anyone in their sight, especially to female NPCs and players like Serara and Naruko. She went pale just thinking of what would happen if the man in front of her had not come to their rescue.

"Now, now. Don't think so hard about it, Sweetie. If you let it bother you, you'll turn old before you know it, nya." Serara blushed with seeing Nyanta waving his hand before her face.

"That's kind of hard as she is just like a housewife. Worried about everything. It's practically her job to worry." Naruko hummed. She gently smiled at the tomato red Serara.

"Here. Eat some fruit, Baby, and relax," Nyanta handed Serara an apple. She relaxed, smelling the fragrance coming off the bright red fruit. "And I have come home to a sparklingly clean house.. You'll make a great wife someday, nya."

"That isn't true!" Serara answered. "Really!" She shook her head, her face red again. Her temperature was rising as Nyanta sat at the table with Naruko. Serara was just in her second year of high school, so from the feeling of his voice. Nyanta had to be twice her age, yet…

_Nyanata-san is surely a handsome middle-age gentlemen! He's so cool! Wise, mature, and cheerful all warped into a furry package!_ Serara squealed in the inside. Sure, since Elder Tales was a game, everyone had amazing character designs that has turned into reality. Yet, it seemed Nyanta's character was of a dependable and mature noblemen or is it noblecat? _Nyanta-san is so fit! I look fat being next to him. I'm a little overweight._

"Keep frowning and smiling over and over again and you'll be wrinkly like an old lady in no time, Serara-chan." Serara jumped as Naruko padded her head. "You will make a lovely granny when the time comes."

"Naruko-nee-chan!" Serara whined. Even though Naruko was a kind woman, she sure loved to tease her!

"I know you're not the real Naruko-chi, but you do act much like my old companion." Nyanta hummed, peeling an apple. "Though, you have your own flare I never seen with the Naruko I knew, nya."

_Nyanta is so informal with Naruko than me._ Serara pouted before remembering checking Naruko's status and saw her couple status._ Is Naruko married to Nyanta? _Serara kept the tears back.

She knew from Naruko being in her party her Couple Status, which she was married. It was possibly date and marry in Elder Tales when it was a game, which players got special buffs, bonuses, and skills when playing alongside their lover. It was originally quite a hit before losing popularity as the items and such from expansions had outpaced the benefits of the Couple System.

"That is good to know I am not completely becoming a women. Though my memories still worry me." Naruko sigh, a rare frown gracing her lips. "I am a bit worried about this company coming to save you, Serara-san. From what I learnt distance wise, this group is gaining way too much ground per day."

All three of them knew that Crescent Moon Alliance, the guild Serara belonged to, had sent a 4-man team from Akiba to Susukino to escort Seara back to Akiba. It was a common topic the three of them talked about. Mainly due to the speed of the team impressed both Nyanta and Naruko. They couldn't talk to the team directly, but Serara's constant contact with Maryelle allowed them to know the team's approximate position.

"Ah! Yes!" Serara said, noticing Nyanta pulling out some more apples and cutting one into pieces for them to eat. "They are doing fine. They'll probably arrive before noon today. Maryelle also met some people looking for you, Naruko! She told the team to help you get out of Susukino as well." Serara reported. She knew she would not be able to stay anymore once the team arrived and brought her home. She was worried about what would happen to Naruko and if Nyanta had plans as well once she was gone.

"Ah. They must be looking for Naruto-kun and are thinking I'm him." Naruko said. Her smile oddly sad. "I will join you either way as I want to make sure you make it to your guild safely. However, Nyanta-san, can you give me a good describe of Naruto-kun's characters? I would like to at least give those who are searching for him a little hope instead of a dead end." Serara understood why Naruko would ask that.

Serara felt herself owing Nyanta who aided them out of kindness, yet had no way to repay him. In fact, when she brought it up, he would dismiss it with a simple laugh and say "Helping the young ones is the obligation and joy of the elderly."

_Even though I am happy he said that. He only treats me like a child._ Serara frowned. _And what are your plans once I am gone?_ Serara thought, looking at Nyanta.

"I am happy to do so, nya." Nyanta smiled at Serara. "Please bear with this a little longer. It must feel uncomfortable being stuck in such a small house. But, relax. Help is definitely coming, nya." Nyanta offered the plate of apples, causing Serara to forgot to ask what has been on her mind. What was his plans for once this is all over?

"Oh!" Serara jump with hearing the xylophone tone and saw her guild master calling. "Y-Yes, Maryelle-san!" Serara answered before she heard her guild master's voice. "You want us to go where?

**-Break-**

_Why couldn't we meet at Nyanta's home! _Serara thought. She was trying to control shaking from her own nervousness and fear.

"It's alright, Sweetie, nya." Serara looked up at Nyanta who was standing beside her.

"Are you sure this is the right meeting spot, Serara-chan?" Serara looked at Naruko who was surveying their surroundings. The three were standing in an abandoned building that Mother Nature was claiming back. Yet, Naruko's serious eyes easily made her seem like an enemy within the serene surroundings or possibly seeking out the intruders with her clothing fit for such a place.

"Y-Yes. I made sure to tell Maryelle the landmark and such for them to find us." Serara slightly stuttered. However, she was scared. Naruko and she was now in the open. Brigandia can track them again. "Eep!" Serara jumped at hearing the xylophone sound and saw it was Maryelle. "H-Hello, Maryelle..." Serara sighed, trying to calm herself down.

"Serara, I hope you are alright." Serara found herself calming down with hearing her guild leader's voice. "Shiroe-san is waiting in the other room near where you are at, next to the stairs. Please be careful and follow Shiroe-san directions."

"Hai!" Serara nodded as the link cut off. "They are here."

Nyanta and Naruko followed her out of the place they were hiding at towards where Maryelle told Serara this Shiroe-san was waiting at. It did not take them long to find him. He was a dark hair mage wearing a white cloak standing near the stairs, just as Maryelle told her.

"H-Hello!" Serara shuttered for the man to turn around. She paled at seeing his narrow eyes on her, his face expressionless and hard to read. "I-I am Serara from Crescent Moon Alliance. Thank you for coming!" Serara bowed, nervous.

"Nya."

"Wait... Is that you, Chief?"

"Eh?" Serara kept her head down, but blinked. _Chief?_

"I was wondering who it might be. Long time no see, Shiroe-chi." Serara looked up at Nyanta who was smiling at the mage. "That explains how you arrived so quickly, nya." She looked back between Nyanta and the mage in confusion.

"Ah, sorry about that, Serara-san." The mage apologized. "Please call me Shiroe. I actually know this sage beside you." Shiroe point his staff slight at Nyanta.

"That's right, Sweeite. This is Shiroe-chi, a former partner in crime of mine.. The plan is sure to work with him here, nya." Nyanta said, nodding at the mage.

"I see you still meow all the time, Chief." Shiroe said with a teasing smile. Serara noticing the mage was not as stiff as in the beginning of the meeting.

_He must be nervous as well. _Serara thought, holding onto her oak staff tightly.

"What are you talking about, Shiroe-chi,? This is the correct way for cat people to speak. A wonderful way to end a sentence, nya." Nyanta chuckled.

"Is it 'wan' or 'nya?' Just stick to one okay?" Serara found herself calming down at the lighthearted chat between Shiroe and Nyanta.

"You know each other?" Naruko asked, standing protectively near Serara.

"We were very close, nya. Shiroe-chi used to check me for fleas, nya."

"I did not." Serara could only nod with a stunned expression at the fact Nyanta was joking at the moment. "So, Naruko was here." Shiroe looked at Naruko who was frowning at him.

"Since Shiroe-chi is here, who are the other three, nya?" Nyanta asked.

"Naotsugu is here. Las Boss is not in the party at this moment. He has been gather supplies and information for us in Susukino the last two days. The last is a girl named Akatsuki. A level 90 Assassin. We have gone through ten days and one hundred sixty training sessions. She's good." Shiroe reported.

"Ah. Naotsugu-chi and Las Boss-chi is here, too, nya. And a new friend? This is excellent, nya. Shiroe-chi is finally at this phase, nya." Nyanta clapped his hands together. "From what Naruko-chi has gotten from what Serara's guild leader told Serara, the two people looking for her are actually looking for Las Boss. His real name is Naruto-chi and they think he is in Naruko-chi because of it."

"We cleared that up since that is Boss's real name. But, are you a ninja?" Serara blinked at the odd question before seeing Naruko nod at the mage. "I see. That explains why I did not get an answer when I called you with Voice Chat. I have a favor to ask of you, Naruko... However, first, Chief Nyanta, what happened to Cat Food?"

"The house couldn't handle the bad weather and half the house caved in, nya. Perhaps it is a sign from above, telling me to relocate to Akiba, nya." Nyanta answered in a grandiose tone that made Serara really happy. He was going to follow them to Akiba.

"That... Ah, wait a minute." Shiroe put his hand to his ear. Serara noticed his eyebrows furrow before a moment before looking at Nyanta and Naruko. "Our allies detected a party of six being lead by a Monk approaching our location. Any idea who they are?"

"That's-" Serara bit her lip, knowing who it was. Even though he was not one of the rapists, Demikas was really after her. Mainly due to she used her summon servant Myconid to stop him by confusing him when they were escaping from the Brigandia guild hall.

"That should be the guild master of Brigandia, Demikas, nya. He is a level 90 Monk and his allies are same level, nya. He is the mastermind behind all this chaos here in Susukino and the enemy, nya." Nyanta said, a slight frown on his face. Shiroe face seemed to harden slightly to Serara before looking at Naruko.

"Since you are a ninja, do you know of a cloning jutsu and henge jutsu, or the Enchanter's special moves branched from the jutsu?" Shiroe asked, adjusting his glasses.

"... I see, that is a smart plan." Naruko said, smirking at the mage.

"Huh?" Serara blinked while watching Naruko moved her hand in the air. _What plan? He did not say any plan or such!_

"I can go up even further than that. How many do you need?" Naruko asked, sadistically smiling at Shiroe. This made Serara nervous as that never meant good things to happen.

"Four. Have two of them to henge as Serara." Shiroe said while Naurko put her hands together oddly.

"Eh?" Serara gasped with seeing four new Naruko's appearing next to the original. Two of them did a different hand pattern. "EEEEEH?" Serara's mouth got wider with now seeing two perfect copies of herself.

"Good. Make sure to have them to act out of character." Serara simply looked dumbfounded at Shiroe as he pointed at the cloned Naruko and Serara.

_Aren't you suppose to have the clones act like the original to be the decoys! _Serara thought.

"You're expecting a showdown to begin with. The clones are to reduce the numbers, correct?" Naruko asked.

"Correct. Have the clones head for the North and South minor gates. We will be taking the West main gate." Shiroe looked at Nyanta. "Is there a back door? I rather keep conflict delayed as long as possible."

"Indeed. This way, nya." Nyanta lead the way that Serara, Naruko, and he used to enter the place earlier.

"Are you okay, Serara-san?" Naruko asked, noticing Serara still trembling in fear.

"Of course!" Serara shouted, chasing after Nyanta. _But, it feels like he's staring into my soul!_ Serara looked back at Shiroe who was following behind them.

_He's Nyanta's friend. But, he looks hard to get along._ She noticed his sharp eyes watching their surroundings as he talked through telepathy. He had no trouble doing so while walking, showing his experience already of this world.

Serara, however, knew that Brigandia was combing through the city, looking for them. Especially now that she was out in the open and could see Naruko and her on their Friend Lists. _It won't be long now... _Serara thought, remembering the simple layout of Susukino.

The chessboard like grid of Susukino made it easy for Brigangia to surround them no matter what route they took. Yet, she could tell Shiroe and Nyanta were planning to force their way through even with knowing that fact. It was a gamble, one that was against them greatly, and she was scared it would not work. Even as the clones went to other gates, the amount of members in Brigandia can surround all three groups.

_Knew it._ Serara felt her legs wanting to give from as her trembling increased at the sight of the city gate. There were Brigandia members all around it.

"Fighting is prohibited in the streets of Susukino. What are they thinking, nya?" Nyanta asked, his voice helping to calm Serara a little. Though, she was still trembling.

"They will let us through the first time." Serara went into a cold sweat. She realized it as well. They were waiting for them to leave the city and then murder them. The look in the Brigandia members eyes were hungry and slightly crazed.

"That's how it is, nya." Serara found a chill suddenly went down her spine. Even though Nyanta was still speaking kindly... It was different from before. She could not exactly put what it was, but she noticed Naruko's kind demeanor had changed as well. Naruko's eyes had become for intense with focus, though a slight crooked smile on her face that the guild members who noticed back either sneered or their own smiles got bigger for the event ahead.

"What... Should I do?" Serara asked, her courage fading with remembering the time Demikas grabbed her wrist when she was trying to escape. She barely had the strength, purely from her own fright, to cast a spell at that time. This time around...

"About that..." Serara's eyes widen as Shiroe's bangs hide his eyes. Her fear shifted from Demikas to Shiroe as his appearance became more unapproachable with a smirk. "If they're letting us leave, then we just go. That makes things easier."

"Eh?" Serara asked. She stared at Shiroe, trying to understand his words.

Battles were allowed outside the city and if they were caught in a fight... Brigandia easily had enough members to block the roads and surround them. They would be easily murdered, even with three level ninety players and possibly experience. There was only seven of them with what Shiroe said, which she, herself, was below level thirty. The difference in numbers alone between them and Brigandia made it impossible to win against the guild in PK.

"To escape cleanly, we need to create an opening." Naruko said, studying the thugs before them carefully.

"They will pursue us indefinitely if we are in close range. They know someone has been assisting Naruko-san and Serara-san or else they would have captured them by now. They also know our low numbers. Brigandia is probably planning to surround and PK us once outside the non-combat zone. Their focus will be the people helping you, Serara-san, Naruko-san. Most likely in hopes of destroying your will and put you under their control again. I am almost certain of that." Shiroe said. His analysis sounded like a bystander's point of view, yet cold and hard that seemed to cut into the little Druid.

"They might-"

"Well, well. I keep running into my future targets!" Serara nearly screamed as she felt someone behind her. She turned around and all the blood rushed from her face to make it almost white. "Ah. What a cute little noob. Up in my top types for females, in fact." A towering man stood there with a crazed look in his sleep-deprived eyes. The way he was dressed was that of a warrior and added to his menacing aura.

_Someone scarier than Demikas! _Serara thought, gripping onto Nyanta.

"Ah, Las Boss-chi, it is good to see you, nya." Nyanta smiled at the man.

_HE'S the one that expelled Brigandia TWICE!_ Serara thought. _He looks more evil than them!_

"Good to see you, too, Kitten." Serara had goosebumps forming when the man winked at Nyanta. She found it quite creepy that the man's voice sounded oddly feminine as well. "I was about to leave this city to go collect some ingredients to make some special items. Would you care to join me? I would love to have a threesome if Shiroe would join in as well."Las Boss winked at Shiroe.

"You are not holding back now that Elder Tales is reality and the censors are not in place." Shiroe sighed, oddly calm around the creep in Serara's view. "Sadly, I must decline. I am currently here on business to help these two young women back to Akiba. Maybe another time?"

"I am in agreement with Shiroe-chi. I want to ensure the young ladies get home safety, nya." Nyanta said. Serara did not how Nyanta was still calm and composed near the creep as well. The guy was freaking her out with just standing near her. "Though, you've gotten quite flirtatious since I last seen you. Must be that age, nya." Nyanta chuckled.

"Of course. Now that Elder Tales is reality, there is plenty of fish in the sea to make my own harem."Las Boss said, clapping his hands together like a little kid. "Though, I am quite shock Demikas is still mad at me. I thought he loved being dominated. Maybe I can change that once I crafted some toys." Las Boss said, doing a fake childish pout.

_W-What? _Serara thought, her face turning red._H-He's- _Her brain short circuited. She was in high school, but even she knew to stay clear of such men as Las Boss. She looked at the Briganida members, trying to regain her composure and focus on their current situation. And noticed how uncomfortable they were even looking at them. _T-They are just as scared of this guy as me!_

"But this is quite a sight." Serara looked back a Las Boss. Sick amusement was all over his face, something Serara seen all too well with Brigandia members. _"_The Villain in Glasses trying to be the hero? That's not something you see every day. Even though I hate heroes, this is too good to pass up watching." Las Boss said, licking his lips in excitement.

"Y-You'll help us?" Serara asked. Even though the guy was a creep, Brigandia was scared of him! If they had him on their side-

"Weren't you listening, noob?" Serara trembled under the heated glare she got from Las Boss. "I hate heroes. What's the fun in always doing good deeds? Especially when everyone will walk. All. Over. You. Saving others is a waste of time in a world where villains thrive! Hence why I want to see how your little tale goes. Will this villain here save your pitiful, meaningless life?" Tears came to Serara's eyes with seeing Las Boss grin. _"_Or will this be a beautiful tragedy of pure despair?"

"Now, now. Be nice, Boss-chi, nya." Nyanta spoke, snapping Serara out of her fear. However, she gripped onto Nyanta's pants leg, trying to keep herself from withdrawing into herself. She noticed Naruko also studying Las Boss with sharp eyes, though oddly not fazed by the man.

"It is not polite to tease young ladies. Don't get so upset, Baby. Just leave this to Shiroe-chi, Naruko-chi, and me. You shall be fine." Nyanta said calmly. However, Serara was confused as to how Shiroe and Nyanta were so nonchalant with the face of imminent danger in more ways than one.

"Chief?" Shiroe asked.

"Wait is it, nya?"

"If you went one-on-one with the leader..."

"A foolish question, nya." Nyanta nodded, the Werecat's spirit scaring Serara. She knew PK was way different from fighting monsters both when Elder Tales was a game and reality. Henrietta explained to her all problems with fighting a person instead of a monster with limited attack patterns and such over Voice Chat.

"Let's go with it like this. We will leave the city and Brigandia will try to PK where we can't flee back into the city. We will defeat their leader and make our escape." Shiroe said in a bored manner. As if they were doing a normal thing done many times before.

_That's an absurd plan!_ Serara though, her face pale in shock. It was a suicidal move in her mind. One that she could not wrap her mind around.

"You're quite a gambler," Naruko said, her voice oddly emotionless, "Though, do you think this gamble will pay off?"

"No idea, but I have no problem with the plan. You are still the same Shiroe-chi I knew, nya." Nyanta nodded in agreement at the mage. Serara was shocked even further with the werecat opening his right eye before continuing. "It's been a while since my last hearty meal. Watch closely, Serara-san, Naruko-chi, nya. You don't have to worry. I won't let those ruffians touch a single hair on fine ladies like yourselves, nya." Serara found herself gaining back courage with hearing Nyanta's words. She swore in her heat to endure whatever fear she might have to face now.

"Ah, this will be quite a show! I am so glad I decided to leave now!"Las Boss hummed, sending ice cold chills down Serara's whole body.

_Almost any fear._ Serara thought as the group moved towards the gate. _I just want to get back to Akiba with Naruko-nee and Nyanta safe as well as me._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas and sub-plots used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p><em>I hope this guy know what he is doing.<em> Naruko thought as they walked out of the city. Just as the mage Shiroe predicted, ten people had cut off their retreat route back to the city. All shadowing them from behind as they kept on moving forward. Naruko moved closer to Serara to help the young girl with the intense murderous intent in the air.

_If only this was not my body now._ Naruko put her hand on the girl's shoulder, stopping her from trembling. It did not help that each step the group made away from the city, Brigandia's men closed in a little more and began to encircle the group_. I would love to rip these guys to shreds... For once I agree. _Naruko sighed, putting her hands on her own weapon, an oddly bandaged tome, as they were completely encircled. She was fighting her own fear down with each step. _This is the worst situation possible. If I draw attention away from Serara… Yeah. Use a Earth jutsu to block their path and she could escape._ Naruko thought, studying the surroundings and making plans within her mind.

"Here should be fine." Naruko looked at Shiroe who spoke quite slightly. That is, before he raised his voice. "Which of you is... Er, Demi-glace?"

_Is this guy suicidal?_ Naruko thought, just as shocked at the men surrounding them. _An open challenge AND insulting the bad guy? How are we going to escape when you put the guy in a berserk fury?... Even I would not have the balls to do that...Naruto-kun?_ Naruko looked at Las Boss who was smirking. She could literally feel the excitement coming off the child turned man.

"Now, Shiroe-chi, asking something so loudly is quite rude, nya." Nyanta said, pointing towards the leader. "I know the one that is him! He is the excessively huge man over yonder there, nya. Hey, Demikas!" Naruko watched as the huge man appeared, a Monk from what people called him.

_But, that is no monk. At least even the zombie priest had some religions morals, even with being twisted into a killing machine_. Naruko thought, remembering the various monks of the world she knew. _He's as big as my old body... Indeed. He is quite fierce like me, but at least I have manners._

"So, you're the flies that have been bothering... Lassy," Demikas looked at Las Boss. A bit of fear on the man's face to Naruko's own shock.

_So, that's the plan._ Naruko looked at Las Boss. _Shiroe-san knew these guys were afraid of Naruto-kun for no reason… Yes! With him, we-_

"Ah! This will indeed be a good show!" Las Boss had a sick chime to his voice. _"_Don't mind me, Demikas. I am here to watch the show. Nothing more nothing less," Las Boss smiled, looking straight at Demikas. "Well, unless you bring out more guild members. Then I can have a bit of fun at slaughter while also watching this show to add to my own enjoyment."

"Is that right?" Demikas asked, getting back the courage in his voice quickly.

"In fact, to prove it. Shiroe, can we trade weapons. I think your itty bitty staff won't do much good, so this will be all the help you get from me."

"Never expected any from you to begin with." Naruko was unable to keep her jaw from dropping. She watched as Las Boss pulled out a whip like object before spinning it and it became a spear. Shiroe had a staff appear from his cape. They threw the two weapons at the other and caught the others' weapon. "I am shock you are even trading weapons with me. There is a possibility I will lose this battle and lose it."

"Nah. One of the toys I am after will easily replace that old weapon of mine. Plus, your staff is alright for payment if you do die. I just want to see bloodshed and action!" Las Boss walked out of the circle, the men giving way to the man. He took the traveling chest off his back and sat on it like a seat. He then leaned against the staff, his arms covering the top of it as he relaxed with a grin of delight._"_The brute of a villain versus a villain becoming a wanna-be hero. Now this is an event I would usually pay to see, but I am getting to see it for free!"

_Looks after comrades' backs, my ass!_ Naruko thought, though keeping her fury under control. She had stayed focus on the situation to make sure Serara at least escaped if things did not go their way. _I guess Nyanta-san does not know Naruto-kun as much as he did._

"As always, you're such a cruel man, Boss-chi, nya" Nyanta chuckled. "And, to correct you, Demikas, that would be just me, nya. And it's not a fly, but a cat, nya." Naruko was just dumbfounded as Nyanta teased the man with a mature, charming tone. "Recklessness is the way of the young. Tolerance is the beauty of adulthood. But there is such a thing as going too far, nya." A chill went down Naruko's spine with the hint of killer intent so well hidden by the werecat.

_Amazing. Being in such control of his body?_ Naruko thought, _This world is indeed broken._ Naruko remembered waking up in this world.

The current world in Naruko's eyes was broken and twisted. But this one man next to had showed her otherwise. Even a dangerous ninja like herself found herself being repeatedly killed over and over again. Only to revive at the Cathedral and face the fact all the skills and training she had been mostly useless in this body and world she was now in. It was set even worse to being useless after discovering what is was like to be a victim.

_The only thing I can do now is make sure Serara-chan escapes this hell. _Naruko thought, even though she was feeling sick with fear. Just seeing all the men surrounding them was giving her minor vertigo.

"What did you say, Mongrel?" Demikas growled, glaring at the cat. All his fear from before gone, replaced with confidence and an evil grin.

"I will go straight to the main point, nya. Listen carefully, Demikas, you have crossed the line. Since you planned to PK, this will save some time. Reigning in children who strayed too far beyond the line is also the obligation of elders. Come on, I will fight you One-on-One, nya." Nyanta taunted the man.

_I see... This is a very risky gamble._ Naruko thought, realizing Shiroe's real plans. _Beat the leader and hit the moral of this unorganized mob._ Naruko noticed Shiroe seemingly studying something and guessed it was his menus in his head. She could also see many flaws within his plan and trying to think up her own back-up plans with now that fact stuck into her mind.

"Hah! Ridiculous! Why should I fight on your terms? Don't you see my ten buddies over here?" Demikas laughed at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, uh... Ah, Delicious!" Shiroe interrupted the laughter. He got a well earned glare of fury from the Brigandia guild master. "It doesn't have to be you. I'd prefer you in the gray robes." Shiroe pointed at Londark. "Isn't that an artifact drop from the Fire Lizard's cave? You seem stronger, so we would be okay with you instead of the Monk before us. It would be more satisfying for both of us if we have the strongest fighters settle things. Let's challenge the mage, Chief Nyanta." Shiroe said, his tone oddly lifeless and bored.

"You heard of me? Londark of Gray Steel?" Shiroe nodded at Londark. "Still dare to challenge me?"

"Correct, nya." Nyanta answered, pulling his twin rapiers out. He stood in a stance Naruko never seen before. One blade was before him, but the other was behind his back pointing the same way. Naruko was not the only one confused as the men around them and Serara was confused as well as surprised. She watched as the group was divided between looking at the mage Londark while others looked at Demikas's reaction.

_Ah! That's the point! _Naruko thought, realizing the exact situation that Shiroe and Nyanta was taking advantage of. _I knew this was not a united group... But, to think there are almost two sides._ Naruko thought, understanding why they were egging on the supposed leader. _Some follow the tactician while others follow the brute leader. They don't have full control, but Londark is fine with Demikas having his way of things, hence never a problem before._

Naruko frowned._ But, that also means the instant we take down one of them in a one-on-one battle, the other will retaliate._ Naruko ran through her own head how to possibly take down both, but could not think of any means from what she figured with how fighting works in this world.

Most of her jutsu she used had been reduced to being either mostly meaningless or highly restricted to the point using it now was too risky. She was useless as her Enchanter class that the other people have told her it was. At best, if she used up all her MP, she could cast a strong illusion to allow them a chance to escape. But, that would only work for a short while and Brigandia would surely catch up to them on foot.

"Londark-san of Gray Steel. So you have a nickname." Shiroe nodded as he spoke. " We would prefer to fight you instead of... Ah, Doggie-kas-san." Shiroe smirked, Naruko recognizing the expression. She saw it on Naruto-kun's face many times while Naruko was investigating him in the old world. "The Swashbuckler Chief Nyanta, here, will be your opponent. We won't run away, so let us duke this out."

"Let's begin. Judging from your equipment, you are a top-class mage, nya? Deciding things with a one on one match should be your style, nya?" Nyanta smirked at the mage and monk. "We can ignore the cowardly meatball Demikas here, who is too scared to fight himself, nya."

"Heh! Very well! I will fight you." Demikas said with a sneer while walking towards Nyanta. "A reckless bastard like you," Demikas launched forward after pretending to walk forward to take the challenge. "I will use my fist and send you to the Cathedral!" Naruko watched as Nyanta simply waited and dodged the punch at the last moment. He quickly moved his rapiers before him in a more attack ready stance than before.

"Wow, what a strong punch, nya." Nyanta laughed, mocking at Demikas.

"But the hit didn't land, so there is no damage, right?" Shiroe chuckled. "That aside, are you fine without your member's support? Demi-something-san." Shiroe shouted another mock as Demikas began his attack with two more punches.

"You're next! After I slaughter this old cat!" Demikas roared, his fury spilling over.

"Now, now, you need to get past me first, nya. I don't want to show the ladies unnecessary gory scenes, nya. If you want me to go easy, tell me quickly, nya."

"Outrageous!" Naruko watched as Demikas used a skill known as Phantom Step to close the gap between Nyanta and him. The two began what seemed to be a dance with Demikas throwing out consecutive left jabs and Nyanta parried many of them out of the way with his rapiers. Some punches still got past the werecat's defenses and hit with a thud. Though, she was amazed though at seeing a real fight, just like from her old world, in this odd world.

_Amazing... It's almost like they are ninja like I was. However, the skills have to be triggered by the menus or hot keys as Serara showed me. To be able to keep fighting and doing that is far harder than just using handseals for jutsu... But, they already been trained in this because this was a game._ Naruko thought, remembering what she learned from Serara and Nyanta.

The world they were standing in was originally a very complex game. A person would make an avatar and use it to play the game on a computer. They choose a class that would have skills they could use to fight. Demikas was a Monk, a supposed material artists that kept enemies on their toes with combos of attack at the cost of defense

_He's keeping Nyanta-san from moving away. _Naruko thought, seeing as Demikas even took advantage of his skills to stay close to the werecat where he could hit him._ But, if I remember. Nyanta is a Swashbuckler._

"Nyan nyan!" Nyanta chimed, changing his stance and going on the offensive. His rapiers dancing like birds and hitting the Monk with multiple stabs. Each stab quickly beginning to break off his equipment and leaving wounds akin to ice picks. "I can see your hairy legs, nya."

_Swashbucklers can use bad status to decrease the strength of people or worsen their weaknesses, as Nyanta told me when I Swashbuckler's strength is their attack speed, allowing near constant combos like the Monk. _Naruko watched as Demikas face turned black and red in fury. Nyanta did not let up his rapiers piercing through Demikas' limbs with deadly accuracy. All the while moving out of the way of Demikas attacks, which were becoming slower and sloppier. _He's like me... Yeah, except I like my fights to never start to begin with._ Naruko looked at the once grinning Brigandia members, expecting their leader to win. They were slowly becoming rowdy. Some had fear in their eyes at the thought of Demikas losing. Others were happy, possibly wanting to see Demikas' defeat._ Seems the mindset of this lawless place of the strong ruling does not spare even leaders._

"Stop jumping around, you bastard, and fight me fair and square!" Demikas sneered.

"Coming from you, 'fair and square' sounds like a bastardization of our fair language." Nyanta taunted as Naruko managed to menus up to see the whole party.

_Even though Nyanta now has control over the battle, Demikas has more health._ Naruko thought, frowning at the situation with seeing the basic status bars above the two fighters. The other Brigandia members were ready to join the battle with seeing the turn in the battle.

_Nyanta-san would not be able to last even a second if that happened. _Naruko thought before glaring at Shiroe seeing him tap Serara's shoulder, snapping the girl out of her fear.

"When I give the signal, I want you to cast Elixir on Serara, Naruko. Serara, cast a healing spell on everyone the second after that." Shiroe said, his soft spoken voice barely audible over the fight before them.

"On everyone?" Serara asked while Naruko raised an eyebrow. She pulled out her tome, the scales under the bandages shivering slightly.

_I know you're worried, Samehada. It's hard to fight when you're a book instead of a sword to rip people apart._ Naruto thought, looking through her menu. She saw the spell Elixir and waiting for the signal. _I really hope this works, whatever you are planning, Shiroe-san. All I keep seeing is our deaths here._

Demikas made the order to charge Nyanta, Naruko was actually shock the crowd hesitated for a moment before charging forward to assist their leader. Naruko was ready to protect Serara, expecting to give the girl time to run. Before a blur of gray skidded to a stop in between them and the charging forces.

"Anchor Howl!" A man in full armor howled while glowing green and hitting his shield with his sword. The eight Brigandia members stopped and focused on the man.

_He stopped them?_ Naruko thought in shock. She did not know what 'Anchor Howl' did, but the warriors now turned their blades on the armored man.

"They're going to kill him!" Serara gasped before Shiroe held out his staff.

"Heal everyone now!"

"Elixir!" Naruko shouted, casting the spell Shiroe asked her to do. She was shocked to find Serara suddenly glowing green.

"Heartbeat Healing!" Serara shouted, unleashing green light onto Nyanta and the armored man. Naruko looked on her menus, seeing that the HP for both were slowly going up, but their HP was still being chipped away faster than being recovered. "I can't keep this up! My level isn't high enough!" Serara cried, trying to bear the pain.

_That's right! That level number affects our stamina and strength!_ Naruko thought, looking through her spells in hope of seeing something to help the young girl. _If Serara-chan cannot keep up her healing, we are done for!_

"Don't worry about our Guardian. Focus on healing Nyanta." Naruko looked at Shiroe. He had still had a calm expression. "Calm down and watch our allies HP. If you can't do something, then don't. Focus on doing what you can."

"Right." Serara focused back on Nyanta that Naruko noticed Demikas was being healed by the healers near Londark. His legs were still wounded, but he had enough healing to the arms to focus on giving the werecat damage. It was easily enough to outpace Serara's healing, even with the boost of Elixir that seemingly was raising the power of the little Druid's healing spells.

"What's this? What can you do with your toy swords!" Demikas laughed. Naruko could tell his arrogance came from realizing he would surely be the victor now. Once the Guardian as Shiroe called him was dead, so was the rest of the group.

"How rude. Rapiers are the weapons of gentlemen, nya." Nyanta said, still calm and composed.

"I'll shut your cocky mouth up! Look! Your warrior friend is about to go down!" Demikas pointed at the Guardian. Naruko looked at the Guardian's stats, finding he was part of the party and his name was Naotsugu.

Naotsugu was down to two thousand four hundred HP. He was in the red, yet was still calm and parrying blows with his shield. Holding his ground to keep the other members from hitting Nyanta and the others. Everyone suddenly heard two explosions, shocking all of the Brigandia members and Serara. "What the?" Demikas looked back at Susukino, seeing two plumes of smoke from the North and South sides, just outside the walls.

"Heh. Bushin Diabakuha. Packs quite a punch for a clone." Naruko chuckled, realizing exactly what had happened. The other Brigandia members had just attacked her clones. However, said clones were really walking bombs that exploded the instant its super low HP the clone has is taken out. _That should bring down some of the numbers, but it probably just made the swarm furious at the wrong time._ Naruko thought, now regretting doing her little revenge. "I think I have angered the nest."

Naruko caught Shiroe suddenly adjust his glasses and spotted a well hidden smirk. "Exactly." Naruko's eyes widen, seeing one of Shiroe's eyes had turned from black to a glowing light blue hue.

"That might not be so, nya." Nyanta chuckled while Shiroe let out a whistle. "Naotsugu-chi is a spelind tank."

"Ready the spell!" Shiroe softly said to Serara who nodded.

"Right!" Serara answered, preparing another healing spell.

"Naruto! It's up to you! Castle of Stone!" Naotsugu roared, his whole body, armor, and even sword was shining gold except his right eye glowing blue. The instant the enemies tried to hit him, their weapons bounced off.

"What-What is this?"

"Just a bit more! Finish him off!"

"Take this! Assassinate!"

_No way! He's not taking any damage?_ Naruko thought, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then she realized it. He had just increased his defense to negate the attacks. _They have such skills here as well? _Naruto thought before noticing an odd blue sheen now before her eyesight. "Nani?" Naruko gasp, looking around and trying to see what was causing the shift in her vision. _Is someone causing a spell on me?_

"Told you so, nya." Nyanta taunted Demikas. "Naotsugu-chi won't fall so easily."

_Everyone linked? _Naruko blinked in shock, hearing Shiroe's voice in her head.

_Yep! Tank ready! _The Guardian's voice echoed in Naruko's head. _ Time for the butt-kicking festival to begin!_

_I am ready, too, nya. _Nyanta answered, even though his mouth was close with stopping a blow from Demikas.

_What is going on? _Naruko thought, _Am I going insane? I'm hearing voices in my head outside my own?_ Naruko thought, her eye twitching. Maybe she was really beginning to lose it with how the situation is going south. Or the fear finally making her paranoid.

_Ah, oops, seems characters on my original network don't get the little warning message._ Naruko instantly recognized the voice and look back at Las Boss. He was standing up, holding Shiroe's staff out. _Just relax, Naruko. I rather not see what happens when I multi-box with an unwilling character. Only have Nyanta, Naotsugu, and Shiroe on so Shiroe can have all the status and views of the battlefield as the field monitor for this PvP match we are about to do._ Las Boss grinned at her, the ground beneath him glowing.

"Multi-box? PVP match?" Naruko asked aloud before seeing Shiroe stamp his staff on the ground,

"Now, Serara! Cast all your healing spells on Naotsugu!" Shiroe roared, making the little Druid jump.

"Healing Wind!" Serara shouted unleashing green glowing winds at Naotsugu. She then added a Heal... Before the air suddenly became thick and heavy. A sensation that Naruko recognized in an instant with being filled with dread and fear.

"This is..." Naruko looked back at Las Boss, her eyes widen in terror with seeing red chakra bubbling around him.

"Force Summon: Surface!" Las Boss roared, a cloak of transparent red covering him. The tattoos over his body seemingly reflected in the red cloak as it formed a pair of long ears on his head and nine swinging tails behind his back. "Force Summon: Divide!"

Naruko barely managed to look toward Naotsugu when the chakra cloak on Las Boss disappeared, leaving a dust cloud that obscures the man. All eight Brigandia members were torn apart with Naotsugu even being moved while glowing. All that was left was the blood and limbs that hit the glowing warrior and drip right off him.

"W-What is th-that?" Serara stuttered when mass of chakra skidded to a stop and looked at them.

"It's… the Fox." Naruko said, wide eyed to be looking straight into glowing blues eyes as a human size of the very beast that attack Konoha twelve years gave her a cocky, inhumanely large grin full of sharp teeth of blue chakra. _Wait, didn't the fox have a name?... Why can't I remember it?_

_Yatta! It work! Time for a three man team versus guild PvP!_ Las Boss's voice rank through Naruko's head._ Kurama, I will be giving you directions to shot towards so you can enjoy this fight. Naruko, sorry to do this on short notice, but I am taking full control of your body._

_Wait? Nani!_ Naruko thought, her body moving on its and following Las Boss towards the city. Right towards the rest of the Brigandia guild had began running through the West gate. _Not good, not good! Even I won't take on this many people at that level of strength at once in my old body!_

Naruko watched the Kyuubi simply drove through them, purposely zigzagging to stay out of the city's zone. Forcing the huge group to divide into smaller ones. _How is he controlling the fox?_

_No one's control me! Stop clogging the link with negative thoughts and enjoy the fight! _Naruko shivered, hearing a voice she did not recognized.

_The Fox is sentient!_ Naruko thought, finding herself stopping along with Las Boss before one of the cut off groups._ What are you doing?_ Naruko thought, trying to figure out why Las Boss threw seeds out.

"Overgrowth!" Las Boss shouted, glowing circles hitting the seeds and instantly surrounded the group of Brigandia with huge trees and brushes, shocking them.

_He has the Mokuton! _ Naruko thought before seeing her hands moving and opening her tome._ I'm attacking?_

"Pulse Bullet!" Naruko shouted unleashing a white bullet of energy at the men, hitting one of them.

"Ha! That's-Dear lord!" The man shouted as even Naruko's eyes widen as the mass barrage of white bullets came from her area and straight at the men, easily wiping out the first few men within seconds.

"She's a Sprinkler! A shitty Sprinkler!" One of the men screamed before the dying and hitting the ground from last of the curtain hitting. Leaving nothing but a bloody mess of bodies around the trees.

_How the hell I do that?_ Naruko thought, her body moving on its own again. In her daze, Naruko realized the Fox was purposely leading smaller groups to them which Las Boss used plants to trap before she unleashed more curtains of death, sometimes Las Boss joining in with spells of his own if her own couldn't finish off the enemies. _I can actually kill people in this world? I am not useless?_

_Hey. don't knock down the Enchanter off so easily. _Naruko's eyes widened with hearing Shiroe's voice. _Alone, we are technically are. However, through hard work and a party, the Enchanter is a very potent class in its own right._

_Though, you're build is specialized in damage through rapid fighting spells, nya. Quite amazing Boss-chi discovered it while playing as your avatar._ Nyanta added, still cheerful even with the grim situation as more Brigandia came from the city gate.

"I thought he was not going to fight!" Demikas roared, Naruko barely catching it as the Fox roared, killing several people who got too close to Las Boss and her. "He's too fucking powerful!"

"Serara! Focus your healing on Las Boss now! Elixir!" Shiroe shouted, casting his own spell on Serara, laying it over Naruko's.

"Healing Wind!" Serara shouted as she unleashed the spell with Naruko seeing Las Boss glow green.

"Cough!" Naruko gasped, seeing Las Boss hunch over with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Time's up. Get the hell out of this situation, brat or else I will find out how to skin ya in there before I go!" Naruko looked before her to see the Fox dissolving leaving an orb that shot right to Las Boss. Las Boss caught it with his hand and it went back into his body. He leaned back his body slightly steaming as blood dripped down his neck from his mouth.

"Phhh." All of the Brigandia members stood their ground as Las Boss reached into his magic bag. He pulled out a potion and began to gulp it down right before them. "Ah! That hit-Oh! I got my voice back!" Las Boss chimed, while Naruko looked at his basic stats out of worry.

"Naruto-kun! Get out of here!" Naruko shouted, realizing Las Boss's HP was well under one thousand. His MP was also almost gone.

"Huh? Las Boss blinked at her in confusion before his eyes widen and glared at Naruko. "Don't call me by that name!" Las Boss roared back and shooting a bird while all the other Briganida members realize his status. They charged right at him, thirsty for blood and revenge from the look in their faces.

"Karma Drive!" Shiroe shouted, causing a spell that made the enemies coming at them glow green and Naruko noticed some kind of four leaf clover icon next to the guild memebr's health bar. The men were almost right on top of them, all heading to Las Boss to take him out first.

"Die!" One of the swordsmen swung at Las Boss. Only to be shocked when his blade run through due to Las Boss redirecting the attack. "How-" The man was silence with the bottom end of Shiroe's staff jabbed straight through his throat.

"Checkmate." Las Boss chuckled before weaving and dodging through the attacks, killing the Brigandia members by simply redirecting their attacks till free of the mob. Naruko found herself dodging attacks easily, casting Astral Hypnos and knocking people out with it. All while Las Boss's MP shot up dramatically with each kill.

"Double Cast! Servant Summon! Gray Wolf!" Las Boss shouted, two spell circles forming and two large gray wolves jumping out and attacking the guild members while Las Boss and Naruko gained more distance running backwards.

"Double Cast! Flaming Cage and Icicle Ripper!" Las Boss shouted for a cage of fire to block the front line and a barrage of ice fragments coming from the magic circle before his hand. And the ice exploding that hit the cage, surprising everyone as Las Boss was knocked onto his back along with Naruko barely managing to land on her rear end from the sudden burst. The remaining Brigandia retreated from the huge hole made into the ground.

"He's not human." Demikas said in utter shock at the destruction, allowing Naruko to gauge where she was at even though the ground was spinning for her.

"Et tetete... Ok... No more experimenting today..." Las Boss groaned, getting off his back and stumbling over to the group. The wolves disappearing as he snapped his fingers. "Note to self: new skill Double Cast works great with same spell. Not so much with different element spells."

"That was an experiment?" Naruko asked, horrified at the man. "What the hell do you call a normally functioning technique!"

"Your hacks are annoying." Shiroe sighed, watching as Las Boss grabbed the chest as Naruko and he got next to him and behind Naotsugu.

"Hey. They are fun. Heal." Las Boss said, casing his own healing spell on himself. "You need my help for anything else? At best, we got at least a couple of minutes before they figure out how to get around my crater. Oh, also glad to finally say a true hello in person. Howdy, Tentacle Fanatic. Nice to know you."

"Don't even go there." Shirioe sighed before looking back at Nyanta and Demikas. "Nope. Nyanta and Naotsugu will finish this now that you blocked off the rest and given us the time we need." Shiroe said, making Demikas smirked.

"Not if I don't have a say!" Demikas returned to attacking Nyanta, making Serara focus back on healing her.

"Lightning Chamber!" Londark shouted, a bluish purple pentagram appearing under where Shiroe, Serara, Las Boss, and Naruko was at.

"Yesh. Noob." Las Boss sighed, several rocks appearing where trio was at. They reappeared was standing out of the circle before it unleashed lightning in the pentagram. "You can't hit the far side of a barn, Lon-bark!"

"...You two must be brothers." Londark said, summoning a spell target bolt of lightning, trying to hit Las Boss who began dodging around the field away from the others. Shiroe focused back on Nyanta and Demikas's fight. Though, Naruko also saw Naotsugu used Anchor Howl again, becoming the aim of the magic team's attacks.

"Think it's about time, Shiroe-chi, nya." Nyanta managed to pull back some away from Demikas.

"Here we go, Chief!" Shiroe shouted, preparing his own attack. Demikas tried to kick Nyanta with upward kick to sweep the werecat away. However, Nyanta jumped into the air. He used the Monk's raised leg in mid kick as a platform to higher leap into the air.

"Thorn Bind Hostage!" Naruko watched as five silver thorn vines grabbed hold of Demikas. Naruko's eyes widen as Nyanta hold off for a few seconds before unleashing a barrage with his rapiers. If she had not been a train ninja, she would have not caught Shiroe's second cast of the vine spell that Nyanta hit all five new thorns after the other five was cut. Demikas roared in pain before hitting the ground, heaving as he only had one HP left.

_Amazing... These people are the level of ninja back in the old world... A level I used to be at._ Naruko looked at Shiroe before hearing the gasps and seeing the Brigandia Guild having gotten around the crater and saw the defeat of their leader. _But, will we still be able to escape?_

"Nyanta-san..." Tears came to Serara's eyes as she realized the situation as well.

"Put away your swords!" Naotsugu shouted, making the Brigandia members look at each other. There eyes instantly turned to where Naruko looked with hearing a scream. She was shocked to see the whole healing team down. Londark was kneeling on the ground, gripping the stump of his now missing arm. A young black hair girl was standing there, holding her blade against Londark's neck from behind.

"Simple amazing." Naruko let out a sigh of relief while looking at the party statuses. The girl pinning Londark was Akatsuki, one of Shiroe's party. _She hid and prepared the finishing blow to the moral with taking out the second in command._

"No way... Just who are these people?"

"One is the monster Las Boss! The bastard's a demon!"

"Are they over level 90?"

"Could they be an elite team from another zone?" Naruko heard the talking between them members.

"We came through the Depth of Palm!" Shiroe stated, walking over to Demikas who barely managed to get of his back and trying to stand. "Akiba and this city are no longer so far apart as to prevent travel between them. We have obtained the maps and the means. You are finished causing this kind of trouble." Shiroe said in a cold, merciless tone.

"Shut up, Bastard!" Demikas growled at Shiroe. "I'll kill you!"

"Checkmate doesn't mean you've simply cornered the enemy king. It's a declaration that the enemy king is yours." Las Boss chuckled, kneeling down to Demikas eye level right beside Shiroe. "Though, I am amazed you brought my act earlier. Though, if you really want to do it, I don't mind." Las Boss laughed while winking at the dumbstruck Monk.

"You were acting, Lassy!" Demikas shouted, trying to charge at Las Boss.

"We won the battle." Shiroe simply stated, swinging Las Boss's spear and lopping Demikas' head clean off his neck. The body flopped to the ground as Shiroe swung the spear to get the blood off. "For the remaining head, let's call it a draw." Shiroe nodded to the girl who killed Londark with a swift beheading with her own blade. A grimace on her face as she watched the body fall.

_That works,_ Naruko held onto Serara who buried her face into Naruko's robes to not look. Shiroe's wicked gaze hit the Brigandia members who backed away. _There is no way they will attack us now… They are masters of manipulating crowd of this size… Is there anyone who could do that in the old world?_

"Yes!" Naruko sweated as Las Boss latched his arms around Shiroe's neck. "I got to say a line I always wanted to from _No Game No Life_!" Las Boss chimed happily, shaking Shiroe in the process.

"Please do not have your nerdgasm on me." Shiroe sighed, pushing the Druid off them. Naruko noticed Shiroe's blue eye reverted back to black like the other eye of his.

"How can I n-ke ge-" Las Boss's voice suddenly gave out, shocking Naruko and Serara.

[Well, should have realized that would be temporary since it is incomplete.] Las Boss let out a sigh while shrugging, a glowing, semi-transparent green box appearing before him. [Shall we take our leave?]

"Of course. Before they change their minds." Shiroe said. Naruko blinked when Shiroe, Naotsugu, Nyanta, and Las Boss pulled out some kind of bamboo flute from their magic bags instead of preparing to run. All four blew on the whistles and an eagle cry filled the air.

"What is that?" Naruko asked, horrified at seeing odd creatures that were a cross of lion and eagle flying towards them and landing on the ground. She was still in shock and fear when the four men mounted to the strange creatures as if horses.

"Serara-san, come here, nya!" Nyanta sheathed his rapiers and guided Serara to his creature. He picked her up and helped her on the creature before he got onto the saddle. Shiroe helped the clearly ninja Akatsuki onto his creature.

"Huh?" Naruko blinked when Las Boss took her hand.

[Well, who would have ever thought I get to have a lovely griffon ride with my wife? It's like the honeymoon all over again.] Las Boss grinned as Naruko blushed. A giggle escaped Naruko's lips with realizing what Las Boss saying. She let Las Boss guide her to the flying creature that was his mount. He got on before holding out his hand to help her get onto the flying mount.

"Sure. I am in your hands, Naruto-kun." Naruko said as Las Boss helped her up onto the saddle. "Though, I thought you're supposed to date someone before marriage? Or, since this body of mine was your character to begin with, you like pretending to be a couple to yourself?" Naruko laughed, while Las Boss smirked back at her. "Kind of sick husband if I say so."

[Seems you're enjoying yourself. Hold on tight.] Naruko quickly put her arms around Las Boss's waist, not wanting to chance getting bucked off by a flying lion with an eagle head.

"Time to take off! We are getting out of here! Escape Festival!" The Guardian Naotsugu roared as the four flying creatures jumped into the air and flapped their wings. Naruko found herself staring at the ground as the Brigandia guild got smaller and smaller.

Naruko closed her eyes as they went through the clouds before looking towards the west once breaking through. "Amazing." Naruko gasped, seeing the evening sky as the sun was getting ready to set in a few hours. The sun was reflecting in the bodies of water below and the sky was several shades of colors.

"Heh." Naruko chuckled. She had always seen this same scene over and over again. Yet, she has never before seen the evening sky seem so rewarding and beautiful before. It seemed as if a weight that had been on her shoulders was falling off.

"Huh?" Naruko blinked, realizing tears coming from her eyes. She looked at Las Boss who gently smiled at her, making her blush at the show of comfort. She buried her head into his back. The tears kept falling as she felt free and clean of the filth that seemed to have been on her the whole time even if it was only in her mind. She actually was not feeling her skin crawl being next to a man. _I'm free… I'm safe… I am not useless._

"Maybe... This world is not broken." She mumbled with a smile. Maybe she could give this crazy world a chance. A much needed second chance even with the very rough start to it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>Las Boss looked forward, too focused on his thoughts to enjoy the colors of the setting sun. The night beginning to nip the sky with a bit of purple.<p>

_It worked, so I now have to hurry and finish it before Kurama runs out of time._ Las Boss thought, going through various bits of information he remembered through the ages. _The issues now is getting him a physical form. Possibly use a fake body to give me more time? The problem is I have no idea how this body separates health and mana in this world. Could I even make a fake body in time?_ Even with successfully summoning Kurama out of the seal in his mind, Las Boss knew it was incomplete. The fact he got damage and Kurama disappeared when the time limit finished showed that much. _Ah, maybe looking into revival items and spells might help me. Since they cover HP, maybe I can make an artificial body-_

"Aeh..." Las Boss gasped, gripping his chest. Pain began to flood his body from his chest. _Dammit. It hurts. A lot. Is this backlash?_

"[ ]-kun?" Naruko asked, her voice filled with confusion.

_What is this pain coming from?_ Las Boss thought before realizing his consciousness fading. _Shit! Don't tell me!_

"Gi..." Las Boss threw his reins over his head, hearing Naruko gasped. He leaned down, now heaving with his lungs getting heavy. His throat feeling like it was constricting and his lungs burning. _A heart attack? Is it going to take me only or is it taking both of us?_

"[ ]-kun! Are you alright?" Naruko shouted, the griffon jerking for a moment. "Shit! [ ]-kun, stay with me," The griffon shifted around before stabilizing itself.

_Good. She can fly it. She won't die if I really croak here. _Las Boss thought before closing his eyes. He opened them again to find himself on his knees before Kurama. The fox wheezing and withering in pain.

"Brat... I think... It's my time..." Kurama gasped. Las Boss looked around, seeing the white space having devoured what was left of his old mind and now taking over the cage. However, there were odd circuit markings now shooting off the cage and into the white space.

"Shit... Seems I might be going with you." Las Boss said before looking at his status windows. "What?" Las Boss gasped, seeing his HP was fine. In fact, it's base limit was going up along with his MP's with his current HP and MP staying. _Is that why I am hurting so much? Wait, don't tell me it's giving me Kurama's health and mana!_

"It's... giving you... My chakra..." Kurama said, a grin forming. "Your spell..." Las Boss quickly opened his spell menu and chuckled.

"This might be rough, but I only got one chance at this!" Las Boss shouted, pulling out his staff. "It's going to be you or me, maybe both of us, but I won't let you die without trying!" Las Boss shouted, a large magic circle appearing beneath Kurama. _If I apply the concept of what I do know of resurrection and healing spells and healing jutsu and combined the two spells I did before._

"Force Summon: Artificial Resurrection!" Las Boss shouted, green light engulfing the large fox before him. "Yes! Huh?" Las Boss blinked, seeing Kurama's body beginning to static before him and saw on the menu's Kurama's HP and MP depleting at a parabolic rate. "No! That's not what it is supposed to do! Dammit! Heal!" Las Boss shouted, unleashing a healing spell, but was shocked with getting an error message before him. "Nani? What kind of crap is this!" Las Boss screamed, trying to use any healing spell.

"Heh heh..." Kurama weakly chuckled with the Druid. "It seems… this is the end… The world is keeping you from...stopping it." Kurama smiled, seeing Las Boss try to open his travelling chest, but even the drawers would not open. He kept getting an error message.

"Ha ha ha." Las Boss began to laugh, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry... If I hadn't used Force Summon. You would have..."

"Don't care... I got to taste... a bit... of what this... world had to offer." Kurama gave Las Boss a gentle smiling. Las Boss was shocked when the fox softly tapped his head with one of its claws. "And... sorry for... you having... to feel... my pain... I am... thankful I met you... See you once... you finally... Truly die like me… In the afterlife..."

"Huh?" Las Boss asked before the water beside him splashed him. He looked to his side, seeing Kurama's claw next to him. "K-Kurama?" Las Boss asked, looking back at the fox.

The cage was completely gone. Only a massive orb of red with circuit like markings coming off it and turning blue while going into the white space and connecting his memories together. Kurama was motionless, his eyes closed and peaceful expression on his face. "K-Kurama?" Las Boss asked again, touching the huge paw. He found it cold and lifeless. "Kurama!" Las Boss shouted while standing up, looking at his screen to see Kurama's status window flashing death over his HP and MP. Both bars were empty.

"Nature Revive!" Las Boss roared, unleashing his class's revival spell. However, Kurama's body did not even glow. The spell did not take effect with another error message. "Dammit. Kurama, don't-" Las Boss's eyes widen as Kurama's body suddenly broke apart like electronic static. "No." Las Boss watched as the bits of static dissolved away.

Las Boss collapsed back to his knees. The pain going through his body as the markings on his body glowed and shifted did not register to him. "Kurama... He's..." Las Boss slumped down. "Heh... Heh... He's gone... Ha ha ha ha!" Las Boss erupted in a roar of laughter that quickly turned to sobs.

"It's the same thing over and over again! Las Boss screamed, slamming his fists on the invisible ground. "Why? Why! WHY! Why can't I stop this damn cycle? No matter how hard I try, no matter how powerful or weak I am, why those I care about the must suffer due to me!" Las Boss went into rampage as he continued to hit anything he could before completely collapsing to the ground in sobs again.

"Why?... I was prepared to die in his place... Why did it not work? I knew the slight hope of us splitting into two was not going to work, that's why I forcibly did it..." Las Boss whined, heaving between words. "I... bent the rules!...No, broke the rules of the world!... The spell should have been fooled...Aaaaaah!" Las Boss screamed, unable to speak anymore. He could barely breath from the pain and fury, only sobbing gasps came out his mouth.

_I broke this world's rules... It should have killed me with being the bigger threat... At least I got to enjoy my bit of my dream world... Kurama... Did not deserve this… Not after what every reincarnation has done to him..._ The real pain finally reached Las Boss and he gasped. He looked up to see his HP and MP. His base HP was now 105,230 with his MP reaching right at 2,954,500. His level even went up to ninety-two.

_I... gained experience from Kurama?_ Las Boss thought before laughing between his sobs before looking closer to where Kurama was. _That can't be,_ Las Boss crawled, biting his lips in pain before finding what he saw in his teat blurred eyes. "I-It-ems?" LasBoss gasped, picking up several items. _Scrolls? Claws? Fur? Bone?... Heh_.._ He's really dead... He's really gone... for good...He even dropped items like monsters and players who died..._ Las Boss found his sight fading before his eyes widen.

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEE!" Las Boss screamed, gripping his head as the pain suddenly increased. The red and blue marking suddenly began to pull back towards the orb. His memories going along with the markings. _Nani! What's happening? Don't tell me the world is punishing me by wiping my memories! _Las Boss managed to look at the orb and was shocked as within it a small seed appear pulsing in the orb.

"A… seed?" Las Boss whimpered, hitting the ground as his body finally began to shut down from the pain. As his vision began to fade to black, he saw the seed burst, erupting into a growing tree. _Ah… Is that… Shinju? I haven't… Finish writing… The back story for the quests… Mimicking Dad's past… _Las Boss thought, seeing apples appearing on the tree just before darkness completely engulfed him.

"Delicious!" Las Boss opened his eyes, flinching as his body deeply ached. "What is this? This is fantastic!" Naotsugu voice spiked the headache forming in Las Boss's head.

"My lord, how do I describe this? It's absolute bliss!" Las Boss sat up, finding his body able to move, every muscle and bone protesting in the process. He found he was laying on a sleeping bag inside a tent.

"Nyahaha. There is still more, nya." He opened the flap some to see Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki eating in pure joy while Nyanta stood before a grill making kabobs. Naruko and Serara chatting while helping preparing side dishes, giggling at the sight before them.

_Ah, Nyanta is a chef. They must have realized he could cook food with taste. _Las Boss thought, smiling at the joyful scene before him. _Ah… Let's see. Do I still have my memories? Let's see two major ones. Asuka? Yep. Hashirama? Check, much to my annoyance. My last reincarnation, [Na ]._ Las Boss's eyes widen in shock. _I can remember part of the label?... And part of the memories I cataloged as blocked are back… Ah! Thank goodness! I now remember what my main character of my webmanga looks like!_

"Wi…" Las Boss whispered,_ That's right! I based Menma off my role playing at the academy to hide my distaste with the academy! Though he's not exact to my appearance, he's close to what I look like...But I still have no exact remembrance of my [Na ] reincarnation… Wait, why I am now referring to myself as my last reincarnation? _Las Boss pondered before the joyful chatter brought him back to reality.

He looked at the group, focusing on the fire the grill was over. _Ah… How selfish of me to be thinking of myself right now. I need to give my brother a proper funeral._ Las Boss stood up, activating Nature Walk with his hot key. He moved out of the camp, slowly walking into the woods as his body kept protesting, wanting him to laid down and rest.

_I can't spoil their fun. They deserve that joy with succeeding in the quest._ Las Boss thought, looking through his item menu. _Though… Should I stay with them once we reach Akiba? My curse from every lifetime is still with me. How else would Kurama die in a world where many are able to revive?_

Las Boss found a small open area with a large tree. He opened his magic bag, putting out a slab of wood and woodworking tools. _This is wood cut from enchanted trees from the Fairy King's orchard. It should stand the test of time. _Las Boss though, sitting down and beginning to shape the wood.

_I don't think I can handle hurting anymore people, even if it is emotionally done. _Las Boss sighed, remembering now the reason he quit the academy. He just couldn't keep up the role of the strong headed, fool hearted kid wanting to become Hokage. Sure, he really did suck at jutsu with his chakra control shot, but he purposely wanted to try and empathize with others his age and kept his knowledge of the past tucked away. He wanted to be a kid, he wanted to enjoy life like the others.

_But, when you realize you're labels is what everyone sees you as, not so much yourself… It's too much._ Las Boss looked at his handy work. A simple wooden tombstone marker with Kurama's name on it. A simple ninetail fox craving at the top. He stood up, jabbing the bottom end into the ground just before the tree. _The instant I let others see the real me, they get hurt and confused. Even Slow-mo Shika got mad at me and hence we stopped playing games after I showed a little of my true self instead of the person everyone thought [Na ] to be._ Las Boss pulled out several incense from his bag. _I wonder if these will work as they are technically decorations for rooms. _Las Boss sighed, snapping his finger for a flame top appear on the end of his finger tip. He put the incense into the ground, putting the flame to the ends to get the smoke going while kneeling down.

"Ie!" Las Boss shook his hand, making the flame go out and see his finger tip red. _Still putting too little mana to the finger tip to protect it. Though, finger lighter is still handy._ Las Boss thought, sucking on his finger to cool it off. _Ah, they do work like real incense._ Las Boss sighed, smelling the gentle scent from the incense before him.

He clapped his hands together while kneeling before the grave. _Please rest in peace Kurama. You did not deserve this… I might see how I could revive you, but even I understand the rules of this world for NPCs is permadeath… I apologize for not realizing you were sealed inside my last reincarnation and was not able to save you in time so you could enjoy this world. _Las Boss said a prayer in his head before hearing footsteps behind him.

"Oie, oie! [Na ]!" Naotsugu said in a mocking tone. "Don't scare us like that. We thought you got a one way trip back to Susukino!"

"...Sensei?" Akatsuki asked, though he focused on the grave before him.

_They came at the worse time!_ Las Boss thought, trying his best to keep the tears back. _Ah, what do I say? I can't tell them what happened! It would spoil their happiness of the well deserved success!_

"Akatsuki, can I have the kabobs you are holding?" Las Boss flinched with hearing Shiroe's voice.

_Shit! Of course my fellow Four-Eyes figured it out! _Las Boss thought, hearing Shiroe footsteps before looking to his side to see the Enchanter kneeling down next to him. He put a plate of kabobs before the grave.

"What are you going to do, my lord?" Akatsuki asked as Shiroe did a quick prayer before the stone as well.

"Shiroe, why are you..." Naotsugu stopped in his tracks.

_And I ruined it. I should have done the funeral farther away. _Las Boss let out a small sigh.

"You should have a last meal to say goodbye to him." Shiroe offer one of the kabobs to Las Boss, picking it up from the offerings before the grave.

Las Boss took the kabob and took a weak bite out of it. _Nyanta's cooking is great! _He trembled before taking another bite and chewing. _But… Kurama won't be able to taste this good food… He will never be able to eat with me… He never got the chance to eat._ Tears began to fall from his cheeks as he ripped into the meat. "Ehp... W..." Las Boss collapsed to his knees and began to wail, shocking everyone but Shiroe.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Serara panicked voice alerted to Las Boss that everyone was there, not just the three who came with him.

"Sensei?" Akatsuki asked with deep concern in her voice.

"[Na ], is that a grave?" Naotsugu asked, though confused by why his comrade made a grave. "And who's Kurama?"

"Kurama?" Naruko asked before gasping at the grave. "W-Why did you make a grave for the Fox?"

_She knows of Kurama? _Las Boss thought, trying to fight back his tears. _She's can't remember the title he was called either? So is the filter affect more than just me?_

"His summoning spell technically broke the rules." Shiroe said, putting his hand on Las Boss's back. "With summoning companions for Druids, you learn the skill as you increase in level or make the contract for special ones. If you take the concept from Summoners, they have to defeat and form a contact with the creature they want to summon. He went around it and tried using the spell to free Kurama and possibly stop Kurama's death… But, you were prepared to be the one to take the real death, correct?" Shiroe said, his stone cold voice not matching the friendly rubbing Las Boss felt on his back.

_Of course, Shiroe would see through me. We been able to see through our real selves since we first met on the forums._ Las Boss opened his mouth, "..H..." Las Boss gasped between the sobs, his lungs still burning.

"If I guess correctly from what Naruko-san told me, this world was rejecting Kurama with being a beast of pure chakra and too powerful for even Adventurers to fight." Las Boss weakly nodded, trying to gain control over his sobs. "You were aiming for the world to eliminate you and let Kurama have your place, possibly making him just like a normal player." Shiroe sighed with getting another nod from the Druid.

"...Suicide fes-No! You were committing suicide?" Naotsugu shouted.

"Boss-chi always has a good reason for doing something, nya." Nyanta said before doing a small prayer for the grave as well with Las Boss looking at him. "Though, even I agree this is a bit much, Boss-chi. Killing yourself will never solve anything, nya.

"Sensei... " Akatsuki frowned as Las Bos looked back to see everyone remorseful and sad.

"[Na ]-kun..." Naruko weakly said, frowning and looking away.

_I ruined the mood… It's best I explain why. _Las Boss managed a sigh between his sobs before making a text box appear above his head. [HE HAD WORSE]. Las Boss watched as it quickly disappeared after appearing for a second or two. _Ah, I guess I am more upset than my thoughts seem._

"Who had it worse?" Serara asked, though sniffling with tears going down her cheeks.

"Kurama, right?" Las Boss nodded at Shiroe, rubbing his eyes to try to get the tears to stop. "He did not know your plans, huh?"

[I NOT WANT KNOW. IF I LEARN SOONER.] Las Boss's sobs came back with vengeance. _Out of my life times, why have I never figured out a way to reverse time back? So I could prevent all this from happening to begin with?_

"You did not have enough time to properly perfect to make it work, right? To save him?" Shiroe sighed, rubbing Las Boss's back to try and help him calm down. "You found out about Kurama when you were knocked out in the Depths of Palms. He was already dying, then." Shiroe said, not needing Las Boss to answer as he kept sobbing.

_I also didn't want you guys to know. That death can still happen to this world. Though, that might be clear with the NPCs. They are just as human as us._ Las Boss grimaced. He hated being the one to break people down, to destroy their happiness and fun. _Why can't even a real game world allow people to be happy when they deserve it? My friends don't deserve to be sad after saving the noob and Naruko. The students who got trapped here with me don't deserve to be slaves. Kurama didn't deserve to die._

"The Fox... had it worse than you?" Naruko asked, genuinely confused. "But, you were shunned by the villagers and-" Las Boss snapped, standing up and glaring right at Naruko.

[TELL ME. BEING DENIED YOUR RIGHT AS AN INTELLIGENT BEING? TO IMPRISONED OVER COUNTLESS CENTURIES? TO BE JUST USED AS A TOOL? HOW IS THAT BETTER THAN JUST BEING SHUNNED?] Las Boss asked in his textbox as tears still went down his cheeks.

"So the Kyuubi lied-"

[HE DID NOT AS I SEEN IT FOR MYSELF OVER AND OVER AGAIN! SOMETIMES BEING THE VERY ONE SEALING HIM! I PLAYED THAT DAMN SHIT GAME OVER AND OVER AGAIN ALL THE WHILE MAKING OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES WORSE INCLUDING KURAMA! HE IS JUST AS HUMAN AS ALL OF US. CAN YOU NOT BLAME HIM FOR HATING HUMANS?] Las Boss looked back at the grave and give one more prayer to it. _Calm down, Boss… You'll only end up hurting people._

"[Na ]-kun... I'm sorry." Naruko bowed her head in apologize.

Las Boss got up, slightly swaying and notice the shocked and confused faces of the others. _Ah, oops, let that slip._ He noticed Naruko had tears in her eyes, slightly trembling in fear. After a few shaky breaths, another box appeared. [IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT, NARUKO. IT IS THIS SHIT GAME THAT IS LIFE. I AM SORRY FOR SCARING YOU.] Naruko nodded, though moving back some from him.

[THAT'S WHY I DID NOT MIND GIVING UP MY LIFE TO LET HIM LIVE. HE DESERVED A SECOND CHANCE IN THIS WORLD MORE THAN ME. A GAME ADDICT WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT SOLVING CHALLENGES AND HELPING THOSE AROUND ME EVEN IF I KILL MYSELF JUST TO ATONE WHAT I DID IN THE PAST. I KNOW I HAVE NO VALUE TO BEGIN WITH, HENCE WHY THE OLD WORLD REJECTED ME SO HARD WITH A CURSE. EVEN IF I DID NOT HAVE KURAMA WITHIN ME, IT WOULD BE THE SAME. JUST LIKE EVERY TIME BEFORE.] Las Boss sighed, looking up at the moon. _If I was never born, then this whole mess would have never started in the first place. Maybe Kurama and his siblings would have lived far better lives without my brother and I to taking on Dad's powers._

"You're not worthless!" Naotsugu shouted, stomping his foot right in the back of Las Boss's head. Las Boss grunted, hitting the tree before him face first. "Ah, sorry... Not trying to do a Stomp Festival!" Naotsugu helped Las Boss off the tree, his nose slightly bleeding while glaring at the Guardian. "But, you're not worthless at all! You're a mighty Druid who has always been my pal. You pull off the best OP Troll festival."

"T-That's right!" Akatsuki shouted with a stutter. "You are my honorable Sensei. A true ninja. I learned so much from you, Sensei. And I want to learn more and support you like my lord."

"Ep?" Las Boss blinked, confused at their outbursts._ Why are they saying that? Even after teasing them so they would keep a distance from me? _Las Boss thought, trying to figure out what was going on. He always acted as a bad guy in Elder Tales so people would never get close. He was tired of rejection with his last reincarnation and wanted as few connections with people as possible. Just enough to not be lonely, but not enough to be full on friends. _Yet, they still see me as a friend?_

"Boss-chi, you always had value in yourself, nya. You just never seen it due to doubting yourself, my man." Nyanta explained, his voice calm and caring like a father. "Though, it is the adult's job to guide the young and help them find themselves. Sadly, it seems the adults of your community have neglected to do so for you. Naruko-chi told us of what those who have chakra beast sealed in them go through, nya. I will gladly be that adult to help you out if you need any, nya." Nyanta petted Las Boss's head.

"Y-Yes! You not worthless!" Serara shouted with a beet red face. "I'm sorry! But, thank you so much for saving me! Same for Shiroe! Thank you so much! I'm sorry," Serara bowed repeatedly, adding apologies to it.

"Huh? B-But I didn't do anything special." Shiroe rejected, not expecting Serara to speak up.

"They are right, [Na ]-kun." Everyone looked at Naruko. "You are a brilliant person who has been always getting the short end of the stick in the old world. You have far more worth to yourself than you think. In fact, so much so that the organization I work for was planning to hold off on extracting Fox-I mean, Kurama-san from you."

"Wait… What?" Shiroe asked, everyone looking at Naruko in confusion.

_Wait, don't tell me Naruko is one of those two weirdoes that have been spying on me before we got stuck here? I think [ ] Itachi and [ ] Kisame… Wait, why can't I remember their last names?_

"Ah, yes.. Sorry. I'll explain who I am a bit later. It is just I was a ninja spying on [Na ]-kun after the organization I was with managed to discover his spy network and wanted to know more. Not that I was able to gather much as [Na ]-kun is quite good considering he's not an official ninja." Naruko said, slightly blushing while looking away while playing with her fingers.

_Her personality does not match either one… Oh, shoot! _Las Boss tried to walk, but his knees gave out. Shiroe caught him before he hit the ground. _She's both of them! I technically destroy their life here as well with them sharing the body of a girl!_. "Hie?" Las Boss asked, _Why do you still care for me when I keep ruining people's happiness and lives? Just like Kurama and Naruko? I'm so confused._

"Because we are your friends." Shiroe said, holding onto his friend tightly to keep him from hitting the ground. Las Boss looked at him, thinking for a moment the Mage read his thoughts. "In fact, to me, you're my best friend. Without you, playing Elder Tales would not be as fun for me. Heck, it's not as fun to play Elder Tales alone. It's when you have friends to adventure that it is the most exciting. Even with it now reality." Shiroe looked at the others who smiled back at them, even Naruko. "Kurama knew that, too. He was probably happy with just that moment of freedom. And that you cared to let him have it. Even he saw value in you and wanted you to live." Shiroe watched as Las Boss began to sob again.

"Ei... Ei... Tha... U." Las Boss spoke, his voice barely audible before he cried his heart out. _Maybe I should stop running away from people. Maybe that's is the cause of my pain. Just trying to keep so little friends and love ones to keep away from pain. Though, I got to save those classmates of mine and make it up to them. As well as Naruko._

"No problem! That's are what friend do. As well as enjoy panties!-Ow!" Naotsugu held his ribs, wishing he was wearing his armor he had left in camp. Akatsuki ground her elbow deep into his ribs.

"Shut it, Bakatsugu," Akatsuki hissed. "This is sacred ground. Be respectful for the dead."

"Then don't hit me," Naotsugu growled before realizing something. "Wait... Won't this Kurama revive like us?" Las Boss shook his head, making everyone but Shiroe and Naruko pale.

"He was a NPC," Shiroe stated, getting a nod from Las Boss to prove his suspicions. "NPCs don't revive like us Adventurers." Everyone took in what Shiroe said as he rubbed Las Boss's back.

_Even though Adventurers can revive, they still feel the pain of death. The NPCs are no longer just random characters that speak premade lines. They are real people just like us._ Las Boss thought as the group began to head back to the camp. Shiroe helping Las Boss walk as his body wanted to finally hit the hay and rest. _And hence, if you get to know them. You also form bonds with them. You will mourn for them when they die and can't come back like your other friends… But, maybe I am just grim from seeing it happen over and over again from my past lives. _Las Boss thought, looking at his friends with a sad smile.

Las Boss became a Druid so he could heal his friends and keep them from dying when Elder Tales was a game. Yet, he couldn't even save the one person who needed his healing spells the most. _I'm horrible… But, maybe, I can be my friends' lousy Druid and try to protect them. And maybe see if I can make up for Kurama's death with either finding a way to revive NPCs or even revive Kurama._ Las Boss chuckled before finally passing out, hearing Shiroe panic and hitting the ground with being able to hold his weight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>"Though, it is good we cover a good bit of ground… We might need a break festival." Naotsugu sighed, looking over the main healer of the group with finishing setting up the table near a cave's mouth.<p>

"That might be wise idea." Shiroe sighed, also looking at the Druid laid out on a sleeping bag. Naruko and Serara was helping him put makeshift herbal pads on his back to help relieve the healer's sore body. "Your body is still hurting, Boss?"

[More like aching.] Naruto moved his head up, comical tears going down his cheeks. [Both Force Summon spells used Kurama's chakra to form a body for him is probably the cause. Since his chakra was still heavily throughout my body due to that, having it removed all at once must have screwed my body up. Add it seems my high healing factor was caused by his chakra is gone, I am healing slower on my own and probably below average for normal players till my body restabilizes.]

_Ouch! Just looking at you now gives me an ache festival!_ Naotsugu sighed, pulling out plates and silverware as the group set up for the night in a cave. The fire they made outside helping the small magic lamp in the cave to give them plenty of light with the sun beginning to set. "How much longer do we have till we get to Akiba?" Naotsugu asked, seeing Shiroe pull out his map.

"Not much longer. Though, there is some NPC villages we can stop at. They may have a proper bed Boss can rest in and recover as well as we can possibly stock up on ingredient items." Shiroe said, adjusting his glasses.

"Sounds good to me, nya." Nyanta chimed, walking up to the camp with Akatsuki. Both carrying fish they caught from the sea nearby.

"Yum! Seafood festival tonight!" Naotsugu chimed, "Thank goodness for the Chief. I was getting tired of salted mush festival all the time."

"For once, I agree with Bakatsugu." Akatsuki smirked at Naotsugu.

"Do we have shrimp for-Agh!" Naotsugu barely dodge the kunai Akatsuki threw at him. _And that was a clever comeback, too._

"Seems you get along quite nicely with Naotsugu-chi, Akatsuki-san, nya." Akatsuki blushed, looking away from the Werecat. "Though, Boss-chi, should I make you a broth? I don't think you can really sit up and properly eat like that, nya."

[Yes. Broth sounds good. Especially with ramen noodles if you have any, Chef Cat.] Naruto let out a hum.

"Ah, in fact, I do. Grilled fish ramen sounds like a great idea for dinner tonight, nya." Nyanta chimed, giving Akatsuki his fish so he could reach into his magic bag.

"Hi!" Naruko and Serara recoiled in shock when Naruto suddenly stood up. Cracks and pops were heard before Naruto hit the sleeping bag, groaning as his body twitched from the pain.

"Don't stand if it's going to make it worse!" Naotsugu scolded the now downed Druid who had textbox with a cartoon skull and crossbones appeared over his head. _This guy. He's a jerk, but will do anything to save anyone at any cost. But, then again, if he grew up without adults, then you bound to be a weird festival like Naruto._ Naotsugu thought, fighting back the phantom aches he was getting just looking at Naruto suffering.

"Well, we at least proved healing spells can heal most injuries. Only muscle fatigue and other such injuries Boss is dealing with happens to fall outside the means of using healing items and spells." Shiroe sighed, pale while looking back at his map. "Though, Naruko-san, you still haven't explained to us who you are exactly?" Shiroe adjusted his glasses, looking straight at the blond girl.

"A-Ah, yes… Sorry about that." Naruko forced a smile, slightly pale.

_What's wrong with who you are? Though, are you a Chuuni like Naruto or a real spy and Naruto was saying the truth? _Naotsugu thought, still doubting if Naruto was from another world. Maybe from a super hidden country, but not another world. _But, it's kind of shocking we had monsters in our world if Naruto is a Chuuni?_

"I guess I can't keep dodging around the bushes anymore." Naruko sighed, shifting to where she could look at everyone. "As I stated before I am with an organization, though it is actually a criminal organization and I am an S-rank criminal in the Elemental Nations. The organization was amassing funds and collecting beasts like the Fox to start a war."

_That's it. She's a Chunni as much as Naruto._ Naotsugu thought, giving her a skeptical look matched by at least Shiroe and Nyanta. Serara was shocked while Akatsuki was glaring at the girl.

"You don't look like a criminal." Shiroe stated frowning at the girl.

"I was technically two grown men before ending up in this body." Naruko whined, pouting at them. Her arms crossed giving her a cute spoiled child appearance.

"... WHAT?" Naotsugu shouted, recoiling. "H-How can that be! With that kind of personality and charm, you could easily be the most popular girl in your class! Serara being the third most popular, but gets the most love letters! Egh!" Naotsugu groaned, finding his face right into the stone wall.

"D-Does he act that way all the time?" Naruko asked, dumbfounded while looking at Naotsugu. Serara hiding in embarrassment behind the female Enchanter.

"Yes. Please ignore the idiot." Akatsuki said, backing away.

"I'm not an idiot." Naotsugu glared at his Assassin comrade. _And that hurt! Why do you keep hitting me, you little devil! I get enough crap from Naruto._

"I-I see. You two kind of remind me of two other members in the group. Except they bicker over art." Naotsugu paled along with Akatsuki when Naruko sheepishly laughed. "You could be you're own comedy duo."

"You are two people? How is that, Naruko-san?" Shiroe asked, getting the conversation back on topic.

"Truth is, even I don't know. I was observing Naruto-kun through his apartment glass door from afar when I witnessed Naruto-kun and several other people disappearing before his computer." Naruko said, waving her finger in the air as she pondered. "When I rushed into the apartment through the balcony, I tripped and next then I knew, I woke up in my current body… Well, I was actually still two people in one body the first few days. Now, I am like one person, just two thought processes." Naruko let out a sigh, crestfallen with despair.

"You're an S-rank criminal and tripped?" Akatsuki asked, sounding very disappointed.

"Hey, it happens. You got two adults rushing in a panic trying to open a glass door without breaking it and leaving evidence there. What you expect would happened?" Naruko huffed, though her face was flushed with embarrassment. "Though, I was not expecting Naruto-kun to just suddenly disappear, so give me some slack."

[That coming from one criminal who slaughter his entire clan and another well known the "Monster of the Hidden Mist" is kind of an oxymoron] Naruto managed to chuckle as Naruko face instantly turned tomato red.

"I'm only human!" Naruko yelped, trying to hide her face.

[Technically, Half-Alv. That's your race.] Naruto hummed before his eyes widen in pain.

"Shut it, brat!" Naruko growled, pressing down on Naruto's back and making him cry in pain.

_These two are indeed Chuuni. Even if they are from another world, which I still believe is a lie, there is no way what they are saying is real. Though odd to think ninja existing in our world if that is the case._ Naotsugu sighed at the scene before him. "So, two dangerous criminals are now in the body of a girl… Have you peeked at your panties, yet?" Naotsugu asked with a grin before his eyes widen in horror. He barely dodged the knife aimed for his family jewels. "What was that-"

"There were no panties till I figured out how to make some only days ago." Naruko growled, pure hatred in her eyes. "Because of that… It was…" Naruko voice stopped, her hugged her self, unable to stop trembling. Pure terror covering her face as tears formed in her eyes.

"Ah! Naruko-nee! It's okay!" Serara hugged the blond, trying to calm her down."We're safe! They can't hurt you now!"

"Still…" Tears began going down Naruko's cheeks, "How can I trust a guy never do that again? To me or another girl?"

"Ah..." Naotsugu chest fell. "You… were really raped? Like in-" Naruko nodded, looking down. _Ah, shit. I screwed up big time! I forgot Maryelle mentioned Serara's friend was unlucky and sexually harassed, but I didn't think it was past actual verbal harassment and hitting her! Not real rape! I mean, he! That is so wrong! Terrible wrong festival! _Naotsugu bit his lip, trying to fight back his anger. _Is there really sick bastards like that in this world?_

[I'm sorry.] Everyone looked at Naruto, his face into the sleeping bag. [If you hadn't been spying on me or I had all my computers set up to multi-box after I found that bug I was looking for... None of this would have happened to you.]

_Why does he… That's right, all the characters are his. He thinks he responsible for them? _Naotsugu thought, _Is that why he was prepared to die for Kurama?... Who might be his split personality if he is a Chuuni instead of a real ninja? _Naotsugu frowned. _I mean, even with seeing Kurama, it's still a bit far-fetched to me._

"It's not your fault." Naruko sighed, rubbing Naruto's back to get a smothered yelp from him. "Ah, sorry. Though, like I said, it's not your fault. Consider all the things I done, it's only the tip of punishment for all my crimes. I am just glad Serara-chan is safe from ending up suffering the same thing." Naruko sighed, somberly hugging Serara back.

"You're oddly older sisterly for a killer." Naotsugu sighed, shocked at how the girl before him was technically two men.

"I have a younger brother, the only one I left alive from the massacre Naruto-kun mentioned." Everyone but Naruto blanched. "Though, he will never see me as a brother ever again. He also can't get revenge since I will only revive after he kills me in this world. Kind of ironic after all I went through to protect him."

[God dammit! Enough with the theatrics!] Naruto forced himself into sitting while gritting his teeth in pain. [You're in a brand new world! And Sasuke is here, too! So, tell him the fucking truth once we get his classmates and him out of their situation and stop this blasted cycle of hate!]

"Wait… You know?" Naruko squeaked, her face pure white in horror.

[Any damn idiot with a brain can figure out one ninja can't take out an entire clan of professional ninja, both active and retired, out without help or being seriously injured. Even the puppet master Sasori used 100 puppets to wipe out a country, not his sole self. Add the fact I know who fucking forced you into that deal to kill the clan and other junk, of course a fucking twelve year old would kill his own clan out of desperation to protect the village he loves. Add the fact you left your brother alive and I can't really pitying you two for falling into that damn bastards plans, just like he fell for that other guy's plans, and so on. They planned that, too, probably to con your brother as well.] Naruto puffed his cheeks before instantly crying in pain, his body making more pops and crack noises.

"Chuuni overload festival, there, Naruto." Naotsugu sighed, "And lay back down. You're silent screams are killing me." Naotsugu ordered. Naruto laid back down, grumbling in pain.

"Ah, so what Naruko is a criminal out of sacrifice, not truly of her full on will. Is it the same for both of you or the one Boss mentioned?" Shiroe asked, thought flinching with looking at Naruko.

"I been completely dupe…" Naotsugu sweated, seeing Naruko's lifeless face, tears going down her face. "I don't deserve to even call myself a criminal... Let alone a ninja… Maybe not even human..."

"Hold yourself together, Naruko-nee!" Serara whined, trying to keep Naruko from slumping over.

_Did Naruto just break a fellow Chuuni? _Naotsugu sighed, _Though, I don't get how such a story seem fit only for a manga or light novel can be real. Especially with how complex that situation is for a killer. Though, then again, we kind of are living a light novel situation now._

"Is it that so called web of lies you referred to before while playing the game?" Shiroe asked, getting up so Nyanta could use the table to prep dinner. Shiroe got a small nod from Naruto. "If that is so… Then, just how bad is your world situation wise?"

[Horrific. All because of the crap that happened centuries ago, it's a shit game. You either oblivious to the puppet strings, controlled by them, or you can see and yet do nothing about them. Hence I got out of the game and went full time working for Elder Tales. Was half hoping with introducing the stories and such of Earth would open some people's minds.] Naruto pouted, though Naotsugu could not tell if he was annoyed or the pain.

"I am sorry, but does a world really exist? I mean, this is just too far-fetch for me." Naotsugu sighed, admitting aloud his disbelief. "I seen at least Kurama and can kind of understand possibly something like that exists, but I think this world was more catering to your Chuunibyou or something from all I hear."

"Yes, our world exists." Naruko said before grinning. "And I have proof."

"Holy… H-How did you get teeth like that?" Naotsugu recoiled, seeing the sharp shark like teeth that were Naruko's. _Hope he got one of those bastards back with those for what they done, but still scary festival!_

"Wait, isn't our faces the same to our bodies? Even if the body does not match up." Akatsuki stated, getting a nod from Shiroe. "You had shark teeth in your world?"

[Kisame did. All the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist were known for their sharp teeth along with their skilled swordsmanship.] Naruto hummed, smirking at Naotsugu. [In my world, genetics also play a part for special abilities. I believe Itachi has the eye one from his clan.]

"Sadly, I no longer have the Sharingan." Naruko sighed, "This world corrected my vision as the price or used my other body's eyes, but it did not transfer over to this world."

[Well, that helps prove a little theory I been cooking up after Kurama died.] Naruto grumbled, holding out his hands before him with a grim look on his face. One opened in a palm while while the other was in a fist. [The world is still a closed world, like the game. The fact zones are still in effect proves that much. However, given the fact filters blocking information like the game code and Kurama being eliminated, that does not make sense as a close world would always have limitations to ensure balance even if still imbalanced game wise no matter what is put into it. It could have easily readjusted for Kurama through changing his data or adjusting the Sharingan like it did for jutsu to fit the laws. The only reason I see it not doing this is because it's now open.]

"So the world is adjusting and changing to us in it to this open world, correct, nya?" Nyanta asked, having gotten his pop over the fire to start boiling the water while grilling the fish.

"I don't get it." Naotsugu sighed, seeing Serara, Naruko, and Akatsuki in the same confusion boat as him. _He's gone game Chuuni on us._

"This world is trying to become an open world mechanic wise." Naotsugu looked at Shiroe, hoping for the tactician to clear up the mess. "The fact the exploration system is used to get food with taste, the ability to create new spells, and the world eliminating possible threats to this world might be the tip of the iceberg. An open world game is one design to allow players to explore and experiment. If this world becomes like that, than Adventurers who figure out these things could cause complete chaos or create miracles."

[Exactly. The Sharingan, though connected to Kurama with how he is controlled sometimes, can copy jutsu. If you put such a skill in a open world like this, it would be chaos. Without any properly balancing it to all the other mechanics due to it is changing now makes it so it can't keep up with balancing. It's also the only reason I would see why this world would give me a good chunk of Kurama's HP and MP instead of just changing Kurama. I am still balanced for the game even for a GM while Kurama probably wasn't and would easily keep wiping players out. It chose the easy way out instead of the right way.] Naruto muttered a moan, his eyes tearing up a little.

"Now that's an oxymoron coming from you. You can take control over other people and make new magic. How is that not unbalanced game wise?" Naotsugu growled, his head hurting with trying to keep up.

"What do you mean? Sensei has a mind control spell?" Akatsuki asked, her eyes lighting up.

_Why are you getting excited because of that? _Naotsugu thought, now worried for his own safety.

"Because it's part of the game. Boss already told us before of the exploration system, which Naruko shows also is true as she can now chop food and prepare salads." Shiroe said.

"Ah, yes. I can also make clothes even though I have hardly experience of it back in the real world. It took a few tries, but I quickly managed to grasp it with practice." Naruko added, "But, what was that back there? How did you take control of my body, Naruto-kun? Are you a special puppeteer?"

[Nah. Like Shiroe said, it's part of the game. Elder Tales has a system in place to allow you to play multiple characters at once. It also transfer to this world and hence my Overskill: Hydra Link!] Naruto pumped his fist into the air and instantly flopped his arm back down. [And remind me to never experiment on the battlefield again? TTxTT]

"Even if I did, you would still do it. And stop being a Chuuni. All you did was use the multiboxing software built into the game to link us as one unit able to trade information in an instant and control Naruko. Stop giving basic things stupid names." Shiroe groaned, glaring at Naruto.

"However, Hydra Link is clever since many people do call multiboxing Hydra." Akatsuki said, deep in thought.

"Don't egg the Chuuni on, Shrimp." Naotsugu sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not a shrimp, Bakatsugu!" Akatsuki growled, sending a glare right at Naotsugu. "And Boss-sensei is not a Chuuni. He is a creative genius of a ninja."

_Right, _Naotsugu thought before hearing Naruko slightly cough.

"Ah… Sorry to ask this now… But, what's a Chuuni?" Naruko asked, raising her hand. "Is that an Earth term for something? Cause I feel like it's insult or something with how you all use it."

"It's used with chuunibyou, which is to describe the condition of those with overactive imaginations and showing it off as a form of identity, nya." Nyanta explained, adding noodles to the broth he had made. "A Chuuni is a person suffering from chuunibyou."

"Oh. When you compare what Serara told me of Earth and the world Naruto-kun and I come from, I can see why you would think it's someone's story instead of reality and call someone like Naruto-kun a Chuuni." Naruko sighed, nodding her head in understand. "I am still amazed by what Earth has technology wise from what I was told. It greatly outstrips the world I am from."

_I thought you were a Chuuni as well… But maybe not… Though, Naruto's clearly Chuuni, alien or not. _Naotsugu sighed, seeing Naruto make textboxes with emoties showing his pain and discomfort.

"Ah, Naruko, since we helped you from Susukino, what are you planning to do in Akiba?" Shiroe asked, though frowning at Naruto. "You could try to see if you can invent aspirin if you're in that much pain, Boss." Naruto simply groaned, mashing head head back again the sleeping back.

"I don't know. You said Sasuke is here, too, right?" Naruko looked at Naruto.

[He's currently trapped in a guild called Hamelin in Akiba.] Naotsugu watched as Naruko's face turned starch white. Serara also shocked in shock, fear forming on her face. [Though we are helping Maryelle to save you both, this was also a test run for our own plans to save the noobs Shiroe knows and Sasuke's former classmates.]

"Getting them out of the guild is the easy part." Shiroe sighed, crossing his arms. "It's ensuring it does not happen again that is the hard part. Unlike Bringandia in Susukino, Hamelin is actually supported by larger raid guilds. The fact they are using Exp Pots from beginners means the raid guilds are aiming to break 91."

"Ah, that's right. The expansion pushed the level cap from 90 to 100." Akatsuki said, frowning, "But, they are cheating and doing it in such a cruel way. EXP pots were design so beginners could jump into leveling and enjoying the game sooner."

"EXP pots?" Naruko asked while Serara motioned through the air.

"Ack!" She jumped, a purple, elegantly made vile appearing in her hands. "You're right! I still get EXP Pots!" Serara shouted in shock. "Wait, they are capturing beginners to get their EXP Pots?" Serara shivered, trembling in fear. "Then I am-"

"Maryelle has kept all the low level players in your guild safe from harm. You'll be safe with them as they been preying on beginners who know nothing and are alone. What has kept us from mounting our rescue mission is just that. If we take down Hamelin, there is no way we can't ensure Hamelin will use their connections with the large guilds to regain control their power over not just the beginners that we help escape, but beginners of other guilds." Shiroe frowned, looking at the lamp.

[They don't realize the position they had set Akiba into. It's not bad like Susukino is now, but it can easily turn into something far worse. But, it is better to use that to our advantage. The battle raid guilds probably still think this world is a game. If we push them into a position where using their EXP Pot addiction against them, then guilds like Hamelin can be nipped and solve one big issue of Akiba.]

"And I know how… Well, in a sense." Shiroe smirked, his glasses hide his eyes while adjusting them.

"Ah, the tactician finally got his plan together?" Naotsugu grinned. _Finally, I understand how anxious he has been with being stuck. Now we can kick some major bad guys rears and save the kids. I hope there is some cute girls to save!_

"Not quite, but thanks to Boss and Nyanta, I have where we might start at." Shiroe looked at Nyanta who cocked his head.

"I'm flattered, but even I don't know what you mean, Shiroe-chi, nya." Nyanta chimed, "I am just a gentlemen who can cook."

[Oh, you're a clever little bastard. Learning from the pro, huh?] Naruto grinned, through it was strained.

"No, but I will need you help since this is up your alley. Though, it's a shame your funds are still limited to your use only even with this world no longer the game." Shiroe sighed, "That would really help."

[Make a Guild!] Naruto pointed at Shiroe. [We can pool our funds together that way. Also, sorry to push it, but Naotsugu, Akatsuki, and I have kind of been waiting for you to do that for a while.]

"Wait… Really?" Shiroe recoiled, looking at Akatuski and Naotsugu.

"I will follow my master. If you make a guild, I will join." Akatsuki stood at attention.

"Yeah. I mean, we practically have a guild hall with the base we pooled to buy." Naotsugu grinned at the mage. "It'll be fun and we won't have to deal with Guild invites. A mage needs a tank, so I am in! Guild festival!"

[Though, we may have to buy a bigger building if Nyanta joins. We are already tight with Naotsugu's fat butt. :P]

"I'm not fat, you trolling Chuuni." Naotsugu snarled at the Druid.

"Shut up, Pigtsugu." Akatsuki said, blades ready to throw.

"Come on, seriously?" Naotsugu sighed, shrinking with being out number.

"Ah, just like the Debauchery Tea Party was around, right? Nya?" Nyanta chimed, getting bowls out.

"The Debauchery Tea Party?" Naruko asked, cocking her head in confusion. Serara also looking on confused.

"Isn't that a legendary guild that has defeated many raids and dungeons?" Akatsuki asked, her eyes widen at Nyanta. "Nyanta-sensei, you were part of such a legendary guild?"

"Not just me, nya. Shiroe-chi, Naotsugu-chi, and Boss-chi were also part of the Tea Party, nya." Nyanta held his ladle up, giving a cat smile. "Though, it wasn't a guild, nya."

"Yeah. It was more of a hangout." Naotsugu added, putting his arms behind his head. "We all came from different guilds or even not part of one like me. We just got together and had fun taking on dungeons and raids."

"Wait, is that how Shiroe-san and Naruto-kun are good at controlling the battle, like I saw back in Susukino?" Naruko asked, amazement in her eyes. "I never seen anything like that. Even with the experience I have… Well, maybe outside of one person." Naruko said, grimacing at whatever was on her mind.

"I guess. Though, they been OP tacticians even before the Tea Party days," Naotsugu sighed before catching the wild looking Naruto's eyes. "What are you planning, Naru-"

"Dinner is ready, nya." Nyanta held out a finished bowl of ramen for it to instantly disappear. "My, you're quite spirited now, Boss-chi.

[FINALLY!] Naotsugu gaped, watching Naruto slurp up the noodles while kneeling on the ground. [RAMEN! MY BELOVED RAMEN! HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU! NOTHING, EVEN PAIN, SHALL NOT STOP ME FROM EATING YOU!]

"Ah, yes, one of the few things I gathered on Naruto-kun is he is a ramen connoisseur." Naruko sheepishly laughed, "I guess he was having withdraws from it, but it seems he has gotten better with finding some."

"No kidding." Naotsugu said, watching as Naruto got another serving from the Werecat and then easily devouring it. "It's almost as scary as the food he cooks."

"Alright. We'll form a guild when we return to Akiba." Even Naruto stopped his ramen binging to look at Shiroe. "Though, do you want to join as well Chief? Naruko-san?" Shiroe asked, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

_Always was embarrassed with simple things, closet pervert._ Naotsugu smirked, seeing Nyanta nod.

"Indeed. Setting roots in Akiba sounds like a fine idea, nya. Especially since you may need my help, nya." Nyanta said, filling the other bowls and putting them the table.

"Ah… I don't know." Naruko frowned, looking down.

"How about a temporary join?" Naotsugu offered, finding himself the center of attention. "At least till we get the rookies stuck in Hamelin free. That should be plenty of time for you to learn how to properly fight and train. Plus, you can help us save your brother. It's a two birds in one stone festival!" Naotsugu chimed, doing a thumbs up at her. _Though, would it be wise to get this dude with his brother after killing his whole family?_

Naruko looked back up, straight at Naotsugu with a smirk. "Alright. If I don't like it, I can always join Serara-chan's guild and make sure she is safe… Ah, once I figure out how to join and leave a guild… How do you do that?" Naruko asked, sheepishly grinning at everyone before glomping Serara, surprising her. "Plus, I would miss teasing Serara-chan. Though, maybe you will join the guild to be with you kitty hubby?" Naruko teased.

"Ah! No!" Serara's face went beet red, shaking her head. "Naruko-nee!"

_You oddly act a bit like the Naruko Naruto played his character like… Oh, that's right. He's new to Elder Tales._ Naotsugu thought, shaking his head. _Well, I can see why he had such a hard time. Just because a player is at level 90, does not mean they are a master. Though, it does make me wonder how the rookies are doing. I hope they are alright._ Naotsugu pondered, joining everyone at the table to eat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authornote: Howdy, everyone. Just a quick authornote. Starting next week I have some business to do and I don't know if I will be losing my access to the internet while doing this job. I have it set up to where a friend can post for me, but I just wanted to give a heads up as I will have no idea what will be going on till the first few days next week. Hence telling you all now as I have no idea if I can give a heads up before I know what is going on. If I don't lose my internet or this job is short, I will have a short authornote to announce it, though if I still have to do the job, my posting schedule might change due to it as well. However, hope you all enjoy this chapter! Auto out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p><em>Everything is such a mess.<em> Sarutobi Hiruzen let out a sigh, signing paperwork on his desk. _Money changing from paper to gold. Monsters appears and animals changing to new forms. It's getting to the point nothing gets under my skin anymore._

"Stop distracting me by standing behind me!"

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to-!"

"Stop listening to his excuses... Why are you frighten, too, Itama?"

"H-He's scary when mad…"

"Whose scary?"

"Noone. My brother and you are just obnoxious."

"Nani! How am I obnoxious?"

"WILL YOU ALL STOP YOUR BICKERING!" Hiruzen roared, making the four children who were reading before his desk flinch, frozen in fear when he slammed his hands on the desk while standing up. All of them looking at him with shock and confusion. "Sorry. But, can you please not shout in my office." Hiruzen sighed, putting his hand to his forehead. "Hm? Where is Kawarama? Madara, Tobirama, Hashirama, Itama?"

"He's exploring the village." A boy with black hair on one side and white on the other answered, tears in his eyes with fear. He was Itama. "He's still amazed there is such a place where clans live in peace instead of constantly at war."

"Though, I still can't believe it was us who did this," A brown, bowl cut style hair boy said, looking at the photos of the Hokage. This boy was Hashirama and looking start at the adult, long hair version of himself as the First Hokage. "We actually stopped the adults' foolish war."

"And you had my help, but why am I not up there as a leader?" A dark hair boy grumbled, glaring at the Hokage. "I mean, I don't care for being a leader, but at least some recognition would be nice." The boy, Madara pouted, not happy at all.

"It's probably due to you betrayed the village." A white hair boy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Though, I don't know how someone who easily freezes up with someone behind them could help make this village of shinobi." The white hair boy, Tobirama, sighed without emotion.

"You want to go at it?" Madara growled, glaring at Tobirama.

"Could you two please not fight? I rather not question this peaceful world. Our siblings are alive instead of buried in the ground." Itama said, somberly looking down. "Isn't that more than what we can wish for?"

Both Tobirama and Madara looked at each other before nodding and looking down. "Sorry, it's just so hard to believe we somehow end up in a future like this. Though, I wonder what will happen if we are killed," Madara asked, a bit pale at his thought.

"You all died already." Hiruzen said, sitting back down at his desk. "And you all revived at that strange building that appeared three to four weeks ago." Hiruzen looked down the window of his office, right at the large building that was settled right next to the Hokage Monument. It was like a shrine, only of an odd design that was with pointed roofs and beautiful glass windows. _So far, we have confirmed relatives of this village who died just before the formation of the village have been reviving from that building. Any shinobi of Konoha who died on mission after that building has appear also revives._

"How did someone stop death in this future?" Itama asked, confused. "And why were we revived? The last I remember is dying on the battlefield and then reviving in that weird place very tired and worn out." Itama looked out the window, seeing where Hiruzen was looking at.

"That is the question on everyone's minds. Death was permanent till that thing appeared and things began to change. Even the Ryou used for money has been slowly transforming into gold coins. Also, to leave the village, shinobi have to choose a strange title and gain new abilities from it at the cost of their jutsu changing and disappearing from their minds." Hiruzen sighed, now looking at his reflection. "It has left everything in a confusing mess. If we did not have Konoha set up for such a diverse situations due to the amount of clans and people here, then Konoha would have been in total chaos."

"Though, where's the Yondaime Hokage? Aren't you the Sandaime Hokage as that weird bar says." Tobirama asked, cocking his head to the side. He was pointing at Hiruzen's picture on the wall.

"As I said, since that day, many strange things have been happening. Including I have unknowingly discovered the fountain of youth without knowing it." Hiruzen glared at his reflection, seeing his younger adult self looking back instead of the wrinkly old man he was supposed to be. _The only thing I am glad for is no aches and pains, but it is still too freaking weird seeing myself young again. Also, why is it my name in that weird bar is my title instead of my name like the other shinobi? As well why my number is so high? Even my class and subclass was already chosen the first time I woke up in my younger self._

"Shouldn't you be trying to get to the bottom of this instead of doing office work?" Hashirama said, giving Hiruzen a smug grin.

"I am. I have people on it while I try to keep the village together with our sudden growth. You were stuck doing such paperwork as Hokage." Hiruzen smirked as Hashirama kneeled down and sulked.

"I had to do paperwork?" Hashirama cried, "That's worse than death."

"Maybe it is a good thing I did not become Hokage." Madara sighed, nodding in agreement. "I'm only good at fighting."

"True, but this is just part of running such a village. With how you all act, I am beginning to suspect Madara's betrayal was more about conflicts on running the village than grudges many expected." Hiruzen sighed before hearing a knock on the door, "Yes, come in."

"Sensei, I-Whoa! I knew you were messy sometimes, but this is a disaster zone!" A large white hair man, Jiraiya, yelped, almost tripping on one of the many towers of books and papers that filled the Hokage's office. "Ah, whose brats are you babysitting, Sensei?" Jiraiya asked, looking at Madara, Itarama, Hashirama, and Tobirama.

"You better have not had this buffoon drag me back to… My lord, Sensei, did you take my jutsu?" A large bosom woman with light blond hair gasped with walking in, a panicky black hair woman following her and holding a pig.

"Who's the hot momma with the melons?" Hiruzen could not hold back his laughter when hearing Hashirama while pointing at Hiruzen's student, Tsunade.

"Eh, I prefer the refined lady behind her." Madara sighed, making Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, blush in embarrassment.

"You're cheeky little brats, aren't ya." Tsunade growled, holding a fist ready to use.

"And I like your taste, gaki. Though, Tsunade-"

"You want me to punch you out the window?" Tsunade instantly shut up her teammate, who shook his head. "Now, tell me, Old Man, you better have a good explanation of calling me back to Konoha and why you look so young. I made a promise not to return to this death trap, yet you kept having the ape pester me to the point I had to come and finally settle this once and for all."

"Even if not for a family reunion?" Hiruzen asked, still chuckling.

"A family reunion? All my family is dead." Tsunade said before looking back at the brats before her. Her eyes widen at when something hit her from behind.

"Ah, oh oh oh! Safe" A light brown hair boy, roughly seven years old, sighed in relief with catching the bags of snacks with his hands. "Brothers! Look! They have snacks ready made in bags at stores that would usually take hours to make! The future is so cool!" The boy ran up to the other children before looking at Tsunade. "Huh? Who are they?"

"N-Nawaki?" Tsunade stuttered in shock before chuckling at the confused boys. "Ah, sorry. You just look a lot like my little brother who died."

"And might be reviving in the coming days." Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at their sensei in horror. "Though, I can see why you can confused your great-uncle for your brother. He looks a lot like your brother."

"My great-uncle?" Tsunade looked back at the kids. "N-No way… Grandpa? H-how are you a kid?" Tsunade said, looking right at Hashirama. "S-Sensei, did you use a forbidden jutsu? Or is this some kind of a sick joke!" Tsunade roared, slamming her fist into the wall next to her and creating a huge hole in it.

"Scary!" Hashirama and Madara hugged themselves, trembling in terror at the angry woman before them. "How is she your granddaughter! You are never that angry before!" Madara yelped, fearful of being the woman's next target.

"No. I believe you already heard the rumors spreading of ninja reviving back in their village when dying. They are not the only ones reviving since the Shrines appeared." Hiruzen sighed, remembering when everyone began to call the oddly elegant buildings Shrines._ I don't blame them as I think of it as that, too, for being able to revive people._

"Wait, then why are my uncles and grandpa kids? I knew Uncle Itarama and Kawarama died young, but and Gramps was adults when they died." Tsunade started, breathing deeply to calm down. "And how are you sure my brother is going to revive as well? Someone might be pulling your string and these are just clever clones."

"Because it has to be linked to also the many other changes around us including those odd lists and bars we see if you focus towards your forehead." Tsunade recoiled at the stern, cold eyes Hiruzen gave her. "My appearance is also linked since my class and subclass was even decided when I work up in this younger version of myself during the May Incident."

"May Incident?" Shizune asked, "Ah, Hokage-sama, I am sorry to ask, but what is this May Incident? I heard of it when we walked through the village. Also, just how much has Konoha grown since we left? There's already a second wall being built."

"Not since when Tsunade and you left from Konoha. The growth only has happened in the past four weeks after the May Incident." Tsunade and Shizune looked at the Hokage in shock. "I am reinstating you a ninja of Konoha, Tsunade, but only so you can have access to resources for the assignment I am putting you on.

You can leave the village again after you are done, but you might want to wait and see if I am right on Nawasaki and Dan possibly reviving. Though, you may not want to leave as now any village or city that has ninja or a similar military power that uses chakra can revive as long as they belong to a village." Hizuren sighed, pulling out a report from one of the piles on his desk and held it out. "Can you hand that to Tsunade, Tobirama?"

"Yes, sir." Tobirama took the report and gave it to his shocked grandniece.

"So far, the predictions the researchers who have been digging through the archives have been right. From Hashirama and Tobirama's generation just before the formation of Konohagagure has been reviving from the Shrine. More people have been reviving at a constant rate, showing it's going up the list of those who died around the formation of the village and working up to present day. The exception are those who defect or been tried of treason and other related crimes past the generation just before the village is formed."

"My god, no wonder you're having that wall constructed so far from the new outskirt forming outside the current one." Tsunade said, flipping through the report. "Just having people reviving will double to triple the population in a month with how many people are reviving from the death."

"It has already doubled without the revivals." Hiruzen sighed, pulling out a map. "Whole borders are changing as we speak to the point villages are turning into entire countries. Even the Daimyo for our country is moving the capital to Konohagakure due to so many smaller cities and villages are leaving their lands and moving to Konoha so they can be a civilian here."

"But, only ninja revive, right? The report says so." Tsunade said, handing the report to Shizune so she could look at it. "Unless it has to do with those odd beasts that have appeared and they keep reappearing after you kill them, right?"

"That is partly true. Many people realize living so far away from a ninja village now is unwise, fearing we could become too focused on protecting our ever growing villages to be able to take on missions. This is resulting in villages and cities either being abandoned or they are forming long term contracts to ensure the village will come and protect them." Hiruzen sighed, "Konoha alone has had a huge uptick in both population and missions. It is thanks to some of these contracts and farmers moving into the village that we will be able to at least keep the population fed in later years."

"But, the coming months will be hard." Jiraiya sighed, "Kirigakure has already engulf all of the Land of Water and surrounding islands, taking over those waters for their source of main food. Many shinobi villages will be focusing on acquiring land that food can be produced on."

"Or where monsters that drop food items can be found." Hiruzen shouted the map, which was oddly divided up into many areas. "You probably noticed with coming here that areas now seem to be divided up into areas. We discovered through explorations that the monsters tend to group species to different zones as well as new plants and such appearing as well. Defeating monsters result in gold and items to be dropped including items that can be used for food and medicine. Oddly enough, catching a monster before it is killed and taking it to a person with the sub-class Chef or similar skills allows for more items to be harvest from it."

"Subclass?" Madara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean that weird status thing that force me to choose a class like Cleric?" Tsunade asked, also confused.

"No, there is actually two. Sub-class is not pushed on people much like class was when everyone first woke up and couldn't leave the village till choosing one. However, it is now very important. The only people who can cook are those who choose a subclass that can do so or has the skills as I found with mine that is Scholar."

"Fitting for the Professor." Tsunade sighed, "And that would explain why it reads Medic Sage for mine. It might be referring to the fact I am one of the Sannin." Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "But, why is Chef an important subclass? Other than more food from them."

"Chefs and other subclasses that can cook are the only ones who can cook. Even ninja who were very good at cooking found they could no longer do so after the May Incident… Which I failed to explain early when you asked. I apologize. There's so much we are still gather and trying to put together. However, at best, the May Incident was a worldwide event that change the world we are in. Hence the odd menus we have to deal with, classes, and so on. It is also when the Shrines and monsters appeared throughout the lands, hence many have called in the May Incident not just here in Konoha. It's not so much a disaster, but we can't put it as a miracle as it has turn the whole world into a mess."

"Indeed. Missing ninja and criminals are trying to make amends to their villages or join other villages from what my network has told me." Jiraiya sighed, scratching his head. "Due to the expansion of borders, many villages are force to take on those amends to ensure they have a strong enough force in case disputes begin to happen between the villages."

"You're thinking of another World War happening? But, this time not just shinobi?" Tsunade asked.

"W-Wait? There was a war against the world?" Madara asked, breaking the tension of the room. "Didn't we manage to stop the fighting with forming Konoha?"

"Ah, sorry. I was still reading up on that. My brothers and the idiot hasn't read on them yet." Tobirama apologized, "Yes, there has been three. However, that is because other shinobi formed villages and the wars came from disputes between the villages instead of clans like in the era we are from."

"So… We actually made the problem worse instead of better." Hashirama said, Madara joining him in his fetal position to sulk.

"Not entirely. There will always be conflict. However, I think the opposite will be happening here instead of war. Even though land and villages are being taken over by other villages, it is a willing version. Not forced as I expected. In fact, I already have gotten a letter from Kiri and Suna for trade treaties with fearing they might not be able to get necessities like crops and livestock. With so many civilians been adding onto the villages everyday, the focus is keeping mouths feed and the peace, not attacking foes."

"So, you want me to sure up Konoha's hospital and maybe make a few more to keep up with the population?" Tsunade asked, starting to understand her role.

"Though that will be a great help if you can along with the assignment, no."Hiruzen stood up, walking over to one of his piles. "I need you to help study all active and retired shinobi and kunoichi, including those who have been reviving. We need to figure out at least what might be cost of revival and what complications come with it. Also, we need to study the techniques that come from the classes as well since our jutsu are turning into those very techniques and disappearing from our libraries and such."

"Is other information changing as well?" Tsunade asked, watching as Hiruzen collect up several reports and such through the piles.

"Sadly, yes, and it's random where it is changing. And it is not just documents. Tsunade, do you remember your surname?" Hiruzen said, looking straight at his student. The boys looked at her as well.

"Of course! I am of a proud member of…" Tsunade's eyes widen, her expression shifting from pride to horror. "My surname is… It's… Why can't I remember it? I can remember the crest, but when I try to think of it, it's not there.

_The same with all of Madara's and Hashirama's generation and others in Konoha._ Hiruzen picked up a report and flipped through it. "Do you remember the reason Konohagakure was formed?"

"It was to end the Warring States Era with at least many of the ninja clans here in Konoha's area." Shizune said before her eyes widen. "No way, there was several clans with bitter grudges, including the founding clans."

"Whatever caused the May Incident seems to be keen on keep conflicts to a minimum. Hence the main reason I think why the revivals stop at Hashirama's generation and many of them are being revived as children, not their adult forms some of them grew up to. Their memories don't go past where their current age they are revived at. We managed to catch on something messing with our memories and managed to document at least roughly what is being changed. So far, four clan surnames have been removed from documents, all important to Konoha. The only one that is with many members is freaking out due to they are the owners of the Byakugan and yet now their kekkai genkai won't activate. They still have it, it just seems something blocks them from using it."

"Hence why you want me to look into everyone's condition. It could spread." Tsunade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Wait, is the Sharingan also affect? You could ask that brat taught by the Yondaime to see."

"There's another reason Konoha uses May Incident more so than others." Hiruzen said, giving a grim expression. "On that same day, eleven people went missing. Three of which the surname issue are affecting our documents as well… But, their documentation have had the most changes along with one other person whom we have no idea who this person was before except she was an exceptional kunoichi. We also found several incidents have been wiped from documents and memories, making it hard to connect families together including this mystery person."

"I see, so DNA testing need to be done for those who are here to help identify family members and clans." Tsunade sighed, "Who are the missing?"

"Hatake Kakashi, a Jonin; Umino Iruka, a Chunin that was teaching at the academy; and nine of his students. The students with still with surnames are Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru. The three whose surnames are no longer on the documents is Sasuke who came from Madara's clan that had the Sharingan, Hinata who has the Byakugan, and Naruto who is currently a suspect for the May Incident." Hiruzen said, holding out the documents he taken out of the report.

"Wait, Naruto is a suspect?" Jiraiya asked, shocked along with Tsunade and Shizune. "But, he's a pre-teen still in the academy!"

"Was. The reason at least for possibly the students and their sensei disapperance was due to try were visiting Naruto after he stopped attending the academy for a month. I am partly at fault due to I was trying to get a sensei to connect with Naruto. I ignored Iruka's attempt to talk to me after hearing Naruto quit the academy after an argument with Iruka in hopes he would figure it out on his own." Hiruzen sighed, showing the adults the documents. "This is the reason Naruto is a suspect, though I don't think he is directly part of the cause."

"Wait, are these paintings of Konoha?" Tsunade asked, somewhat shocked as the detailed paintings. "This is pretty damn good for a kid… Wait, is that the Shrine you mentioned?" Tsunade showed the painting back at the Hokage, pointing at the Shrine painted into the image.

"Correct. And it's not just that. Naruto had tons of paintings and sketches of the very monsters and items they dropped along with images from other villages." Hiruzen said, the adults looking at the sketches. "There's a lot more on his computers, but we left them be at his apartment with ANBU on watch. My main assignment for you outside of the medical study is look at Naruto's computers."

"Why me?" Tsunade asked, giving a skeptical look at the Hokage.

"The only technology Konoha is good with is medical equipment and it's the only area of Konoha with technology even close to Naruto's computers… In some ways, I wish I just had put him right into the cypher division instead of putting him in the academy with how advance some of his tech has gotten the last time I seen it all out like it was." Hiruzen took back the paintings and sketches. "But, that's why I think he is only part of the May Incident. Naruto is very uptight on his computers and never leave them out when not using them. They were on when we discover he was missing and it seems they may hold clues to what is going on. Sadly, very few medics have trained on computers and you're the only one who has experienced with them from outside missions to countries with more complex medical equipment including computers similar to Naruto's. Though, Naruto's probably even more advance and he hand-built himself."

"Seriously?" Jiraiya whistled, making the confused boys look at him. "That's some serious… Wait, what other villages has Naruto painted?" Jiraiya asked.

"All the major villages. He also has handwritten stories written on unique takes of legends and history of all the villages and original stories. He looks to have gotten the writing talent from his God-father, though his handwriting needs a lot of work." Hiruzen sighed, "From the fact a lot of these have recent dates makes me think he was writing a book and planning illustrations for it."

"Elder Tales." Everyone looked at Jiraiya, "Just before I found Tsunade, I ran into one of my network spies who has been looking into a mysterious operation that appeared and rumored to have gathered information on all the villages and including photos. He informed me the operation has fell apart, rumors of the something hunting anyone involved down and destroying anything of it. The only part I know for sure spared is a computer company called Fishcake Electronics that set up shop into Sunagakure in exchange for making medical equipment after leaving a more developed country out of fear. Some of them were thought to be insane, saying something called Elder Tales has become reality and unable to contact the developers of it, whatever that means. However, they did say the director of the project was a Konoha native and disappeared before the killings and he also doubled as the art director and a concept artist."

_Fishcake Electronics?_ Hiruzen thought before shook his head. _That is Naruto's doing. He might be good at business, but horrible at names. Though, I can see why he made a electronics company. He must have been tired of making computers by hand._

"I think my head exploded." Itarama said, all five boys lost though Hakarama had excitement in his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You got me till you hit the Elder Tale part." Tsunade sighed while Hiruzen's eyes widen and return into the report.

"I would be, too, if a studio hadn't taken up Icha Icha Paradise to make it into a movie and wanted me to write the script." Jiraiya frowned at the two angry looks he was getting from the two women. "Hey, hey, deal was to keep it PG-18 and focus on story, which I am glad to do to get one of my books on the big screen. Icha Icha Violence is going to be announced being made into a movie, too, with the same rules since movies is still a really new business. However, concept artists are actually artists who help work out things like possible sets, costumes, and more that you can't visualize as easily. The art director is the one who covers the whole art department. I heard some studios are trying something with using drawings to do movies as well, but that's still a work in progress."

"Is this what you mean by Elder Tales?" Hiruzen said, pulling out a makeshift paper book. He handed it to Jiraiya, showing it was a mock up book with the title "Hidden Village Hero" and a logo with "Elder Tales" on the bottom cover. "This was why I thought he was writing a book. This is a mock-up comic we found involving Konoha. Naruto used… his classmates, Iruka, and Kakashi as models, hence why we think Kakashi's disappearing and Naruto's comic is connected."

"This is it. Elder Tales must be a new studio. I guess they were so secretive as if they gotten how to make drawings move, they would be really making some money selling that secret to other studios… Wait, maybe there's more to this." Jiraiya said, looking through the book. "This is only a one-shot and it ends right on a cliffhanger. It's a marketing book more than an actual book and way too short for a movie, unless it is for a test with the drawing style."

"Wait, is this the report for more of what was found at this Naruto's place?" Madara asked, holding up another report he got off a pile. "With some of the stories he wrote?"

"Yes. Why?" Hiruzen asked while Madara opened it up.

"It's super complex, but I think he was working on some kind of game." Madara held up some really crazy notes.

"A game?" Tsunade asked while taking the paper and looked at it. "Holy sake, this is some complex formulas. How can this be a game? It's even down to decimals to the problems being solved on this...And what's this? Flavor text? Critical hit percentage?"

"Well, my brothers and I don't like sitting and talking over strategies, so make it like a game. We actually found it worked better to pretend to be strategist by making mock battles through much like war simulation on a strategy map. We gave basic values of the pieces so it was not just simply like shouji and then roll dice to see if we won a match between them."

"Ah, a board game, right?" Jiraiya asked, getting a nod from Madara. "I heard it's actually becoming a popular thing and hence why some movie studios were trying to get illustrations to move instead of normal movie stuff. A lot of special effects would be needed due to it is a lot of fantasy stories around those board games. Though, I don't know the exact details on them outside they used dice and some more rules than shouji."

"A lot is more like it. This is insane as this is all formulas to calculate damage output and other such things for weapons with weird names. Wait… Fantasy… Could it be those people saying Elder Tales is becoming reality actually saying the game they were making is becoming real?" Tsunade said, her own eyes widen in shock.

"It maybe so. If the game involves enemies, maybe those monsters are the enemy pieces. It could be a battle situation game to allow youngsters a chance to get battles without putting them on the field as a lot of factors go into battle." Hiruzen said, looking at more of the images in the report._ But, where are these races and such? As well as why so much details to these drawings including items and such?_

"Hokage-sama!" Everyone in the room tense when an Anbu appeared in the room in a puff of smoke. "A Genin team from Suna has arrived."

"Why is a Genin Team here? The Chunin Exams are not till next year here for Konoha. _Were they injured and looking for assistance through the treaty we have with Suna?" _Hiruzen asked, frowning.

"No. They were sent to investigate the May Incident. They are willing to share what they have from their village on the May Incident and such. However, they handed this letter to give to you from the Kazakage, but they say this could jeopardize both Konoha and Suna, hence wanting our cooperation. They believe some clues are here in Konoha after information they gain, hence they sent their best Genin Team to assist with the new information." The Anbu reported handing the scroll to Hiruzen. "It's been checked and clear of any jutsu and seals."

"Good." Hiruzen opened the scroll. He began to read it and his heart instant sunk. _No way. Naruto, what the hell were you in?_ "Jiraiya, that company you mention, Fishcake Electronics was just wiped out days ago. All the employees killed by unknown means, though it looks like monsters tore them up."

"Wait, seriously?" Jiraiya asked, "Then, could the missing brat be actually hiding from the monsters? And took his classmates and sensei in fear they would be connected due to the book?"

"No. The employees knew what happened to Naruto." Everyone looked at Hiruzen, noticing his pale complexion. "Elder Tales was a video game, a new type of game the company called Atharva, Inc. That company was run by someone who was referred simply as Las Boss by his own game character within the game. However, Elder Tales has actually existed for 20 years and is a very popular game type called MMORPG from another world called Earth. The company was hoping to use the game as a peaceful means of connecting the two worlds and slowly introduce digital content and such to our world in exchange for stories and entertainment related stuff which you actually were part of possible payouts as they translated Icha Icha Paradise for Earth and it's been a big hit there, Jiraiya." Hiruzen said, closing the scroll.

"Wait? Seriously?" Jiraiya asked, completely shocked. "Another world actually loves my story?"

"What is a video game and MMORPG? And how the hell did a company from another world end up on our world without anyone knowing?" Hashirama asked, scratching his head. "This is so confusing."

"The later is due to Naruto and one of the reasons I was really trying to get him more into studying at the academy. His skills in business and negotiation are far above a normal shinobi and even makes him a prime candidate to replace me if he took his studies more seriously." Hiruzen grabbed a report right off his desk. "From what I read, a video game is game version of that illustration thing you told me movies are trying to do. Elder Tales specifically allowed you to make a character which you play through the game for adventures and such akin to a fantasy story. It combines storytelling with playing a game, hence why it required a large network of supplies including a special computers updated to be able to play the game since it runs off something called servers and has hundreds of thousands of players on the server at one time playing."

"That's a good game…" Tobirama said, a bit of shock on his emotionless face. "Though, I can see why this Naruto would bring such a game to our world. It could be an amazing learning tool if used for fake battle situations and allow children to learn the skills they need they usually only learn on the battlefield."

"But, how do you know it is Naruto? Isn't the owner only known as Las Boss?" Madara asked, confused at the Hokage before Hiruzen showed a document at the group in the room.

"I-Is that Naruto? How did he grow up?" Jiraiya asked, shocked at the image on the document was of a white hair man with dark bags under his eyes and odd blue tattoos that look like circuits over his body. He was also wearing a material artist like outfit, but a hood was on the robe top and some kind of travel chest is on his back. "Wait, how did you get that image if Naruto is missing?"

"This is Naruto's academy file. The image changed during the May Incident along with the missing and the unknown person who is known as Naruko. However, that letter just explained why and hence why not just the missing images changed, but so did my body. The May Incident also happened on Earth. Well over 700,000 people went missing when Elder Tales launched their newest expansion: Homesteading the Noosphere. Including in the missing is Naruto as Las Boss, which is now on his academy form as his avatar name. We been trying to figure out what the hell that meant. Before Fishcake Electronics lost contact with Earth's part of Atharva, Inc. Atharva, Inc shared they managed to get a message from Naruto through something called the forums on a another thing called a website relating to those missing people."

"So, what has happened to those missing people and Naruto?" Hawarama asked, excited.

"His message was in the letter, which one of the employees written down before killed. He said 'This is not a joke post. Everyone missing are alive. However, we are trapped in a world just like Elder Tales and acts much like the game. We cannot logout, but we also cannot die as we revive at the Cathedral if killed. For me, this is a perfect place to live since it is a game. However, things are starting to spiral out of control. It's not worst case scenario where I am at yet, but some players are turning this somewhat okay paradise into hell for other players. If anyone on Earth can give me information on what's going on back on that planet, please reply! We need to know more of what is causing this to figure out solutions. Well, for those who want to leave and those who need to leave.'" Hiruzen said, replying the message he read.

"He's… in the game?" Hashirama asked, "Wait, he said they can't die, but revive at the Cathedral? Is that the Shrines?... But, isn't the same happening here? Is he here?"

"No. I don't think so as the fact he said world makes me think this game was actually a portal to another world. Naruto was unlucky to find it and accidently trap others with him in that world. Our world must be near it and being affected by the same technique to transport those people into their game avatars they made through the game. Sandaime Hokage is Naruto's Assassin character on his account and this spell put me in it because he based it off my younger self, hence the choice of class and subclass. Naruko is his other one along with all the ones the other missing are in as he was well known to play multiple player at once."

"So, you look young because that's not your real body?" Itarama asked, pointing at Hiruzen.

"Correct. But, I remember with visiting Naruto's apartment that a screen on his computer showed something called forum and we might be able to more contact with Naruto through that. Though, we have to be careful as they know the computers is right where the portal is open and believe if you select a character or make a new one, you will be teleport to that world as well. That or you might become one of the other races that belong to that other world which Naruto has become a Race of Ritual." Hiruzen sighed, "But, first, Jiraiya, Tsunade, don't mind coming with me to meet that Suna Team? I want to know what they know."

"Hey! What about us?" Hashirama pouted, glaring at the Hokage.

"Shizune-san, can you watch them? Tsunade, I am still getting your old home fixed for Hashirama and Madara's families and others to live at temporarily. I was also wanting you to be the leader of that clan compound till we can get the family's properly identify and set up new clan compounds for them." Hiruzen asked, "I want to give them the chance to keep reading as they been helpful with at least giving me a list of some of the clans and such being revived that was not on the records due to dying just before them."

"S-Sure, Hokage-sama!" Shizune bowed, "I-I don't mind."

"Sure, I don't mind joining in the investigation. I want to know more of what is going on, especially if my god-son is involved in this." Jiraiya said, frowning.

"Alright. Once we talk with them, we can head to Naruto's apartment and I can see what I can do." Tsunade sighed, "But, I want to hit the bar afterwards. I need a long drink after this, especially since I might not be getting any alcohol later on."

"Good. I want to get to the bottom of this," Hiruzen sighed while trying to get to the door, going over the smaller piles. "And maybe get some fresh air from this mess." Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded, understanding their sensei._ But, this situation is worse than I thought and could be more deadly if monsters are wiping out those who know what is going on._


	21. Chapter 21

**Authornote: Well, got good news and bad news. Good news, from the look of things, the business I had won't be an issue against my posting. Bad news, my router is deciding to be a pain. Hence posting Friday's chapters today in case it keeps up it's random periods of internet and no internet access. If this looks to be a long term problem, then my posting schedule might change due to I might have to result to using internet in town. I usually go either Monday, Wednesdays, or Thursdays. However, I am still planning to post on Friday, but wanted to get at least this weeks chapter up in case I don't make it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>"I apologize for my team being the one to assist the investigation, but with what happened, we were the only volunteers." Gaara looked at his sensei Baki as they walked through Konoha. "Even though whatever it was that killed those employees did not attack a hair on any other Suna civilian, many fear that being has the ability to truly kill people as we were unable to revive them like other civilians with resurrection techniques."<p>

"I understand." The youthful man that was the Hokage said, nodding, "However, with the information we gotten from you, we at least confirmed what happened to eleven people who went missing during the May Incident and why several people's bodies changed like mine."

"Where are we heading anyways?" Temari asked, moving her blond bangs out of her face.

_Do you know more as to why Shukaku died? _Gaara thought, seething while walking.

A month ago, Garra found he was knocked out and memories he never had came into his head. Yet, he managed to meet Shukaku and find out that the demon was not his Mother. However, he was just as lonely as a soul like him and so every night, talked to him without the fear of possessing him with finding somehow the seal was fixed. Though Shukaku was still distrustful, Gaara found a grudgingly friendship with the tanuki. He began to see his fears and anger as just blinding him, though he was still distrustful to humans in general. They were just as fearful of him as he was of them, hence decided to stop being at the same level and try and get over his own fears of them as well as solely focus on killing for his existence.

_Then Shukaku got weaker and weaker before dying. Now a tree is in place of where he once was._ Gaara thought, anger building up in him. Even though he originally feared the demon and still mad with realizing the tanuki tricked him into avoiding other people, he wanted to know what killed his only friend just days ago. _I will avenge Shukaku. He was the only one who accepted my existence and even tricked me to protect it._

"A-Ah, Gaara… Killer intent." Gaara blinked, looking at his brother Kankuro who was paled. He looked around, noticing the civilians giving him uneasy looks and Konoha ninja ready to attack.

"Sorry. Got too focused in my thoughts." Gaara mumbled, blushing while looking down.

"It's alright. Just control the killer intent. I rather not get on Konoha's bad side." Kankuro sighed, "Though, what's wrong? You seemingly… Er, more grumpy?"

"Smooth, Kankuro, very smooth." Temari said, shaking her head. "He hasn't slept well the last few days, so it could be his insomnia is coming back some. Stop being an idiot and focus on the mission."

"True." Kankuro said, before glaring at his sister. "Hey, I am not an idiot!"

_Even though they were once scared of me, they aren't as scared now. I guess not being on their backs all the time makes them more relax around me._ Gaara thought, pondering, _Though, I find humans quite odd. All I did was make sure they stay in line and get their job done as ninja, yet they became super fearful of me. Now with relaxing my own fears, they also are less fearful of me… So complex..._

"I see this team is already a bit experienced, but hopefully we will not need any combat skills for this investigation." The Hokage sighed while stopping in front of an apartment complex. "This is the home of the main suspect of the May Incident. However, as I said, we discovered now what happened to them due to your message and have to say Las Boss is more of a victim than a suspect."

"I see. So you managed to figure out the identity of Las Boss. It is a very odd name, so I just thought it was code." Baki said, amazement in his expression.

"No. It's the avatar name to his game character for Elder Tales, which now shows on his documentation. However, I am not surprised Naruto managed to establish several businesses without anyone knowing. He might be only twelve, but he is a genius at politics and business type skills that would be great to the village if he ever pass the Genin Exam." The Hokage sighed, making all three of Gaara's comrades sweat.

_I roughly __roughly __know what politics and business is, but are they really such great skills to have as a ninja?_ Gaara thought as they went up the stairs.

"He's really that good, Sensei?" The white hair man, Jiraiya as Gaara remember, asked.

"Yes. He actually pays for this apartment himself since he was six so he could get out of the orphanage. He is usually modest with the investments him takes out, but even I can tell he could easily be making a million ryou a year if he was serious with it." Even Gaara's eyes went wide eyed as they reach the door of the apartment, which was being guarded by Konoha ANBU.

_A-A million ryou! That's enough to easily live on for the rest of my life if I just ate my favorite food!_ Gaara thought, instantly feeling dread in his stomach. _I was so stuck in my mind with fear that I never realize such a useful skill outside of using my sand and killing people!_

"If he was that good, why he lived in such a small apartment?" Temari sighed as they entered the apartment and all four Suna native instantly shivered. "My lord! Turn on the heater! It's colder than nighttime in Suna!"

"Sadly, we can't. We kept most of Naruto's apartment untouched, including keeping his air condition on." The Hokage said, walking towards the back of the apartment. "Also, Naruto has a weird sense of efficiency I don't even get. Hence why he lives here instead of a house, though I think he was saving up for one."

"A weird sense of efficiency?" Baki asked as they ended the bedroom and realized what the Hokage meant. "Ah, one of those messy geniuses. Though, I never seen such technology before." Baki said, all of the Suna siblings and the two Konoha ninja with the Hokage shocked at the many monitor screens on the wall with various odd machines humming in the room. Lots of stacks of papers ranging from hand written notes to full illustrations littered the room. Even the bed had turned into a makeshift storage desk, covered with odd equipment made of plastic and art tools.

"Yep. He was in one of his binge modes from the fact it is clear before he disappeared that he hadn't slept for a few days. We managed to separate the trash from possible evidence, but kept most of it here with realizing it was best to keep it all in this cooled environment. His computers will overheat due to some many of them there are in here."

"But, still, how the hell can someone living in something this cold?" Kankuro asked before sneezing. "Ah, great, I hope I am not getting a cold from this."

"That is something I always pondered myself in my travels." The blond hair woman, Tsunade, sighed while walking up to the computers. "Though, you're right on wanting this kid as a ninja. He knows how to code, which is one hell of a skill with how technology has been growing the last decade here."

"Code? Like in cypher?" Baki asked, "Is that why his companies have been under the radar so well?"

"No, not that code. Computer coding. It's much like how we use hand signs for making a jutsu work, but computer code allows you to set up commands for a computer to follow and operate what you want it to do. It seem this Elder Tales game is basically one hell of a complex computer program made into a game." Tsunade said, not hiding her shock.

"How did you figure that out with just looking at it?" Kankuro asked, amazed at the blond.

_What powerful skills have I neglected with focusing on killing only? _Gaara thought, feeling very depressed of his own self-existence. _I really was a nobody with just killing for my existence._

"He has this messaging program called E-mail up. Though, no wonder no one knew about his companies. They can send messages through the computers." Tsunade said, moving so they could see the box with messages within in on one of the computer screens. Everyone sweated, seeing several of the messages. "I recognized bug as a common term used by people who use computers when there is a problem with the code. Naruto was looking for a bug revolving this Alpha Server or Noosphere Server program before his messages stop, probably right when he disappeared."

"That lines up with what we gotten from Fishcake Electronics' employees before they died. They were saying somehow our world became the Noosphere Server, whatever that meant." Baki said, sighing before noticing something. "Hey, what is that?" Baki pointed at the screen, pointing at a lit up tab.

"Don't know. Let's check." Tsunade picked up an odd plastic object and moved it for a little white arrow character to move on the screen. She clicked on the tab for a new message to appear. "This is a new message, sent roughly two weeks ago with a few others."

"It must be that last contact message that the employees mentioned. We weren't able to get it due to whatever killed the employees destroyed their computers complete." Kankuro said while Gaara nodded.

_This will lead me to what killed Shukaku. I know it!_ Gaara thought, his fists tightening.

"This lettering is odd… Let's see. 'Urgent message to all involved with Elder Tales. Please remain calm, however we have lost access to all servers including original North America Server, Japan Server, and the Alpha Server for the Noosphere Server for the other world. Also lost access to the Elder Tales website and forums. We been trying to get into the systems, but are locked out. However, to report, no more people have ended up in the game with using bots to force shut down all player computers who are not logged in. However, those working on Noosphere Server project, we need to know who messed with Boss's trailer for the new expansion and launched it on Ustube? We are already trying to keep people calm over here and not log into the game, yet the trailer is making people think the missing people is an advertising joke for the game. Also, what is with it as some of the content is not in the original stuff we worked on for content for Alpha Server launch? Link is below to UsTube video.'"

"So, they lost control of this game and that is why everything is weird?" Jiraiya asked, getting confused looks and shrugs from everyone including Tsunade who moved the arrow over the blue text.

"Ah! A new box opened up!" Tsunade gasped as everyone looked at the screen to see some kind of odd format in the box with several small boxes of image on the right and a large black box on the left side. "Ustube? What's this?" Tsunade asked before they jumped when the box turned white and a odd tune began to play.

"Nani?" Gaara said as he watched the screen. Something fell and hit the white ground, showing a oddly simplified character made of little squares. He looked like a fighter in dark clothes and a box on his back. Two more odd characters hit the ground, showing a blond hair woman in a dress and a man in dark clothing. All three did a hands up before beginning to walk and the white background turned into background made of other small boxes to form the picture. _Amazing! Moving pictures!_

"Is this that moving illustration thing you were talking about Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked before looking back and seeing the numbers "1998" on the screen. "Nani? What does that mean?"

The number began to go up and they watched as the characters walking on the screen and the background evolve, going from small boxes to odd planar characters to almost looking real which made the group realizing one of the characters. "Sensei! It's you!" Jiraiya said, realize the man in dark clothing to be the Hokage in ninja attire with a fully made figure running across the screen with a young blond hair girl and a white hair man.

However, then the music turned into full orchestra as the 3D images suddenly turned to drawing sketches that were running, more characters appearing drawn up before the screen burst into black showing the number "2018" with the Elder Tales logo appeared with the title "Homesteading on Noosphere" appeared beneath.

"Is this thing on?" Gaara raised an eyebrow, hearing a thumping sound before the black screen suddenly frizzed and an image of an illustrated face appeared. "Ah, that's better. Still figuring out mixing magic and tech again… Hopefully this will not go exploding on me again." The face zooms out, showing a study covered with paperwork, flasks, and other things of a mage from a fantasy story. "Well, many are probably wondering who I am. I just go by Boss where I come from." The mage sat down, showing his full body and showing who it was. It was a white hair man with odd blue circuit like markings on his body.

"Wait, that's Las Boss, Naruto's avatar… Damn. No wonder he was working with these people. They are light years beyond us with entertainment technology!" Jiraiya said, his mouth agap.

_Mind blown. _Gaara thought, still trying to process the image was moving, showing the man Boss pulling out several paper scrolls.

"You're probably wanting me to tell you want new things to expect with the new expansion and all, but I rather not talk about that." Boss sighed before grinning, "What I want to talk about is this!" The illustrated man opened up one of the scrolls which suddenly sprung to life with moving images. "Welcome to Noosphere! Okay, name is still pending for the world I am from, but come on, we only just discovered there is other people out there with us!" Images of the ninja villages along with sketches of ninja and weapons appeared on the screen.

"That's… Suna and Konoha. Is he the rumored man who has been gathering information on all the villages?" Baki asked, watching the images roll, even seeing the Suna Jonin and Chunin gear that Gaara recognized.

"He's a concept artist. What he was gather was basically stuff to properly represent the villages for this video game thing." Jiraiya said, though nodding in understanding the Suna Jonin's disbelief. "But, I think I know why they were saying Alpha Server was becoming our world. It's because they based it off our world, probably to sell the game to the villages and wanted properly to represent the villages to do so."

"A lovely place where samurai slice and ninja sneak. It's quite homey once you get past the war every few decades. Though, on my studies of lost technology that I discovered is the Alvs, I made an amazing discovery with my lovely wife and the leader of the village I work for: the world Theldesia."

The scroll reeled back up to show Boss. "Over the years I had fun exploring Theldesia and it gave the Old Man a good breather from office work. Not that I think the ANBU figured out where he disappears with me at times. Awesome party trick using the Intercity Transport Gates in front of those who don't know what it is."

"Honey? Who are you talking? Have you breathed in too much vapors again?" A female voice spoke up, somewhat annoyed.

"No! Sweetie! Just testing out a new piece of equipment!" Boss shouted before shaking his head. "Sorry. The misses always worried with all my experimentation. Thinks I am going a little loony. However, this is a very important message I got to get out to every Adventurer!"

"Naruto… is married?" Tsunade asked while the Hokage was pale.

_What's married? _Gaara thought, focused back on the screen as the man pulled out a different scroll.

"Well, on my little escapades in Theldesia, my comrades and I discovered a little bitty problem… Okay, huge one. Seems the Noosphere and Theldesia are going to collide." Bossed laughed as everyone's face went into shock.

"Did he just…" Tsunade said, the room's temperature dropped.

"Yes. I think our world is doomed." The Hokage sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, sorry, must look like a loony laughing in such danger." Boss sheepishly grinned. "However, seems before being wiped out, the Alvs figured out a solution, hence why their technology can be found all over my world and their legacy still around since some of them escaped to Noosphere though the Alvs are rare here and lost a lot of our past documents, hence clueless of our full past like me. Heh heh. Hence why we are always looking to explore the past and revive last technology."

"That's good." All of the group let out a sigh of relief.

"Problem comes with how to activate the solution. So we need some brave Adventurers to join in one some epic adventures to help make sure two planets don't go kaboom with hitting each other. Would be a real shame, especially with so much new cool skills and spells, brand new monsters to fight, and epic new raids including a the brand new war raids. Especially now that with odd things happening in both worlds. Rumors from my fellow scholars in both worlds have found legendary heroes falling and mysterious things happening."

"Ah, almost forgot. Along with being able to create new items and spells, you can make your mark on both Theldesia and Noosphere's history just like these past parties and guilds!" Boss shouted, holding up a new scroll and new moving illustration showing a huge group of soldiers with a huge knight in armor with the message "D.D.D" and others before suddenly stopping on "Debauchery Tea Party."

"The bigger the pinch you overcome, the better the food tastes after!" A girl wearing traditional clothing chimed as full on moving illustration of over 31 people was showed. The Hokage and Boss being shown next to a black hair girl with auburn eyes and odd markings on her face, but wearing the blond hair girl's clothing together in the very group. A huge monster is shown before the group roared into action, charging straight at the monster the imagery went up in flames. The box then went dark before showing a quick shot of a scenery white place filled with trees and another of a odd beach in a night scene before completely going black and many small images appeared in the box.

"No way, he's talking about the monsters and such appearing here?" Kankuro asked before gritting his teeth. "That bastard did cause this!"

"Please note this is a moving illustration and the message said it changed." Tsunade said, Gaara actually having a chill go down his spine seeing her tense expression. "This is a lure to drag more people into this mess by making them log in, whatever that is." Tsunade exited out of the box and found something on the computer. "This should prove it." Tsunade clicked on it, for a new program to appear full of rough drawings.

"Ah, that's a story board." Jiraiya said, looking at it. "And you're right, this shows that is nothing like what we saw. But, then, who did the new video if all the people connected to this project is being killed.

"I don't-Ack! The mouse is moving!" Tsunade yelped, shocked when the mouse move, making a black line on the image below.

"Oops." Gaara sheepishly grinned as the others looked at him. He was holding a plastic tablet and pen. "This is neat." Gaara said, putting the pen to the tablet and everyone saw he was the one who moved the mouse, now drawing on the computer. "What is this thing? It's magic. I wonder if this Naruto person used this to make that moving drawing."

"Maybe. I never seen a tool like that to draw without paper." The Hokage sighed while Gaara focused on the computer. "However, we need to get that off the computer somehow. Even though it's a lure to trap, it has useful clues and hints we need in case things go badly. I mean, two worlds colliding together would be the end of everything."

"I don't think that will happen." Jiraiya sighed as Tsunade moved away from the computer and Gaara sat down to draw more, entranced by the amazing device. "Well, the two worlds combining into one is more like it. It would explain the odd things happening. Though, we are now up to three worlds in one day learned of. This is getting ridiculous." Jiraiya sighed, putting his hand to his forehead.

"That's no twith the other stuff. Though, what is this 'log-in' thing? Why is it the company stopping people from doing so?" Tsunade asked when Gaara accidently closed the window and clicked on the small logo of Elder Tales on the computer by mistake.

"Huh?" Gaara blinked, a new box appearing with the Elder Tales logo on it. _Is this the Elder Tales game?_ Gaara looked to his sides, seeing everyone talking together and not looking at him. _This is what is linked to Shukaku's death… Huh?_

Gaara raised an eyebrow when seeing a message appear. _Do you wish to change your class and race?_ Gaara used the tablet to move the mouse, clicking on the yes button and finding an screen coming up, showing him with various information. _That's me! Ah, what's this? Races?_ Gaara clicked on the button with "Werecat" and his eyes lit up seeing himself turn into a cat person. _I can become something other than a human! Does that mean there are now other beings outside of what Shukaku was and humans? Though, I don't like the cat me._

Gaara clicked on the other buttons, looking at various versions of himself before finding he liked the Wolf Fang and decided on trying the other bars and such. _I can become a kid again?_ Gaara thought, finding he could shorten himself. _Maybe if I become a child, people will be less fearful of me. Huh? I can change my class… Oh! So that's what a Guardian is. Defense is my specialty, so I should have this instead of the Assassin I chose before. _Gaara clicked on Guardian.

"Though I want to report back to Suna right away, this information might cause a panic."Baki said, Gaara not paying attention as he found something that made his eyes widen. "Especially with how our borders have been expanding. What if the land is separated if fused with this other world?"

_Shukaku!_ Gaara thought, finding a small box showing Shukaku's name and clicked on it. He was shocked to see he suddenly gain markings like the tanuki and his ears became like his. However, the character version of himself on the screen was now holding a halberd and shield also themed off the markers and oddly sand looking. An odd shadow formed behind the body, though he could not make out the shape except smaller than him. _Is Shukaku still alive? And why does this thing have this option?_

"I am more worried as to why the two worlds are fusing and what did that other world take from this Earth world?" The Hokage sighed, "Wouldn't having our world fit their needs from what I seen and heard?"

_Alright. Finished. _Gaara clicked on the finished button for a new box to appeared. _"Are you sure? Your contracted summon and you shall be send to Akihabara due to level reset?" _Gaara's eyes widen, his heart suddenly racing. _Summon?... No way! Shukaku is alive! Did what happen in the seal simply just teleported Shukaku away and left that odd stuff? But, where is this Akihabara-No! I don't care! I have to find my only friend and see if he is alright!_

Gaara hit the confirmation and instantly felt a shock through his body. _Nani? I can't move!_

[What memories do you wish to sacrifice for this early change?] Gaara blinked, seeing a green text box before him.

_I have to sacrifice memories? If it is worth saving Shukaku, then I don't losing most of my memories. Though forgetting that my uncle trying to kill me along with all the painful lonely memories would be nice._ Gaara thought before another box popped up, saying memories were chosen and his world suddenly went back.

"Gaara!" Gaara heard off in the distance before everything went silent.

_Ah, I screwed up._ Gaara thought before seeing one last message appear before him before the darkness fully engulfed him. _"Unable to find beginner's area? Transferring to closest GM?" What the hell is a GM?_ Gaara thought, his mind going blank as he fell into a somber.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authornote: Howdy! The good news is my personal business is over. Bad news is my posting schedule is changing. Partly due to my internet router dying a slow death, but also due to my work schedule is changing. So far, looks like it will be either Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday when the new weekly post day will be. In fact, the next few weeks, the posting date will possibly be sporadic between though three days even though I will be keeping up posting weekly. This is the last Friday post, but hope to getting a new weekly posting going pretty quickly once my work schedule becomes set again. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great weekend!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Log Horizon. This is a fanfiction used to help with my writing skills and the fact I enjoy writing stories like these. All I own is the ideas used to make this fanfiction and explore Log Horizon and Naruto in a different way. Also, don't own any of the games and anime I make reference to in this story, but still got to give homage to video games since this is technically a video game fanfiction as well.**

* * *

><p>"This world is too cruel." Akatsuki studied the now Itachi&amp;Kisame, trying to figure out what had just happened to the girl.<p>

"Did you make sure to think of your old body? Or a new form based off the old bodies since you're two people?" Shiroe asked, looking at the dark hair girl before him and studying as much as Akatsuki at the girl. She was the same as the old Naruko, except her hair was now black and her eyes auburn color.

"Sort of. I roughly went male as I gotten used to this height." Itachi&Kisame whined, comical tears going down her cheeks. "Why did only my name, hair, and eyes changed? and the last one is not even right."

"Why did you increased your breasts?" Akatsuki asked, glaring at the slightly large breasts the girl now had. _Why didn't I think of doing that when I used the Appearance Reset Potion?_

"I was going for the down below to where it's not too big or not small so I could be comfortable as my old bodies were not as lucky." Itachi&Kisame grumbled, her face turning pink. "Wouldn't you take the chance to change that if you can?"

"True, but I thought those potions only changed the physical features, not names?" Naotsugu asked.

[Ah. I think I know what the issue is.] Akatsuki looked at her sensei, seeing him laid out on a bed made of hay. He was rummaging through his magic bag. [Itachi&Kisame's tags are showing her gender has been marked permanent, so I think that allowed the potion offer name changing in the place of her unable to change her gender.]

"Tags?" Akatsuki asked, cocking her head. _Like in tags used for searching stuff online?_

"Ah, that's right. Elder Tales used an invisible tagging system to sort everything. Including if you become famous in a village, hence triggering special events and such with getting such tags." Shiroe said, nodding in understanding. "Though, why Itachi&Kisame?"

"Itachi and Kisame is my first names. I guessed it just went with them though I don't know what the symbol means." Itachi&Kisame sighed, shaking her head. "But, could the reason that tag is due to… You know?" Itachi&Kisame asked, shivering while looking down.

[Most likely. It is clear you become at least afraid of men, so the game thinks you don't wanna be one. It might change as time goes as tags change constantly depending on what is going on] Naruto let out a sigh, putting both his hands into the bag. [It's how I figured out why I am in pain and hence why I asked Nyanta to pick up as much aspirin he can get from the NPCs here.]

_Ah, that's right, Nyanta-sensei and Serara went out to buy supplies._ Akatsuki thought, looking at the barn they were staying in. They managed to get to a NPC village called Arb just before a storm settled into the area. The village chief allowed them to stay in the barn for the night for a small fee. _Though, I am amazed there is a village in the middle of nowhere and farms no less. I would expect people to live closer to the major cities where they can have protection in this world._

"Ah, still no change in the pain levels, huh?" Naotsugu chuckled, "Well, guess you're just having a karma festival for all your trolling."

"You're the troll, Trolltsugu," Akatsuki said, glaring at the knight.

"Do you realize who you're defending, Shrimp?" Naotsugu asked before yelping and ending up pinned to the barn wall by Akatsuki's kunai..

"My, my, you're a lively bunch." Akatsuki turned to see the village chief walking in with two kids.

"Ninja!" Akatsuki recoiled, finding a little girl and boy ran up to here.

"A ninja!" The girl chimed as Akatsuki slowly began to move away.

"Throw a shuriken!" The boy said before a shuriken shot pass between them and into the wall. "Huh?" The kids looked at Itachi&Kisame.

"Would you like to see more?" Itachi&Kisame asked, showing several shuriken in her hands while grinning.

"So cool! More more!" Both kids went to Itachi&Kisame who got up and moved to a clear area to show them shuriken throwing.

_Thank you, Itachi&Kisame-chan. You saved me. I am not good with kids._ Akatsuki let out a sigh, patting her chest in relief.

"I apologize for their behavior. We don't have many people visit here in our little village." The village chief chuckled. "Though, may I ask how your mute friend is doing? I get the spare room ready for him if he needs something a bit better than hay."

"He's fine. The aspirin really did the trick to help his muscle aches." Shiroe said, getting a thumbs up from Naruto though his head was looking into the bag. "Ah, I almost forgot. Is there any quests in this village?"

_Quests?_ Akatsuki looked at Shiroe before her eyes widen. _That's right! There has been no quests since we ended up in this world._

"Ah, you just missed the harvest season when we have Quests. The monsters gotten used to when we have food, hence we have to hire Adventurers to help protect it." The village chief sighed. "Though, if you come back around the next harvest in a few months, then there will be quests. It's pretty peaceful here, so we have to rarely hire out for help except for those times."

"That's in a way good to hear." Shiroe said, smiling at the man. "Also, I am thankful to you for allowing us use of your barn."

"It's no problem. This hay is stored for the winter, so it is not doing much else." The village chief chuckled. "Though, if you can tell some of your tales of your journeys, that would be nice. We People of the Land rarely leave the lands we work."

"We have plenty of stories of our adventures!" Naotsugu chimed, doing a thumbs up.

"Ah, let me get some tea-ACK!" Akatsuki blinked, seeing Naruto standing behind the village chief. "Oh dear, you gave me a bit of a heart attack. Are you an Assassin as heard of?"

[No. Just a sneaky Druid. Do you have a furnace for making tools?] Naruto asked with a textbox, Akatsuki noticing the scroll in Naruto's hand.

"Ah, yes, it's actually in the workshop in the back of the barn. We usually use the other one when using this barn for hay storage, but you can use that one if you want to." The village chief said, blinking when Naruto walked towards the workshop. "Is it alright to let your friend work when he is not feeling well?"

"He'll do it even if we try to stop him. He seems to gotten to itch to craft for some reason." Shiroe sighed, "Ah, could you get the tea? We will be moving the table where we can make sure our friend does not hurt himself." The village chief nodded while walking over to a small stove in the barn for boiling water and small cooking loft.

Akatsuki followed Shiroe and Naotsugu as they went into the workshop. Akatsuki blushed with seeing Naruto had his shirt off and gotten fire going in the furnace. Items were laid out on the work table, showing some kind of weapon based off animal dropped items.

"Hm? Where did you gotten these items?" Naotsugu asked, looking at the items. "These are pretty high quality."

[Kurama dropped them when he died.] Akatsuki gulped, her mouth going dry.

_So, his friend dropped items like monsters did. Is he making a memento to remember his friend by?_ Akatsuki thought.

"Wait, how can there be items from Kurama when he never existed here before?" Shiroe asked, frowning at the Druid.

_Ah, my Lord seems like he misses Sensei. Maybe he wants to-_ Akatsuki stopped herself, managing to look away. _No! Do not ship your Lord_ _and Sensei!_

"Are you a fujoshi?" Akatsuki instantly froze, a chill going up her spine. She slowly turned to the side to see a smiling Itachi&Kisame. "Ah, now that I look at Naruto-kun, he has a good body. But, who are you pairing him with? Naotsugu-san… Or do you have a thing for glasses and nice looking guys?" Akatsuki's face turn beet red.

"Nope." Akatsuki said, looking away from the dark hair girl.

"Hey, hey! What is he making?" Akatsuki went wide eyed, seeing the two kids on her other side.

_She's using my weakness! _Akatsuki thought, looking back at the grinning Itachi&Kisame. "I believe Sensei is already taken. My Lord told me he has been trying to date another girl who happened to be in this world." Akatsuki said, smirking back.

"Actually, with what Serara said, Naruto-kun and I are married."

"Wait! Really!" The little girl and boy ended up squeezing Akatsuki between them as they excitedly looked at Itachi&Kisame. "Did you have a wedding? With a cute dress?" The girl asked happily, her eyes filled with excitement.

_You evil little bitch!_ Akatsuki thought, hearing Naotsugu laughing behind her back. Even Itachi&Kisame was giggling at her. _I will get you back. I shall avenge my pride._

"Sadly, it was a small wedding. Naruto-kun is a bit of a cheap." Itachi&Kisame sighed, looking at Naruto. She only frowned seeing Naruto simply hammering red hot melt. "Ah, I hoping to tease Naruto-kun, but I gotten a perfect target here." Akatsuki shivered under the predator smirk from the girl.

_She's just like that lolicon! _Akatsuki thought, fear welling up.

"We're back!" Akatsuki looked behind her, seeing Serara and Nyanta looking into the little workshop. She saw the table that was in the barn was moved to where it is near the door to the workshop.

"Ah, Serara-chan, back with you own hubby!" Itachi&Kisame chuckled, instantly making Serara blushed. Akatsuki sighed in relief as Itachi&Kisame left her along and began to tease the little Druid with the kids following.

"For what she's been through, she's quite an animal." Akatsuki grumbled, depressed with letting Itachi&Kisame get under her skin.

"Ah, Naruko has been always like that. At least how Naruto played that character." Akatsuki looked at Naotsugu, holding an apple out for her.

"With the trauma Itachi&Kisame-san went through, I can see how the game imprinted what Naruto originally made the character to be." Shiroe said, somberly frowning.

"Wait, what does that mean, beady eyes?" Naotsugu asked, giving Shiroe a mean look.

"It's exactly as I said. It seems how we acted in our avatars reflect now. Since Boss, Naotsugu, and I act much like our normal selves when playing the game, it took me a while to realize it. I also thought how everyone returning to their game personas was just escapism till seeing Itachi&Kisame-san and Nyanta-san." Shiroe said, looking at Akatsuki. "As Boss said, the tags are in effect and that can include personality traits."

"So, Akatsuki acting like a brat ninja is because of her tags-Ack! Not in the ribs…" Naotsugu grumbled, holding the ribs Akatsuki grabbed her elbow into.

"Not exactly, but it is probably why Itachi&Kisame-san is doing better considering the trauma she went through. Though, that might change due to the personality was Naruko's which now she kind of no longer her."

"Ah! That's right. The potion changed her name and possibly her tags. Identity crisis festival is possible in the future?" Naotsugu asked, Akatsuki noticing a little worry in the Guardian's face.

_He's referring to us? I have always been into ninja and material arts, so I been this way and just acted more ninja like. _Akatsuki thought, but frowned at her own worries. _Ah, can I love someone else if I am so focused on my job as a ninja?_

"We might be safe, but other players who act greatly different from their real selves might," Shiroe said before Itachi&Kisame walked back over, Nyanta and Serara drinking tea with the village chief and his grandchildren.

"You're right. Though, that could also save people. Even though I was freaking out as Naruko, it at least kept me together enough to recover. Though, if what you said is true, then hopefully my old personalities will begin to come back."

"What were you like Itachi&Kisame-chan?" Akatsuki smirked, getting a frown from Itachi&Kisame.

"Well, one of me was a quiet, personal person who preferred to avoid conflicts. The other me was a very sarcastic, hot blood man who loved to fight good opponents and tear them apart. I have a bad sense of morbid, dry humor from both." Itachi&Kisame chuckled at the pale expressions she got from the three.

"You're opposites, yet living in one body." Naotsugu sighed, shaking his head.

"I did bicker a lot before, but compared to other pairs in the group we worked for, we had the best teamwork." Itachi&Kisame said, looking back at Naruto. "Though, when did Naruto-kun become a blacksmith?"

_Sensei is good._ Akatsuki thought, her eyes lighting up with seeing what looked to be a spear forming out of the metal Naruto was working with, now combining the claws to form the bald. _Ah, that's right, he has multiple crafting skills due to his subclass._

"Boss has also been a crafting type RPGer. If there is a recipe or method to making an item, he has most of those memorized for Elder Tales." Shiroe said, though watching as Naruto cooled the metal. Naruto held the now spear up, studying it and showing eight loops on it.

"Ah, but doesn't Naruto also designs some of the weapons and armors as well?" Naotsugu said, "So, he probably can make any weapon with that kind of knowledge."

A ping made them looked up to see Naruto putting on what looked like tailed onto the rings. [Don't confuse an artist for a blacksmith. Though I do have those blacksmith skills now with my subclass, I was horrible with blacksmithing in the old world. I tried several jobs before the Old Man forced me into the academy.]

"Ah, I now see why you crafted so much now." Shiroe sighed, looking over the spear. "Wait, is that flavor text, right?"

"Flavor text?" Akatsuki asked, looking at Naruto as he held the spear which was finished. It was a silver toned metal with eight red tails coming off with a blood red blade to match the tails. The staff showed thing black slices, showing it was like his current weapon and able to break apart. However, Akatsuki's eyes widen when she found she could see the information of the weapon. _Kitsune's Ninth Path:_ _Phantasmal-class spear created of ghost beast that has passed. It's tails and blade can be controlled completely by the contract owner. The reborn beast is bound to the owner of the blade. Once summoned, the two brothers shall never be apart again as bound by the contract._

"Reborn beast? Wait… Don't tell me." Naotsugu said, gasping at the blade.

[In my world, chakra is combined from the energies called HP and MP in this world. Yet, here, it is separated. What if this world killed Kurama not to remove him as a threat, but so it can give him a body and separate his chakra to do so.] Naruto spun the spear. [This blade was to replace the legends around Kurama and his siblings. Yet, I hadn't even finished the back story or designs for them.]

"So, does that mean with Kurama's remains, you got the summoning scroll as well?" Shiroe asked before everyone noticed Naruto's shock expression.

"It did not drop such a scroll." Akatsuki stated while Naruto nodded. "Maybe is uses the spells you made and just need to adjust them." Akatsuki mused before shocked when Naruto grabbed her shoulders.

[BRILLIANT!] Akatsuki paled at the grin on Naruto's face before he let her go. [That's why it stopped me from using any spells till Kurama died! And also why all his HP and MP was transferred to me! It was so the world could make the body at the lowest amount from Kurama as he had way too much to do it when he was alive!]

"Ah, slight problem. Do you know how you might possibly summon Kurama?" Itachi&Kisame said, raising her hand to stop Naruto.

[Roughly, yes. This is a contract item and hence makes the Druid's companion summons what Kurama's is. I just have to use Force Summon as a base and work it out.] Naruto grinned sheepishly at the others. [It might take some time along trial and error, but… I want to bring Kurama back. He deserves this new world more than me.]

"Do it in the barn. I'll put out the fire." Naotsugu chuckled.

"Ah! No, outside! Kurama is easily the size of a mountain!" Itachi&Kisame panicked, making Akatsuki gap.

_Sensei had such a huge beast inside him! No, Kurama is not a beast, but a intelligent kitsune. He is also Sensei's friend._ Akatsuki thought as Naruto nodded, walking out.

"Excuse me, may I ask what is going on?" The village chief asked, his grandchildren and himself confused. "What is your friend about to do?"

"Ah, he's practicing a summoning. Just as you have to learn the skills to live off the land, we have the learn and practice our skills to fight." Shiroe said, managing to cover up the conversation with an unsteady voice.

"Oh. But, isn't he not in good condition?" The boy asked. "He was laying down a lot, so is he sick?"

"More like overworking himself. Though, considering the cause if overdoing with a spell, using up his mana could help relieve the pain." Shiroe said, recoiling a little from the questions.

_Seems my Lord is also weak against kids as well._ Akatsuki thought, "I am going to watch Sensei to make sure he does not hurt himself."

"G-Good idea. We can't have Boss kill over on us with being only a day away from Akiba." Shiroe said, smiling at Akatsuki.

"Yes, sir." Akatsuki said, blushing before disappearing before the group and reappearing right at the door of the barn. She could hear the children's gasps and shouts of awes from where she was at.

"Force Summon: Artificial Resurrection!" Naruto shouted, holding out his staff for a green magical circle to appear on the ground before disappearing. [Dammit. That one became a zombie spell.]

"Zombie spell?" Akatsuki shivered, _I don't like zombies._

[There are items that allows temporary revival that is not a true one. It's often used in raids depending on the rules of the raid or if they are very damn close to defeating the raid boss. This spell turned into a resurrection spell that allows the person who gotten revive to fight for 30 minutes before getting instant death.] Naruto sighed, biting his lip as he thought.

"Ah. I hope you never use it on me," Akatsuki said as Naruto held his staff again.

"Force Summon: Kitsune Arise!" Naruto shouted, an orange spell circle appearing and little kitsune of energy appeared from it. [Ah… Got a kitsune, but not Kurama.] Naruto tired again, getting a few more kitsunes without Kurama.

"They are like him from before. Maybe they are cousins." Akatsuki said as the kitsunes flocked to them, looking at them

[And if I remember my research on the summoning jutsu in my world, many contracts at least with animal summons allowed for the whole family to be summoned. It just depends on the amount of chakra. So maybe the mana works the same here.] Naruto sighed, holding out his spear again. "Force Summon: Kitsune Arise!"

"Ah… Akatsuki, I see you made some new friends." Akatsuki sighed while looking at Shiroe, petting one of the several kitsunes cuddling her, a little one sitting atop her head. In the past hour, the best Naruto could do was change the size of kitsunes from little to the one almost the size of Shiroe sitting next to her side.

"He's really worked up, huh?" Naotsugu sighed, seeing Naruto had moved out into the rain due to all the kitsunes now taking up the barn opening.

"Wouldn't you do the same for a friend?" Akatsuki asked, getting shocked looks from Shiroe and Naotsugu.

"Ma, ma. That is true, nya." Nyanta walked up holding a bowl of soup. "Though, it is also good to keep your friend from becoming sick doing to being soaking wet, nya." Nyanta moved around the kitsunes. "Boss-chi, take a rest for the night, nya. I have some soup to warm you up so you don't catch a cold, nya!"

"Agn!" Naruto roared in frustration, slamming the spear into the ground and scaring the newest kitsune he summoned to disappear. Akatsuki could see Naruto's heaving, his body limping with fatigue.

"Boss, let's stop for now. Once we get to Akiba, we can visit the library to research and see what you might be missing." Shiroe said, though Akatsuki could hear the somber tone in Shiroe's voice.

_Everyone doesn't want him to fail. They want to see Sensei happy._ Akatsuki thought, looking down at the kitsunes. _I wonder what it is like for others who had the beasts sealed inside them? Did they live a horrible life like Sensei?_

"Dimet! Force Summon: Kurama!" Naruto roared in anger, a huge magical circle appearing on the ground before breaking apart. "Krawn." Naruto grumbled, falling backwards right into the mud and panting hard.

"And mana is now zero." Shiroe said, his voice cold. "I'm not giving you any MP Potions till tomorrow. Get out of the rain and dry off."

Naruto just did a bird at them. "A-Ah, is he alright?" Serara stuttered, coming up and seeing Naruto's gesture.

"He's in mourning. Even though the item says Kurama might revive, it might not possibly be true as well." Itachi&Kisame sighed, "I can understand what he is feeling at the moment. I've lost friends, siblings, and comrades on the battlefield."

"Naruto, need me to help you up? Or you enjoying the mud bath?" Naotsugu chuckled before they saw the textbox of random symbols. "Ah… I think he's more mad than in mourning. Should we let him cool off before letting him come in?" Naotsugu asked, seeing Naruto getting up only to let out random noises of anger with slipping and falling right on his face.

"Yeah. I think this is one of those time where letting the friend catch a cold would do him some good. You can control griffons, right, Itachi&Kisame-san?" Shiroe looked at Itachi&Kisame.

"I can. Though with Naruto's attempted of escaping the mud, we might need to let him rest a day due to a really bad cold." Itachi&Kisame said, watching as Naruto slip again.

"Oh, dear. I best make some broth for soup tomorrow." Nyanta sighed while Akatsuki got up, the kitsune's disappearing with Naruto's mana depleted. She walked out into the rain and kneeled down next to Naruto.

"Sensei, do you need help?" Akatsuki asked, looking straight at Naruto's face. He covered it with his arm, but she saw the tears. _Ah, that's why they were being jerks. They were letting him cry before coming in._

[I'm fine. Leave me alone.] Naruto tried to stop a hiccup, unable to stop his sobs.

"Sensei, you're not okay." Akatsuki sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But, you're not alone. We can help you. I mean, what student am I if I don't help my sensei?"

"...Tha…" Naruto grumbled, sitting up and shaking his head to hide the tears. [I just don't like becoming other people's burden. Kurama's death is my fault and I should be the one to fix it.]

"And you'll make it our burden if you get sick." Naruto recoiled, getting a glare from Akatsuki. "So, let's you get inside before we find out if Adventurers can get sick in this world."

[True… Hm? Are we having a fox wedding at night?] Akatsuki looked at the text box before looking down to see a glow on the ground.

"Akatsuki! Boss! Move!" Akatsuki looked at Shiroe before catching sight what he was warning of them of. She looked up just in time to see a complex magic pentagram before it disappeared. "It disappeared?"

"What was that?" Akatsuki asked, noticing Naruto also looking up in confusion before they saw a dark object headed right for them. Naruto pushed Akatsuki out of the way and right into the mud.

"AGH!" Akatsuki closed her eyes just before the mud splatter her face with a loud splat.

"Mud explosion festival? Are you two alright!" Naotsugu shouted as Shiroe, Nyanta, Itachi&Kisame, and Serara followed the Guardian out of the barn.

"I'm fine." Akatsuki said, wiping the mud off her face before opening her eyes. "Ah… But, Sensei is knocked out by a kid."

"By a kid?" Shiroe asked, the group reaching her. She was looking straight out of the out cold red hair boy that was no older than eight years old, yet had a huge gourd bigger than him on his back. A bushy sandy tail with reddish rings that matched his red ears twitched, the boy groaning and just as out cold as the Druid beneath him.

"Is that Kurama?... He's tiny." Naotsugu said, shocked at the little kid.

"It's a tanuki, not a kitsune." Akatsuki said, getting odd looks from the others. "His tail and ears are of a tanuki. He also has a calabash gourd." Akatsuki gave them a dull look.

"Wait, can you flip him over?" Itachi&Kisame asked which Akatsuki raised an eyebrow. However, she tried to pick the little boy up and instantly blanch with pulling, but he barely budge.

"He's… heavy…" Akatsuki grunted before finding Naotsugu next to her and helped her.

"Holy panties, he's really heavy. No wonder Naruto's out cold." Naotsugu said, helping Akatsuki put the boy on his back. He then pulled Naruto out of the ground, mud coming out of him open mouth. "He's going to be wondering why he has a bad taste in his mouth tomorrow."

"That is Sabuku no Gaara." Akatsuki looked at Itachi&Kisame whose eyes were wide with shock. "He is the human sacrifice for the-Ah, the one tail Tanuki. However, he should be going berserk right now as it is well know from our information that his demon is able to take control of him when he sleeps."

"He's from your world?" Akatsuki asked before noticing something. "Love?" Akatsuki saw the red tattoo on his forehead and noticed the dark rings around his eyes, making him look like a tanuki even more.

"It's how I knew it was him, the tattoo, but he should be around Naruto-kun's age. Not a kid. He's a Gennin with one hell of a track record of not even being scratched on missions due to his unique defense made from the sand he keeps in that gourd." Itachi&Kisame stated, looking over the boy. "But, I don't sense any foul chakra. Also, why did he just appeared? It was clear Naruto and the others were possibly the only ones teleported to this world."

"I don't know, but let's get them out of the rain." Shiroe said, grabbing Naruto's arm. "Itachi&Kisame-san, help me with Boss. We can ask Gaara-san once he wakes up after his skydive onto Boss." Itachi&Kisame nodded, helping Shiroe carry Naruto back to the barn.

"Alright, Shrimp, let's get this kid into the barn." Naotsugu grinned before seeing Akatsuki had Gaara on her back and left the gourd behind. "Little cheater… Damn! This is heavier than my armor and shield combined!" Naotsugu growled while trying to drag the gourd.

"Hm. That's what you get for calling me Shrimp." Akatsuki smirked before hearing Gaara grumbled.

"Uncle Yashamaru… Why does… everyone hate me?" Akatsuki blinked, looking back at the boy to see he was sleeping.

_He was hated like Sensei as well… But why does he have a tattoo for love on his forehead?_ Akatsuki pondered, getting the boy into the barn and praying both her sensei and the boy would be alright in the morning.


End file.
